My Future Magic
by Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano
Summary: Chapter 19 Udpated! Setelah 1 tahun hiatus, lho! *plakh* :/ "Hai', sou desu … Kuterima tantanganmu, Shin-nii-chan!" / Entah mengapa dirimu yang begitu dekat, kini terasa amat jauhnya. Apakah yang aku lakukan ini … Sebuah kesalahan? / Dan tirai pertunjukan pun dibuka. / Warn inside! Jangan lupa, siapkan kopi untuk menemani! Countdown to the last two chapter, minna-sama...
1. Back Home

Tittle : Boku wo Majikku no Mirai (My Future Magic)

Chapter 1 : Back Home

Disclaimer : I DO NOT have Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito... Kalo aku nge-claim DC atau MK, mungkin Kai-kun & Shin-kun udah beneran jadi kembar :P

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, dan bukan Shonen-ai

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_London, Sunday 9th __February __2011_

"Hoaahhmm..." aku menguap lebar. Masih setengah tidur, kulihat jam di sebelah kananku. 07:45. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuh ke tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. Aku merasa mimpi mulai mengambil alih pikiranku, dan tidak mempedulikan jam.

.

.

.

.

"KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA, HAAAH?" teriak seseorang tepat di telingaku. Membuatku tersentak banggun dan jatuh dari tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan, aku bangun dari posisiku – kepala di lantai dengan satu kaki di tempat tidur – dan duduk sambil menguap.

Aku mengelus rambutku yang acak-acakan, meringis saat merasakan ada sedikit luka di belakang kepalaku. Dengan sedikit kesal, aku menatap orang yang membangunkanku dengan "sangat" lembut itu.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Sekarang hari Minggu tau! Terserah aku mau bangun jam berapa!" seruku, emosi. Alhasil, aku malah mendapatkan deathglare super dingin dari _orang itu_. Membuat aku jadi agak takut. "O-oii... Apa maumu, sih? Melotot gitu, kan aneh!" ucapku agak tersendat di awal karena ngeri. _Orang itu_ melipat lengannya dan mendelik tajam padaku. "Apa mauMU! Kau lupa kalau hari ini kita mau balik ke Jepang, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin.

...

"Emang iya, ya?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang jelas-jelas nggak gatal sama sekali. _Orang itu_ langsung facepalm dengan muka capek. "Terserah deh... Yang jelas, cepetan siap-siap! Kita berangkat jam 10 pas..." ujarnya pasrah. Aku menaikkan satu alis. "Lah? Kalo masih 1 ¼ jam lagi, ngapain bangun cepet-cepet?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

_Orang itu_ langsung menyipitkan matanya ke arahku... lagi. "CEPETAN, BAKAITO!" teriaknya nggak sabaran. "Emangnya 1 ¼ jam cukup buat ngeberesin barang-barang sulapmu? Dan juga, cepat bersihkan ruangan yang kamu bilang 'kamar' ini! Tata pakaianmu di satu koper, dan aku bilang CUKUP satu koper, ngerti? Terus lipat yang rapi, jangan cuma di masukin asal-asalan! OKE?" dia melotot ke arahku. Aku cuma bisa mengangguk kecil. Dengan desahan lelah, dia keluar dari 'kamar'ku yang... oh, Kaito bangeeet...

"Iya deh iya, KAA-SAN..." ucapku saat dia selesai memberi ceramah yang sukses membuat waktu beres-beresku berkurang 15 menit. Dan tiba-tiba, kepala _orang itu_ yang berambut rapi dan seperti disemir berulang kali mencuat dari balik pintu. Membuatku tersentak, mengira dia mendengar ucapanku tadi. "Jangan lupa mandi..." ucapnya dengan nada monoton terus ngeloyor pergi, yang membuatku ber-sweetdrop ria. "YANG BEGITU AKU JUGA TAU!" teriakku kesal dan agak malu karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Oh, aku belum mempeerkenalkan diri ya? Oke, hey ladies and gentleman... Aku Kuroba Kaito, anak dari pesulap handal Kuroba Toichii dan aktris terkenal Kuroba Yukiko. Oh, dan kau masih bertanya siapa "_orang itu_"? Jawabannya dia kembaranku, Kuroba Shinichi, seorang Meitantei yang nge-fans berat sama Holmes dan lahirnya 3 menit lebih dulu dariku. Yah, kalo enggak, namanya bukan ShinICHI dong?

"Oke, ayo kita beres-beres! Yosh, semangat! I'M COMING JAPAN!" teriakku sambil mengangkat satu tangan terkepal ke udara. Yang diikuti dengan seruan 'berisik, Kaito' dari kembaran tercintaku yang ada di kamar sebelah.

~ Yoo, Skip Time... ~

_Japan, Monday 10th __February __2011_

Suasana bandara yang berisik tidak kupedulikan. Sekarang, aku hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat ini. Akhirnya, aku kembali ke kampung halamanku. Tempat dimana aku dulu dibasarkan sebelum pergi untuk belajar ke London berdua dengan Shin-kun. Ya, momen bahagia saat aku lahir disini dan semua kanangan masa kecilku. Aku cuma bisa berharap untuk menemukan wajah-wajah yang selalu menemaniku di masa kanak-kanakku. Teman-temanku, keluargaku.

"Enam tahun, enam tahun yang panjang tanpa kalian disini..." ucap seorang wanita yang terlihat menahan air mata. Aku menatapnya dengan rindu. "Ya, hari-hari yang terus berjalan dengan rasa sepi..." ujarku, melangkah kearah wanita itu. Kami berdua terdiam.

"HUWAAA! KAA-SAN! Lama sekali kita tidak bertemuuu... Hiks... Hiks..." aku melemparkan lenganku disekeliling bahu Kaa-sanku, Kuroba Yukiko.

"OOOHHH! KAI-KUN! Kau sudah benar-benar besar sekarang... Hiks..." Kaa-san balas memelukku. Kami berpelukan seperti teletubies di tengah bandara sambil menangis.

Di belakang kami, Shin-kun dan Tou-san hanya tertawa hambar. Tou-san berwajah sweetdrop dan Shin-kun facepalm sambil menggelengkan kepala. 'Yah, sepertinya reaksiku memang berlebihan...' pikirku. Tapi, Kaa-san terus menangis dan baru 10 menit kemudian, dia melepaskanku.

"Oh, Shin-kuunn... Kaa-san rindu sekali padamu! Ayo, sini..." ucap Kaa-san sambil menarik kembaranku itu dan memeluknya selama... umm, 15 menit mungkin? Yang jelas, aku dan Tou-san cuma bisa tertawa lepas melihat Shinichi yang menepuk pundak Kaa-san grogi dengan wajah merona merah.

Author's Note :

Baka (dari kata BaKaito) : Stupid (maksudnya yang stupid tuh Kai-kun)

Tou-san : Dad

Kaa-san : Mom

Fuahh... akhirnya selesai satu chapter! Ukh, bahasanya baku banget ya? Gomen ne, minna TTATT

Umm, emang nggak bagus sih, tapi mohon review... saran, kritik, bahkan flame pun di terima kok! Arigato gonzaimasu buat yang mau ngebaca... ^^

Higurashi19NA -


	2. My Niichan

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 2 : My Nii-chan

Disclaimer : Kalo bisa, pasti bakalan aku claim... Sayangnya, aku kalah pas sidang di pengadilan sama Aoyama Gousho... Jadi, udah pada tau kan?

I DO NOT OWN any little bit of DC nor MK... *sigh

Gomen ne, baru bisa update sekarang... Dan kuucapin makasih yg sebesar2nya buat org yg udah ngasih tau aku cara bikin multichapter fanfic... Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita, Fhyka! -bener ga sih spellingnya?-

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, dan bukan Shonen-ai

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_Japan, Tuesday 11th __February __2011_

"Hoaahhmm..." aku menguap lebar. Masih setengah tidur, kulihat jam di sebelah kananku. 07:45. Aku kembali merebahkan tubuh ke tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. Aku merasa mimpi mulai mengambil alih pikiranku, dan tidak mempedulikan jam.

...

"KAU PIKIR SEKARANG JAM BERAPA, HAAAH?" teriak seseorang tepat di telingaku.

Yap, inilah rutinitas yang selalu kami jalani setiap pagi.

Aku menengadahkan kepala, melihat ke arah kakak kembarku sambil tertawa hambar dengan tatapan 'sori'. Shin-kun menarik nafas panjang, "Kai! Cepat ambil handukmu!" aku segera berdiri dan menyambar handukku. "Mandi dan jangan lupa sikat gigi! Cukup 5 menit! Cepet!" dan dia keluar dari kamarku dengan tampang bosen. Aku segera melakukan apa yang di perintahkannya. Aku mandi secepat kilat dan menyambar baju seragamku dari lemari. Semua itu kulakukan dengan tampang panik karena waktuku tinggal 10 menit sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup.

'Duh! BaKaito! Kok, bisa-bisanya sampe kelupaan kalo hari ini tuh hari pertama sekolah? Gawat tingkat dewa! Kalo nyampenya beneran telat, pasti nanti-' pikirku sambil ngejambak-jambak rambut, terus berhenti bentaran.

Mari berkhayal ria...

'-bakal di kasih siraman rohani sama Shin-kun, terus di oper buat dijadiin kelinci percobaannya Shiho nee-chan, terus bisa-bisa Shin-kun minta Kaa-san masak i, i, i...'

Glup. Susah payah aku menelan ludah, nggak sanggup ngebayangin hewan kecil, licin, bersirip, yang kerjaannya megap-megap di air. Hii...

–Author : Woi, icthyphobia-nya kumat deh kayaknya...

Shin : Hah? Dia masih takut sama ikan? Duh, kayaknya aku kelewatan deh... *muka cemas

Author : Lah Shiin? Nah loo, kamu apain adekmu? *nuduh

Shin : Heh? Ga di apa-apain kok! Cuma aku pernah tenggelemin dia di laut pas lagi piknik ke Hawaii waktu umur 3 taun, siiihh...

Author : ... Sadis lo! Adek sendiri juga!

Shin : emang kamu enggak? Parahan elu kali, thor...* nyindir

Author : Yee, beda! itu mah pas aku umur... eh, ngalor ngidul deh! Oke, back to the scene... sori gangguan teknis :P-

Sambil memasang dasi dan blazer abu-abu, aku menuruni tangga tapi -

GUBRAAK

-aku jatuh dari tangga, oh sungguh hari yang sial. "Ukhh... Itai!" gerutuku sambil mencoba berdiri. "Hihihi..." terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari seseorang. Aku memasang wajah cemberut pada orang yang tak lain adalah Kaa-san. "Kaa-saan~! Jangan tertawakan aku!" seruku sebal. "Hai', hai'... Gomen ne, Kai-kun." Ujar Kaa-san berhenti tertawa. Aku melihat Tou-san menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menggerakkan jarinya. Dalam sekejap, dasi dan blazerku sudah terpasang rapi di tempat, disertai sebuah mawar merah di sakuku.

Aku mengambil mawar itu dan bergumam "Arigato..." pada Tou-san, yang disambut dengan anggukkan kecil dan senyum. "Oi, Kaito! Cepat ambil rotimu dan kita berangkat sekarang! Aku nggak mau telat di hari pertama sekolah cuma gara-gara kamu..." panggil Shinichi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa tas kami berdua. Aku tersenyum lebar melihatnya. 'Yah, meskipun sering marah-marah, Shin-kun selalu peduli padaku... Benar-benar kakak yang perhatian... That's my Nii-chan!' pikirku sambil mengambil roti selai bagianku dan menyelipkan kakiku ke sepasang sepatu. "Hai', hai', chotto matte yo, Shin-kun!" aku berlari ke arahnya sambil memakan roti.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Tou-san, Kaa-san!" seru kami berdua dari pintu gerbang.

Lalu dengan tampang datar, Shin-kun menyodorkan tasku dan sebuah saputangan. Aku mengambil tasku, tapi hanya menatap bolak-balik dari saputangan biru itu, terus ke Shin-kun. Aku terdiam, membuat Shin-kun menaikkan alisnya. "Woi, bersihkan mulutmu, Kaito!" ucapnya membuat mataku berair, aku merasa senang karena diperhatikan seperti ini olehnya.

"Shi, Shin-kuunn~..." aku menatapnya dengan mata 'bling-bling' yang innocent –bayangin sendiri aja deh-. "Woi! Kubilang bersihin! Soalnya, odol sama selai yang ada di rotinya nyampur tuh!"

JGEEERR

Aku sweetdrop seketika, dan segera mengambil saputangan itu untuk membersihkan wajahku dengan wajah cemberut. Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyum geli terukir di wajah Shinichi, membuatku menatapnya sebal. "Apa, sih?" gumamku, kasar. "Nggak, nggak apa-apa..." ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku, masih terseyum geli. "Akh! Kita telat! Ayo, cepetan!" seru Shinichi panik waktu melihat jam tangannya. Dia langsung menyeretku, membuatku ikutan panik.

Aku dan Shin-kun berlari tanpa jeda sampai ke sekolah baru kami, Teitan High School. Yap, mulai sekarang kami akan bersekolah di sana.

~ Skip Time ~

_Shinichi's POV_

_Teitan High School, waktu istirahat_

Aku menghela nafas, lelah. Dengan perasaan kesal, aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang rapi ini. Kesal, ya aku kesal sekali. Gara-gara Kai, kami berdua terlambat datang ke sekolah pada HARI PERTAMA kami! Bayangkan, betapa malunya aku! Lalu, kami harus bertemu kepala sekolah yang ternyata... orangnya GAY! Ew, he mollested us! Tadinya, kupikir aku bisa mati karena kebanyakan blushing! Soal Kaito? Udah aku kasih ceramah sholat Jum'at, tenang aja... Sekarang dia lagi ngumpul bareng temen-temen barunya. Yah, namanya juga Kaito, pinter banget nyuri hati orang-orang (apalahi cewek). Dan satu hal lagi, yang membuat aku kesal. Aku dan Kaito di masukkan di kelas yang sama dengan dua sainganku, Heiji dan Saguru, kelas 2-B.

"Hei, Kuroba Tantei! Berapa banyak kasus yang sudah kau pecahkan selama seminggu ini? Kalau aku, sudah memecahkan 5 kasus pembunuhan! Hebat kan?" ucap Heiji membanggakan diri.

Ya, tepat sekali. Kini aku sedang di interogasi oleh Hattori Heiji, detektif dari Osaka berkulit hitam.

"Huh! Yang seperti itu mana bisa di banggakan? Yang terpenting bukanlah sebanyak apa kasus yang ditangani, tapi seperti apa cara pemecahan kasusnya!" sahut Hakuba Saguru, detektif yang sudah lama bekerja di luar negeri, dan baru kembali ke Jepang sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Beda dengan aku dan Kaito yang pergi ke London untuk belajar.

Pada akhirnya, aku cuma bisa mendesah lelah sambil melihat mereka berdua beradu mulut tentang siapa yang lebih baik dan berbakat jadi seorang detektif profesional.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menatap mereka berdua dengan mata disipitkan. "Detektif profesional apanya? Memangnya, kalian kira ini mainan ya? Seorang detektif profesional itu, tidak akan pernah berfikir tentang hal sepele seperti yang kalian bicarakan! Karena mereka mencari kebenaran untuk membantu manusia memecahkan masalah! Kebenaran yang hanya ada satu di dunia!" ujarku setengah berteriak pada mereka berdua, yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam dan melihat ke arahku.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar tepuk tangan dari belakangku. Aku memutar badan, dan berhadapan dengan Kaito yang tersenyum lebar. "Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutmu, Shin-kun..." ucapnya, meletakkan tangannya di sekitar bahuku, merangkulku bangga. Sesaat kemudian, anak-anak sekelas bertepuk tangan, termasuk Heiji dan Saguru. "Hehehe, akhirnya bisa juga kami membuatmu bicara, ne Hakuba?" Heiji bicara sambil nyengir lebar, lalu disertai anggukan Saguru. "Ya, seorang detektif memang sudah seharusnya aktif berbicara kan?" ucapnya, menggodaku.

'Sial, aku dikerjain!' pikirku sambil blushing, dan cemberut karena di tertawakan 2 detektif dan kembaranku. Aku mengalihkan wajah, dan mataku menangkap sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang sedang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah aku, Kai, Heiji dan Saguru. Senyumnya yang lembut entah kenapa membuatku makin blushing, jadi mukaku sekarang udah kayak kepiting rebus. 'Ukh, siapa sih anak itu? Kenapa aku merona cuma gara-gara ngeliatin dia?' pikirku. Lalu tersadar, 'Ngapain juga aku pake ngeliatin dia segala? Kayak nggak ada kerjaan lain aja!' aku mengumpat sendiri dalam hati.

"Aakh!" teriak Kaito yang tiba-tiba memegangi perutnya, membuatku khawatir. Setelah itu, Kai menatapku "Shin-kun..." ucapnya, tertahan. "I, iya... Kau kenapa, Kai?" sahutku, cemas. Baru membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaanku, Kaito sudah kembali memegangi perutnya, dan mengerang lagi "Ukkh..." Aku segera meletakkan tanganku di dahinya, mengira dia sakit.

"Shin-kun..." dia menatapku lagi dengan ekspresi memelas, membuatku makin cemas.

.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar..."

...

Haah, dia ini memang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku!

Author's Note :

Ahahaha, aku ketawa sendiri waktu ngebuat bagian akhirnya! Kai-kun rasanya childish banget ya?

Soal kosakata Jepangnya, pasti udah pada tau kan?

Gomen kalo banyak alur yang aneh, dan mohon reviewnya... Saran, kritik dan flame pun diterima ^^

Higurashi19NA-


	3. Garagara Kaito!

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 3 : Gara-gara Kaito!

Disclaimer : I DO NOT have Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito...

Note : Hontou ni gomen nasai ne, minna-samaaa! TTATT Belakangan ini lagi sibuk2nya TO sama nyari-nyari SMA, jadi lupa kalo masih punya utang nge-apdet fic baru deh… Makasih buat saran2 dan kritik dari Fhykha-chan! Ini fanfic emang ABAL, se-abal authornya yang emang udah gaje dari sananya… Buat Toge Hattori , makasih dukungannya! Aku usahain bikin yang lebih lucu… Makasih udah mau nunggu aku apdet lagi, kalian bener2 orang yang berharga buatku ^^

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, a bit of humour dan bukan Shonen-ai

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_Japan, Tuesday 11__th__ February 2011_

_Teitan High School_

Aku mendesah lelah selagi menyusuri koridor sekolah. "Haahh… Kemana lagi tuh BaKaito sih? Pake acara bolos kelas Kimia pula, bikin orang repot aja!" gerutuku sambil berjalan tak tentu arah… Ya, tak tentu arah… Oh, betapa bodohnya kau Shin! Keloyoran nyari Kaito malah kesasar sendiri… Gaje gila…

Aku menyipitkan mata dan memalingkan wajah ke arah seorang cewe berkacamata yang lagi nahan ketawanya. "Woi, ini kan script buatan elu, thor! Gua cuman acting doang, egooo!"

… Oke, abaikan…

Aku terus berjalan, merutuki kebodohanku karena berkeliling tanpa tujuan di area SMA Teitan yang belum kukenal ini. Dan lagi, sekarang masih jam pelajaran. Jadi, mustahil ada orang yang keluar kelas. Oh, dan kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku bisa disini, begini ceritanya…

_Start Flashback_

"Shin-" _sluurp_ "-ichi…" panggil BaKaito selagi mengunyah makanannya. Yap, kembaranku yang satu ini emang nggak tau adab, dan sopan santun serta aturan-aturan yang tertera dalam UUD 1945 alinea ke-4. –A/N : Eh, ini kan di Jepang? Mana ada?- "Apaan?" sahutku, sambil kemudian menggigit taiyaki (roti isi tuna) yang barusan kubeli di kantin sekolah. Jelas, aku dan Kai-kun memesan makanan yang berbeda. Inget? Dia phobia ikan… Aku membeli taiyaki, dan dia beli 5 mangkuk ramen. Laper berat, katanya.

"Hei, Shin-kun… Kamu lihat anak cewe yang tadi ngetawain kita dari sudut kelas nggak? Yang rambutnya cokelat-cokelat dikit itu loh…" serunya, sambil membereskan mangkuk ramen terakhir. Aku menghentikan kegiatan makanku dan diam sebentar, tidak menjawab. Itu gadis yang tadi kulihat di kelas kan? Yang… ngebuat aku blushing? Entah kenapa waktu mendengar Kaito menyebut anak itu, aku merasa pipiku memanas.

Aku diam sebentar…

5 menit…

10 menit…

25 menit…

"Nee, Shin-kun? Kau demam ya?" tanya cermin manusia yang ada di hadapanku. 'K, Kusoo! Aku pasti blushing lagi! Uukkhhh…' Aku segera menggelengkan kepala, dan menampar kedua pipiku. "Ng, nggak pa-pa kok… Si, siapa yang demam sih? Enak aja!" jawabku, dengan mata dipalingkan dan sedikit rona merah yang masih tersisa di pipiku. Kai menatapku, agak heran dan sedikit tidak percaya. Ralat, sangat tidak percaya. Maklum, aku nggak mewarisi bakat Kaa-san, dengan kata lain aku gampang ditebak kalo bohong.

"Uhmm, ga liat tuh… Kamu ngomongin siapa sih Kai? Cewe tuh ngerepotin tau ngga?" ucapku dengan nada monoton, menjawab pertanyaannya yang lama tertunda. Kai-kun cuma cengengesan pamer gigi sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Emm, mirip apa yaahh? Yang suka pisang itu, tuh… Oke, back to story. Kai geleng-geleng kepala, "Ngga pa-pa, kok… Cuman mau nanya aja, ga penting… Lagian, kenapa Shin-kun ngga suka sama cewe sih?" ujarnya yang diakhiri pertanyaan. Cih, jelas banget mau ngalihin pembicaraan. Tapi, ya udahlah… "Yaa, soalnya cewe tuh ribetnya banget-bangetan, cerewet abis, berisiknya tingkat dewa, terus kalo lagi PMS udah kaya putri gorilla lupa makan pisang seabad… Iiihh, mending sama cowo kan?" jawabku seadanya dengan tampang bosen.

–A/N : No offense buat para cewe2, saya sendiri juga cewe kok… Tapi yah, namanya juga cewe… Apa aja maunya diceritain, jadi emang cerewet kan namanya? Piiisss…-

Aku membereskan sisa taiyaki-ku dan meminum minumanku. Sementara itu, aku nggak sadar sama sekali kalau kembaranku menatapku dengan mata nggak percaya. Aku hanya memiringkan kepala, dan menaikkan satu alis. Gestur tubuh yang biasa diartiin 'apa-liat-liat-kayak-gitu-?' atau 'omongan-gue-salah-ya-?' Yang kutatap cuma bergeser ke samping, dengan muka agak horror.

Dengan nada yang… layaknya dia abis masuk ke aquarium, Kai-kun berbisik dengan suara yang agak takut-takut.

"Nii-chan… Enggak _**maho**_ kan?"

.

.

.

BRUUUSH! Dengan tidak elitnya, minuman yang aku minum terbuang percuma dan mengenai wajah adik kecilku yang minta dilindes truk baja ini. Anjiiir, ni orang mau maen-maen yak sama gua, HAH!

"_**What the FUUUUUUUU-!**_ BaKaito! Sumpah, demi langit dan bumi, demi semua fandom Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito yang ada di muka bumi, demi semua Author FNI, berani-beraninya ELU NGOMONG KAYAK GITUUU! Ga bakal ada terlintas di pikiran gua, atau pun ke-TUJUH RIBU TURUNAN GUA, NAJONG AMIT-AMIT GUA _**BUKAN HOMOOOOO!"**_teriakanku bergema di seluruh ruangan kantin sekolah. Membuat semua siswa SMA Teitan melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan 'cakep-cakep-kok-maho'. Oh, yeah… Great, Shin… Just great, you know what? F*ck. My. Life.

Oh, tapi ternyata Author sableng satu ini ga ngasih ampun ke gua. Kayaknya, penderiataan seorang Kuroba Shinichi belum selesai cukup sampai disini. Cermin manusiaku, yang layaknya pantulan diriku sendiri bener-bener bosen idup hari ini. Adek kecilku yang imut-imut, unyu, cakep, manis, berbudi luhur, giat beramal, dermawan, serta rajin menabung ini sungguh berniat mempermalukanku!

"E, eh… Tapi, nggak _**pedofil**_ juga kan?"

JLEB!

NANCEP!

DALEM!

Kini, tamatlah riwayatku. Belom sehari berada di SMA Teitan, udah dibilang maho? Terus dibilang pedo jugaaa? Anjiiiiiiiiir! 'Sesuatu' deh! Aku tersenyum manis kepada kembaranku yang bagaikan 'demon in disguise' ini. Dengan penuh dark aura, aku berkata "Kai-kun beneran ngerjain Nii-chan yaa? Oke deh, jawab ya… Yang jujur loh Kai-ku~n…" aku tersenyum semanis madu campur empedu.

"Nii-chan pernah ngegrepe-grepe Kai-kun nggak?" Kaito menggeleng.

"Pernah nunjukin kalo Nii-chan itu LoliCon atau ShotaCon?" Dia menggeleng lagi.

"**YA UDAH! KAN BERARTI NII-CHAN BUKAN **_**HOMO**_** ATAU PUN **_**PEDO**_**, BAKAITOOOOOOO!"** dengan penuh amarah, kutendang Kaito ke Planet Mars. Oh, selamat tinggal my dear twin little brother… Brother I love you, love you, love youuu so much… And I miss you, miss youuu when you're gooonneee… -A/N : Heh? Napa jadi nyanyi?-

Haaahh… Jadinya? Di hari pertamaku di SMA Teitan, pada hari Selasa, 11 April 2011, Kuroba Shinichi telah dianggap sebagai seorang maho nan pedo oleh teman-temannya… Whoah, miris…

_End Flashback_

Dan sekarang? Disinilah aku… Diusir oleh Kiyoteru-sensei dari kelas kimia buat nyari kembaranku yang udah balik dari Mars, tapi ga tau kenapa belom nyampe ke Teitan. Seingetku, Kaito itu phobia ikan, bukan buta arah kayak Ryoga dari Ranma ½… Yah, yang jelas sekarang aku nggak bisa balik ke kelas kalo ngga bareng BaKaito itu. Fyuuuhh, nyusahin amat sih tuh anak?

Eits, bayangan apa tuh di samping tangga? Haa… Ketangkep kamu, BaKaito! Awas aja, meski sekarang bukan hari Jum'at, aku bakalan khotbah ampe telingamu panas… Khu, khu, khu…

Author's Note :

Puih, serius deh ini fanfic apaan sih? Apa mending genrenya kuganti aja ya?

Sori, jadi bawa2 Kiyoteru Hiyama dari Vocaloid sama Ryoga dari Ranma 1/2! Soalnya, ni otak lagi mampet…

Oh, dan kayanya ni author nista ga bisa apdet cepet2, soalnya udah mau ujian lulus2an SMP… Jadi, gomen nasai Fhyka-chan, Toge-kun (bener ga nih? kamu cowok kan?)… T~T

Arigatou buat yang mau ngebaca ^^ Review, please… saran, kritik, bahkan flame pun di terima kok!

Higurashi19NA (Hi-kun) -


	4. Pleasure to Meet You, Neko Ojousama

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 4 : Pleasure to Meet You, Neko Ojou-sama

Disclaimer : I DO NOT have Detective Conan nor Magic Kaito...

Note : Akhirnyaaaa! Selesai juga UAM-nya… Makasih udah mau nunggu aku apdet lagi, terutama buat Reichi Kudo Skyscraper gomennasai karena ngga bisa apdet cepet2… Hahaha, iya, kepalaku lagi eror waktu buat chap itu^^ Sekali lagi, makasih dukungan dan reviewnya, minna-samaaa…

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, a bit of humour dan bukan Shonen-ai

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_Japan, Tuesday 11__th__ February 2011_

_Teitan High School_

_Kaito's POV_

"Ugghhh… Ittaiii… Whoa, parah banget sih Shin-kun! Pake nendang-nendang aku segala!" gerutuku sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Aku memajukan bibirku dan mengerutkan dahiku, tanda ngga suka. Hmph, bener-bener deh ya… Punya Nii-chan over reacting itu ngga enak banget-bangetan!

Aku berjalan ke arah tangga menuju atap sekolah. 'Males banget, balik ke kelas… Yang ada malah aku di cuekin lagi sama Shin-kun… Lagi, ngebosenin banget pake belajar kimia segala! Toh, nanti pas ujian aku juga bisa!' pikirku dengan penuh percaya diri. Kalian tanya kenapa? Yaa, jelas dong? Soalnya otakku kan enceerr… Ngga kayak author yang lagi kesusahan ngadepin UN yang udah di depan mata… Hahaha… Lagian, ada Shin-kun yang bakal ngegantiin aku nyatet semua rumus-rumus itu kok!

Tiba-tiba, ada gumpalan cokelat yang menabrakku dari depan. Otomatis, aku megang tembok biar ngga jatoh. Tanpa sadar, aku megang gumpalan cokelat yang ada di bahuku. Eh? Kok, rasanya kayak rambut ya? Lah, tapi kok lembut banget?

Aku menunduk sedikit. 'Ooohh, orang toh…' pikirku.

.

.

.

'HAH! Siapa nih cewe! Ngapain dia nangis di bahu gue?' pikirku, kebingungan setelah beberapa saat. Dengan agak panic, aku menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan perasaan gugup. 'Ya udah deh, biarin aja… Kayaknya nih cewe lagi galau banget…' pikirku, memutuskan untuk sedikit menghiburnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, tangisnya sudah sedikit reda dan aku mulai berbicara. "E, erm… Udah nggak pa-pa? Kamu lagi ada masalah ya?" tanyaku, sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. Secepet angin, cewe itu langsung mundur 3 langkah. Seakan dia baru nyadar kalo dari tadi dia nangis di bahuku.

"E, eeh… Ano… I, itu… Sori, tadi aku ngga nyadar kalo aku nabrak kamu…" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar dan mata yang masih agak bengkak. Ketauan banget abis nangis. "Daijoubu desu… Ngga pa-pa kok, lagian kayanya kamu lagi perlu banget dihibur…" aku tercenyum licik "Gimana kalo kamu liat pertunjukan sulap kecil-kecilanku? I bet my magic can cheer you up, my beautiful Ojou-sama…" aku mengedipkan mata, yang ngebikin dia nge-blushing hebat. 'Whoa, udah lama ngga makan udang rebus nih…' pikirku.

Dengan sebuah bunyi _'poff'_ kecil, aku sudah berdiri di depannya dengan mengenakan tuksedo putih serta kemeja biru dan dasi berwarna merah. Lengkap dengan sarung tangan putih, monocle di salah satu mata dan topi putih tinggi ala Magician. –A/N : Kyaaaa! KID!- Aku memasukan tangan kananku ke dalam topi, mencari-cari sesuatu. "Uummm, dimana yaa?" ledekku, saat melihat dia memandengku dengan mata ingin tau. Segera, aku menarik sesuatu… yang tidak lain adalah beberapa kartu truf. Cewe itu menaikkan alis, bingung. Aku cuma tersenyum jahil.

"Ambil satu…" perintahku kepada gadis berambut cokelat agak acak-acakan itu. Yang kusuruh malah memutar mata dengan ekspresi bosen. Eits, kayanya dia salah sangka nih… Waktu dia mau mengambil kartu itu, dengan cepat aku menjatuhkan semua kartunya ke lantai. Tapi… kartu truf itu malah mengambang di udara. Gadis itu membulatkan mata, ngga percaya. Seulas senyum lebar terukir di mukaku.

Lalu, dengan santainya aku menggerakkan tangan keatas, dan kartu-kartu itu mulai memutari kami berdua. Awalnya pelan, tapi lama kelamaan jadi makin cepet. Saking cepetnya, rok cewe itu keangkat dan… suit, suiitt… warna biru toh!

Terus, aku menjentikkan jari, membuat kartu-kartu itu jatuh ke lantai. Dengan gesit, aku menarik sesuatu dari topi putihku… lagi. Dan kini, kami berdua berada di atas atap sekolah dengan kerlap-kerlip berwarna-warni menyelimuti kami. Bukan, itu bukan glitter atau kertas warna! Itu cuma pecahan kaca yang kutarik ke atas dengan magnet dan kubuat berputar mengelilingi kami dengan tali tipis yang ngga keliatan. Serpihan kaca-kaca itu berkerlip warna-warni karena terkena sinar matahari, membuat suasana di sekitar aku dan cewe itu seakan gemerlapan dengan bintang-bintang walaupun di siang bolong.

Untuk yang terakhir, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan berkata, "Would you mind dancing with me, Ojou-sama?" dan dengan senyum kecil, dia menyambut tanganku. Seketika, aku mengganti seragamnya pake gaun bitu muda selutut manis dan memasangkan aksesoris lainnya yang serba biru. Kami berdansa beberapa menit, saling menatap mata satu sama lain dengan senyum lembut. "Hey…" ujarku, merusak kesunyian, "Siapa namamu? Aku ngga bisa manggil kamu Ojou-sama terus loh…" lanjutku dengan cengiran khasku. Dia menaikkan alis, "… Kenapa emangnya?" tanyanya. Aku nyengir makin lebar, "Ya ngga bisa lah! Soalnya kekuatan magicku cuma cukup sampe jam 12 pas… Hehehee…" jawabku dengan asal-asalan, meniru cerita Cinderella. Tapi kayanya dia udah ketularan aku, soalnya dia malah ngebales "Eeeh? Aku kan belom ketemu pangeranku…" dengan ekspresi cemberut yang imut.

Aku tersenyum lembut dan memajukan wajahku kearah wajahnya. –A/N : Kyaa! Cium, cium, ciuuumm!- "Kalo gitu… aku aja yang jadi pangeranmu…" bisikku dengan suara kecil, di telinganya, ngebuat dia blushing tujuh warna pelangi. Dan… oh no… I'm also blushing right now! Kok bisa sih? Poker face, ayoo inget-inget poker face!

Dan karena panic, sulapku berantakan total. Pecahan kaca itu bertebaran di lantai, dan aku merasa badanku kaku… BANGET! Dan aku mutusin buat melarikan diri pake magic, jadi…

.

.

.

Aku diam. Cewe itu diam. Dia berkedip sekali. Aku ngikutin… Dan aku menerima deathglare dari cewe itu… Oh, kau tanya kenapa? Itu karena sekarang, berdiri di hadapanku… adalah seorang cewe dengan kuping kucing cute dan berkumis kucing. Dengan baju ala Magician girl (jas, topi, monocle, kemeja + dasi dan rok) warna putih dan buntut kucing panjang yang… aw, imut deh!

Dengan senyum licik, aku berbisik kecil di telinganya, "Ngga pa-pa kan? Kamu lebih manis begitu…" Seketika, dan sekali lagi, udang rebus sudah siap didepan mataku. "A, apaan sih? Ngga lucu tau ngga! Balikin seragamku!" teriak cewe itu sambil memukul bahuku dengan ganasnya. Aku meringis, kesakitan. "Iya deh, iyaa…" ucapku, sambil mengubah pakaiannya lagi dengan sebuah _'poff'_ kecil. Melihat dia sudah semangat lagi, aku Cuma nyengir pepsoden. "Yaa, seenggaknya kamu jadi ngga nge-galau lagi kan? Jangan nangis lagi ya, Neko Ojou-sama… Dah, sampai ketemu lagi!" dan dengan itu, aku menghilang dengan sebuah _'poff'_ kecil… LAGI…

Dan aku ngga denger, sama sekali ngga denger kalo cewe itu bergumam "BaKaito" dengan suara rendah…

~Skip time! Ganti scene jadi di depan tangga yaa~

GUBRAAAK!

"Duuhh… Itttaaaai! Woi, kalo mau belok ati-ati napa!" gerutuku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang ngga sengaja kebentur lantai waktu jatuh. Oh great, ini kedua kalinya aku ngomong 'itai' hari ini… dan yang pertama itu gara-gara aku kabur dari kelas dan… kabur dari… Shin… ichi…

'Speak of the devil, and here he is… blabbering 'bout nonsense and scolding me like I'm a five years old boy… Geez, what an overprotective brother I have…' pikirku sambil _facepalm_ dan menggelengkan kepala.

Aku ngga ngedengerin apa yang diomongin Shin-kun sama sekali, waktu sekelebat pikiran terlintas di kepalaku… 'Cewe tadi namanya siapa ya? Kenapa juga aku kabur abis nanyain nama dia, harusnya kutagih tuh! Yah, panggil aja dia Neko Ojou-sama deh…' pikirku sambil tersenyum, nggak ngehirauin Shin yang udah ngomong didepan mukaku sampe mulutnya berbusa.

Author's Note :

Yeah! Kemunculan tokoh baru! Banzaaaiii!

Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tau itu siapa? Hayoo, pasti tau kan? Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa dia bisa tau nama Kaito? Dan kenapa dia nangis waktu mereka tabrakan?

Please wait for the next chapter everyoneee! And klik the words below, please… Review please! Saran, kritik, dan Flame pun diterimaaa! Arigatou bagi yang mau ngebaca, semoga hari anda menjadi lebih indaaahhh :3

Higurashi19NA (Hi-kun)-


	5. Niichan Ngambek! Kaito Mimpi Buruk?

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 5 : Nii-chan Ngambek! Kaito Mimpi Buruk?

Disclaimer : Hi-kun : *evilgrin*

Shin :Eeeh, firasatku kok ngga enak ya Kai?

Kai : *nod, nod* Iya, ni author sarap yak? Hooii, jangan mimpi lo bisa nge-claim kita ya! *nodongin card gun

Hi-kun : Hehehe, kenapa? Ga suka? Sekarang rambutku pendek kaya cowo, pake kacamata pula! Udah mirip Aoyama-sensei niihh…

Shin & Kai : *nendang author* UOOGAH! Selamanya kta-kita cuma milik Aoyama Gosho! Inget itu, para reader!

Hi-kun : *nangis bombay di pojokan

Note : Hahahaha, ini pertama kalinya aku apdet secepet ini loohh! Makasih buat reviewnya, Keigo-san… Aku dibilang lucu? Ohlala~ makasiiihh… *kege-eran padahal yg dimaksud itu fic-nya* Senpai? Whoa, aku masih newbie banget dan ngga cocok dipanggil gitu kayanya… *garukkepala* Dan buat Reichi-san, makasih udah mau nungguin dan review lagi yaa… Sori lama banget chapter 4-nya ^^v Bingung? Maaf banget, nanti aku usahain bikin yang lebih bagus deh… Dan yap, 100 buat Reichi-san! Tapi kamu belom jawab soal yang kenapa dia nangis loh… Oke, sekali lagi hontaou ni arigatou atas dukungan dan reviewnya, minna-samaaa!

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, a bit of humour dan bukan Shonen-ai

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_Japan, Wednesday 12__th__ February 2011_

_Teitan High School_

_Shinichi's POV_

Blushing… Aku ngga tau berapa kali aku blushing hari ini… Padahal aku bahkan ngga tau siapa namanya, tapi kenapa mukaku rasanya panas banget sih? Udah kaya kebakar nih gue! Dan lagi, Kai-kun malah ngetawain aku bareng Saguru sama Heiji! Ukkkhhhh…

Nee, kau mau tau kenapa? Oke, aku bakal cerita… tapi jangan ketawa loh! OKE?

_Start Flashback _

Aku lagi ngebaca buku Sherlock Holmes kesukaanku yang "The Sign of Four" waktu tiba-tiba pintu kelas kebuka. Aku mendongak, mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku… dan bertemu mata dengannya. Dia, cewe yang dulu pernah senyam-senyum ngga jelas waktu aku dikerjain kembaranku, Saguru sama Heiji. Cewe yang ngebuat aku blushing tiba-tiba…

Aku cepet-cepet membuang muka dan balik baca buku, pura-pura ngga liat. Sekarang lagi jam istirahat sih, jadi kelas kosong. Aku males banget berdiri, jadi aku mutusin buat ngga makan. Kai? Nih dia ada disebelahku, lagi tidur dengan posisi nggak elit dan ngorok ngga karuan, mana ilernya kemana-mana pula… Hieeyy, ngeri gue sama adek sendiri! Bisa-bisanya dia tidur sampe kaya gitu… Aku cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop ria.

Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa ngeliat cewe itu nyamperin cewe rambut pirang dan berbando yang namanya… umm, Sukawa? Suzuka? Oh iya, Suzuki… Sonoko Suzuki kalo ngga salah… Dan tanpa sedikit pun rasa ngga enak, aku nguping omongan mereka. "Hey, kenapa ngga keluar? Udah jam istirahat loh, Sonoko…" ucap cewe itu dengan suara lembut nan merdu bagai seorang Angel… 'Oke, aku ngga ngomong Anggel tadi kan? Ngga ngomong kan? Duh, elu kenapa sih, Shinichi no Baka!' pikirku sambil agak mengelak, dengan muka blushing seolah kepanasan.

"Hehehe… Gomen nee, kamu nungguin ya? Aku lagi ngeliatin itu tuuhh… si Kyogoku Makoto! Keren banget diaaaa…" jawab gadis Suzuki itu dengan mata berbentuk love love. Kyogoku Makoto itu anak sekelasku, katanya sih dia belajar karate dari kecil dan kuat banget-bangetan. Mana tampangnya lumayan juga, ngga mungkin ngga ada cewek yang nampang ke dia! Yah, tapi masih cakepan aku sama Kaito laahh… Secara, kita tuh udah pinter, kece, keluarga tajir, tampang oke pula… Dan kita tuh kembar, aku yang cool dan Kai yang easy going. Price Charming banget kan? Iya ngga seehhh? -A/N : Sumpah, Shin-kun OOC banget…- Dengan posisi tempat duduk sic ewe Suzuki itu sebaris dan cuman beda 3 bangku, otomatis emang gampang banget buat ngeliatin si Kyogoku itu.

"Yaahh, terserah kamu aja deh… Aku udah beli sushie sama pancake _Reibekuchen_ di kantin nih, mau ngga? Aku juga beli yoghurt buat kamu loh!" cewe itu nawarin makanan yang dia bawa, tersenyum senang. Suzuki cuma bisa meluk-meluk cewe itu dengan tampang gaje. "Tau aja sih aku lagi laper? Hehehe… Arigato, -" belum selese Suzuki ngomong, tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

GROOOWWLL!

Aku merasa mukaku memanas dan segera menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Oh God, it's _sooo_ embarrassing! Oh really, bahkan Kai bangun gara-gara ngedenger… bunyi perutku yang ngga bisa diajak kompromi… Aku melirik Suzuki dan temannya dan mendapati mereka lagi ngeliatin aku pake tampak cengo yang seolah berkata 'what-the-…'. Gila, malu banget niiihhhhh… Kedengeran cewek pula! Dua orang, lagi!

"Laper, Shin-kun? Kok ngga ke kantin? Lagian kamu kenapa ngga bangunin aku sih? Baka Nii-san~!" ledek Kai-kun dengan santainya sambil nyengir ke arahku, bikin tanganku gatel buat nyubit dia sekenceng-kencengnya. Dan tiba-tiba Suzuki dan cewe itu ketawa dengan kompaknya, seakan ngga nyadar kalo aku udah malu berat. 'Oh God, gue pengin ngilang ditelen bumi rasanyaaa!' pikirku dengan muka yang masih merah banget. Aku memejamkan mata sebentar, merutuki kebodohanku dan perutku yang masih minta diisi. Waktu aku buka mata, sebuah pancake _Reibekuchen__ udah tersodor didepan mataku. Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap kedua orbs biru azure indahnya. "Kamu laper kan? Pancakenya buat kamu satu, nih… Lagian aku beli 2 sushi juga kok, pancakenya juga masih sisa satu…" tawarnya dengan senyuman._

_Tanpa kata, aku mengangguk dan mengambil pancake itu. "Eeh~ Kok cuma Shin sih? Minta juga dooongg…" seru Kai sambil menggigit sisi pancake itu, membuat mulut dan pipinya belepotan sirup maple. Aku cuma bisa tersenyum kecil melihat adik kembarku yang ngga bisa ngurus diri sendiri alias ngga bisa mandiri itu. "Barou! Mukamu belepotan tuh!" omelku sambil mengulurkan saputangan buat ngelap pipinya. Disisi lain, Suzuki dan temennya cuma ketawa ngeliat aku sama si BaKaito ini._

_End Flashback_

_Dan sekarang, aku lagi jalan keluar gerbang sekolah bareng ketiga sohib tercintaku. Dan kau tau para readersku yang tercinta? Heiji sampe guling-guling di lantai waktu saudara kembarku yang ngga berperasaan ini nyeritain ulang kejadian itu. Bahkan si Blonde itu juga ketawa kenceng-kenceng sambil megangin perutnya. Dan Kai? Dia cuma nyengir kearahku dengan ekspresi minta dihajar! KAITOOO!_

_'Au ah, capek banget ngurusin sekumpulan sobat gue yang ngga tau diri ini! Mending pulang aja… terus baca buku Sherlock sampe malem biar puas… Huh, nggapain meduliin BaKaito! Nanti juga tuh bocah balik sendiri' pikirku sambil berjalan ke rumah –ralat, mansion- ku disertai cemberut kecil yang nunjukin kalo aku ngga peduli sama cermin pantulan diriku itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Japan, Thursday 13__th__ February 2011_

_Teitan High School_

_Kaito's POV_

Aku melirik ke samping buat yang ke-13 kalinya hari ini… dan diberi deathglare LAGI sama Shin-kun… Yap, Nii-chan masih marah kayanya gara-gara aku nyeritain pengalaman malu-maluin itu ke Sagu-chan sama Hei-kun… Aku cuman bisa mendesah lelah, sebel karena dicuekin terus sama Shinichi dari kemaren sore. Dan tadi malem, aku ngga boleh masuk kamar sama dia! Yaa, mansion kita tuh emang punya banyak kamar sih… tapi kalo semuanya dikunci dan kuncinya dipegang kakak tercintaku itu, gimana mau masuk coba? Dan alhasil, aku harus tidur di sofa ruang perpustakaan tadi malem! Huufftt, mana aku ngga bisa tidur sama sekali pula! Dan paginya Nii-chanku yang cakep, baik, dermawan, dan berbudi luhur itu ninggalin aku! NINGGALIN AKU! Jelas aku jadinya telat kaannn…

Dengan tampang bete, aku menopang daguku pake kedua tangan dan… beralih ke alam mimpi…

_Aku bangun dari tempat tidur, mengusap mataku sambil menguap kecil. "Hoaahm, cepet amat sih paginya…" gumamku sambil bangkit buat mandi dan siap-siap. Begitu aku ke bawah, Kaa-san dan Tou-san menyambutku. Aku balas menyapa dengan malas, tapi kuperhatikan… ada sesuatu yang janggal… "Kaa-san, aku kok dari tadi ngga liat Shin sih? Mana tuh anak?" tanyaku pada Kaa-san._

_Yang kutanya cuman masang muka bingung sambil menaikkan alis, bingung. Tou-san juga melihat ke arahku seolah ngomong 'ngomong-apaan-sih-?-ngga-ngerti-sumpah'. "Siapa tuh Shin? Temen baru kamu ya, Kai?" tanya Kaa-san kebingungan. Aku langsung diam, merasa seluruh badanku kaku. Dengan perasaan ngga enak dan senyum yang dipaksain, aku mengoceh "E, eh, Kaa-san? Ja, jangan acting deehh… Tou-san juga, apa-apaan sih! Shinichi itu kan kembaranku! Kakakku! Masa lupa sih?" Kaa-san dan Tou-san saling berpandangan, bingung. "Kai, Kaa-san Cuma pernah ngelahirin kamu kok… Dan kamu anak tunggal, nggak punya kakak ataupun kembaran…" jelas Kaa-san pelan-pelan._

_Senyum dan poker faceku jatoh waktu ngedenger penjelasan Kaa-san. Dengan panic, aku mengambil sebuah foto album yang tersimpan di lemari. Begitu kubuka, aku ngga percaya sama apa yang kuliat…_

_Shinichi… ngga ada…_

_Ngga ada satu pun foto Shin-kun disini…_

_Kenapa? Kok bisa? Ke… kenapa…_

BRAAKK!

"AKU SAMA SEKALI NGGA NGERTIIII!"

"JELAS SAJA TIDAK MENGERTI! KAMU TIDUR SELAMA PELAJARAN SAYA! KUROBA KAITO, KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

"E, eeehh?" Cuma kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku, dan aku segera membuka mata. Kudapati seluruh anak sekelas mentertawakanku. Bodohnya kau Kaito! Kenapa malah tidur di pelajarannya Koumei-sensei! Dia kan guru ter-killer sejabodetabek! –A/N : Umm, perasaan ini di Jepang deh yaa…- Aku cuman menghela nafas, 'Gara-gara ngga bisa tidur tadi malem siiihh…' pikirku sambil memajukan bibir, cemberut.

Sekilas, aku ngelirik Shinichi. Dia lagi ngebaca buku Sherlocknya yang tebelnya setebel gunung es, ngga peduli buat bahkan ngelirik ke arahku… Aku cuma tersenyum kecil, mungkin Shin emang masih marah sama aku… Tapi ini mendingan kan? Daripada aku ngga bisa ketemu Nii-chan lagi? Dengan langkah santai tapi perasaan berat, aku berjalan keluar kelas. Seulas senyum sedih masih membayangi wajahku. 'Aku harus minta maaf sama Shinichi… Harus…' tekadku dalem hati.

Author's Note :

Hehehee, part sedihnya muncul… Cuma dikit siih, dan aku ngga bagus di cerita sedih… Feel-nya ngga dapet banget ya? Gomen nasai kalo chapter kali ini jelek T~T Tapi aku bakal lebih berusaha lagi kok ^^

Mohon Reviewnya minna-samaaa… Saran dan kritik anda saya tunggu dengan senang hatiiiii… Flame juga boleh kok, kalo ada yang ngga suka sama KaitoShinichi yang kesannya brotherly dan lebih nge-prefer mereka berdua sebagai lover… Dan makasih buat siapa pun yang mau ngebaca ^^

P. s. : Oh, dan mungkin Hi-kun bakal ngga apdet sampe 1 atau 2 minggu *tonjoked*, soalnya udah mulai UAMBN hari Senin, jadi hontou ni gomen nasai bagi para readers *ngebungkukin badan sampe kejedot lantai,

Higurashi19NA (Hi-kun)-


	6. Gomennasai, Niichan

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 6 : Gomennasai, Nii-chan

Disclaimer : *Hiksu~* Kenapa? Kenapa sesuka apa pun aku sama DCMK dan para Gosho Boys, pengadilan nggak ngebolehin siiiihhh? Ya jelas mereka-mereka punya Aoyama Gosho-sensei lah! Huwweeeee… *nangisdarah

Note : Ukkhh! Pusing kepalaku, dari kemaren dipaksa mikir melulu… Tapi tetep harus apdet! Yosh! Makasih buat semua reviewnya yaa, minna-samaaaa… Makasih juga udah mau nunggu Author sarap ini apdet lagi! Arigatou, minna! P.s : Balesan review terakhir ya…

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, NO humour (karena chap ini menurutku agak serius buat kepentingan cerita) dan bukan Shonen-ai

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_Japan, Thursday 13__th__ February 2011_

_Teitan High School_

_Shinichi's POV_

Aku lagi jalan-jalan ngelilingin Teitan High School sambil bengong, mikirin kenapa Kai tadi keliatan kayak abis mimpi buruk. Yaa, aku emang sengaja ngga ngebangunin dia waktu Koumei-sensei nyadar kalo ada salah satu muridnya yang ngga merhatiin. Aku cuma geli sendiri ngeliat sensei yang berusaha ngebangunin Kaito dengan cara mukul-mukul kepalanya pake penggaris panjang. Tapi karena dasarnya emang Kai-kun udah kaya kebo kalo lagi tidur, yaa usahanya Koumei-sensei ngga berhasil deh… Waktu adek kembarku itu keluar ruangan, aku pura-pura cuek dan malahan nunduk seakan lagi baca buku… 'Gengsi tau! Kan kita lagi marahan!' pikirku kaya anak kecil sambil masang muka ngambek.

Tanpa sadar, kakiku ngebawa aku ke sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang luas. Aku cuma tertegun, memandangi hamparan rumput hijau di depanku. Aku senyam-senyum sendiri, ngerasa agak lebih tenang karena merasakan angin yang menerpa mukaku dan sedikit ngebuat rambutku berantakan. 'Kaito…' ucapku dalam hati, lirih. Sebuah memori melintasi benakku.

Aku menutup mata, mengingat-ingat hari itu. Malam itu, waktu usia kami baru 7 tahun, saat pertama kalinya Kai berhasil ngebuat hangglider sendiri pake barang-barang yang ngga tau dari mana dia dapetin. Waktu itu, aku juga ikut naik hangglider dan kita berdua bergenggaman tangan agak takut sambil melayang di udara. Rasanya… exciting… thrilling… Bayangin aja, wajah kita diterpa angin dan hangglider itu terus bergerak sesuai arah angin. Ngeliat pemandangan kota London dari atas, tanpa satu pun orang dewasa! Buat anak seumur 7 taun, itu jelas kerasa nyenengin banget! Sejak itu aku jadi suka sepak bola, bukan cuman buat ngelatih refleks sama gara-gara nge-fans sama Holmes loh! Tapi, gara-gara aku suka ngerasain perasaan tenang dan serasa melayang kalo lagi lari di lapangan. Rasanya, lapangan itu bisa aku kuasain dan aku bisa puas ketawa dan ngerasa tenang tapi senang, tanpa siapa pun ngeganggu.

"Nee, sama lapangan bola aja kok 'terpesona' gitu sih… Kalo mau main bilang aja kali, mau kupinjemin bola dari anak klub sepak bola?" seru sebuah suara yang sama sekali ngga asing ditelingaku, sambil nyengir kuda.

Saking kebawa suasana, aku sampe ngga ngeliat Kai-kun yang tiba-tiba udah ada di sampingku. "K, Kai! Ngagetin tau ngga!" sahutku reflek, tapi langsung inget kalo kita lagi marahan. "Ngapain kamu kesini? Pulang sana!" usirku dengan kasarnya, meski dalem hati ngerasa bersalah. Kaito meringis kecil ngedenger nada suaraku, tapi malah duduk di sampingku. Dengan cuek, aku mengebaikannya dan berdiri lalu berjalan pergi, pulang.

"Gomennasai…" kata itu terdengar olehku, ngebuat aku berhenti dan nengok kebelakang. Aku ngerasa bersalah waktu ngeliat Kai menatapku dengan penuh penyesalan. "Maaf karena udah nyeritain kejadian malu-maluin itu ke Sagu-chan sama Hei-kun… Aku ngga tau kamu bakal marah gini…" ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arahku dan menatap mataku. Aku cuma bisa menghela napas lelah, yah sebenernya bukan salah Kaito juga sih… mulutnya aja yang bisa dikontrol…

Aku mengangguk kecil sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang ngga gatel, "Iya, iyaa… Siapa yang marah sih? Aku cuman… agak bête hari ini… itu aja…" balasku, mengelak. "Lagian…" lanjutku, "Aku ngga bisa marah sama cermin diriku sendiri kan? Soalnya, kamu adekku yang berharga… Seberisik dan ngeselin apa pun kamu, kamu tetep Kaito yang aku kenal dari pertama aku ngebuka mata! Kamu ngga pernah berubah!" ucapku sambil sedikit menggerutu. Sumpah, bego lu Shinichi! Ngapain ngomong kalimat cheesy nan cliché kaya gitu siiiihhh! Aku ngerasa mukaku mulai panas dan mengutuk author bengal ini ke dasar neraka jahannam.

Ngedenger kalimat itu, adek kesayanganku itu cuma berdiri ditempat dengan tampang cengo kaya tikus kelindes truk. Dia cuma natap aku pake muka yang seakan ngomong 'what-on-earth-is-going-on-?' tapi segera pulih kembali setelah lima menit. Tiba-tiba lengan Kai udah ada di bahuku, mengunci kepalaku dengan headlock andalannya yang biasa kami mainin waktu kecil. "Ba, BaKaito! Lepaassiiinn, ngga bisa napas nih! Heh! Kita bukan anak kecil lagi tau!" gerutuku sambil berusaha lepas dari dekapan (?) kembaranku ini.

"Buatku, Shin-kun juga ngga berubah sama sekali kookk… Yah emang sih, kamu tuh kelewat bossy dan kerjaannya marah-marah terus. Tapi aku pasti bakalan mati shock kalo tiba-tiba kamu nari bellydance di jalan raya pake baju india ala cacing kepanasan…" godanya sambil nyengir lebar-lebar, sampe kayanya tuh muka bisa kebelah jadi dua gara-gara senyumnya yang kelewat lebar. Aku cuma bisa jawsdrop. Bellydance? Di jalan raya? Baju india? What… The…

"KAITOOOOOO!" aku mengelukan nama adek tiga menitku dengan rasa malu dan horror, mengejarnya dengan penuh nafsu membunuh dan aura mencekam sambil nendangin batu-batu kerikil ke kepalanya. Dan begitulah akhir dari kisah pertengkaran kami yang berakhir dengan para batu malang yang bakalan berujar "Yang salah siapa, kok yang bonyok gue!" dengan marahnya -kalo bisa ngomong- karena kutendangin dengan segenap hati (?).

_Kaito's POV_

Aku seneng banget hari ini! Akhirnya Shinichi mau maafin aku! Yeeeyyy, ngga ada tidur di sofa hari ini! Dan pastinya, bayang-bayang mimpi aneh tadi siang juga udah ilang dari ingetanku. Aku cuman bisa diam dan ngga ngelakuin apa-apa waktu seulas senyum kembali terplester di mukaku.

Di depan gerbang sekolah, mataku ngga sengaja nangkep sesosok gadis berambut panjang dengan baju seragam Teitan yang lagi berdiri ngeliatin jam tangannya. Aku menscan tubuhnya, dari atas sampe bawah. Rambut kecokelatan, mata biru indah, muka yang agak nekuk kaya hamster nahan kentut dan sedikit ekspresi kesel di mukanya.

Sebuah lampu Eistein langsung muncul diatas kepalaku. Aha! Pasti itu Neko Ojou-sama! Eits, salah deng… Hamster Ojou-sama maksudnya… Aku segera mengulurkan tanganku keatas dan melambaikan sebuah bendera kuning padanya "Yoo! Neko Ojou-sama!" panggilku, dan dia langsung melihat kearahku. "Aku duluan yaa…" ucapku, yang disambut sebuah lambaian tangan darinya yang keliatan agak ragu-ragu. Aku ngga begitu peduli dan langsung ngacir secepet Eishild 12 begitu ngeliat Shin-kun berhasil ngejar aku dengan muka yang layaknya kerberos yang lupa dikasih tulang sama tuan Hiryuma. Maklum, ada turunan dari kakek buyutku, Seina Kobanyakmaunya…

Aku ngeluarin evil smirk andalanku sambil nengok ke belakang dan ngomong "Hee? Lambat amat, Shin-kuuunn? Kita belom sampe jalan raya loh, jadi kamu belom boleh bellydanceee~…" godaku, yang ngebuat kakak kembarku itu langsung melesat bagaikan angin, tinggal beberapa senti lagi dariku. Wuaaa, gawaaatttt!

_Someone's POV_

Yeeyy! Akhirnya aku dapet POV juga! Ayo, ayooo… aku siapa? … Oke, abaikan…

Tadinya sih, aku lagi nungguin Sonoko yang lagi nge-stalk Makoto-kun. Eeehh, tiba-tiba ada cowok manggil aku Neko Ojou-sama yang bawa-bawa kain kuning. Siapa yang mati coba? Gaje gila… 'Tapi mukanya kok kaya kenal ya? Ummm…' aku berpikir keras, berusaha nginget-inget.

"Ran-chaaannn!" aku tersentak waktu merasa namaku dipanggil. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sonoko dan keempat temanku yang lain lagi maratonan kearahku seakan aku itu garis finishnya. "Aaaa, tau ngga? Kyogoku-kun keren bangeeeettt!" teriak Sonoko sambil fangirling dan cekikikan ngga jelas. Seorang cewe cantik berambut keunguan cuma memutar mata dengan ekspresi bosan, tapi juga agak geli ngeliat tingkah Sonoko. "And… remind me why I want to be friend with such a drama queen?" ujarnya dengan aksen british yang kental. Seorang cewe berambut kuncir kuda menjawabnya dengan santai "'Cuz yer her besties? Right? What did ya sayin' again? Wanna sum reminder, dear Akako-chan?" balasnya dengan seulas senyum main-main. Aku cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop ria mendengar Osakaben Kazuha yang agak susah dimengerti kalo dia lagi ngomong pake bahasa Inggris. Yaah, namanya juga Kazuha-chan… mau gimana lagi?

"Ada-ada aja sih kalian! Pulang yuuukk, aku udah capek nih… Seharian cuma duduk di kelas sambil ngedengerin guru ceramah, terus pas mau pulang malah ditarik buat ngeliatin Heiji-kun sama Makoto-kun… Haahh…" gerutu seorang cewe yang parasnya mirip sepertiku. Yang beda, rambutnya agak berantakan dan lebih ceria dan blak-blakan dariku. Aku ikut mengangguk, soalnya jadi manager tim sepak bola tuh ngga gampang juga… bikin capek! Kenpa juga aku ngga ngambil karate ya? Yaudahlah, emang udah keputusanku ini…

Sonoko, Kazuha sama Akako cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kembaran tidak sedarahku ini yang jelas-jelas bilang kalo dia ngga suka mesti nungguin cowok-cowok pulang. Ngga kaya Kazuha yang sering nungguin Heiji-kun atau Sonoko yang nguntit Makoto-kun tiap hari.

Aku cuma bisa ketawa hambar, "E, eeh Aoko-chan… Tadi masa ada orang manggil aku Neko Ojou-sama deh, aneh kan? Mana orangnya cowok lagi… Hahahaa, siapa yang Ojou-sama coba?" celetukku pada Aoko sambil nyoba ngeredain rasa keselnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba aja Aoko tersentak. "Ne, Neko… Ojou-sama…?" ulang Aoko agak tergagap. "Umm, iya… Emangnya kenapa? Kamu kenal? Jangan-jangan dia ngira aku itu kamu ya?" tanyaku yang disambut dengan gelengan kepala. "E, engga kok… Ngga tau…" elaknya. Aoko bohong, aku tau, tapi kalo udah siap dia pasti cerita kan? Yah, biarin aja deh… Aku cuma mengangkat bahu dengan pasrah.

"Kaito… Kenapa… kamu lupa sama aku? Kenapa? Dasar… BaKaito…" gumam Aoko rendah, tapi masih kedengeran aku. Kaito? Siapa itu Kaito? Cowok tadi? Aahhh, tau deh! Kepalaku pusing!

Author's Note :

Oke, saatnya bales revieewww! Kyahaaa, yang review lumayan banyak! Aku seneng banget! Makasih ya, minna-samaaaa…

Pertama buat Fhyka-chan, hey juga! Makasih buat saran dan kritik dari kamu… Aku sama sekali ngga tersinggung kok, malah seneng soalnya ada orang yang mau nunjukin kesalahanku itu dimana… Hehehe, sering kelupaan buat ngilangin A/N waktu nulis siiihh, gomen banget! Soal typo, itu emang tanganku yang lagi ngajak rebut dan sering lupa ngecek ulang sebelom di publish. Sekali lagi, gomennasai sebanyak-banyaknya, Fhyka-chan *ngebungkukin badan sampe kejedot lantai

Terus buat Yamazaki Yako-san, makasih sarannya! Gomen dichapter kali ini kurang banget lucunya… sampe terkesan garing malahan TAT Typo? Oh iyaa! Makasih udah ngingetin yaa… Kalo mau baca ulang aja, udah aku benerin kok… Dan makasih buat fav-nya! Uwaa, kamu bikin aku swooning nih… Makasih yaa ^^

Lanjuuuutt! Ah, Maruki Shitoichi-san (boleh kupanggil Maru-chan ngga?) makasih pujiannya… Hohohoo, padahal menurutku fic ini abal, garing, dan gaje banget… Makasih reviewnya yaa!

Terakhir, Rei-kun (kepanjangan jadi kusingkat boleh?) Ahlelee, ini ketiga kalinya kamu ngereview ficku, makasiiihhh… Ha? Kawai? Siapa? *nengok belakang* Aku? Yaah, seenaknya kamu aja deh ^^ Utang? Aoko udah marah2 di belakang tuuhhh, fitnah aja! OOC? Nista? Itulah tujuanku, yeayyy! Yah, namanya juga fanfic kan? (^^v) Makasih udah mau nungguin author no baka ini apdet lagi, dan gomen karena cerita kali ini terkesan agak serius, buat kelanjutan ceritanya soalnya… *mintamaafdikakiRei-kun* Rei-kun : Woii, ngapain lu? *nendangHi-chan* Makasih buat dukungannya Rei-kuunnn…

Sori lama ngga apdet yaa… Ngomong-ngomong, Kazuha sama Akako muncul looohhh… Banzaaaiiii! Oke, liat lagi keatas dan liat TANGGALNYA! Hohohooo, chapter berikutnya St. Valentine yaaa~ Emang udah telat dari yang benernya, tapi aku lagi pengin jadi ngga pa-pa kan? Dan nanti akan ada sedikit kesalahpahaman di antara Kaito, Shinichi, Aoko sama Ran! Mereka nanti bakala- ummpphh *Hi-chan disumpel tisu WC gara-gara kebanyakan ngomong*

Kai : Udah, baca aja napa! Lagian itu rahasia perusahaan!

Shin : *nod, nod* Dan minna-sama, kami disini buat ngewakilin si author gila buat minta-minta (?)

Kai : Yep! You, you, and you! Siapa pun kamu, punya akun atau ngga, sarap gila sinting sehingga mau baca fic aneh ini, review yaaa~ *senyumsambil nodongin AK47

Shin : Iya, kalo engga, si author bakal nangis darah lagi nih… Plis ya, udah capek aku sama kai yang harus nyodor-buang tisunya… Oke, janee minna-samaa *ngelambaiintangan

Hi : Ummpphh, rehpashiiinnnn akkkhuuuuuu! –baca : lepasin aku-

Higurashi19NA (Hi-kun)-


	7. Revealed Truth in Valentine Day : Part 1

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 7 : Revealed Truth in Valentine Day : Part 1

Disclaimer : Ya, ya, yaa… I don't own DC or Mk and bla, bla, bla… Au ah, males ngomongin disclaimer! Aoyama-sensei rakus banget sih, masa semua chara yang cool, manis sekaligus kece semuanya milik dia! *pouted* Yah, tapi yang jelas ini fic sepenuhnya milik saya~ Hehehee, yaayyyy! \(^O^)/

Note : Nee, kalian jahat deh… Masa nyuruh aku apdet cepet tapi ngga ada yang nge-review lagi? Hiksuu~ Ya tapi ngga pa-pa sih, toh aku bikin fanfic ini karena aku pengin, bukan berdasarkan review ^^ Dan aku masih beruntung karena dapet 1 review dari Yako-chan! Makasih yaaaa, love youuuuuu~ Hehehe, gitu ya? Padahal kupikir udah garing banget… Arigatou udah mau nunggu aku apdet lagi! Dan makasih juga buat siapa pun yang mau ngebaca fic aneh ini… I'm just a newbie y'know? Oh dan aku baru nyadar satu hal… KENAPA TANGGALNYA APRIILLLL? Pasti itu kerjaan adekku deh! Yah, pokoknya mulai sekarang aku ganti tanggalnya jadi 14 Februari ya…

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, a bit of humour dan bukan Shonen-ai

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_Japan, Thursday 14__th__ February 2011_

_Teitan High School_

_Author's POV_

BRAK!

"KAITO! CEPETAN!"

GEDUBRAK!

"IYAA! SABAR NAPA!"

PRANG!

"Kai-kun, Shin-kun! JANGAN BERANTEM KALO LAGI MAKAN!"

PRAK!

"HEY! Kalian… Kenapa rumah kita jadi kaya KAPAL PECAH GINI!"

BRUK!

"KAMI BERANGKAATTT!"

DRAP, DRAP, DRAP

"KAITO! SHINICHI!"

"WOII KUROBA! BERISIK BANGET SEEEHHH!" ujar ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah dengan muka garang dan bawa-bawa panci sama pentungan. Bahkan Pak Satpam pun ikut turun tangan karena mengganggap para Kuroba sebagai pengganggu ketenangan dan ketentraman masyarakat sekitar. Berbondong-bondong, mereka mendatangi Kuroba's Household. "E, eh… Tunggu dulu dong Pak, Bu… Nyantai!" ucap Yukiko berusaha menenangkan para tamunya (?). "Duuh, nih ibu-ibu cantik ngapain ke rumah saya? Mau jadi simpenan saya ya? *digeplak Yukiko* Sori, tapi saya ngga berminat karena udah punya istri cakep, mantan seleb pula… Maaf yaa…" ujar Toichi seraya menutup pintu dan kabur bareng istrinya lewat pintu belakang. Dan… itulah asal mula kenapa sekarang orang-orang satu RT pada marathonan ngelilingin Kali Angke…

_Kaito's POV_

Aku menghela napas lelah. "Phuih… Untung kita kabur tepat waktu ya Shin-kun? Kalo engga udah bonyok muka ganteng kita di keroyok tuh ibu-ibu overweight! Ahahahahaa!" aku ngga bisa nahan ketawaku dan sekarang malah cekikikan megangin perutku yang sakit kebanyakan ketawa. "Udah ah, mending kita cepetan lari! Bentar lagi gerbang udah mau di tutup tau!" sahut kembaranku yang kelewat serius itu. "Yee, bukan salahku tiba-tiba tadi malem kamu ngajakin nonton filmnya Sherlock Holmes tersayangmu itu! Harusnya kamu ngajak Sagu-chan aja!" gerutuku karena ngga suka sama film ngebosenin macam itu.

"Ngajak Saguru? Jam 1 malem? Ogah! Mending ditemenin mbak kunti sama om pocong dah!" Shin-kun menanggapi, yang ngebuat aku cengo. Sejak kapan kakakku yang satu ini jadi ngerti soal hantu keturunan indo? Sampe kenal sama om pocong juga… jangan-jangan pernah baca bukunya? Aku cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

"Fuuhh… Selamet, selameettt…" ucapku dengan nada lega. Sementara itu di Indonesia, semua orang yang bernama Selamet bersin serempak dan berbarengan sambil mikir 'siapa-yang-ngomongin-saya-ya-?'. Oke, balik ke Jepang. Capek nih author, mesti bolak-balik indo-jepang buat bikin satu fanfic doang. Yah tapi ngga pa-pa, sekalian refreshing dari UN.

"Iya, selamat… tapi tetep aja kita telat pelajarannya Jodie-sensei! Untung tuh guru baek sama kita, kalo pelajarannya Nakamori-sensei bisa-bisa kita diceramahin sama mulut baunya itu! Mantan polisi kok ngga pernah sikat gigi, pelanggaran tuh!" gerutu Shinichi dengan gaya lebay. Aku cuman bisa ngakak sampe kebatuk-batuk, sementara aku yakin kuping Nakamori-sensei lagi merah gara-gara marah.

Tapi aku langsung berenti ketawa waktu ngeliat seorang cewe jalan kearah aku dan Nii-chanku ini dengan malu-malu. "A, anoo… Umm… Kuroba-san…" panggilnya, membuat aku dan Shin-kun saling berpandangan. "Siapa?Aku atau dia?" tanya kami berbarengan. "U, umm… Ka, kalian… berdua…" jawab gadis itu gelagapan. Terus, dia ngambil dua buah cokelat bentuk persegi panjang dari tasnya dan bilang "Tolong terima ini, Kuroba-san!" dan langsung lari kabur ngga tau kemana. Aku dan Shin cuman bisa berdiri cengo.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku inget, Valentine! Hari ini kan Valentine Day! Hari cokelat sedunia! Aku tersenyum lebar, saking lebarnya sampe mukaku terasa kaku. Aku merasa Shinichi menatapku dengan bingung. "Hoi, kenapa sih? Jangan nyengir kuda gitu! Serem! Lagi aku ngga mau dikira jalan bareng badut…" serunya dengan tampang cool. Cih, mendingan gue kemana-mana daripada orang sok jaim satu ini. "Yee, jarang nih! Hari cokelat loh! Valentine! Pasti aku dapet banyak!" jawabku kepedean sambil nari hula-hula dengan tampang seneng.

Kakakku itu cuma bisa ber-sweatdrop ria sambil facepalm. 'Duh! Gue punya dosa apaan sih bisa lahir barengan bocah sarap kagak ketulungan gini! Udah tampang persis maling, udah puber ngga dewasa-dewasa, terus kepedean pula! Untung ngga bego, kalo iya udah gue lempar ke Sungai Amazon biar dimangsa sama ikan piranha!' pikir Shin Nii-chan tanpa kuketahui. Sedangkan aku? Aku Cuma bisa nyengir gaje sambil ngobral gigi-gigiku yang 'cling, cling' abis digosok sikat WC pagi ini.

~Skip time, everyoonnee… Sekarang waktu istirahat ya…~

_Heiji's POV_

Akhirnyaaaa… setelah sekian lama jadi tokoh ngga penting dan cuman numpang lewat, gue di kasih point of view juga! Makasih author!

"Terus? Jadi hari ini kalian udah dapet barapa bungkus? Dan berapa surat kalo boleh aku tanya…" ujarku sambil ngelirik meja si kembar Kuroba dengan tatapan iri. "Umm, lebih dari 25 cokelat mungkin? Yang mana yang pertama kumakan yaaa…" jawab si magician dengan bangganya. Ha? 25 cokelat? Mampus aja tuh makannya! Gila! Dengan sama sekali tidak lembut, yang berambut lebih rapi menjitak kepala magician itu. "Barou! Kau bisa makan sebanyak itu? Inget waktu terakhir kali Valentine! Kamu pingsan gara-gara kekenyangan dan aku yang harus nyeret kamu pas balik!" gumam Shinichi dengan kesal.

"Kalo surat? Aku dapet sekitar 33, kalian berapa?" tanya si blonde agak sombong. Si kembar kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalem tumpukan surat-surat dan cokelat yang dikasih ke mereka berdua. "Punyaku sih 22 cokelat plus 67 surat…" jawab si mata biru azure dengan santai. "Eeh? Kalo aku cokelatnya 25, lebih banyak dari Shin-kun… Tapi surat buatku cuman 62… Huweeee, bagi-bagi dikit dong!" rengek si mata violet dengan gaya childishnya.

Hakuba langsung pundung di tempat. 33 lawan 62 sama 67? Kalah telak! Aku cuma bisa ngeliatin ketiga sohibku ini sambil geleng-geleng. Yah, aku juga dapet sih sebenernya. Tapi ngga terlalu kupikirin karena tadi pagi aku udah dapet cokelat bentuk hati bikinan Kazuha… Hehehee, seengganya di sini aku yang pertama kali laku…

Begitu aku sadar dari lamunanku aku ngeliat Kaito megangin kepalanya sambil meringis. "Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi dengan nada khawatir. "A, ah… E, engga… cuman rada pusing aja… Aku ke ruang kesehatan dulu ya…" jawabnya sambil ngegaruk rambutnya yang emang udah berantakan dari sananya. "Eh, tunggu! Aku ngikut!" teriak Shinichi sambil ngekorin adek kembarnya.

.

.

.

_Shinichi's POV_

Aku khawatir. Banget. Mau tau kenapa? Soalnya Kai emang sering banget tiba-tiba pusing terus bilang dia ngga pa-pa. Dari kecil, dia emang sering kaya gitu. 'Sejak… hari itu… apa Kaito bener-bener baik-baik aja ya? Mustahil bisa ngga pa-pa… saat sebagian memorimu hilang dari benakmu… Kaito… aku… salahkah aku karena ngga mau ngasih tau kamu yang sebenernya? Gomennasai nee Kai… maaf karena aku… sudah berbohong padamu…' pikirku penuh rasa bersalah.

Author's Note :

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa… Sori baru bisa apdet sekarang yaa… Dan sekali lagi maaf soalnya chapter ini pendek banget. Aku kepepet pas nulis ini, mohon maklum. Tapi yang jelas, satu hal terjawab. Kenapa Kai-kun ngga inget sama Aoko? Yah, itulah alasannya, lupa ingatan. Cliché? Iya aku tau… Terlalu nge-drama? Iyaa, aku tau ituuuu… Tapi menurutku seru kalo yang kaya gini, karena salah satu temenku juga udah bilang buat bikin yang agak lebih berisi, ngga cuman humor doang… Buat yang lebih detilnya, tunggu aja chapter berikutnya ya xD

Oya, aku juga mau minta saran… sebaiknya Shin perlu ngomong soal amnesia Kaito ke Aoko atau mendingan ngga usah? Juga apa mending Shonen Tantei di masukin dalem cerita atau engga? Sama, perlu ngga aku bikin characterku sendiri? Kaya pemeran pembantu OOC gitu… Buat ngedukung alur cerita… Sampaiin saran kalian lewat review yaaa…

Jadi, mohon reviewnya minna-samaaaa! Kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu yaaa ^^ Oke, makasih banyak buat semua yang mau ngebaca…

Higurashi19NA (Hi-chan)-


	8. Revealed Truth in Valentine Day : Part 2

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 8 : Revealed Truth in Valentine Day : Part 2

Disclaimer : *celingak-celinguk kanan-kiri* Jelas milik saya doooonggg! *plaakh* Iyaa, iyaaa... ampun Aoyama-senseiiii... Saya masih muda, masih pengin idup bebas, bukannya di penjaraaaaaa... Huwaaaa... *kabur

Note :

Hi : Yooo, Hi-chan balik lageee! *tebarbungabangke* Pertama-tama, marilah kita ucapkan puji dan syu- BUAGH!

Kai & Shin : Loe kira ini pidato? Dasar author guobloooggh! *nendangHi-chan

Hi : Woooii, sangar banget dah elu-elu berdua! Ngga tau nih otak gue abis diperes pas UN?

Shin : Diem! Kita cuman mau ngewakilin para readers yang pada kepingin nendang elu gara-gara ngga apdet-apdet! *glare

Kai : Tau nih, dasar ngga becus jadi author! Niat ngga seehh? Kalo elu berhenti, kita juga ngga dapet honor tau! *nodongincardgun

Hi : Yee... Tapi yang penting kan sekarang apdet! Jadi plis ngga usah pada bawa-bawa panci ama piso gitu dong, minna-samaaa... *pundungdipojokan

KaiShin : BACOT LOE! CEPETAN MULAI CERITANYA! GUA CHIDORI LUU!

Hi : Hieee... Ampun oom... Eh, bentar! Nape jadi bawa-bawa Naruto?

KaiShin : *superdeathglare*

Hi : *gulp* I, iyaa... Ini juga mau mulai! Sabar mas! Langsung aja yaa, minna-samaaa...

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, a bit of humour plus bahasanya nyampur elo-gue dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_Japan, Friday 14th February 2011_

_Teitan High School's Medical Room_

_Kaito's POV_

'Duuuhh! BaKaitoooo! Ngapain sih elo bikin Nii-san khawatir? Bego!' pikirku agak ngerasa bersalah. Aku cuman bisa menghela nafas, lelah. Yah, dari dulu aku emang sering pusing tiba-tiba kayak tadi, terus ngeliat hal-hal aneh yang sama sekali ngga aku inget. Kayak... apa ya? Memori mungkin? Ya, keliatannya kaya nonton beberapa part dari sebuah kenangan lama yang... kesannya familiar... Tapi, gambar-gambar itu pasti bakalan segera ilang dan kerasa samar di kepalaku... Apa maksudnya ya? Aku ngga ngerti! Uuuuuuukkkkhhh!

"Kai? Kenapa? Masih pusing?" tanya Shin-kun waktu ngeliat aku geleng-geleng sambil meremas rambutku, frustasi. Dia menyentuh dahiku, pelan. Aku cuma tersenyum kaku terus ngangguk. "Iya siiihh, tapi tenang aja! Udah biasa kok... Bentar lagi juga ngilang, cuman kepalaku masih rada berat kalo dibawa jalan..." jawabku, membenamkan wajah ke bantal empuk yang ada di ruangan kesehatan ini.

"Kalo kamu mau, balik aja ke kelas... Aku pengen tidur niiihh... Udaaah, sono pergi! Shooo, shooo!" ucapku lagi, yang langsung di bales deathglare. "Sopan bener yaaakkk! Udah di temenin malahan ngusir... Emang loe kira gue hewan? Status gue masih tergolong sebagai 'kakak' nih!" gumamnya sewot, mulai make bahasa elo-gue yang mang sering kita pake kalo cuman berdua. Aku cuma muterin mata, bosen. "Yaelahhh, tiga menit aja elo bangga?" sahutku yang di barengi, "Iyalah! Secara gue gitu loh! Shinichi!" dari kakak tersayangku yang narsis itu.

Aku cuma tertawa geli ngeliat ekspresi muka Shinichi yang sebel dan udah kaya tikus kejepit pintu. Kuhempaskan badanku di tempat tidur, ngerasa rada capek. Aku nutup mata, diem.

"_Mou... kalo kebanyakan makan cokelat, kamu bisa sakit perut loh BaKaito..." _

Aku tersentak duduk, ngebuka mata sambil megangin dadaku yang dag-dig-dug ngga karuan kayak abis lari marathon. "K, Kai? Kenapa?" tanya Shin cemas en takut. Aku menggeleng, tersenyum paksa. "Ngga kok... cuman... Ah, bukan apa-apa kok Nii-san..." sergahku, cepet.

Kami terdiam, lama.

.

.

.

"Shin? Kita... kamu... kenal sama cewe yang rambutnya kaya gumpalan pel atau mop di rumah author yang kaya rambutnya Alm. Mbah Surip yang ngga pernah di sisir... ngga...?" tanyaku, takut-takut.

Shin-kun diem, kayanya ngga berniat ngejawab pertanyaanku.

"Ngga... Siapa?" jawabnya dengan muka santai, "Cewe yang kamu taksir ya? Kecengen baru nih yee?" lanjutnya sambil ngeledek, jail.

Blush! "E, engga kok! Na, naksir? Mukanya aja ngga inget, mana bisa suka? Angel (baca : enjel a.k.a engga jelas) banget deehhh..." aku ngeliat ke samping, nutupin malu. Sh*t! Sh*****tttt! Ngapain juga aku nge-blushing segala?

Shin-kun ngeliatin aku, simpati. Tapi, tampangnya masih persis sama Hiryuma Youichi yang mau ngeblackmail orang-orang Deimon. "Oh yeah? Yakiiinnn? Kalo mau, entar gue comblangin deh elo sama dianya! Gimanaaaa?" Shin-kun cengar-cengir gaje bo'. Hiiiiyyyyy, oh Kami-samaaaa... jangan ubah kakakku yang maniez bin cool en cakep-cakep bau asem ini jadi kloning setan dari Devil Bet ituuuuu... Plis, kurang menderita apa hambamu ini Kami-samaaa? Tapi nampaknya, gue di kutuk sama nih author gila binti sableng yang psikopat tingkat akut ini... Oh, poor me...

"Au ah, pergi sono! Aku capek nih, mau tidur! Nii-san balik aja ke kelas deeehh..." saranku, ngga tahan dijadiin target keisengan Shinichi kalo udah ka-es alias kerjasama bareng si author. "Yea, yeaa... Whatever you say, dear brother..." ucapnya sambil jalan keluar pintu UKS. Dia udah mau bakil ke kelas, tapi tiba-tiba berenti en nyengir kuda ke arahku. "Tapi... gue ngga nyangka elo sukanya yang model Mbah Surip itu... Selera loe... 'unik' ya?" dengan nada main-main dia ngedipin sebelah mata ke aku, terus ngeloyor pergi. Aku cengo, diem.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"KAMPRET LOE SHINICHIII! BILANG SELERA GUE ANEH YA, HAAHHH? MAKSUD GUE YA ENGGA GITU JUGA KALEEEEE! ITU TUH PERUMPAMAAN! PAKE DONG OTAK ELO YANG NOTABENE-NYA BER-IQ NYARIS 200 ITUUUUU! SIAL LOE, NII-SANNN!"

Tereakanku bergema di seluruh bangunan Teitan HS ini, bikin semua binatang terdekat pada ngacir kebirit-birit, bikin anak-anak TK ngompol di celana or rok mereka sambil nyanyiin (?) lagu "Mama Papa Aku Takut" dengan kompaknya. Dan tentunya, bikin para guru en murid THS pada nutup kuping sambil ngeluarin sumpah serapah berserakan sampah yang bikin para bajak laut terkagum-kagum. Tapi kakakku yang satu itu cuman berlalu di kooridor sambil senyum nyantai, ngga peduli sama serpihan kaca-kaca pecah yang ada di lantai. Oke, salahin si author bego yang neken caps lock, gue ngga mau ganti rugi! Awas kalian, Shin-kun! Author shinting! Aaaarrrggggghhhhh...

~~~~MFM~~~~

_Shinichi's POV_

Ahahahahahaaaaaaa... Emang ya, nyenengin banget kalo bisa ngegodain orang biasanya ngegodain kita! Seneng euy, bahagia level serebu! Yah, tapi aku kasian juga sama Kai siiihhh... lagi-lagi aku harus bo'ong sama dia... Sebenernya mah, aku tau siapa cewe rambut cokelat messy itu. Namanya Nakamori Aoko, anak satu-satunya Nakamori keibu. Itu sih, dulu... sekarang dia udah ganti profesi jadi sensei di THS. Tapi yaaahh, emang bubur udah jadi bubur (?), nafasnya Nakamori Ojii-san tetep aja seharum bunga Rafflesia Arnoldi! Ckckckckkk...

Lagian, Aoko-chan itu cakep kok. Ngga cantik, tapi manis... imut-imut gitu deh... Sayang anaknya kelewat blak-blakan, padahal dia tipeku tuh... He? Apa? Mau tau tipe cewe yang aku suka? Aku sih, sukanya yang ngga terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Bukan berarti yang sifatnya terlalu dewasa loh! Aku kan ngga suka sama daun tua! Aku sukanya yang mandiri, engga cengeng ataupun manja. Kalo buat tampang sih, nomer dua buatku! Yang penting mah kelakuannya... Setuju ngga para cowok? Mana suaranyaaaa? Playboy ditendang, alim digoyaaaaannnggg...

Aku berbelok ke arah tangga, mau naik. Yap, ruang kesehatan itu tempatnya di lantai bawah. Padahal kelas aku sama Kai adanya diatas, nyusahin banget ya? Apalagi tadi UKS-nya kosong ngga ada yang jagain, kemana sih tuh senseinya? Kalo seenaknya ditingga-

BRUK!

"Awww... Duh, tanganku..." ujar sebuah suara feminin.

"Duuh, ittai... Sori, sori, tadi aku lagi ngelamun... Kamu engga ap-" ucapanku terhenti. Aku terduduk, kaku.

"... Shinichi-kun..." cewe itu menerka-nerka, mengucapkan namaku. Dia... dia kan...

"K, kamu... A, Aoko... chan... ?" kataku, terputus-putus. Bingung sekaligus ngga percaya.

~~~~MFM~~~~

_Kaito's POV... again..._

"Mouuu... Kenapa aku harus punya kembaran kaya gitu siiihhhhh? Uuuuhhh, dasar kakak berhati batu! Gitu deh, kalo punya sodara so cool tapi sok cool! Masukin freezer aja sekalian, biar beku! Huh!" gerutuku, kesel. Sumpah deh, cuma Shin-kun yang bisa ngebuat aku jadi tereak-tereak mencak-mencak kaya tadi! Uuukkkhhh, ngeselin banget! Dasar Mr. So(k) Perfect! Jaim banget jadi manusia!

"_Kenapa harus pura-pura sih? Kenapa ngga jadi diri sendiri aja?"_

DEG!

'Itu... suara orang tadi... Cewe yang tadi... tapi... siapa?' pikirku, megangin kepalaku yang rasanya sakit en pusing. Aku geleng-geleng, berusaha ngusir rasa pening di kepalaku. Aku ngatur nafas, nenangin diri. Apa-apaan semua ini? Kenapa... kepalaku...

"Ma, maaf..." tiba-tiba, sebuah suara kecil dan lembut ngagetin aku. Aku berbalik, ngeliat sebuah siluet cewe berambut panjang di balik kain putih agak transparan. "I, iya?" jawabku dengan suara agak serak karena nahan sakit. "A, ano..." siluet itu bergerak-gerak gelisah, menggapai sesuatu dari tas tangan yang di bawanya, ngeluarin benda berbentuk kotak. Itu... apaan...?

"U, umm... I, itu... Se, sebenarnya aku... sudah sejak dulu mau memberikan ini... Da, dan bilang terimakasih atas kejadian waktu itu... Jadi..." gadis itu berhenti, menyodorkan kotak persegi panjang yang di bawanya. 'Eh? Tu, tunggu... jangan-jangan... ini pernyataan cinta ya? Tapi... "sejak dulu"? Aku kan pindah baru-baru ini... Ini cewe... sa, salah kira aku orang yang dia suka ya?' pikirku, panik. "E, eh... Tu, tunggu dulu..." cegahku, masih dengan suara rada serak. "Aku... tidak bisa menunggu lagi..." jawab cewe itu sambil geleng-geleng pelan, suaranya sedih. "Kalau bukan hari ini, aku tidak bisa... Ja, jadi... tolong terima cokelat ini!" ucapnya.

Dan akhirnya, cewe itu nyodorin cokelatnya ke arahku. Aku cuman bisa salting, bingung mau ngapain. Akhirnya, aku ngebuka tirai putih yang misahin kami berdua.

SREEEKK! (Author ngga tau gimana bunyinya, gomen m)

Diam

Sunyi

Mencekam

Krik, krik, krik...

"... Ho, HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI!"

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

Author's POV :

Hiyyyaa, minna-sammmmaaaa! Hueheheheee, akhirnya ngegantung! Pakein aja hanger, jadi deh cliffhanger! Huaha- uhuk, uhuk...

Hey, aku udah selesai UN loh! Huwaaaahh, tenangnya sekaraanggggg... Bisa bebas deh dari sekolah! Hehehehheeeee...

Oke, saatnya bales reviews! Aku seneng deh fic keduaku bisa dapet 5 reviews! Hehehheee, emang dikit sih tapi bagiku itu sukses besar! Kayanya bahasa elo-gue malah lebih lucu dan unik buat di pake ya? Syukur deh kalo pada suka ^^ Oke, karena sekarang Hi-chan lagi males mendingan yang ngebales review-an Kai-kun ama Shin-kun aja ya?

Shin : He? Kita? Tumben mau bagi-bagi thor... Loe kesambet setan abis semaleman nongkrong di bawah pohon cabe yak?

Hi : Engga... Saya Cuma kesambet pocong sadako crazy yang namanya Lazy... Udah, sono bales reviewnya!

Kai : Ih, nyolot dah lu thor! Pake nyuruh-nyuruh segala! Mending kalo kita mau, lah kalo engga? Mana ngga ada tambahan honor pula! *pouted

Hi : Jiyaaahh, sejak kapan adekmu jadi mait (baca : mata duitan) gini Shin? *bingung

Shin : Sejak elo yang mutusin buat ngerubah dia jadi bego plus nista bin OOC... *nadadatar

Hi : Haahh... Yaudah nih honor tambahan buat kalian berdua... Hiks, uang jajanku minggu ini ludes dah... *ngerogoh dompet

Kai : Gitu dong thooorrr! Itu baru nama bos yang baek! Thanks ya, abis ini gua mau dah ka-es (baca : kerjasama) lagi sama elo buat ngebikin idup Nii-san jadi kayak di Hell! *KIDsmirk

Hi : Naahh, itu baru partner in crime saya! Khukhukhukhuuuu... *darksmile

Shin : Uwaaaaaa! Woii, readers! Ada yang mau ngasih gue tumpangan buat bakil ke mansion ga? Kayanya nasib en idup gue di ambang maut nih... Pliiiiiiiiiissssss... *mohonmohon

Hi : Eiiittts, siapa yang nyuruh kamu pergi Shin-kun? Kamu masih harus jawab reviews loooohhh *smile

Shin : Gulp... Anjrit, nih orang bikin gue merinding disko! O, oii, gue ngga bakal kabur dah! Sini mana kertas script-nya?

Okeee, yang pertama Fhyka-chan... Etto? Fic ini membingungkan? Itu mah salahin authornya yang bego ngebikin cerita! Menarik? Iya dong, secara gue ama Kai yang jadi main characternya! *coolsmirk* Yep, saya sangat setuju dengan perkataan anda! d^-^b Fic ini emang ngga layak buat di baca and banyak typos + alur yang gaje! Ckckckckk, akhirnya ada juga yang sependapat sama gue... Oh iya, cerita ini emang ngga sengaja ke-publish ulang gara-gara author geblek ngga becus itu, jadi maklum aja ya Fhyka-chan... Tapi gue bingung, kok loe mau aja ngereview ni fanfic...

Kai : Oke, berikutnya bagian gue! Oooh, dari Yako Ojou-sama ternyata... Pleased to meet you, beautiful! *ngasihin bunga* Ahahahaaa, emang bener kok cuma satu review... Ceritanya emang abal siihhh *plak* Ouch, sakit tau thor! Oke, abaikan! He? Gue amnesia? Aaaaaahhhh! Gue amnesiaaa! Gue amnesiiiaaaaaa! I am nesiiaaaaa! *buagh* Woi, Shinichi! Napa lu nendang gue haaaahhh! Oh, nevermind... Yep, sarannya diterima dengan senang hati... Thanks ya, Yako Ojou-sama! *wink

Shin : Yang ketiga gue yang baca... Dari Guilliano-san ya? Makasih buat reviewnya, bisa bikin si author dapet ide baru nih! Tapi kayanya di chapter depan gue ama si Kaito bakal lebih disiksa lagi deh... Yaaahh, nasib orang ganteng gini nihh... *geplakedbyauthor* Napa? Ngiri? Seumur idup lu ngga bakal bisa lebih ganteng dari gue thor! *Hi : Iyalah bego! Gue cewek tulen!* Oke, lupakan... Mending kasih tau? Hmmm, oke oke nanti gue cari waktu yang tepat deh... Tenang aja bro!

Kai : Teruuuuuss, yang terakhir dari Re-1Kudo... Arigato udah ngereview lagi ^^ Wah, ganti penname ya? Tapi, bukannya ichi itu artinya satu ya? Ngga berubah dong... *sweatdrop* Engga, si Hi-chan enggga nangis kok... palingan cuman depresi, ahahahaaa... Hiks, kenapa gue dibikin amnesia sih disini? Memori itu kan berharga banget! Dasar author sintiiiiinnnggggg! *nangislebay

Shin : Haaahhh, gini deh jadinya... Udah, cup cup cup... Nii-san lupa bawa permen jadi udahan ya nangisnya? *ngeluskepalaKai* Aku aja deh yang ngelanjutin, ngga papa kan Re-1Kudo-san? Toh nama kita sama... Hoe? Author jadi pembantunya keluarga Kuroba? Bhuahahahahaaa, bisa angus tuh rambutnya tiap hari diwarnain beda-beda ama Otouto gue ini! Ckckckckk, loe mau jadi pembantu keluarga gue? Oke aja, tapi syaratnya harus bisa bla, bla, bla... and the blaaa, blaa, blllaaa...

Hi : WTH? Banyak amet Shin? Ya ampuuunnn... *geleng-geleng

Oke semuanya, gomennasai karena ngga bisa apdet cepet ya TT A TT Ada UN siiiihhh... tapi kuharap kalian udah baca ficku yang "Sensei? OGAH!" sebagai tanda damai sekaligus permintaan maaf... Oh dan buat Reichi-kun, aku udah baca ficmu dan tertarik banget sama yang Happi Basude Kaito! Lanjut ya! Sekali lagi makasih kalian udah mau ngereview ^^

Dan yang terakhir... R n' R Please! Review yaaa... Dan arigatou gosaimasu buat yang mau ngebacaaaa... Jaa ne, minna-sammmaaa!

Higurashi19NA (Hi-chan)


	9. Revealed Truth in Valentine Day : Part 3

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 9 : Revealed Truth in Valentine Day : Part 3

Disclaimer :

Kai&Shin : Pemilik kita ya so pasti, Aoyama Gosho laahh! Masa si author edan itu!

Hi : Oi, oii... yang ngomong kan harusnya aku, bukan kalian! -_-'

Kai : Kite-kite kan cuman ngewakilin thor, masa kaga boleh... *nyengir

Shin : Yoi! Daripada elo yang ngomong, malah ngelama-lamain!

Hi : *sigh* Yaah, terserah kalian dah...

Note :

Hola, semuanyaa! Aku, Hi-chan, kembali dengan fic gaje en tak bermutu iniiii! *lempar pisang biar semua jatoh* Gomen nasai kalo kemaren cliffhanger banget, tapi emang itulah tujuannya! *evilsmirk* Huehehehee, buat Yako-chan dan Rei-kun makasih ya reviewnya... Buat Yako-chan, ohohohohoo… that's tsundere side is kawaii :3 Shinichi? Ahahaha, di chap ini bakal ketauan kok! Gomen ya kalo disini ngga ada humor-humornya sama sekaliii ToT Buat Rei-kun, yang ngejawab bakal KaiShin langsung dah! Oya, ficnya yg buat ultah Shin bagus… tapi aku rada kasian sama Shin, dia dikerjain sampe sebegitunya! Ahahahahaa…

Kai : Gue? Elo gimana sih Rei-kun! Gue kan maling, elo mau gaji berapa hah? Gue kasih dah berliannya satu!

Shin : Kau kembarankuu? Lah masa siiihh? Oya, jangan bilang gitu kalo belom liat fic ini sampe selese dong… *smirk*

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, a very little bit of humour, bahasa rada baku, sedikit elo-gue, crackpairing dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

_Japan, Friday 14th February 2011_

_Teitan High School's Medical Room_

_Kaito's POV_

SREEEKK!

Diam

Sunyi

Mencekam

Krik, krik, krik...

"... Ho, HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI..." teriak cewe itu sambil ngebungkuk ala Jepang. "E, eh... Iya... aku juga... minta maaf... Harusnya aku ngasih tau kamu sebelom telat..." aku ngegaruk belakang kepalaku yang ngga gatel. Cewe itu ngegelengin kepala dua kali, cepet. Saking cepetnya, aku sampe rada pusing ngeliatnya. "Engga! Aku yang salah! Padahal udah kamu peringatin, tapi malah ngga kudengerin... GOMEEENNNN!" ucapnya lagi, mukanya mirip marmut yang kelaperan dan diambang idup-mati. Bikin aku pengen ketawa.

"Iya, iya... Hehehe... Aku maafin kok... Hehee... Daijoubu desuu..." ucapku di sela-sela tawa, sakit kepalaku udah ngilang tanpa jejak. Ngeliat aku ketawa, dia langsung pasang muka lega. "Hooh, untung deh... Tapi sekali lagi maaf ya..." gumamnya, serius. Aku ngangguk-ngangguk kaya pajangan kucing China yang dipasang di toko-toko. "Hai' hai'... Nyantai aja kali... Oya, kamu anak kelas mana?" tanyaku. "Aku kelas 2A, kamu dari kelas 2B ya? Kalo ngga salah kita pernah ketemu..." cewe itu bilang.

Aku muter otak, nginget-inget. "Ooh, yang waktu itu nawarin pancake ke Shin-kun ya?" tebakku. Cewe itu diem, bengong. "Umm, bukannya yang aku tawarin itu kamu ya?" tanyanya. Aku ketawa ngeliat dia megang dagu sambil mikir dengan ekspresi serius. "Ahahahaa, bukan! Itu kakak kembarku, namanya Shinichi... Aku yang waktu itu tidur di sampingnya..." jelasku bikin dia manggut-manggut, ngerti. "Jarang ada anak kembar loh, kalian unik ya!" pujinya, bikin aku nyengir pepsoden. "Iyalah, kita gitu loohh!" balasku, narsis. Kayaknya kelamaan deket Shin-kun bikin aku ketularan sifat narsis en kelewat pe-denya deh...

.

TENONEETT, TENONEEETT, TENONEENONEEETT!

.

Aku dan cewe itu terlonjak kaget ngedenger suara bel tanda jam pelajaran ke 5 udah mau mulai. Kami sama-sama mengurut dada ngedenger bunyi bel sekolah yang nadanya mirip tukang es krim lewat. "Duuhh! Ada-ada aja sih Pak kepsek, pilih bel kok bunyinya ngga jelas gitu..." gerutuku, rada kesel. Ngeliat aku yang lagi majuin bibir dengan alis berkerut, cewe itu langsung terkikik geli. "Bukan 'Pak', tapi 'Bu'... Kepsek kita kan Bu Jodie Santemillion..." koreksinya. Aku terbelalak, kaget. "Hah? Jodie Santemillion? Yang mantan FBI itu? Jiyaaaah, dia ganti profesi jadi Kepsek? Ckckckckk, ada-ada aja... Anak muda zaman sekarang..." tanyaku, yang diakhiri acara geleng-geleng sambil ngelus-elus daguku yang sayangnya ngga berjenggot. Cewe itu ketawa lagi dan bilang "Kamu lebih muda tau!" sambil ketawa-tawa.

"Eh, kamu ngga balik ke kelas?" tanyaku, rada bingung. Kalo aku siih, emang ngga niat balik! Lah kalo nih cewe? Bisa berabe kalo dia ngga masuk jam pelajaran kan? Kena detensi tau rasa dah tuh! Kalo aku sih, udah biasa... Maklum laah, anak bandel maco (baca : mantan copet) gitu loh! Kalo nih cewe? Mukanya aje muka anak baek-baek, masa ngebolos? "Umm, engga deh... Males! Lagian aku udah izin sama senseinya mau pulang karena masih sakit..." jawabnya, nolak. "Hah? Sakit apanya?" tanyaku lagi, bingung. Dia nunjuk pergelangan tangannya yang diperban. "Ini... kemaren aku kelewat semangat waktu karate, jadinya ngga bisa buat nulis deh..." Aku melotot, kaga percaya. What? Anak ini bisa karate? Kok ngga keliatan dari tampangnya ya? 'Emang lain diwajah, lain dihati! Nih orang sangar kagak ya? Moga-moga sih gue ngga di karate chomp ama dia...' pikirku rada sweatdrop.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Cewe ini mirip sama Neko Ojou-sama, tapi sama sekali beda! Tawanya lebih lembut dan anggun, tapi anaknya seru! Yaah, tapi maennya karate siiihh... "Hey..." panggilku, yang bikin cewe itu nengok. "Kamu tadi sebenernya mau nembak siapa sih?" tanyaku, polos. Cewe itu langsung berubah merah kuning ijo di langit yang orange (?). "I, itu... aku mau... ngasih cokelat ke... Araide-sensei..." jawabnya sambil membenamkan wajah ke kedua tangan. Oh, ralat. Ketawanya lembut dan anggun, tapi anaknya seru dan kelewat jujur! Jelas bukan neko Ojou-sama yang rada blak-blakan en usil binti jail itu. "Eh? Emang boleh pacaran sama guru?" tanyaku rada ngga percaya.

"Emang ngga boleh! Lagian aku ngga nyatain cinta kok... Cuma mau nyatain rasa terimakasih lewat cokelat, itu aja..." ucapnya.

"Hah? Apa bedanya?" tanyaku, miringin kepala, bingung.

"Bedanya, aku ngga suka sama dia kok... Cuman mau ngasih sebagai tanda terima kasih karena dulu adekku pernah di tolong sama dia waktu terserempet mobil. Aku juga sering ditolong olehnya kalau terluka..." Jelasnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, sama dengan volume balok. Eh, napa jadi masuk ke Matematika sih?

"Oohhh gituuuu..." sahutku, manggut-manggut. Aku nginget-inget kata-kata yang tadi dia ucapin pas 'nembak' aku dari balik tirai.

"_U, umm... I, itu... Se, sebenarnya aku... sudah sejak dulu mau memberikan ini... Da, dan bilang terimakasih atas kejadian waktu itu... Jadi..."_

"_Aku... tidak bisa menunggu lagi..." _

"_Kalau bukan hari ini, aku tidak bisa... Ja, jadi... tolong terima cokelat ini!"_

"Eh bentar, kenapa kamu bilang kalo bukan hari ini ngga bisa?"

"E, eh... I, ituu... kalau bukan hari ini, bakal disangka aneh kan kalo ngasih sesuatu? Jadi... aku... umm..."

'Bilang aja kamu emang suka sama tuh guru, susah amat deeehh...' pikirku dengan muka kayak gini (=_="). "Iya deh, iya... aku ngerti..." ujarku waktu ngeliat dia salting dengan muka merah cherry. Dia ngga ngejawab en malahan diem, bikin aku bingung mau ngapain lagi. "Udaaah, tenang aja deh! Nanti juga kamu bisa kok nyatain rasa terimakasihmu itu ke Araide-sensei... Aku bantu deh!" seruku sambil nepok-nepok bahu cewe itu, dianya cuman senyum-senyum gaje. "Makasih, tapi ngga perlu... Nanti aku ngerepotin kamu lagi..." sergahnya, cepet. Yaaah, aku sih ngerti... Mana ada coba orang –ralat, murid- yang mau ketauan suka sama senseinya sendiri? Kagak ada deh pastiii... Jadinya, aku cuman bisa ngangkat bahu sambil senyum, ngebiarin dia ngelakuin apa yang dia mau.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

_Aoko's POV_

Aku terdiam, ngebiarin kata-kata yang diucapin cowo didepanku ini ngeresep ke benakku. Aku bener-bener bingung, kenapa dia sampe ngelakuin hal ini? Bukannya lebih baik ngasih tau Kaito secepetnya? Kenapa dia malah nyembunyiin hal ini? Dan dia udah bohong sama Kaito selama... selama hampir 10 tahun? Apa yang dia pikirin sih! Aku mengepalkan tangan, menahan marah.

"Apa maksudmu... apa maksudmu Shinichi? Jawab aku!" teriakku keras, ngebuat cowo itu tersentak dan langsung menatapku. Dia diam, ngga mau ngejawab. 'Shinichi... Shinichi... kenapa...?' pikirku berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

"Aku ngelakuin ini buat Kaito... Tolong ngertiin keadaanku, Aoko..."

"Untuk Kaito? Apanya yang untuk Kaito! Kau cuma lari dari kebenaran!"

"... Aoko... tolonglah..."

"Kau ini detektif kan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitaukan kebenarannya pada Kai?"

"Aoko... aku..."

"Apa? Alasan apa yang mau kau buat, hah? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam, Shinichi? Apanya yang 'Shinjitsu wa itsuma hitotsu' hah?"

"... Aoko-chan..."

"Kau... apa kau sadar apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, Shinichi-kun?"

"... Aoko-chan... Jangan menangis... Onegai..."

Aku terdiam, berhenti berteriak pada Shinichi. Entah sejak kapan, air mataku sudah mengalir dengan derasnya. Aku... menangis... Padahal, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku udah berjanji pada Kaito. Ada apa denganku? Tanpa kusadari, lelaki didepanku sudah merangkul bahuku, memelukku erat. Aku cuma bisa terisak, menangis dan terus menangis.

"Gomennasai, hontou ni gomennasai... Aoko-chan..."

_Gugurlah seribu butir air mata ini... bersama seribu kenangan kita dahulu..._

_Impian yang berujung duka... Ingatan tentangmu kini telah tiada..._

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

_Saguru's POV_

Geezz, aku ngga tau kenapa si author itu tiba-tiba ngasih aku POV... Tapi yang jelas aku sekarang lagi lari marathon keliling sekolahan THS ini. Ngapain? Yaa, jelas bukan buat ngikut lomba lari lah! Sekarang aku lagi nyari sohib-sohibku yang pada mencar kaga tau kemana. Sial banget kan? Mana hari ini aku kalah dari si Kuroba Twins itu lagi! Mereka dapet surat plus cokelat valentine lebih banyak dariku! Uuukkhh, ngeselinnya! Kalo nginget kejadian tadi siang, rasanya aku pengen mencak-mencak kaga jelas sambil ngehina-hina tuh duo bersodara. Eits, tapi jelas ngga aku lakuin laah... Secara gue kan ganteng, nanti mau dikemanain muka gue kalo sampe seorang pangeran kaya gue ngelakuin tindakan ngga elit kayak nyumpahin si maling ama si detektif aneh itu! Eeehh, gue sendiri kan juga detektif ya? Dodol!

"Yare, yaree~ Ngapain lu lari-lari kaya gitu? Wooii, Saguru!" panggil sebuah suara beraksen Osaka yang udah familiar banget di telingaku. Orang yang make bahasa gue-elo sama orang secakep gue ya pasti, kalo bukan si kembar, pasti Heiji. Kita berempat emang sering ngobrol bareng pake bahasa nyantai. Tanpa asam basa di nasi basi (?) aku sontak ngeliat ke kanan, en langsung kena tampol ama si Heiji.

PLAKK!

Wuiih, mantep sodara-sodara! Heiji ternyata tenaganya jumbo!

"Heh, Heiji! Tuh tangan dikendaliin dong! Jangan sembarangan nampol orang dong lu!"

"E, ehh... Sori bro, tadi kan gue cuman pegen nyapa elo. Eeeh, elonya udah keburu ngeliat kesini, jadi dah tangan gue nyasar ke muka loe..."

"Eh busyet! Jangan ngomong kayak gitu sambil nyengir nape! Sakit neh pipi gua!"

"Kan gue udah bilang sori! Sakit mah, sakit aja kali... Namanya juga kena tampol!"

"Udaah, ngga usah berantem kenapa!" (Kazuha)

"Eeh, Kazuha-chan kok ada disini?" (Saguru)

"Ya kan dia pacar gue, elu jadi detektif kok bego!" (Heiji)

"Siapa yang lu bilang bego, HAH? Dan elo sendiri juga detektif kok... Cuman bedanya, lu item..."

"HEH! Elo nyari ribut ama gue ya?"

"Kebalik sih iya! Elo yang nyari ribut sama gue!"

"Udaaah, udaaaaahhhh... Kalian tuh kaya anak kecil aja sih!" (Kazuha)

.

.

.

10 menit kemudiaaannn...

"Hosh, hosh, hosh... Udah ah, mending gue lanjut nyari si Kuroba aja!"

"Hah? Emang mereka belom balik dari pas ke UKS ya?"

"Iya, mereka ngga masuk 2 mapel! Jadinya gue disuruh nyari mereka berdua deh!"

"Aneh banget... Padahal sekarang udah jam pulang..."

"Yaah, yang jelas sekarang gue mau nyari mereka lagi..."

"Ooh, yaudah gue bakil duluan yak bareng Kazuha!"

"Dasar lu, kagak setia kawan! Bantuin gue napa!"

"Maalleeeesssss... Elu aja sono yang nyari, weeekkk!"

Aku Cuma bisa mendengus kesel waktu ngeliat si Osakan itu ngejulurin lidah kearahku. Kaya anak kecil banget kelakuannya! Bingung deh, apa yang diliat Kazuha-chan di cowo kayak Heiji? Aku Cuma mendecak kesel sambil berulang kali mikir 'kemana sih tuh bocah dua?'

Aku lari ke perpus, cepet-cepet. Pengen pulang nih, tapi mereka belom ketemu-ketemu juga! Aku ngeliat jam, 15.37. Yaah, udah sore banget nih... Aku berbalik, niat mau nyari mereka ke deretan rak sebelah.

BRUAK!

"E, eh... Adu, du, duuuh... Gomen, ya! Aku tadi ngga liat kamu!"

"Eh... Iya... Ngga papa..."

Duuh, pake nabrak orang segala lagi! Kayaknya hari ini gue emang lagi sial deh... Eits, tunggu! Nih cewe... uwaaaawww, cakep banget! Rambutnya item rada kemerah-unguan, matanya warna magenta... Eh bentar, kayanya dia sering bareng cewenya Heiji deh! Tapi gue ngga tau siapa namanya... Ehh, tapi mungkin dia liat si kembar! Aku tanya aja deh...

"Umm... Ano, tadi liat dua anak cowo yang berambut rapih en matanya biru azure sama berambut sarang burung yang matanya ungu lavender ngga?" tanyaku langsung tu-de-poin (tulisan : to the point) ke cewe itu. Dia cuman diem, ngeliatin aku dengan tatapan yang aku ngga ngerti maksudnya.

"Hakuba Saguru-kun..."

H, haahh? Kok dia bisa tau namaku sih?

"Tolong bilang pada temanmu itu..."

Eeeehh? Dia liat Kaito sama Shinichi ya? Kok bisa tau?

"Burung merpati berwarna abu-abu telah kembali ke sarangnya... tetapi dia pulang dalam keadaan buta..."

"Ha, haaahh? A, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya diberi tau oleh temanku, Lucifer... Ingatkan mereka ya, Hakuba Saguru-kun..."

'Haahh? Apa-apaan sih cewe ini? Lucifer? Dia tuh ngomong apaan sih barusan? Merpati abu-abu? Buta saat kembali ke sarang?' pikirku, kebingungan kayak orang kalap. Dan lagi, sekarang cewe itu udah pergi. Aku megang tangannya, ngecegah dia 'kabur'.

"O, oiii... Apa maksudmu? Hey, kau melihat mereka berdua ya?"

Gadis itu berbalik. Surai hitam keunguannya tersibak dengan indahnya, membelai wajah rupawan sang gadis. Mata ruby magentanya menjanjikan sesuatu yang pasti, seolah dapat menembus waktu dan melihat masa depan.

"... menurutmu?" tanyanya, pertanyaan yang sungguh ambigu.

Siapa... gadis ini...?

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

Blleeeeeehhhh, bahasanyaaaa! Ya ampuuunn, mau bikin sesuatu yang berbau hurt/comfort kok malah jadi fic rada-rada gini ya? Maksudnya, rada abal en rada gaje... Pokonya ancur daaahhh! Huwaaaa, maafkanlah author nista ini para reader! Mana tuh bahasa ada yang bahasa baku, ada juga yang bahasa binatang. *plakh!* Eeeh, sori... bahasa yang tak sesuai EYD maksud Hi-chan...

Yaaah, segini aja deh... Gomen karena lama ngga apdet yaaakk! TT_TT Percaya atau engga, author bodoh ini lupa kalo dia masih utang chapter di MFM... Gara-gara lagi kesenengan baca Samurai Deeper Kyo sih... Hehehehe, jadi inget Hotaru nih...

Shin : Woi, author! Ini tuh fic DC, bukan SDK... Elo pilih-pilih tempat dikit dong...

Kai : Iya! Kalo gini ceritanya, elo bikin fic crossover DC ama SDK aja deh mending...

Hi : Eh, iya! Tumben kalian pada pinter! *nepokjidat

KaiShin : Aslinya mah kita emang pinter kaleee! Elo aje yang ngebikin kita sinting bin sarap plus nista di fic gaje ini!

Hi : Hiks, pada jahat-jahat banget... Masa ficku dibilang gaje siiihhh... *nangisbombay

Shin : Itu sih kenyataan... *pelan

Kai : Gini nih orang ngga mau nerima kenyataan... *pelan

Hi : WHAT! Apa kalian bilang? *ngejarKaiShin

Kai : Glekh! Lah kok kedengeran! Yang penting, R&R yaa minna-samaaa! *kaburpakekostumKID

Shin : Ini permintaan kita sebelom mati, plis review ya! Huwee, pantat gueeee! *kena AK47 Hi-chan

Hi : Yup, seperti yang mereka bilang! Review yaa semuanyaaa ^^ Saran dan kritik diharapkan! Flame pun boleh, asalkan bergizi! (?) Dan arigatou buat yang udah mau ngebacaaa... Sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaaa! *ngelambaiintangan

KaiShin : *ngelambaiinbenderakuning* Hiks, apes banget nasib gueeee... TTATT

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano


	10. Gagal Ngedate!

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 10 : Gagal Nge-date

Disclaimer :

Hi : Conan itu milik Ran-chan!

Conan : E, eehh? O/O

Ran : Aakkh! Bu, bukaan... bukan Conan-kun kook, tapi Shinichi! *salting

Conan : *sweatdrop* umm, kan sama aja ya? (pelan)

Ehehehehee, gomen deehh... Bukan, bukan milik Ran kook! Tapi punya... keluarganya, pemirsa! -Kai : Woooiii! Yang bener author edan!- huuffftt, iya iyaaa... Punyanya Aoyama Gosho-senseeeiii! Kok hari ini Kai-kun sensi banget ya? Lagi 'dapet' mungkin? *dichidoriKai* #Buagh! Author tepaarrr... Hiks, hikkkss... TT_TT

Note :

*sigh* Capek banget belakangan ini, sampe ngga sempet megang komputer seharian... Rasanya sepi tanpa my lovely precious laptop selama dua hari kemaren! Hiks, tersiksaaaa deeeehhh TT_TT Oh, lupain aja betapa lebaynya saya ini! Oya, gomennasai banget karena aku lama banget nulis chap 10 ini yaaa... Ahahahaha, gini nih anak kelewat bandel yang masih juga main komputer walau udah diomelin berkali-kali! :P Oke, bales reviewsnya di bawah yaa... Makasih yang udah mau nungguin author tengil ini apdet fic lagi yak! ^^

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, NO humour –kalopun ada maksa-, bahasa rada baku, sedikit elo-gue, crackpairing dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Dan sekali lagi Hi-chan pegaskan (?) eh, sori! Tegaskan maksudnya... Kalo ini chapter tuh udah maksa, kaga dapet feelnya, engga ngena –lagi belajar manah mba?-, engga renyah atau pun asin mau pun manis! Pokonya engga berasa (?) dan berwarna dah! ABAL seeeeeabal AUTHORNYA! Udah diingetin loh, jangan kecewa nantinya...

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Saturday 15th February 2011_

_Kuroba's mansion, in Shinichi's Room at 03.26 am_

_Shinichi's POV_

Aaaarrgggghhh! Kenapa gue ngga bisa tiduuuuurrr?

Oh, okee... mungkin kalian semua pada bingung en supicelesh (tulisan : speechless), mikirin kenapa jam tiga dini hari aku bilang ngga bisa tidur... Tapi emang gitu kenyataannya! Dari kemaren aku ngga bisa tidur sama sekali! Dan sekarang si benda berwarna bulat cerah itu –matahari, maksudnya- itu udah mau muncul lagi, bikin aku makin engga niat buat tidur. Chikuso!

Ah, kalo ngomongin kemaren aku jadi inget sama Aoko-chan nih... Abis, kemaren dia nangis gara-gara aku... Oh nooo! Seorang Shinichi ngebikin cewe nangis? Engga banget deeehhh! Secara gue kan gentleman en prince charming bangeeet, jadi mana mungkin ngelakuin perbuatan nista kaya ngebikin cewe nangis? Tapi... emang gitu kenyataannya, sih...

Kemaren, dengan terpaksa tapi sebenernya engga dipaksa (?) aku ngasih tau kenyataan yang sebenernya ke Aoko-chan. Hiksuu, aku udah ngga bisa ngelak lagi neeehh! Soalnya dia emang punya intuisi yang cukup tajem sih... Turunan dari mana ya? Perasaan ayahnya engga punya bakat jadi tukang ngorek informasi deh! *tonjokedbyNakamoriOjii-san* Yaah, yang jelas sekarang aku udah ngasih tau dia kalo... aku udah ngebohongin Kai selama kurang lebih 10 taun... Haaahh, sedihnyaa~~

Oiya, hari ini aku juga harus ketemuan sama Aoko-chan buat ngediskusiin masalah ini. Kita berdua udah janjian mau ketemu plus bercingcong ria di Ekoda Park sekitar jam sembilanan, sekalian nemenin Aoko-chan nyari bahan tugas Geologi ke Museum deket-deket situ. Kagaaakkk, bukan nge-det (tulisan : nge-date) kok! Yang gue cinta kan cuman cewe yang bisa ngebikin keselek, eh salah, kesem-sem waktu pandangan pertama itu tuuuhhh... umm, siapa namanya? Gue lupa... –reader : GUBRAAAKKK!- Eeeh, kan emang gue belon tau namanya yaakk? Ahh, begonya diri ini! Haahh, padahal Sabtu kan harusnya jadi hari ngorok aku! Tapi, masalah Kai emang lumayan serius juga siiihh...

_Siiiggghhh..._ Kalo mikirin hal itu, aku ngerasa bersalah banget sama Kaito. Tapi mau di gimanain lagi? Itu permintaan_'nya'_... Aku ngga bisa menolak kata-kata _'dia'_. Tapi... kalo ingetan sama memori hape (?) Kai-kun balik... apa yang harus kulakuin? Aku puyeng sepuyeng pas ngeliat udel author (?), tapi aku engga mungkin ngebongkar rahasia ini, setelah 10 tahun bohong sama si Kai kan? Bisa di penggal aku sama adekku yang maniiiss bin unyu kaya rasa lolipop tapi jailnya MasyaAllah itu! Terus gimana nanti kalo kepalaku di gantung dan dijadiin dekorasi mansion ini? Tragis bin psikopat banget kan... Terus badanku? Kan gawat kalo nyampe di mutilasi sama Kai-kun en langsung di buang ke Sungai Amazon! Tangan dibuang ke barat, kaki ke timur, yang lainnya ke selatan sama utara, mencar-mencar kaga jelas... Yang abis itu dibakar biar engga ninggalin jejak pembunuhan... atau di bom mungkin... Hiiiyyy, ngebayanginnya aja aku udah nari hula-hula (?) barengan ulet bulu duluan! Merinding disko nih badan rasanya!

Aahhh, bukan... kayanya bukan merinding disko juga...

Umm, apa ya...? Aneh...

Kok tiba-tiba... dingin banget gini sih?

Akh, kepalaku pusing nih... Mikirin hal-hal begitu...

Hey... mataku... kok jadi berat? Are, ngantuk mungkin?

Tapi... aku harus... ketemu Aoko... chan...

Eh, sekarang... masih pagi ya...? Shinichi dodol...

Badanku... mataku... gelap... etto... ke... napa?

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

_Nakamori's Household, at 08.00 am_

_Aoko's POV_

KRIIIIINGGGG...

KRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGG...

KKKRRRRRIIIIIII-

PLAKH!

"Berisik banget sih! Masih pengen molor neh..." gerutuku, kesel ngedenger bunyi sangkakala (?) yang kelewat cempreng kaya suaranya Hastune Miku itu. Ukkh, nyebelin banget bunyinyaaa! Aku cepet-cepet nutup kaki plus tangan pake pocong gulingku, ngalangin sinar matahari yang udah nyelonong masuk kaya maling ke kamarku buat ngerusak mata hatiku –reader : emang bisa?- sekaligus ngebikin aku bangun.

'E, eh... hari ini kan... ada janji ya?' pikirku, samar-samar sambil nguap. Uhm, coba aku inget-inget lagi deh...

1 detik, loading...

2 detik, still loading...

3 detik, 30% successed...

4 detik, 98% successed...

Dan...

Detik ke-limaaaa...

GOOOLLLLL!

.

Sunyi...

Kriik,

Kriiikk,

Kriiiiiikkk...

.

Eeeehh, salah naskah niiiiihhhhh!

"UWAAAHHH! AKU KESIANGAAAANNNN! GAWAAAAATTTTT!"

JEGEEERRR! Lanjutku berimprovisasi sambil megang toa mesji An-Nur di tangan yang dengan sukses ngejebolin Capslock author...

Tereakanku bergema plus mantul di dinding-dinding rumahku ini. Ngebikin anak-anak tetangga pada keluyuran ke luar rumah sambil tereak-tereak 'Gempa Bumi' dengan semangat 45. Dan pastinya, Otou-san tercintaku itu sekarang masih ngorok mirip kebo dan engga peduli sama teriakanku tadi! Huh, gini nih susahnya punya ayah seorang Nakamori Ginzo, maleeeessss banget orangnya!

And great, pagiku yang indah geger otak (?) karena aku lupa kalo hari ini ada janji sama Shinichi-kun en malah nge-set alarmku biar bunyi jam 8 pas tadi malem! Hebaatt, hebat banget kamu Ahouko! Sekarang tinggal sisa satu jam, aku harus gimanaaaaa? Cukup siiih, tapi kan... kan mau ketemuan sama Shinichi-kuuuunnnnn...

Hah? Apa? Kalian semua pada bingung? Umm... lupain aja yang tadi, oke?

.

.

.

UUKKKHHH! Iya, iyaaa... aku ngakuuuu! Aku suka sama cowo itu, terus kenapa? Iya, aku suka sama si miteri otaku itu! Ahhh, mukaku panas niiihhh... Etto? Kalian pikir aku sukanya sama BaKaito? Dia siiihh, aku anggep sebagai adek kecilku yang manis en sarap meskipun jail bin tengil en banyak maunya plus kaga bisa diem. So? Ya jelas laaah, aku ngga punya perasaan 'suka' kaya begitu ke dia...

Ah, kalo inget Kaito... bawaannya galau nih...

Udah deh, buat sekarang depak si BaKaito itu dari ingetanku! Pagi ini mari kita obrak-abrik nih gubug bambu (?) and dandan se-full mungkin buat siap-siap ketemu Shinichi-kun! Eeeh, tapi full yang kumaksud bukan menor loh! Emang dandanan mbok jamu... Akkkhh, aku harus pake baju apa nih? Umm, pake rok apa celana? Pendek apa panjang? Aksesorisnya kaya apa? Harus match dong, kan mau ketemu Presiden SBY (Shinichi Bin Yukiko)? Duuuhh, kok bisa lupa siiihhh? Yang jelas... sekarang aku harus mandi duluuuuu!

"YOSH, I'm coming Shinichi-kuuuun!" teriakku sambil berdiri berpose ala Kamen Rider gadungan yang abis bilang 'Henshin' terus berubah jadi Silormoon di atas tempat tidurku. Aku pun langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi buat siap-siap.

Sang Author yang ngetik cuman bisa cengo ngeliat aku keedanan binti setress en pontang-panting sendiri di kamarku. 'Ckckckckkk, namanya juga cewe... tapi sebenernya mah, ini kan bukan kencan ya?' pikir author bernama Hi-chan itu sambil sweatdrop sendiri.

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

_Kaito's POV_

_At Kuroba's Mansion, di saat yang sama_

Aaaargggghhh! Heh, author geblek! Ngapain lu ngasih gue POV pas keadaan lagi genting begini hah?

Sekarang aku lagi mondar-mandir persis setrikaan dengan muka kusut belon di setrika. Aku lari ke lante bawah buat ngambil baskom berisi aer sama es batu 3 bongkah. Terus aku ngacir lagi ke lante atas, tepatnya ke kandang (?) kakak tersayangku yang sumpah dari lair sampe sekarang bawelnya kaga ketulungan, dengan kecepatan yang bisa ngalahin ES12 yaitu 00,00 detik. –reader : mustahiiiiilll-

Bagitu aku ngebuka pintu kamar, aku langsung di sembur (?) pake aer ludahnya mamihku yang cantik, Yukiko Kuroba. "Ett daahh, napa dateng-dateng disembur sih, Kaa-san! Emang aku salah apa?" tanyaku dengan nada kesel plus bermuka kaga bersalah. Kaa-san langsung nge-deathglare aku dengan sadisnya. Kalo tatapan bisa membunuh, dipastiin aku bakal masuk ruang ICU sekarang juga. Tou-san langsung nepok pundakku sambil geleng-geleng pasrah ngeliat aku. "Kaito... Aniki-mu itu cuman demam doang, engga butuh 3 bongkah es batu... Kamu tuh terlalu berlebihan tau!" nasehatnya dengan tampang sweatdrop.

Aku balik melototin lante, engga berani melototin Kaa-san yang jelas-jelas lagi marah. "Tapi kan demamnya tinggiiii tinggiiii sekaliiii..." sahutku engga terima, sambil nyanyi lagu yang biasanya dinyanyiin anak-anak kalo lagi naek ke gunung. Tou-san langsung facepalm ngedenger jawabanku yang sumpah amburadul banget. Karena khawatir sama Shin-kun, tanpa persetujuan aku pun langsung ngejatohin ketiga bongkah es batu ukuran jumbo itu di kepalanya.

DUAKKKH!

"EH BUSET, KAI! ELO NIAT NGEBUNUH GUE YAK!" tereak Baka Aniki-ku itu sambil megangin kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan en nambah pusing gara-gara aku. Kaa-san cuman bisa geleng-geleng ajeb-ajeb pasrah, terus keluar dari kamar Shin-kun dan ngacir ke Pub terdekat (?). Tou-san langsung ngurutin dada ngeliat istrinya yang engga peduli sama anak kembar mereka yang emang tukang cari ribut banget. Jadi akhirnya, Tou-san ngikut kabur ke lante bawah, ninggalin aku sama Niichan yang lagi debat seru sampe cakar-cakaran en jambak-jambakan.

'Eh ini author gila ya? Jelas-jelas si Shinichi lagi sakit, malah disuruh acting catfight bareng gue...' pikirku rada sweatdrop. Aku pun ngehentiin aksiku dan langsung nemplokin baby fever di atas dahi jenong kakak kembarku itu. Tapi engga tau kenapa, aku malahan di tendang sama Shin-kun! Enak aja main tendang-tendang segala! Baru aja aku mau buka mulut buat protes, Shin-kun udah ngalahin aku.

"HEH! Dikira aku masih bayi apa? Pake di kasih BABY FEVER segala! Kamu itu- cough, cough, cough! " tereak kakak tiga menitku itu dengan bagitu HOT-nya kaya abis makan cabe rawit 5 lusin, tapi akhir-akhirnya batuk juga. Aku ngerasa simpati sama dia, jadi aku langsung ngeluarin hapeku (?) dan ngeluarin kartunya, yang adalah kartu 'simpati'.

Ngeliat hal ini, Shin langsung ngambil hapenya sendiri dan ngasih hape itu ke aku. Haaahh? Hape? Buat apaan? "Engga perlu kok, gue udah punya sendiri..." jawabku makin edan, menolak. Seketika, dia langsung masang muka kesel plus garang meski hasilnya engga jadi a.k.a gagal. "Siapa yang mau... cough, cough... ngasih! Gue cuman mau... huatsiiiihhh... ah, mau minta tolong elo nge-sms seseorang! Bilangin ke dia gue ngga bisa, bisa, bisa... aduh pusing pala gue... eh, apa ya? Oh iya, ngga bisa dateng... Nih ah, cepet smsin! Hoeekk, pengen muntah rasanyaaaaa... Kok gue bisa sakit tiba-tiba gini sih?" suruhnya putus-putus, terus langsung ngelempar hape itu dan ngacir ke kamar mandi sebelah.

'Ya ampun, kayanya lebih parah daripada yang aku kira deh... Sampe ngomong aja engga bisa...' batinku dalem hati, sweatdrop ngeliat Shin. Ehhh, bentar! Tadi dia suruh aku sms siapa? Kan dia belom ngasih tau! "Hoi, Niichaaaannn! Sms ke siapa?" tanyaku lumayan keras sambil ngeliat ke arah kamar mandi. Untung kamar Shin-kun gabung sama kamar mandi, kalo engga bisa berabe noh... "Uhhh, hah? Oh, cari aja di kontak! Namanya Nakamori Aoko! Hoeeekkkkksss..." jawabnya kaya orang linglung, terus ngelanjutin kegiatannya yang sempet ketunda.

Ohh, Nakamori Aoko toh... hmm, engga tau kenapa tuh nama kok rasanya familiar di telingaku ya? Ah, iya! Kan kemaren katanya Shin-kun dia bolos mapel gara-gara ketemu sama si Aoko-Aoko-an itu... dan dia juga bilang kalo si Aoko itu Neko Ojou-sama yang pernah aku ceritain ke Shin dulu. Hari itu aku juga ngobrol bareng Ran-chan sampe lupa waktu sih... Pas Sagu-chan sama Shin-kun dateng, aku masih bareng Ran-chan. Ahahahaaah, kalo inget mukanya Shinichi waktu itu rasanya pengen ngakak segila-gilanya! Uuuuh, merah banget tuh mukanya!

Ah, buat sementara kita lupain aja dah kejadian kemaren itu. Hmm, Neko Ojou-sama janjian sama Niichan yak? Ohohohohooo~ karena dia engga bisa dateng, mendingan aku aja yang ngegantiin! Lumayan, daripada bosen di rumah kaga ada kerjaan. Lagian males banget seharian di suruh ngejagain orang sakit! Heheheheee, kabur aaahh...

Aku pun langsung nge-sms Neko Ojou-sama dengan senyum kelewat lebar yang di mukaku. Pas Shin-kun udah selese sama urusannya di kamar mandi, dia balik ke kamar dan melotot ngeliat aku. "KAI! KE RUMAH SAKIT SANA, MULUT ELO ERROR!" tereaknya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mulutku dengan begitu engga sopannya. Error jidatmu! Dasar kakak engga berperasaaan!

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

_Aoko's POV... again..._

_At Ekoda Park, 10.37 am_

Aduuuhhhh, kok Shinichi-kun lama banget ya? Udah lewat satu setengah jam dari waktu janjian nih... Dia ngapain aja seh? Masa ngebiarin seorang cewe nunggu sih! Engga gentleman banget neh namanya...

_Drrrtt, drrrttt... You've got one message... Drrrtt, drrrtt..._

'Ah, hapeku tadi geter ya? Mungkin Shinichi-kun kali... Yeeyyy!' pikirku, kelewat seneng. Aku udah senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang sarap pas ngebuka message itu. Yep, beneran dari Shinichi-kun! Isinya...

_._

_From : Kuroba Shinichi_

_Sub : Gomen nasai :'o_

_Maaf banget ya, hari ini Shin-kun engga bisa dateng nepatin janjinya..._

_Dia lagi sakit nih, demamnya lumayan tinggi! DX Dia nyuruh aku nge-sms kamu pake hape-nya tadi..._

_Umm, aku ngga enak sama kamu nih... Mau kutemenin? Sekalian ngegantiin Niichan gitu _

_-Kaito K.-_

_P.S : ini Neko Ojou-sama kan? _

_._

What the heeeellllllll? Apa maksudnya neeehhhhh! Dia sakit? Ngga bisa dateng? Aaaaakkkhhh!

Yaahh, padahal udah siap-siap setengah mampus (?). Eeeh, yang ditunggu kaga dateng? Sial, apes banget! Awas aja tuh cowo, gue bantai lu Shinichi-kuuunnnn! Aku cuman bisa marah-marah sendiri sambil pasang muka bimoli plus tampang mirip ekspresi Ajis gagap lagi siaran bareng Sulle terus tiba-tiba kena ayan (?). Aku ngerasa kepengen nangis meratapi nasibku yang lagi engga untung banget hari ini. Hiks, jadinya aku mutusin buat nerima sarannya si BaKaito dah. Kan sayang, udah cantik begini kaga jadi nge-date...

_._

_To : Kuroba Shinichi_

_Sub : re : Gomen nasai :'o_

_Iya, engga papa... Lagi sakit ya? Oh, gitu... Smoga cepet sembuh deh _

_Umm, boleh... Kamu bisa dateng? Aku di Ekoda Park sekarang_

_Iya iyaaa, ini aku si Neko Ojou-sama itu! -_-' Kau si Master Magician itu kan?_

_Kaito itu namamu? Niichan? Kalian sodaraan ya? O.O_

_._

Aku cuman bisa ngehela napas panjaaaaanggg banget. Aku harus pura-pura engga tau siapa si BaKaito itu, soalnya bisa bisa mati suri (?) tuh si Dewa Poseidon kalo aku ngegagalin misi kita yang satu ini. Ah, yang kumaksud Poseidon itu Shinichi-kun, abis mata birunya itu ngingetin aku sama empang (?) deket tempat pemancingan 3 blok dari rumah author siiihhh... Kalo Kaito dulu pernah aku sebut 'Shinku', soalnya dulu pas pertama kali ketemu aku dia ngasih bunga mawar sih... Tapi sekarang maah, dianya udah engga mungkin inget! Ahahaha, miris banget ya?

'Kalo aja waktu bisa diulang... mungkin aku bisa ngecegah kamu pergi waktu itu...' pikirku, masang senyum sedih. 'Gomen nasai, Kaito... Padahal aku udah berjanji ngga akan nangis lagi...' dengan tatapan mirih, aku menyentuh bulir-bulir air mata yang menuruni pipiku itu. 'Ahahaha... Mungkin... aku emang cengeng ya? Gomen nee, BaKaito...'

_Di dunia yang kejam ini... apa salah jika aku menyendiri?_

_Karena aku tak dapat menahan lagi... sepi yang mengisi kekosongan hati..._

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

Uwawawawawaaaaaah, gomen banget karena baru bisa nge-apdet chap 10 sekarang yaa DX Ahh, tapi untung akhirnya apdet juga... ^O^ Setelah sekian lama takut-takut mau nge-publish atau engga, akhirnya aku publish aja deeehh! Hehehehee, sori kalo disini terkesan jayus atau garing ya... Duh, mana humornya minim banget pula! Oh iya, ini aku dapet ide dari temen sekelasku loh ^^ Dia author di FFn juga, tapi masih belom mau aktif sayangnya... Namanya Midorikawa Chiaki-chan, dia seorang Conanian tergila sepanjang masa! *hajaredbyChi-chan* Eehh, engga kok... itu pujian, bukan sindiran -_- ;

Oya, ini balesan review buat chap 9... Dan makasih buat yang udah nunggu aku apdet lagi yaaakkk Kalian itu ngebikin aku semangat lagi, dan makasih udah mau repot-repot nge-review... *bungkukinbadan*

.

Ah, yang pertama Fhyka-chan ya? Waaaiii, Fhyka-chan dateng lagiiiii! *peluk2Fhyka* Halo lagi, senpaaaaiii! Makasih reviewnya yaaa… Hehehee, suka sama Aoko? Nih, aku kasih Aoko-nya! *ngasihkeFhyka-chan*

Kai : Eits, engga bisaaaa! Itu cewe gue tau! Tapi gampang sih, mau kalian curi juga pasti bakal gue ambil balik kok… *KIDsmirk*

Aoko : Ba, BaKaitooo! *blushing* Jangan ngomong sesuatu yang memalukan, bodoh! *ngejitakKai

Hi : Ahh, mereka lagi kasmaran… Mending jangan dipisahin dah! Aku juga betah kok ngeliatnya… *mantengin*

Oh, okeee deeeehhh ^^b disini udah aku buat lumayan banyak kok ^^ Iya, makasih banget dukungannya yaaa… Fhyka-chan juga terus nulis loooh, jangan sampe hiatus! Tapi engga maksa juga siiihh… Eheheheheee XD

.

Ah, yang kedua… Yako-sama! *dideathglareYako* Eh, upppsss! Maksudku Yako-chan… ehehehehee… Makasih udah review lagiii Um, kedikitan? Yaaah, kuusahain bikin yang lebih panjang dah. Yep, sekarang aku jadi suka SDK niiiihhh :3 Apalagi Hotarunyaaaaaa *swooning* Oh, dan Shinrei! Aku sebenernya juga suka sama kamu, suman kamu tuh terlalu… apa ya namanya? Terlalu serius mungkin… Engga kaya Hotaru yang kocak dari sananya meski muka tembok! Lagi kamu kan masih punya Saisei, jadi aku ambil Hotarunya juga engga papa kaaaan?

Shinrei : Jangan! Enak aja, nanti aku dibantai sama Yuan-sama plus sodara-sodaranya! *mukahoror

Hi-chan : Teruuuus? Emang saya pikiriiiinnn? *evilsmirk* #nyeret Hotaru

Shinrei : *pelan* Emang kembarannya Anna! Mengerikan! Sadis!

Hotaru : Ah, aku di culik… Sepertinya menyenangkan… Harus beritahu Kyo nih…

.

Dan yang terakhir… Rei-kuuuunnn! Makasih udah sempet mampir kesini yaaakkk ^^ Oiya, makasih juga udah ngereview kedua fic aku yang lain ya! Terutama yang Unlucky Day or Lucky Day itu.. Fic itu gajenyaaa minta ditampooolll! TT_TT Suka chap 9? Oh, makasih bangeetttt… Kuusahain bikin yang lebih bagus nanti. Yep, dia itu Akako laah… Oya, udah aku sampein kok, dan mereka bilang :

Kai : "Oke aja sih, tapi 5 menit doang yak? :D Kan prinsipku, harus ngembaliin barang yang kucuri kalo bukan Pandora :P Tapi kalo Pandora… engga akan aku kasih ke kamu! Hueheheheheeee…"

Shin : "Aku mah bukannya ngga ngakuin, Reichi-san… -_-" Tapi kan aslinya aku engga punya sodara sedarah, itu mah kebetulan aja si Kai mukanya mirip gue yang handsome ini! *make kacamata item* Eeehh, iya iya iyaaa kamu kembaran aku! Tapi jangan bilang-bilang Tou-san sama Kaa-san loh! *mohon2*"

Hi-chan : Jiyaaahh, handsome? Shin, bilang aja muka kau tuh emang pasaran!

Kai : Hiks, Niichan mau ngebuang aku yaaa? Jahaaaattttt… T^T *nangislebay*

Reichi : Engga! Dia tuh udah setuju mau jadi Niichan aku! *melukShin*

Shin : Heh, thor! Gue emang cakep kali! Errr… tapi kok dari tadi aku salah ngomong mulu ya?

Ahh, udah biarin aja mereka ini… dasar keluarga Kudo-Kuroba! Ada Reichi Kudo, ada Kaito Kuroba, eeehh ada Shinichi Kudo-Kuroba juga… Geeezzz, masalah mereka biar diselesein di pengadilan aja dah! Tuh, panggil si Eri Kisaki… susah amat daahhh *geleng-geleng

Oya, meski cuman 3 review, tapi aku udah seneng kok ^^ Yang jelas, di chap ini juga aku mau minta saran dan kritik dari minna-sama… Review yaaaaa! Ditunggu looohh, bahkan flame pun diterima asalkan memberi manfaat oke? Makasih bagi yang udah mau review lagi untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, dan makasih juga untuk yang mau ngebaca fic aneh bin abal ini… Sampe ketemu di chap berikutnya, minna-samaaa! ^^

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano


	11. Sakit Membawa Berkah!

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 11 : Sakit Membawa Berkah

Disclaimer :

Hi : Aoyama-senseeeeeiiii! *narik-narik ujung baju Aoyama-sensei* Senseeeiiii, buat saya dong pliiisss? Satu aja dah! Dari DC si Shinichi, dari MK si Kaito... Yaaaaa? Boleh yaaa? *puppyeyes

Aoyama Gosho : Kalau kamu nge-claim mereka, bisa makin gaje cerita DC! Mendingan engga deh, orang sekarang saya sendiri lagi pusing mikirin yang mau jadi Bourboun itu siapa! Anak kecil kaya kamu main aja sana di fandom FFn! *ngusir

Hi : *kesel* Yee, itu mah salah sensei sendiri yang ngebikin DC makin berbelit-belit ceritanya! Trus si Shinichi bisa balik kagak noh? Sama Ran apa sama Ai? Si Prof. Agasa beneran Anokata (rumor)? Dan lagi Sera, Subaru sama Amuro tuh siapa sebenernya? Si Akai Jacson kapan muncul lagi? BO kapan musnahnya? Si Gin kok ubanan? Conan kok unyu banget sih? Haa? Haaaahhh? Bisa jawab engga?

Aoyama Gosho : Itu mah rahasia perusahaan! Kamu ngga perlu tau, anak kecil! Yang jelas, mau DC ataupun MK, dua-duanya milik saya! *mulaimarah

Hi : Dih serakah amat, udah tua bukannya tobat... *pelan

Aoyama Gosho : Pergi kamu anak nakal! *setres ngadepin Hi-chan

Hi : Eheheheee, piiisss baaaannggg! Nyantai gan, nyantai... v(^^;)v

Note :

OH YEAAAHHHH! Akhirnya pengumuman hasil UN tiba juga! Alhamdulillah bisa lulus dengan nilai cukup bagus meski ngga tinggi-tinggi amat... Eheheheheheee, gomen yak karena lama engga apdet xP Abis deg-degan gara-gara UN niiihhhh... Makasih bagi yang udah mau nunggu Aothor edan ini balik lagi dengan cerita yang engga kalah edan dan gajenya! Khukhukhukhuuuu, ayo ada ngga yang berani nantangin plus ngebikin Aoyama-sensei prustasi kaya saya tadiii? Ayooo, ngacung tangannya! #Plak! Apa banget saya ini... Oke, tanpa basa-basi liat aja kelanjutan chap 10 iniiii... ^^

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, NO HUMOUR SUMPAH BENERAN KAGA ADA, bahasa rada baku, Kaitos' POV, sedikit elo-gue dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Sekali lagi sori kalo ABAL dan GAGAL ceritanya, oke?

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Saturday 15th February 2011_

_Ekoda's Park, at 11.55 am_

_Kaito's POV_

Oke, satu pertanyaan... Kenapa lagi-lagi gue harus kena POV?

Nyebelin banget sih si Author bego itu! Giliran orang lagi sibuk aja dia pake ngikutin aku sambil bawa-bawa kamera gitu ke Ekoda Park! Dasar author sableng, udah engga waras emang tuh author. Apa mungin otaknya jadi engga berfungsi lagi setelah diperes pas kemaren UN yak? Ah, tapi ngapain juga diperes? Toh jus otak (?) kagak ada enaknya sama sekali! Oke, abaikan si author yang mulai bikin aku kedengeran psikopat! Yang jelas, kalo dia lagi error, akuuuuu mulu yang kena getahnya. Padahal mah getah cuman ada di pohon tuh! –reader : kita udah tauuuu!- Tapi emang yaa, kalo yang namanya orang cakep tuh gini niiihh... di kejar-kejar tiap waktu! Eheheheheee... Gue gitu loh, adeknya Shinichi!

Ah, kita lupain aja persoalan yang tadi. Yang jelas, sekarang aku lagi sibuk ngendus-ngendus (?) tanah nyariin baunya Aoko. Engga kok, aku bukannya ketularan anjing tetangga sebelah gara-gara tadi pagi ngga sengaja makan dog biscuit kok. Dan kalian pada kagak usah repot-repot nanyain kenapa aku engga manggil dia pake akhiran "chan" karena jawabannya adalah... rasanya ngga pas! Belon di tambahin sambelnya (?) sih! Yaahh, kurang enak aja manggil dia Aoko-chan setelah berkali-kali nge-cap dia dengan kata "Neko Ojou-sama". Rasanya... gimanaaaa gitu. Emang sih, kalo manggil make nama depan aje kedengerannya sok kenal en mungkin terlalu ngga sopan. Tapi daripada aku manggil nama boncengannya (?) mending nama platnya aje kan? –reader : Bego! Dimana-mana plat nomer tuh adanya depan-blakang!- Pokonya aku maunya manggil dia Aoko! Apaan? Gue egois? Emang! Baru tau, elo-elo pada hah? Oke, kaga usah diambil ati yang barusan yak, minna-sama... Soalnya gue lebih suka ampela daripada ati. –reader : GAJE BE-GE-TE LU KAI!-

Ah, tuh dia si Aoko! Suit, suiiiiiiittt... Ah, engga! Aku ngga ngomongin anak-anak REMAJA di sebelah sana yang lagi pada suit sama gambreng buat nentuin siapa yang naek odong-odong (?) duluan kok... Eaaa, cakep banget yak tuh cewe? Kau bidadaaariiii, jatoh dari suuuurgaaa, rebut hatikuuuu~ Eeeaaa! Ett dah, malah keingetan lagu Koboi Jr dah nih... Ahahahaayy, dia make dress warna baby blue pula! Pendek siiihhh, tapi tetep aja feminin banget... En rambutnya itu looohhh, dia sisiran berapa kali sampe rambutnya udah kaga terlalu berantakan kaya biasanya lagi? Ckckckckckkkk, kayanya sih dia semangat banget mau ketemuan sama Niichan. Sampe dandan segitunya! Rapih beneeeerr, liat aja tuh blush on sama lipgloss tipis di pipi sama bibirnya. Jadi ngga enak dah, yang dateng malahan aku!

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang ngga enak... kira-kira Shin-kun di rumah sendirian kagak apa-apa noh? Mana Tou-san lagi ke supermarket buat nyari alat-alat magic-nya buat pertunjukan di Cafee Poirot malem ini pula! Duh, kok malah aku tinggalin yak? Tapi... sekali-sekali ngga papa juga kan? 'Eheheheheee, gomennasai Shin-kuuunnn... Hari ini elo istirahat aja deh, pasti bisa baikan dalem waktu cepet!' pikirku, kejem banget, sumpah. Yaaah, mau gimana lagi? Masa ngajak Shin yang lagi lemes begitu ke Ekoda? Mampus aja udah kalo gitu di jalan! –reader : adek yang ngga berperasaan!- 'Kayanya sakit elo membawa berkah deh, Niichan! Makasih dah, udah sakit hari iniiii~' batinku lagi, edan. Apa lagi? Gue tega abis sama Shin? Engga, aku mah punya alasan tersendiri!

'Ya ampuuuunnn, ternyata tokoh utama kita yang satu ini tuh kepalanya sekeras cangkang kuda nil (?) pemirsa! Udah kepala panci, ego selaut (?), raja tega lagi orangnya! Awas loh Kai, nanti bisa-bisa kagak dapet kecengan loh... Awas aja, nanti kubikin Aoko-chan benci sama kamu!' pikir Author yang lagi ngetik, rada ngancem sambil geleng-geleng pantat (?), sarap.

Brisik be-ge-te lu, thor! Diem aje napa? Ah, eniwei (tulisan : anyway)... tadi aku sempet kaget loh waktu ngebaca sms balesan Aoko. Nih dia smsnya, takut-takut reader lupa jadi aku gotong (?) smsnya kemari. Eits, tak lupa dengan Flashbacknya juga loh! Ehehehe, baik kan akuuu?

.

_Aaahh, telah kutunggu hari ini... Berdua denganmu, hati ini berdebar begitu kencang..._

_Aku hanya bisa termangu dan terdiam... Perasaan senang apa yang ada dalam hatiku ini?_

.

~~~~ Start Flashback ~~~~

.

_From : Nakamori Aoko_

_Sub : re : Gomen nasai :'o_

_Iya, engga papa... Lagi sakit ya? Oh, gitu... Smoga cepet sembuh deh _

_Umm, boleh... Kamu bisa dateng? Aku di Ekoda Park sekarang_

_Iya iyaaa, ini aku si Neko Ojou-sama itu! -_-' Kau si Master Magician itu kan?_

_Kaito itu namamu? Niichan? Kalian sodaraan ya? O.O_

Aku natap balesan sms dari Ne- oh sori, maksudku dari Aoko, dengan mulut selebar kuda nil. Apaan neh? Bujubuneng! Dia janjian sama Aoko di Ekoda Park? The heck, tempatnya jauh banget! Bukannya Aoko juga murid Teitan yak? Ngapain dia ke Ekoda coba? Sumpah, enjel (baca : engga jelas) banget seh Niichan sama Aoko nih... Masa rumah sama-sama di kota Beika, pake ngeloyor ke Ekoda yang kalo dikayuh (?) pake shinkansen lamanya sekitar 2 jam sih? Mau ngapain coba? Main rumah-rumahan? Atau syuting drama Full House? Oke, abaikan yang tadi.

"Ukkkhh, Kai... Gue lemes neh, ambilin obat di bawah dong..." gumam Shin-kun yang lagi tiduran di sampingku.

Aku langsung ngacir ke bawah, nurutin permintaan kakakku yang emang kayanya lagi butuh bantuan itu. Ya gimana engga coba? Dahinya panas gila-gilaan, badannya basah gara-gara mandi keringet, tangannya beku kaya abis masuk freezer! Pokonya yang namanya orang demam gimana sih rasanya? Panas dingin, lemes, pusing, de es be dah! Mana tuh mukanya merah banget kaya kepiting rebus pula, bikin aku kasian banget sama dia. Jadilah aku sampe lupa ngebales sms Aoko.

"Nih obatnya, tapi sisa dikit banget... Nanti dah gue beliin pas pulang!" ujarku sambil ngasih obatnya ke Shinichi terus ngebantuin dia duduk di kasur. Eh gila, panas banget punggungnya! PARAH! "Eee, beneran nih ngga papa kalo gue nemenin Ne- Aoko? Kan elo lagi sakit gini... Tou-san juga belon balik, masa gue ninggal elo?" tanyaku dengan muka persis orang nahan boker 5 hari. "Iya engga papa... tenang aja, dia pasti mau kok kalo elo yang dateng..." jawabnya, lirih. Dengan tampang prihatin, aku ngebantuin Niichan buat tiduran lagi di kasur begitu obatnya selese di telen abis kagak bersisa.

Eh bentaran dah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT? ITU LIMA BUTIR TELOR- eh salah, oke ulang lagi... ITU LIMA BUTIR OBAT LANGSUNG DITELEN? BEGO! Overdosis aja lu, dasar kakak super, mega, ultra, BODOH! Kok bisa sih? Perasaan mata elo tuh belom belom pernah katarak dah! Ngga kerasa gitu obatnya ada lima? Ambles semua dah tuh! Kalo gini mah yang ada memperparah keadaan! Dasar Aniki, minum obat engga berperike-obat-an (?) banget!

"WOI! Jangan semuanya juga kaleeeee!" seruku, marah. Ya iyalah jelas gue marah, orang sekarang kakak gue yang ber-IQ 200, kece, gantengnya mirip gue –reader : pede gila lo!- , dengan prilaku baik, ramah, kagak rajin buang duit (?) kaya gue dan biasanya PINTER ini malah tiba-tiba lagi sedeng! Saking sarapnya, dia bahkan lebih edan dari si author yang nulis fic ini sambil ketawa nista dan kesenengan kaya baru ketiban rejeki. Duh, Kami-samaaa, kasianilah diriku yang dikelilingi orang-orang aneh dan seneng atas penderitaan orang lain iniiiiii... Gue bantai nanti lo, bakauthor!

"Eeeeehh? Kok gueeeee... makin keeeeeleyengaaaan ya Kaaaai? Aaahhh, muka gueee kok panaaaaas yaaa?" gumam Shinichi engga jelas, ngomongnya kaya orang sakau abis minum sake terus mendadak ayan di tempat (?).

Aku buru-buru nemplokin... bukaaann, bukan baby fever lagi! Aku nemplokin punggung tanganku ke kepala Shin-kun, tapi langsung ngangkat tuh tangan sedetik kemudian. Eh busyeeettt, panas beneeeerrr! Berasa megang wajan panas aja neh! "Oi, oiii... Perasaanku doang apa emang dia... Mu, mukanya meraaahhh... Uwaaahhh, hikss~ Napasnya putus-putus, kaya orang sekarat hampir mampus neeehhh! Jangan mati dulu dong Shiiinnn! Aku... hiksss, aku kaannn... huwaaaaaahhh, kan aku belon nge-crossdress kamu pake baju maaaiiiiiidddd!" tangisku penuh penyesalan sambil meluk Shinichi.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

JEGEEERRRR! GILA KAU, KAITO!

BLETAK!

"Siapa yang mati, bego! Gu, gue cuman... KEPANASAAANNNNN! Ngapain seh elo pake meluk-meluk gue segala, kan panas gila!" tereak Shin-kun sambil ngebuka selimutnya. Ohh, dan ternyata dibalik selimut itu Shin pake jaket tebel sama baju 3 lapis meeennnn! Pantes aja dia bilang gerah, orang pake baju sebanyak ituuu! "Eh? Oh gitu yak? Ehehehehee, berarti elo belon mau koit yak?" tanyaku rada bingung sambil garuk-garuk badanku (?) yang so pasti kaga gatel sama sekali. Engga kok, aku udah mandi! Suer dah! "Jadi elo nyumpahin biar gue cepet-cepet koit gitu?" bales Aniki sambil ngipas-ngipas mukanya yang kerasa kebakar.

"Diiihhh, kok bisa aku punya kakak super nyolot gini ya? Au ah, mending aku ke Ekoda aja nemenin Aoko! Jaga diri aje yak, Baka Aniki! Jaa nee..." seruku sambil monyongin bibir mirip ikan koi, kesel sama Shinichi. Huh, kalo ngga mau diurus ya jaga diri aja sendiri! Sakit aje dah sono, gue kagak peduli... Karena gue yakin Shin-kun pasti bisa ngejaga dirinya sendiri... kakak gue tuh engga lemah!

_._

_Tubuh yang menyesap bekas luka berona merah... Berputar-perputar, diam-diam membakar jiwa..._

_Meski begitu... akan tetap berputar dengan indahnya..._

_Kaulah mentari terhangat dalam kehidupanku... Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja..._

.

~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~

.

Yaaah, begitulah ceritanya kenapa aku bisa sampe disini... Udah deh, aku males mikirin Shin-kun! Mending samperin Aoko deehhh...

"Yooo, Neko Ojou-samaaaa!" tereakku sambil ngelambaiin cardgun-ku yang ngeluarin bendera Amerika dengan tulisan "I'm here" di tengah-tengahnya. Ehehehehee, biar dia gampang gitu ngeliat akuuu... Aoko langsung nengok, dan... ngakak guling-guling di tempat.

.

Kriiikk, kriiiiikkk, kriiiiiikkk...

.

Napa nih bocaaahhh? Setress!

"BHUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAHH! Ka, kamu Kaito? Beneran Kaito? Ya ampuuuunnn! Ngapain kamu pake baju kuning ngejreng gitu? Terus celananya... ahahahahaha, warna merah? Baru tau ada yang begini! Dan... rambutmu itu loooohhh! Ngapain di cat warna ijo? Terus mukamu juga dipakein apaan neh? Mau jadi Heiji gadungan? Cokelat sih cokelat, tapi kok warnanya mirip abu begini sih?" tanyanya ngga berenti-berenti... atau emang kagak bisa berenti kali ya? Yeee, kalo kaya gini sih... Ngga perlu diteriakin juga udah 'keliatan' banget, orang ngejreng begitu bajunya!

"Emang yang kupake abu beneran kok..." jawabku, terkesan polos bin naif. Eeehhh, tapi aku kan cuman mau jujur doang! Emang beneran yang kupake tuh abu gosong kok! Cewe di depan aku ini malahan meledak (?) lagi. "AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAA! Be, bener-bener... jadi itu... Ya ampuuuuunnn! Kau itu... ehehehehehee, kau UNIK banget! Dasar species langka, kamu tuh BaKaito banget!" dia ngga berenti-berenti megangin kepalanya (?) yang sakit gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba aku ngerasa kepalaku sakit. Engga, kali ini serius! Sumpah, ngedenger dia bilang "BaKaito" tadi... aku jadi pusing... Kenapa ya? A, aahhh udah biarin aja dah. Kan sekarang rencananya aku mau ngehibur sama nemenin Aoko.

Aku segera menjentikkan jari, dan seketika baju konyol bak badut tadi udah ngilang tanpa jejak. "Ehehehehe, soriii... Tenang aja, sekarang aku udah 'normal' kok! Tadi lama yak? Gomen, soalnya tadi aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan siiihhhh..." candaku, ngikutin gayanya Kakashi dari anime Naruto. BUK! Satu benjol udah nimpa kepalaku, bikin aku ngusap kepalaku sambil manyun dengan tampang seeememelas mungkin.

"Sori, tapi alesan sama puppy eyes no jutsu kamu ngga mempan kalo sama cewe hebat kaya aku!" katanya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk idungnya (?) dengan mangganya (?), ups sori, dengan bangganya maksudku. Aku cuman bisa nyengir kuda ngedenger itu. "Jiyaah, belom pernah liat sexy no jutsu versi Kuroba Kaito siiiihhh... Aku lebih ahli dari ninja manapun loh!" ledekku sambil ngedipin mata. "Diiihh, mirip Lee sama Guru Gai sih iya!" balesnya sambil nyikut tulang rusukku pake lengannya. Eh gila, sakit mba!

Yah, tapi namanya juga Aoko! Neko Ojou-sama siiiihhh... Emang pinter banget tuh cewe ngebalikin omonganku! Sebenernya sih, aku ngerasa rada kesel juga... Tapi, rasanya... nyenengin banget! Kalo ngeliat dia ketawa begitu, aku jadi ngga tahan kepengen ikut-ikutan nyengar-nyengir gaje ala orang gila kesurupan!

'Waaaahhh, elo harus sering-sering sakit Shin! Abisnya, kalo lo sakit kayanya itu berkah buat gue dah... Eh, gue udah mikir gini dua kali ya?Yaa, ngga papa laahh... Khukhukhukhukhuuuu!' pikirku sambil nyengir setan, ketawa ngakak dalem hati keedanan.

Yaahh, mari kita berdo'a supaya Shinichi ngga terlalu di bully sama Kaito oke? Poor Shin-kun, sabar aja ya...

.

_Karena hanya ketika bersamamu lah aku dapat tersenyum bahagia..._

_Malihat tawamu membuatku teringat akan kepingan memori tentang kita..._

_Aku menyayangimu... Aku menyayangimu..._

_Dua kata yang takkan pernah kulupakan... Karena aku menyayangimu..._

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

Siiiiiiggghhh... Dikit banget ya? Ceritanya cuman 1.900 kata nih! Abisnya aku mau ngejelasin flashback dulu, buat kelanjutan ShinRan nantinya... Gomen ya kalo chap ini dikit bangeettt TT_TT Oh iya, chap depan itu tentang acara nge-date KaiAo loooohh! Yaa, tanpa aku bilangin kalian pasti udah pada tau lah yaaa... Naahhh, karena itu aku kepengen minta saran dari kalian nih, minna-sama!

Huummm, sebaiknya nanti tuh dua curut *dilemparKaiAokejurang* naik apaan aja? Terus kemana aja? Aku udah lupa wahana permainan apa aja yang biasanya ada di Amusement Park neehhh... Huwaaa, tolongin dong minna-samaaaaa~ *nangislebay* Hiks, hiksss... TTOTT Mohon sarannya lewat review yaa, semuanyaaaa... Ditunggu loh reviewnya!

Ah, hampir lupa! Bales reviiieeeeeewww~! Ehehehehee, gomen yaaakkk... *garukkepala

Hmm, buat Yako-chaaannn… Iya dooonggg, abis aku diteror sama Chi-chan sih! Dia bilang hampir tiap hari, ngingetin aku nge-apdet chap selanjutnya! Dia tuh emang toa benjalan! *piiiiss Chi-chaaannn* Hiks, tapi di chap ini humornya engga adaaaa! Tapi kuusahain besok-besok ada lagi deh… TT_TT Ah, itu mah segi banyak! Ngga usah dipikirin, entar juga ngga jadi crackpairing kok ._.

Shinrei : hey, jangan ngebawa hota pergi dong, Hi-chan! *kesel

Hotaru : *seneng* dipanggil Hota lagi… senengnya…

Hi : oi, oiiii… jangan yaoian disiniiii! Kalian iniiii… *geleng-geleng*

Hmm, terus… Rei-kun! Uwaaaahh, jangan galau lagi yaa… #ingetPM Ah, my life is boring as always… Tapi makasih udah mau nanya! Rei-kun sendiri hawayuuu? (tulisan : how are you) Ah iya juga, si Miku pernah nyanyi lagu itu! Vocaloiiiiiddd~ Wakakakakakk, si Kai engga polos kok senpai! Cuman dia tuh orangnya panikkan sih, jadi liat kakaknya sakit malah digituin! Aoko itu sukanya sama Shin, bukan sama Kaito… Nanti ada deh alasannya!

Kaito : Ciiihh, kayak Yuusaku Oji-san punya yang kaya milikku aja! :P Lagian emang dia mau nyuri dimana coba?

Rei : Ya kagak dicuri juga kale permatanya! Siapa tau dia punya, kaya si Jirokichi tuh…

Shin : WHAT? Dipecat jadi? E, ehhh… jangan dong, Reichi my Otoutooo~ Kuakuin kok, suer dah! Sumpah! *ngelirikKai

Kaito : *bimoli* Dasar cowok bermuka dua! Aku ambil Ran-chan baru tau rasa kau! *marah

Iya, aku setuju noh! Keluarga Kudo-Kuroba emang bukan keluarga biasa! Seantero planet Pluto udah ngakuin ke-gajean mereka loh! LOL *apabanget!

Makasih buat reviewnya, Yako-chan, Rei-kun! Oya, saran dan kritiknya diminta loh… Flame juga ditunggu! *plakh! Makasih buat yang udah sudi mau mereview, makasih bagi para pembaca, dan makasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau capek-capek nunggu aku yang selalu ngebuat fic dengan alur yg lambatnya kayak siput! Matta ashitaa~

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


	12. Go Away, Stalker!

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 12 : Stalker

Disclaimer : Bisakah anda-anda sekalian bayangin kalo saya yang megang hak atas komik DC atau MK? Hi-chan jadi terkenal? Wuiiisshhh, iye dooonggg~ *tebarbunga* Hi-chan jadi ngga kere kayak sekarang? Hohohohohoo, ngga salah lagee! Tapi kalo soal sisi cerita? Hmm, jadi abal? Pastinya! Mengandung unsur gaje plus garing? Bener bangeettt... Pokonya pasti ancur-ancuran dah! Kalo aku yang megang, KaiShin beneran udah aku jadiin kembar! Dan Touichi gak bakalan koid tau! Gimana? Masih ada yang pengen Hi-chan nge-claim DCMK? So pasti ngga ada kan? Jadi yang punyaaaa...?

All : Aoyama Gosho-senseeeiii!

Hi-chan : Tuh pinteerrrr... *ngangguk-ngangguk seneng*

Note :

Hey semuanyaa! Aku balik loooohh... *ngelambaiinkepala (?)* Aaahh, akhirnya nih chap apdet juga! Hiiiyyy, author udah diteror sama temen bakal di gaplok kalo engga nyelesein MFM di akhir bulan Juni atau awal-awal Juli neehhh... Hikss, bisa selese tepat waktu ngga yaa? *mikir* Yah, hari ini saya engga mau berbacot ria... Jadi berbahagialah bagi kalian yang benci dengan bacotan aku, oke? XP

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, HUMOUR GARING GAK BERASA, bahasa rada baku, sedikit elo-gue, paragraf anchuuuurrr dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Do'ain biar selese tepat waktu, yaaa? *puppyeyes

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Saturday 15th February 2011_

_At Ekoda Park, the date begun ^^_

_Aoko's POV_

"Kaito..." panggilku dengan nada kesel.

"Engga!" sanggah si rambut sarang burung. Yaahh, you-know-who laaahh...

"Kaito..." aku ngucap tuh nama sekali lagi dengan tampang ancur *authordigeplakAoko*

"Engga!" si pemilik nama langsung ngumpet di balik tembok.

Yaahh, kalian pasti langsung tau aku sama si BaKaito ini lagi apa kan? Haaaahhh, bener banget! Aku lagi nenangin si bocah ini dan ngebujuk dia buat mau masuk ke RESTORAN ini bareng aku. Huehehehehee, kalo ada salah satu dari kalian yang ngira kita bakalan masuk ke Aquarium, kalian salah gede. Secara, liat aja tuh jamnya udah jam 12 pas! Sedeng banget kan? Masa cewe secantik gue disuruh nunggu tiga jam seehhh? Kurang asem bin kurang dihajar banget tuh si BaKaito! Cih, udah pasti nih perut pada keroncongan kan? Yaa, orang semua cacing-cacing di perut udah kagak bisa diajak musyawarah seh... –reader : sejak kapan yg namanya cacing bisa diajak kompromi?-

Oh, dan restoran yang mau kita masukin tuh... RESTORAN SEAFOOD! Wuahahahahahahaayy... Iye, aku tau kalo si BaKaito ini benci sama hal yang berbau ikan-ikanan yang amis-amis gitu! Cuman kan enak aja gitu ngerjain tuh bocah setelah lamaaaa banget kagak ketemu dia! Huahahahahaaahh, nanti bakal kupesenin gurame bakar super jumbo dah... Tepar, tepar dah tuh si Kaito!

"Aaaaookkkooo... Pliiss, jangan disini yaa?" Kaito mohon-mohon ke aku dengan mukanya yang emang udah memelas dari sananya (?). "Emang kenapa sih? Cuma seafood ini... Kamu ngga suka seafood?" tanyaku, pura-pura engga tau kalo dia cinta mati sama yang namanya IKAN, sampe kebelet (?) kepengen mati sekarang juga. Cowo itu meringis begitu ngedenger kata 'seafood', ngebikin aku kepengen ngakak ngga karuan. "U, umm... I, iya, aku gak suka se-se-se-se-seafood... Ca, cari tempat lain aja ya?" temen kecilku ini mulai berubah jadi Ajis gagap yang tumbuh berkembang jadi sebuah tanaman parasit pada diri seorang Hinata Hyuuga dari anime Naruto.

Aku nunjukin devil smirk kearah si BaKaito, terus langsung aja kucopot (?) lengan kanannya. "Engga! Aku maunya disini! Ayo kita masuk aja, cuman bentaran koookkk..." aku ngebujuk dia sambil ngebawa (baca : nyeret) Kaito yang udah keliatan kaya orang umur 17 taon belom sunat (?) –reader : 17 taon belon sunat? Waduuuhh, pake golok aje tuh!- Tuh mukanya udah mewek-mewek kagak karuan, kasiaaaaannn...

HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHH! Gue kerjain lu, BaKaito!

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

_Di tempat lain,_

_Author's POV_

"... Halo?" ujar sebuah suara serek-serek becek itu.

"..."

"Ya, tadi gue liat mereka... Gue di restoran seafood sekarang..." si pemilik suara lagi-lagi berkokok (?).

"..."

"Ahahaha... Rencananya sih mau gua ikutin, penasaran soalnya!" si cowo ketawa nista banget.

"..."

"Ikut? Oke terserah elo, gue tunggu yak..." suara mengerikan itu kembali ngejawab.

"..."

"Oke aja... Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan_ mereka_, oke?" si pemilik suara nyengir, dan keliatanlah giginya yang kagak pernah disikatin.

Satu pertanyaan : Siapakah orang ini?

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

_Shinichi's POV_

Thor... KENAPA GUE KUE KENA POV LAGI SEEEEEHHHH?

Aaaarrggghhh, padahal tau gue lagi sakit gini... Malah disuruh acting? Oke, tapi nanti honor gue harus lebih gede dari Kaito! Awas kalo sampe bayaran gue dikit, gue pites elu thor! Oke, kembali ke permasalahan... Sekarang aku lagi jalan tanpa arah, kagak tau mau kemana. Oke, bukannya kagak tau, tapi aku cuman lagi nyari someone neh! Cih, restoran seafood kan banyak! Kasih tau nama restorannya nape? Susah amet, mas... Dasar sohib nyebelin! Udah untung aku mau dateng!

Aku ngebuka pintu sebuah restoran seafood, tapi kagak tau ini restoran yang dimaksud atau bukan seh... Yah, kita coba aja dulu? Eeeehh, pas pintunya kebuka...

Hening

Hening

He-

'WHAATTT? Ini tempat apaan? Kok kaya aquarium aje?' tereakku, dalem hati tentunya. Ya jelas lah, inner gue doang yang ber-fraking out ria! Kalo luarnya juga begonoh? Bisa dibunuh Tou-san di tempat dah, gara-gara lupa make poker face! Lagian, apa kata leluhur (?) kalo makhluk ganteng bin kece dan berparas rupawan plus keren kayak gue ini bertingkah kaya orang baru pertama kali liat bangunan mewah? Bisa mencret tujuh hari tujuh malem noh moyang-moyang gue! Yee, bukan salahku juga kalee... Salahin nih restoran yang tempatnya di kelilingin aer en beragam ikan gitu! Waahhh, kalo si Kai diajakin ke tempat ginian? Bisa koid on the spot tuh bocah! Gile, kalo bener ini tuh tempat yang dimaksud _dia,_ pasti Otouto tersayang gue itu udah tepar dengan mulut berbusa dah!

Dari ujung sabang sampe marauke sana (?), mataku nangkep sosok sebuah maling bersama batu saphire lagi adu mulut dengan hebohnya. Ckckckkk, mau kecil mau gede, kok ributnya sama aje yak? Dasar, dua-duanya anak kecil seh! Dan... WUAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHH! Si maling tampangnya kayak setan noh! Mukanya pucet sepucet perut ikan! Kasian be-ge-te noh si Kai-kun! Ahahahaha- cough, cough...

"Cough, cough..." aku nutupin mulut, batuk. Duh, kayanya efek obat yang tadi kutelen udah abis deh... Hikss, nasib jadi orang sakit gini neh! Miris banget! Aku nyapu nih restoran pake mata –reader : bisa gitu?-. Nah, tuh dia sobatku yang kurang asem banget! Cih, sengak banget gaya lu... Sedih gue punya temen kayak elo, bro... Aku jalan kayak orang mabok kearah meja, maklum pala gue puyeng lagi neh!

"Gile, beneran tuh Aoko-chan ngajakin si Kai kesini?" semburku langsung, persis mbah dukun waktu nyampe di tempat tujuan (?). "Yaah, dia mau ngerjain adek lu kali? Udah biarin aje... Kan kite disini cuman mau ngebuntutin mereka, toh gak ngeganggu kan?" jawab sobatku ini sambil pamer-pamer giginya yang kuning-kuning bagaikan emas, padahal mah jigong tuh! Aku terus senyam-senyum gaje, mukaku udah kayak tawanan RSJ yang kabur, acak-acakaaaannnn banget! "Eheheh... Kita bener mau nge-stalk mere- cough, cough... Ahh, tenggorokan gueee..." aku tersenyum miris, terus langsung nyamber es teh manis punya sohibku itu dan ngeminum tuh es teh nyampe abis. Terus aku juga nyomot dua potong Taiyaki (roti isi ikan) di piringnya. "Eh buset! Elo udah kaya ikan aje, gan... Ngambil Taiyaki gue dua pula, serakah amet yak! Lagian itu kan ES teh MANIS, bego... Betewe, elo sakit yak? Tau lagi batuk, pake minum es! Emang udah sarap lu, Shinichi..." sahut temen cowokku itu sambil geleng-geleng kepala, ajeb-ajeb.

Aku langsung pucet begitu inget kalo yang kuminum tuh ES TEH MANIS. Duuuhh, makin serek aja dah nih suara! Ckk, Shinichi no Baka! Tiba-tiba, cacing-cacing di perutku nolak tuh es teh yang bikin keadaanku nambah parah. Taiyaki yang kumakan juga ngga bagus buat perutku yang lagi sakit ini kan? Secara, orang sakit biasanya makan sop atau bubur... Eeehh, ini malah Taiyaki yang lumayan keras? Dan dengan posisi perutku yang lagi kosong, terus dijejelin es sama makanan begituan? Ya so pastiii... dengan segenap perasaaan (?)...

.

.

.

GUE MUNTAH!

HOEEEKKKSSS...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MATI LU, SHINICHI! BERANI-BERANINYA ELO MUNTAH KE MUKA PLUS BAJU GUEH! HEH KAMPRET, JANGAN KABUR LO!"

Tereakan sohibku yang lagi ketimpa sial hari ini ngga kudengerin, aku langsung ngacir ke wastafel buat ngeluarin isi perutku tadi. Temenku itu langsung dibawa bapak-bapak sekuriti (tulisan : security) yang berbadan kotak-kotak dengan tampang mengerikan keluar gara-gara tereakannya ngebikin semua orang disana conge en budeg sesaat. Aku? Aku mah masih ber-hoek-hoek ria di wastafel!

Begitu selese, aku langsung senderan di tembok dengan muka pucet, lemeeessss. Huaaahhh, tenagaku abis neeehhh... Aku ngelirik kearah meja KaiAo, takut mereka tau kalo tadi aku ada di restoran yang sama kaya mereka. Tapi? Ternyata si adek kembarku itu udah tepar di kursinya dengan mata segede bola basket dan mulut mangap-mangap persis ikan koi lagi ngadepin sakarotul maut dan ngucap-ngucap "Astagfirullah" sama "Innalillah" terus-terusan kayak kaset rusak. Kalo si Aoko? Dia lagi ketawa-ketawa nista sampe ngga denger tereakan sobatku tadi dan insiden muntah yang ngga elit banget itu. Dia masih ngakak di tempat bareng author yang keliatannya seneng banget.

Parah banget seh elo, thor? Udah gue dibikin sakit... Si Kai elo kerjain pula? Bener-bener... AUTHOR SARAP!

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

_Kaito's POV_

"Puyeenggg, puyeeenggg... Kepala gue muteeerrr... Hadeeehh, ikaaan? Engggaaaa! Jangan seret aku kesini lagi dong, Aoko... Pliisss~" sederet kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Author dodol! Aoko sadis! Huwaaa, kenapa aku dikerjaiiinnnn? Uuuhh, pokonya aku ngga akan mau ke tempat mengerikan itu lagi! Dan kalian tau sekarang aku lagi apa? Aku lagi sujud-sujud di depan Aoko sambil minta keluar dari penjara plus neraka dunia ini. Dan akhirnya? Setelah banyak pengorbanan dan darah serta air mata (?) aku berhasil ngebujuk Aoko buat keluar dari restoran ini.

Tapi...

GILA AJA TUH SI AOKO! Masa mau naik beginian abis makan? Apa engga muntah tuh? Mana aku masih enek liat makhluk nista bersirip itu lagi! HUWAAAHH, MASA LANGSUNG DISURUH NAEK ROALLER COASTER SEEEEHHH? Hikss, Niichaaann... Tolong akuuuuu...

.

_Sementara itu..._

_Author's POV_

"Huatttsyiiihhh... Srooott! Duh, pake pilek segala! Cough, cough... Aaakkkhh, pusiinnggg!" gerutu seorang cowo berambut rapih sambil megangin kepalanya pake kedua tangan. Orang-orang disana pada bingung ngeliat tuh cowo make baju berangkep-rangkep pas cuacanya panas abis gini. Udah make kaos item lengan panjang tebel, dirangkep kemeja panjang warna cokelat, terus pake jaket lengkap sama tudung-tudungnya, sampe ada syal di lehernya! Wuiiihh, tuh cowo engga ngerasa pengap apa yak? Cowo yang di sebelahnya aja sampe kipas-kipas kegerahan.

Si rambut rapih alias Shinichi ngga peduli meski dia dipandang aneh sama orang laen. Yang jelas, dia kedinginan! Ya iyalah, orang lagi sakit malah keluar rumah! Author aje bingung kenapa Shin-kun belom tepar atau pingsan. Sobat cowo di sebelahnya... haahh, capek juga manggil dia sobat-sobat mulu! Maksud author si item Heiji... Dia cuman ngegelengin kepala, ajeb-ajeb (?). Heiji maahh, cuman make kaos ijo sama jaket plus topi kebanggannya! Tuh topi sih, udah dijadiin kipas sama dia. Ckckckk, kepanasan mas?

"Elo sih, pake acara ngidam (?) kepengen liat adek lu kencan! Tau lagi sakit, malah ngikut ngebuntutin bareng gue..." si Heiji ngomel, takut kalo dia yang disalahin sama salah satu dari si kembar Kuroba yang terkenal protektif banget kalo udah masalah ginian nimpa kakaknya. Yaahh, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kai-kun? Sama kayak Shinichi yang selalu overprotective soal Kaito, si adek entuh juga gak bakal mikir dua kali buat nyekek or ngehajar orang yang ngebikin kondisi Anikinya nambah parah.

"Kan gue juga pengen liat date pertamanya Kai, emang lo doang yang pengen ngintilin mereka? Lagian cuman demam sama flu plus pusing sama mual doang kok, gak parah-parah amat..." si Shinichi ngelak, padahal sakitnya udah tergolong parah buat ukuran orang demam. Waktu detektif Osaka itu nelpon Shin dan bilang kalo dia nemu (?) KaiAo lagi jalan ke restoran tempat dia makan, Shinichi langsung bilang pengen ikut nge-stalk mereka dan ngacir ke Ekoda. Gila banget kan? "Ternyata Kaito kecil gue udah gede sekarang... Udah jalan bareng kecengannya! Hiks, gue terharu nih..." kata Shinichi, ngebikin Heiji sweatdrop. "Shinichi... Lu ngomong kayak emak yang anaknya bakalan nikah aje dah..." sahut Heiji, yang langsung di glare sama si cowo bermata blue sapphire. "Gue idup bareng dia di London, berdua doang kagak bareng ortu, hampir enam taon dodol! Gue bisa dibilang emaknya selama disana!" bales Shinichi, bangga (?).

Yaahhh, terserah kamu aja deh Shin-kun...

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

ZRUUUSSHHHH

"GGGGYYYYAAAAA!"

Ada yang tau tadi itu tereakan siapa? Jawabannya, itu tuh tereakannya KAITO! Engga, dia mah ngga takut ketinggian dan ngga ngerasa mual meski roaller coaster yang dinaikin dia sama Aoko udah jungkir balik 3 kali, cuman... GIMANA NGGA TEREAK KALO INI WAHANA DESIGNNYA PLUS DEKORNYA SEMUA TEMANYA IKAN? Buat seorang pengidap (?) icthyphobia kayak Kai, ini pengalaman mengerikan! Hiiiyyy, ikan dimana-mana! Pasti si Kai sengsara banget noh! Aoko? Dia mah lagi ketawa seneng, devil aura menguar-nguar (?) dari badannya yang wangi abis mandi kembang tujuh rupa itu.

Gimana nasibnya Shinichi sama Heiji? Huahahahahaaayyy, ternyata si Heiji lagi ngakak kesenengan ngeliat ekspresi mukanya Kaito yang duduk 2 bangku di depannya! Shinichi? Dia mah lagi nyengar-nyengir gaje, seneng karena mukanya dibacok (?) angin. Serasa melayaaangggg~ Bagi Kaito ini pengalaman mengerikan, buat Shin-kun ini nyenengin mirip kayak kalo dia lari di lapangan sepak bola, terus bagi Heiji sama Aoko ini tuh priceless be-ge-te karena bisa liat muka Kai yang biasanya make poker face jadi ketakutan gitu! Kasian deh, Kaaiiii...

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

"Naek bianglala? Seriusan neh? Kagak seru banget..." tanya Heiji yang lagi ngantre sekitar 2 meter jauhnya dari KaiAo. Ya iyalah, jelas mereka ngikut naik apa yang dinaikin tuh duo rambut messy! Sayang gitu loh, udah mahal-mahal beli tiket masuknya malahan ngga maen apa-apa? "Tau dah... Pilihannya Kaito kali..." jawab Shinichi yang mukanya udah persis tomat busuk (?). Dari tadi tuh bocah udah uhak-uhuk ratusan kali! Mana mukanya serasa kebakar pula! Shinichi narik-narik syalnya sampe sebates idung, kedinginan. Dengan tampang melas banget, dia ngerapetin jaketnya. "Heiji, gue nunggu di bangku sana aja yak? Dingin banget, sumpah! Ngga tahan nih, lo aja yang naek ya?" ucapnya dengan nada lemes. Heiji cuman ngangguk, ngga mau kena gampar Kaito kalo ketauan dia ngajakin Shin sampe si empunya nambah sakit kayak gini. Shinichi pun langsung pergi ke tempat duduk terdekat, nunggu.

Sementara di barisan depan, KaiAo ketemu sama SaguAka yang ternyata juga lagi ngedate.

Kaito mangap, Saguru salting.

Kaito melotot, Saguru garuk kepala.

Kaito maju, Saguru mundur.

"WOOOIIIII! PEJE! Gua minta peje, bang! Udah jadian lo berdua? Kok kagak bilang-bilang seh? PEJE MANA, PEJEEEE!" tereak Kaito di kuping Saguru, kenceng beneeeerr. Saguru langsung meluk dompetnya sambil berlinang aer mata –reader : jiyaahh, lebay!- dan bilang, "GUE KAGAK ADA DUIT, BEGO!" Aoko sama Akako yang ngeliat cowo mereka langsung facepalm berjama'ah.

"Su, sumimasen... Bianglalanya... apa kalian mau naik?" tanya si mbak-mbak yang tugas di bagian bianglala itu sambil nawarin dua pasangan itu, ngebukain pintu salah satu bianglala. "I, iya mbak, makasih! Ayo cepetan, BaKaito!" akhirnya Aoko ngejawab, terus nyeret Kai ke dalem. Akako nge-copas tindakan Aoko, terus ngejewer telinga Saguru dan naikin bianglala yang cukup buat empat orang itu. Di dalem, Kaito sama Saguru masiiiihhh aja ribut soal pajak jadian... Aoko sih, langsung ngobrol barengan Akako! Payah nih, acara nge-datenya!

.

"KAZUHA? Kok bisa disini?" tanya Heiji begitu masuk ke dalem bianglala. Yaah, dia emang sendiri jadi ketiga orang di belakangnya ikut masuk. Dan ternyata ketiga orang itu tuh Kazuha, Sonoko sama Makoto! Waduuhh, kok bisa ketemu? Dan kenapa dia engga nyadar yang antre di belakangnya tuh Kazuha de-ka-ka? Detektif kok bego! *authordibunuhHeijiFC*

"Kamu juga ngapain disini? Aku kesini gara-gara kepengen jalan bareng temen-temen yang lain... Akako sama Saguru ngilang ngga tau kemana, jadi kita cuman bertiga deh!" jelas cewe kuncir kuda itu. "Ahou! Kenapa ngga ngajak aku? Kan kamu ngga bakal jadi pengganggu Kyogoku-san sama Suzuki-san!" ceramah si item, sadar kalo Sonoko udah manyun-manyun pengen berduaan bareng Makoto tersayangnya. Kazuha yang ngeliat itu ngehela napas panjang. "Haahhh, ya abis kata kamu hari ini ngga bisa jalan bareng kan? Katanya kamu diminta Satou-keiji sama Takagi-keiji ngejagain Shounen Tantei kan?" ucapnya, ngebikin Heiji inget sesuatu yang dari tadi dia lupain.

"Oh iya, Shounen Tantei! Duh, kemana mereka ya? Gawaattt..." Heiji panik sendiri. Makanya, sebelom nguntit orang laen nge-date mending selesein dulu kewajiban! Heijiiii, Heijiiii... Kau ternyata pelupa juga ya?

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

Huehehehehee, mendekati akhir niiihhh... Shinichi gila banget yak? Tau lagi sakit, malah nyusulin! Dasar bocah labil... Huehehehe, kok kayanya author bakal dibunuh Heiji FG yak? Huwaaa, maappp... Itu cuman bercanda, Hi-chan ngga tau Heiji sering sikat gigi atau engga! Oh ya, di chapter ini ngga ada kata-kata clichenya... Udah kepanjangan soalnya! Dan shounen tantei masuuukkk~ Cuman bentaran seh, tapi apa boleh buat karena udah janji... Apdetnya kuusahain lebih cepet, biar Juli selese! Mohon dukungannya, minna-samaaa~

Ok, dan masalah bales revieeewww...

Buat Yako-chaaannn, makasih lagi-lagi udah mau review cerita abal yang berisi nonsense iniiii~ *peluk-pelukYako* Ahahaha, sempet ketawa? Syukurlah kalo gitu... Di chapter ini juga ngga ada humornya, cuman Hi-chan usahain ceritanya seru... Meski ngga tau juga ini seru atau engga siiihh... *pundung* Heh, Yura! Kau jangan gitu ke adek sendiri! Contoh tuh si Kaito yang bersedia ngehajar Heiji kalo sampe Shinichi makin gawat keadaannya! *nunjuk2scene*

Kai : WUAPPPAHHH? Shin Niichan sakitnya makin parah? Siapa yang nyebabin semua ini, HAHHH! *marahbesar

Heiji : #kicep –inner : nge, ngeri bangeettt... Kazuhaaa, tolong akuuu...-

Shin : *dilarikan ke RS terdekat* WOI, jangan ke RS bersalin juga kalee! Emang gue mau ngelahirin apa? *kesel

Dan yang keduaaa... Chiaki-chaannn~ Haloo, makasih udah review di fic gaje iniiii... Ohohohooo, seru? Ahh, ngga segitunya kok! Tapi makasih bangeettt~ Smoga aja chap ini makin seru deh kalo gitu ^^ Yaahh, kalo masalah apdet maahhh... *garukkepala* Eehehehehe, liat sikon aje yak? Do'ain aja bisa selese Juli nanti... Soalnya Hi-chan lagi kejar-kejaran sama waktu neh! Iya, makasih dukungannyaa... Keep review please! \(^^)/

Dan makasih buat siapa pun yang udah bersedia ngebaca fic ngga jelas ini yaaakkk... Oya, saran dan kritiknya ditunggu loohhh! Sebagai newbie, aku sadar kalo paragrafku ancur banget, dan percakapan sama penjelasannya ngga bisa dipahamin reader. Gomen ne yaa... TTOTT Jadi karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar, tolong beri tau dimana letak kesalahannya ya? Flame bergizi juga author telen kok, tenang aja! Dengan senang hati malahan! Sekali lagi, review yaaa... :D


	13. Ice Cream and Hot Chocolate

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 13 : Ice Cream and Hot Chocolate

Disclaimer : Otak saya buntu! Mau gimana lagi? Bingung neh mau disclaim dengan gaya gimana... Hmm, yaahh yang jelas DCMK tuh milik si tua bangka bau tanah *dibunuhAoyama-sensei*, si Aoyama Gosho-sensei yang tawanan penjara itu! Makluuum, tuh otak kayanya emang otak kriminal, sodara-sodara... Liat aja Shin-kun yang kece itu, malah dibikin jadi dewa kematian sama dia! Ckckckckk, dasar Aoyama-sensei! Makanya, hobi tuh kayak hobinya author doonggg... Molor sama nge-net! –anak baik jangan nyontoh- Masa hobi Aoyama-sensei keluar-masuk penjara? Ampe capek kali yah tuh narapidana tiap hari ketemu sensei? *digeplakAoyama-sensei* #mati

Shin : Dadaku sesak... Pe, perasaan ini... –ini kalimat di salah satu komik DC-

Kai : Athsma?

Shin : BUKAN! *nonjokKai* Perasaan ini... PASTI ADA MAYAT!

Hi : Ya iyalah, orang gueh yang mati! *nimpukShinpakesendal*

Kai : Hah? Siapa yang ngebunuh nih author? *shock

Aoyama-sensei : SAYA! Emang nape? *bangga

KaiShin : HOREEEE! Akhirnya kita lepas dari jeratan si author sableng ituuu~ *jingkrak-jingkrang kesenengan

Hi : Teganyaaaa~ TTOTT *nangisdarah

Note :

Kyahoo~ Baru juga kemaren nge-apdet eh sekarang apdet lagi... Maklum, lagi bosen neh! Kagak bisa ngerjain apa-apa! Haaahh~ Yaa, dari pada bengong mending Hi-chan nulis –ralat, ngetik- MFM biar cepet selese kan? Wokeh, saya lagi engga niat nge-bacot jadi langsung aje yaakk... ^^

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, NO HUMOUR, bahasa rada baku, sedikit elo-gue, paragraf berantakan dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Haahh~ Capek juga ya ternyata jadi author? Capek tapi seru!

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Saturday 15th February 2011_

_At Ekoda Park_

_Akako's POV_

Fuuhhh... Hmm, ini pertama kalinya aku dapet POV, ya?

.

.

.

HEH AUTHOR! HARUSNYA AKU YANG JADI PEMERAN UTAMA DISINI! Kalian ngga liat kecantikan dan pesona seorang Koizumi Akako ini, ya? Aku ini cantik, bahkan lebih cantik daripada Ratu Kingkong! Tu, tunggu... kenapa ratu Kingkong? Hoy, jangan nulis yang engga-engga dasar author nista! Atau kau bakal kujadiin tumbal buat Lucifer nanti, liat aja! Ohohohohoo~

"Hoi, kau siapa?" satu pertanyaan mengerikan itu keluar dari bibir seorang cowo bermata lavender.

WUAPPAAHH? Dia ngga tau aku ini siapa? Mustahil! Aku ini Akako, cewe yang dikagumi seluruh kaum Adam! Kenapa nih cowo bisa ketinggalan jaman (?) gini seehhh? "Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah Koizumi Akako! Wanita paling cantik di muka bumi ini... Ohohohohoo~" jawabku sambil pamer, ngelempar (?) rambutku dengan gaya trio macan –reader : lebay amat...-. Padahal maahh, perempatan jalan udah berdenyut-denyut di atas kepala indahku ini! Cih, rasakan pesonaku ini...

"Hah? Emang bumi punya muka? Kok aku ngga pernah liat yak?" jawabnya dengan muka bego, ngegaruk rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tampang bingung. Tuh cowo sukses ngebuat aku diketawain sahabat dan pacarku. What? Apa-apaan jawabannya itu? Kurang ajar! Nih cowo purba yang ngga ngerti apa itu 'kecantikan' pasti ngga bisa bahasa Inggris deh! Cih, kukerjain aja! Ohohohohoo~ Dengan tampang ngeremehin, aku pun mulai berlagak sok tuan putri. Aku nyilangin kaki dan masang muka sengak –reader : muka lu emang udah sengak dari sananya! *ditimpuk sepatu sama Akako*-.

"_I hate it when my question is answered with another question! Don't act all friendly with me, you clown!_" Hah, gimana? Ngga ngerti aku ngomong apa kan? Sukuriinnn... Si cowo malah ketawa ngakak kesenengan. "_Well, don't everyone? I'm only asking for your name, Your Majesty... In case you've forgotten, your boyfriend here is one of my friends too, which also make you my friend... And, how come you know that I am a class clown? You sure is funny, Princess..._" balesnya dengan fasih, ngebikin aku jawsdrop. Hah? Nih orang bisa bahasa Inggris? Kok bisa siiihhhh?

.

_Aoko's POV_

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHH! Kasian banget Akako-chan iniiii... Dia nantangin Kaito masalah gituan masa? Ya jelas si BaKaito ini nanggepin dengan gampangnya laahh... Secara, udah 6 taon dia transmigrasi (?) ke London dan dia tuh bisa ngomong tiga bahasa tau! Jepang, Inggris, sama Jerman! Belom tau? Kasiaaannnn... Ahahahahaa, pasti Akako-chan malu banget nih... Ya ampuunnn!

Aku nengok kearah Hakuba-kun yang lagi mati-matian nahan ketawa. Bhuuhhh, mukanya mueeerraahhh! Ahahahaha, kasian banget dia mesti nahan-nahan segala... Ngga kayak aku yang bebas ngakak ini! Si sarang burung di sampingku cuman cengar-cengir kaya orang bener (?). Ada-ada aja nih, Akako-chan...

Ngga kerasa, kita udah pada harus turun dari roda reinkarnasi (?) *plak!* Eh salah, dari bianglala raksasa ini maksudnya. Tiba-tiba, si Kai narik Hakuba-kun kearah tempat jualan es krim sambil tereak-tereak "Peje!" di kupingnya Hakuba-kun. Aku cuman ketawa sambil geleng-geleng pantat (?) dan ngajak Akako-chan yang masih kesel sama Kai ke tempat es krim itu.

"Jangan yang ini nape, kan udah gue bilang hari ini gue kagak bawa duit banyak!" si blonde marah-marah ke Kaito, sementara yang diomelin cuman manyun dan terus maksa-maksa. "Tapi gue maunya yang ini! Yaelah, Baskin Robin kan ngga semahal itu juga kalee... Lagian cuman buat empat orang kok! Ya, ya? Plis dong, Sagu-chaaannn~" Kaito ngeluarin jurus andelannya, kitty eyes no jutsu! –reader : kok bukan puppy eyes? Author : bosen kaliii...- yang bisa ngebikin siapa pun klepek-klepek ngeliatnya kayak ikan (?) mau mati.

Tu, tunggu... apa tadi? SAGU-CHAN? Pffftthh! Dari mana si blonde brithish itu dapet julukan semengerikan itu? Ahahahaa, kasian si Hakuba-kun... Ckckckckk, Kaito emang ngga berubah daru dulu! Masih aja sering ngasih julukan aneh ke orang lain... Dasar BaKaito! "Kalian mau rasa apa?" tanya Hakuba-kun ke aku sama Akako-chan, pasrah dipelorotin sama Kai. "Strawbery pastinya, secantik diriku ini!" jawab Akako-chan dengan semangat 45 dan pede yang kelewatan bates. Yaahh, namanya juga Akako-chaann... Aku cuman bisa sweatdrop sambil bilang "Vanilla aja deh, Hakuba-san..." dengan tatapan kasian kearah si blonde yang lagi ngitung-ngitung duit di dompetnya sambil nangis darah. Poor Hakuba-kun...

"Aku minta double scoop! Satu cokelat, satu mint ya!" seru Kai, semangat banget sampe mirip Rock Lee dari Naruto dengan latar belakang bertuliskan "Semangat Masa Muda!" gede-gede warna ijo lumutan (?). Hakuba-kun yang ngedenger itu langsung pingsan, gara-gara duitnya langsung ambles buat bayarin es krim kita-kita. "Kok dua? Bikin gue sengsara aja, sih!" Hakuba-kun mesem-mesem, mukanya ditekuk, ngambek. "Ehehehe, abis es krim mint itu ngingetin gue sama someone siihh... Terus, es krim kesukaan gue tuh yang rasa cokelat, jadi gue minta dua! Ngga papa kaannn~?" Kaito nyengir kuda, bikin Hakuba-kun makin prustasi.

Aku cuman bisa tersenyum miris. 'Meski ingatanmu hilang, tapi Kaito tetep aja Kaito... Kamu masih suka sama yang namanya es krim... sampe kebiasaanmu makan es krim mint-choco... BaKaito!' pikirku sambil nundukin kepala, murung. Aku ngga tau kalo cewe berambut merah keunguan di sampingku menatap sendu kearah Kai yang lagi ngejilatin es krimnya. Tiba-tiba, aku ngedenger Akako-chan bilang sesuatu yang aneh banget, saking gajenya (?) aku jadi kepikiran sampe malem.

"Cahaya itu tengah membimbingnya, jiwa yang tersesat dalam kegelapan... Namun, semuanya masih berada dalam kabut ketidakpastian..." ujarnya, ngebikin aku ngeliatin dia dengan tatapan 'apaan-seh-kagak-nyambung-bener', yang dibales senyum kecil sama Akako-chan. "Masa depan bagi sang merpati abu-abu... Akankah warnanya kembali menjadi putih bersih? Atau akan terpendam dalam lautan kesedihan? Masa depan yang penuh keajaiban... Akankah pintu itu terbuka lagi?" tanya Akako-chan makin ngawur binti amburadul. "The Silver Dove's Future Magic... " tambahnya lagi terus malahan jalan ke tempat Hakuba-kun sambil senyum gaje.

Apaan sih? Akako-chan tadi ngomongin apa? Aku sama sekali ngga ngerti!

_Celah antara masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depan..._

_Tertutup awan kabut yang begitu tebal..._

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

_Heiji's POV_

"Heeeiiijiiiii..." suara Kazuha udah kedengeran kayak sahutan malaikat maut di telingaku. Waduuuhh, siap-siap aje dah kena sembur! Payung, mana payuuunggg? Hiks, gue lagi apes kali yak hari ini? Kami-samaaa, helep meehh...

"HEIJI! Kamu ngebiarin Shounen Tantei kabur pas lagi makan siang? AHOU! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoohhh?" tereak Kazuha kenceng-kenceng sampe telingaku bunyi 'ngiiinnngg'. Dengan kesel, aku balik tereak. "AHOU! Mana aku tau mereka bakalan kabur? Lagi kalo kabur pun, pasti masih ada disini kaleee! Jangan tereak nape!" seruku, ngga mau kalah. "WOOOIII! Jangan tereak-tereak disini napa? Kita turun aja yuk, Makoto-kuunn~" si Sonoko langsung kabur barengan cowonya begitu pintu bianglala ini dibuka.

'Nah loohhh? Si Shinichi mana?' pikirku begitu turun, ngeliat keliling-keliling pake becak (?) sambil ngedarin kacang, eh salah, ngedarin pandangan maksudnya. Duuhhh, kok makin banyak yang ilang seehh? Nanti gue bilang apa ke Kaitoo? Huwaaaahh!

.

_Author's POV_

Si Heiji lagi setres, jadi lupakanlah tuh bocah item oke?

_~~~ Start Flashback ~~~_

Naahh, sekarang kita liat si detektif yang lagi sakit yok? Dia lagi duduk senderan di bangku taman, megangin kepalanya yang rasanya pengen meledak. Ya salah sendiri, orang sakit kok nekad? *diglareShin-kun* Whoa, mukanya nih cowo udah merah banget! Mana lemes juga lagi badannya, udah tinggal gabruk aja tuh... Pingsan sono cepetan! Shinichiii, Shinichiiiii...

"Ahahahaha! Untung kita kabur ya tadi? Males banget kalo harus dijagain sama Heiji onii-san!" sebuah suara cowo yang masih cempreng sampe ke pendengaran Shin. Telinga tuh detektif langsung gerak-gerak begitu nama temennya disebut, insting detektifnya jalan meski dia lagi dalam keadaan ngambang (?) –reader : ngambang? yang ada di jamban?- antara pingsan atau sadar. "Ngga boleh gitu tau, Mitsuhiko-kun! Meski Heiji onii-san itu bawel tapi dia tuh baik..." kata cewe berbando kecil, entah mau muji atau mau ngeledek si detektif item itu. "Udaahh, yang penting sekarang ayo cari makanan! Aku masih laper nih, Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko..." si anak berbadan gede segede tong sampah (?) ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang bak ibu-ibu hamil 7 bulan. "Genta-kun sih, emang perut gentooonggg..." jawab kedua temennya, persis banget sama perkataan yang sering author gunain buat ngeledek temen author yang suka makan XD.

"Hey, kalian temen-temennya Conan-kun kan?" tanya sebuah suara angelic milik engga tau siapa, ngebikin Shin-kun ngebuka mata buat nyari tuh suara yang kayaknya dia kenal. "Ran nee-chan!" koor ketiga bocah itu, seneng banget ngeliat tuh cewe. What? Ran? Mouri Ran maksudnya? Segera, Shinichi langsung blushing di tempat begitu ngeliat penampakan (?) makhluk yang udah kayak malaikat itu.

Ran yang ngerasa diperhatiin langsung nengok kearah Shin-kun yang masih ngeliatin Ran cengo, mukanya kelewat merah ampe nyaingin warna bajunya si Ayumi. Dahinya si cewe mengkerut begitu ngeliat Shin, terus dia jalan ngedeket dan duduk di samping tokoh utama kita yang sekarang lagi dag-dig-dug ngga karuan. "Kuroba... umm, Kaito?" tanyanya, bikin Shin ngerasa pengen nonjok adek kembarnya, jeles (tulisan : jealous) kelas kakap. "Bu, bukan... Panggil aja Shi, Shinichi... Aku kakaknya!" sahutnya rada gagap. "Ohh, yang itu ya? Shinichi, lagi sakit ya?" tanyanya sambil megang kepala Shinichi yang bikin si empunya makin deg-degan.

'Gila, GILA! Oh Kami-samaaa, dia manggil gue 'Shinichi' euy... Kagak make tambahan 'kun' atau 'san'! Bahagianya hati iniii~' batin si cowo rambut rapih itu, joget-joget dalem hati, OOC banget. "Eh? Umm, iya... I, ini udah mau pulang..." jawabnya, lupa sama sobat itemnya yang lagi naek bianglala. "Ra, Ran engga pulang? Ka, kalo mau... bareng aja..." dia nawarin, sekalian pedekate gitu yaaakk?

"Ikut dong, Ran nee-chan! Kita juga mau ngejenguk Conan-kun nih..." timpal Ayumi-chan, bikin Shin mencak-mencak. 'Anak kecil pergi aje sono! Kagak usah ganggu napa, ngga tau orang lagi usaha ya?' pikirnya, kesel. Si Ran malah senyum, "Boleh aja..." tanggepnya enteng beneeerrr. Huahahahahaahh! Kasian deh Shin, usahanya gagal...

Begitu mereka udah mau pulang, tiba-tiba cowo bermata sapphire blue itu ngerasa puyeng banget. Duuuhh, kalo gini mah gimana cara pulangnya? Secara, Beika tuh jauh men! Dengan segenap perasaan (?), si Shin-kun ngegabruk jatoh alias pingsan atau tepar, terserah mau pilih yang mana dah... Ran yang bingung binti kaget langsung ngebantuin Shin, Shounen Tantei yang masih punya perasaan juga ngikut-ngikut meski engga membantu sama sekali.

"Shinichi? Shinichi? Kamu kenapa?" si Ran yang bingung akhirnya nampol Shin bolak-balik –reader : wtf? (o.O")-.

PLAK

PLOK

PLAK

PLOK

BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHH! Author pun ngakak kesetanan!

Dan alhasil bin alakhir, Shin-kun langsung sadar gara-gara rasa sakit di pipinya. "Ko, kok ditampol sih Raannn..." si Shinichi mewek dengan ngga elitnya, megangin pipinya yang nyut-nyutan. "Abis kamunya sih! Kalo mau pingsan ngomong-ngomong dulu dong..." ujar Ran, sedeng banget. Mana ada gitu orang mau pingsan ngomong dulu? Emang harus pake pengumuman gitu? Ran itu kok jadi lemot ya? *dipukulRan* #tepaaarrr –Ran : gue ngga terima dibikin nista di fic ini!-

"Ya mangap lah..." bales Shin sambil megangin kepalanya yang makin puyeng abis disalah gunakan (?) sama gebetannya. Shounen Tantei cuman geleng-geleng sambil facepalm ngeliat mereka berdua. Akhirnya? Gara-gara ngga kuat berdiri... SHINICHI DIGENDONG SAMA RAN! Shin-kun udah persis cewe, blushing sampe tujuh warna pelangi aje kalah! Si Ran? Dia jalan dengan pedenya, seakan dia tuh Pangerannya si Shinichi! Dan karena di rumahnya kagak ada manusia setulang (?) pun, jadilah cowo itu numpang di rumah Ran. Sepanjang perjalanan, orang-orang pada ngeliatin mereka sambil ketawa-ketawa ngakak. Ada juga yang ngambil kamera dan mengabadikan kejadian unik bin lucu plus menggelikan itu.

Ya gimana ngga unik coba? ORANG SI RAN NGEGENDONG SHINICHI, YANG NOTABENE-NYA COWO, BRIDAL STYLE SIIIHHH!

So? Silahkan bayangkan dan ngakak sepuasnya! Hueheheheheheheheeh...

_~~~ End Flashback ~~~_

.

~~~~ MFM ~~~~

.

_At Mouri Detective Agency_

_Still Author's POV _

"KUDOU SHINIGAMI?" tereak si Shinichi versi chibi yang make kacamata, Conan, sambil nunjuk-nunjuk orang yang ada di tangan kakaknya.

"DEATHOGAWA CONAN?" tereak si detektif berambut rapih bermata biru butek (?) sambil mangap-mangap gaje, masih digendong Ran.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ran, yang pasalnya adalah kakak sementaranya si Conan sama cewe incerannya si Shinichi. Conan-kun sama Shin-kun langsung buka mulut, mau ngejelasin. Tapi yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua malahan batuk. "Cough, cough..." mereka batuk barengan, serempak bener. Mana mukanya mirip, udah mirip kakak-adek dah tuh! Waahh, ternyata Conan-kun juga lagi sakit toh! Pantes tadi Shounen Tantei minta ikut, ternyata mau ketemu ini anak?

Conan yang bernama lengkap Edogawa Conan itu adek sepupu yang dititipin ke Ran sama Kogoro gara-gara ibunya, Edogawa Fumiyo, lagi males ngurus anak –reader : apaaa?- karena lagi di rawat di RS gara-gara kecelakaan 3 bulan lalu. Tapi yaahh, tau sendiri si Conan tuh gimana kan? Dia sih selamet dari kecelakan itu, tapi ngga mau pulang! Katanya sih masih pengen di Jepang, bareng Shounen Tantei... Naahh, si Conan itu sebenernya sama kayak Kaito sama Shinichi, sempet tinggal di London. Jadi, kalo ada dua orang berjiwa detektif di satu tempat ngga mungkin ngga pernah saling ketemu kan? Tuh liat aja ke atas, mereka bahkan punya nama julukan tersendiri buat satu sama lain...

Abis mereka ngejelasin asal-usul (?) satu sama lain, Ran langsung balik ke dapur buat ngebikinin minuman. Dia ngebikinin jus jeruk buat Shounen tantei minus Conan, karena hari ini tuh panas banget. Buat Conan sama Shin-kun yang lagi sakit, mereka dikasih cokelat panas sama si Ran. Pas Ran lagi balik buat ngambilin cemilan, Conan sama Shin langsung lempar-lemparan (?) deathglare. "Ngapain kesini, Shinigami?" tanya si kacamata, ketus beneeerr. "Kan tadi udah dibilang! Gue diajakin Ran, elo mau protes hah?" bales si remaja 17 taon, kasar. "Ngga... cuman gue bingung, kok elo bisa sakit juga seh?" Conan miringin kelapanya (?) manis, minta dicium author saking unyunya. "Elo kali yang ngikutin gue, pake sakit segala! Udah muka gue dicopas, kepinteran gue lu copas, eehh gue sakit elo copas juga?" tanya Shinichi sambil senderan ke sofa, mulai berenti pusingnya. "Yang ada mah elo yang nge-copas gue..." bales si Conan, ikutan nyender di sofa.

Shounen Tantei yang ngga ngerti apa-apa langsung grasak-grusuk sendiri. "Eh, copas tuh apaan sih?" tanya Ayumi-chan polos. "Maksudnya kompas kali..." jawab Mitsuhiko, udah mekar lagi jiwa petualang detektifnya. "Bukan! Itu maksudnya kupas tau... Misalnya, 'kupas buah jeruk' gitu!" sanggah si pitak Genta yang pikirannya makanan mulu, ngebikin kedua temennya cemberut, kesel.

Si duo dewa kematian *dibacokShinCo* ngga meduliin mereka, masih senderan sambil nyeruput-nyeruput cokelat panas mereka. Muka tuh bocah 7 sama 17 taon sama-sama merah gara-gara demam. Mereka sama-sama make baju rangkep-rangkep karena kedinginan. Coba aja si Conan engga make kacamata... Author jamin mereka bakal keliatan 11-12, beti banget! –reader : yaiyalah! kan aslinya mereka orang yang sama!- "Cokelat panas Ran nee-chan emang paling top dah..." gumam Conan, senyam-senyum seneng.

Shinichi ngikut senyum, tapi bukan karena masalah itu. 'Cokelat panas... Bener-bener deh! Ahahaha, apa sekarang Kaito lagi makan es krim mint-choco ya? Ahh, ngga mungkin banget! Tapi... kalo lagi begini... jadi inget Kai deh! Yaahh, meski dia ngga bakal inget kejadian itu...' pikir Shinichi, seneng tapi juga sedih. Dia senyum, tapi senyumnya terkesan engga tulus. 'Kaito... Cepet inget gue ya? Meski nanti elo pasti bakal marah, tapi... gue pengen elo tau yang sebenernya...' batinnya, sambil minumin tuh cokelat panas dengan perasaan kacau. Air matanya udah mau tumpah, tapi ditahan. 'Tentang kita... Aoko-chan... dan orang tuamu, serta orang tuaku...' pikirnya lagi, ngerasa nyesek banget.

Conan nyadar kalo cowo disebelahnya lagi galau, dan lagi nahan mati-matian buat ngga nangis detik itu juga. Sebenernya dia pengen nanya macem-macem. Tapi dia cuman diem, tau kalo ini bukan saatnya dia main detektif-detektifan dan ngorek informasi kayak biasanya. Karena jelas... ini masalah perasaan! Jadi dia ngga boleh ikut campur...

Dan tanpa sepengatahuan mereka semua, tapi sepengetahuan reader dan author serta Kami-sama... Kaito juga lagi makanin es krim mint-choconya sambil mikir, 'Kalo makan es krim, gue jadi inget sesuatu... Tapi apa ya? Hmm, ngebingungin...'

_The first miracle was that you were born__…__  
><em>_The second miracle was the time spent with you__…__  
><em>_The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you__…__  
><em>_The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth__…_

_Thank you…_

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

Gimana tuh? Gomen kalo jelek lagi yaa... TTATT

Ahahaha, nyadar ngga? Tokoh yang paling kasian tuh Sonoko sama si Makoto! Sonoko cuman ngomong satu kalimat, si makoto malahan ngga ngomong apa-apa! Parah bangeettt... Ya ampun, kayanya banyakan percakapannya ya? Ehehehe, gomeeennn nasaaaaiiii~ Oh dan itu di bagian akhir aku taroh lagunya Len Rin kagamine dari Vocaloid, yang judulnya 'KOKORO'… Soalnya, fic ini emang terinspirasi dari lagu itu! Yaahh, sebenernya mah, bukan cuman tuh lagu doang seh…

Wookkeehhh, bales review dah! *senyam-senyum gaje*

Hey lagi, Yako-chaaann~ Udah pulang? Gimana disana? Nyenengin ngga? Hohoho, baru pulang kemaren toohh… Wuahahaha, si Kai emang cinta "mati" sama yang namanya ikan! Heh? Nakamura Kaito, ngga usah dibaca laahh kalo takuuuttt~

Saito : Huehehehehe… Makasih Hi-chan, aku jadi dapet rencana buat ngejailin si Kaito neh! Kekekeke! *ketawa ala Hiruma*

Sama-sama, Sai! *angkat jempol* Ahahaha, engga kok! Mereka ditemuin si Ran… Tuh, liat aja di atas *nunjuk2scene* Hoi, parah be-ge-te kau, Yura!

Shin : Saisei? *ngelirik Shinrei*

Shinrei : Ah, umm… Chara SDK, temen aku sama Hota… *blushing

DuoKai: Cuman temen? Yang beneeeer?

Hotaru : Bukannya dia pacarmu ya, Baka Shinrei?

Shinrei : Ho, Hotaru! Bukan kok! O/O

Yang kedua, Rei-kun! Iya ngga papa kok… Itu mah emang akunya aja yang dodol, apdet pas anak-anak lagi pada UKK… *jitakkepalasendiri* Engga, aku ngga sedih kok… paling cuman si kembar Kuroba yang sedih gara-gara kurang satu orang… Kan Kaito, Shinichi, Reichi! Sekarang nambah sama Conan-kun! Menyedihkaaannn? Alhamdulillah banget, ternyata ada juga yang sedih atas nasib kedua bocah itu!

Kai : Makasih udah sedih yaa~ Abis dari kemaren kita dikerjain plus diketawain mulu siiihh… T^T

Shin : Iya, bener banget! Mana aku disini udah ampe pingsan pula, emang bentar doang seh… nasib punya author orang sableng gitu T^T

Kai : *ngelempar bom* Nih, gue engga lempar kacang tapi lempar bom, un! #ketularanDeidara

Shin : Kalo gue sih no comment ya… Secara gue suaranya juga anchuuurrr… Hiks, hikss~ *sadardiri

Makasih udah pada mau review lagi yaa~ Oh, dan makasih juga bagi yang udah mau baca! Reviewnya tetep Hi-chan tunggu loh… saran, kritik, caci maki, ampe cuci kaki (?) pun saya terima dah! Mau nge-flame? Ngga papa, sok atuh… saya ngga bakal marah, sumpah dah! Jadi plis review yaaaa~ Matta ashitaaa…

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


	14. The Memories Returned

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 14 : The Memories Returned

Disclaimer :

Hi : Aoyama-senseeeiii~? *kittyeyes*

Aoyama-sensei : Sigh, jangan lama-lama oke? *pasrah

Hi : Sip boooss! Ehehehe... Hari ini Hi-chan ngga bakal ngambil paksa chara Aoyama-sensei di DC plus MK kook, udah capek berantem mulu sama si sensei botak itu! *ditabokAoyama-sensei* Jadi dengan senang hati, saya mengumumkan bahwa chara disini seeemuanya milik Hi-chaaannn~ *nari-nari gaje*

KaiShin : #Buagh! *nendangHi-chan* Jangan dengerin dia! Kita-kita itu milik Aoyama Gosho! SELAMANYA!

Hi : *pundung di WC (?)* Kejem iihhh~ TTOTT

Kai : Weekkk! :P

Shin : There is only one truth! *nunjuk-nunjuk idung reader*

Aoyama-sensei : Itu baru namanya chara saya! Selalu membela kebenaran! #bangga

Hi+Kai+Shin : EMANG DIKIRA PAHLAWAN BERTOPENG ATAU POWER RANGER? *kesel

Aoyama-sensei : *kicep

Hi : Oh, dan lagu yang numpang lewat disini itu milik Hi-ch-

KaiShin : MILIK SIMPLE PLAN! Lagu Untittled disini milik Simple Plan, bukan punyanya author sableng itu!

Hi : Kaaaliiaannnn! #marah *nodongin AK47* AWAS KALIAANNN!

KaiShin : Kabuuuurrr! *lari kebirit-birit

Note :

Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Oyasumi, minna-samaaa! Ehehehe, Hi-chan apdet lageee~ Smoga aja kalian pada kagak bosen liat Author's Note ini dah... Mari berbacot sedikit! Hmm, sekarang lagi liburan panjang neh... Adakah yang bosen seperti saya ini? Whoa, pasti banyak atuh? Dan pas lagi bosen-bosennya, eehh nemu lagu yang lumayan nyambung sama fic ini! Jadilah Hi-chan kepengen ngelanjutin MFM yang kemaren sempet ketunda gara-gara author dodol ini sempet kena writter's block plus adanya keerroran di laptop tersayang...

Untung sehari langsung bener, kalo engga? Siiigghh, pasti udah Hi-chan banting tuh laptop! Jangan salah loh, gini-gini author kalo marah suka kagak nanggung-nanggung... Apa aja yang ada dalem jangakauan tangan pasti diambil, dilempar lah, dibanting lah, sampe pernah rumah Hi-chan hampir kebakaran gara-gara waktu itu sempet hampir bakar lemari... –reader : (o.O")- Ngga percaya? Yasud lah... Ah, gomen saya curcol lagi... xP Oke, mari kita lanjut ke chapter 14! Yooosshhh! \(^O^)/

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, NO HUMOUR SUMPAH, Kaito's POV, FLUFF!, bahasa baku banget, SERIOUSNESS ALERT! Ini mungkin adegan klimaksnya, sedikit elo-gue, paragraf berantakan dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Nee, jangan salahin aku kalo cerita di fic ini makin gaje, okeee?

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Saturday 15th February 2011_

_At 08.37 pm_

_Kaito's POV_

Aakkhirnyaaa~ Setelah sekian lama kagak nongol-nongol di POV, gue disuguhin POV lagiiii... Hey, aku ini kan main chara-nya! Kok malah aku dari kemaren ngga dapet POV? Author sinting!

Oke, bek tu de setori...

Ahahaha, kalian tau ngga sekarang aku lagi dimana? Ehehehe, percaya ato kagak, sekarang aku ada di... RUMAH SAKIT...

Kenapa? Bingung? Oooh, aku sendiri juga bingung! #Plakh! Eehh, engga kok enggaa... Cuman... sekarang aku... udah inget... Ya, maksudku itu aku udah inget tentang semua kejadian waktu aku masih bocah kecil yang helpless bin kagak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Aku yang bener-bener lemah, dan bahkan terlalu lemah dari bayanganku. Sampe sekarang aku masih ngga percaya, kalo semua orang udah bohong padaku. Haha, ironis ya? Ini hidupku, tapi aku ngga tau apa-apa tentang diriku sampe sekitar setengah jam yang lalu... Yah, meski belom semua kenyataannya kuketahui sih...

'Kalo aja waktu bisa diputer balik, aku ngga bakal bertindak egois gitu... Kalo aja aku bukan bocah yang cuman bisa nangis doang... Kalo aja... bukan Kaa-san yang meninggal malam itu...' pikirku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ahahaha, kalian bingung ya kenapa aku masih bisa senyum di kondisi begini? Yaah, mungkin itu emang udah kepribadianku kali... Aku yang selalu happy-go-lucky, selalu senyam-senyum nyengir gaje... Mungkin ini adalah... Poker Face-ku?

_I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<br>I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight_

_~~~ Start Flashback ~~~_

"Hey, Kaito! Ngapain sih disitu? Bentar lagi lampu pejalan kakinya ijo tuuhh..." aku nengok pas ngedenger suara Ahouku yang tereak-tereak persis kenek angkot. Busyeett, gue cuman ngeliat-liat bentaran doang udah diteriakin gitu... Gimana kalo gue pergi jauh-jauh? Bisa nangis kali yak tuh si Neko Ojou-sama... Aku cuman nyengir, ngga nanggepin. Bikin si empunya mencak-mencak kagak karuan, nyuruh aku cepetan. Yee, orang aku cuman lagi ngeliatin toko bunga doang! Lagian tokonya ada paaaass banget di samping tempat si Ahouko, Sagu-chan, sama si Akako itu, lari dikit juga nyampe...

Ngga meduliin si Aoko, aku langsung ngalihin perhatian ke bunga yang daritadi aku pelototin (?). Yaahh, kalian mungkin mikir kalo aku tuh aneh... Lah masa ada cowo liat-liat bunga? Kalo niat mau ngasih tuh bunga ke cewe sih, mungkin ngga papa. Lah ini? Aku ngga ada niat ngasih ke siapa-siapa. Cuman pengen liat aja... Aneh? Biarin!

_And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain_

"Sumimasen... Ini bunga apa ya?" tanyaku langsung waktu si mbak-mbak penjual ngeliat aku. Aku nunjuk-nunjuk bunga kecil dengan kelopak mungil yang warnanya sumpah soft banget! Ini bunga udah kayak kulit manusia aja, lembut banget siiihhh! Si mbak penjual malah ngeliatin aku sama bunga yang tadi kutunjuk ganti-gantian. Hah? Kok malahan bengong sih nih orang? Spadaaa? "... Ohh... Itu... bunga... Umm... Maaf dek, lagi mau nyatain perasaan ya?" si mbak malah ngomong kayak gagap-gagap gitu, dan balik nanyain aku.

Aku yang ditanya ya pastinya bingung lah! Cuman nanya bunganya namanya apa, kok dibilang mau nyatain cinta? Ada-ada aja nih mbak-mbak... Tapi sebenernya sih, kalo boleh jujur... Aku emang... punya sedikit crush ke si Neko Ojou-sama... Abis, dari kemaren aku ngga bisa ngeluarin dia (?) dari pikiranku seh... Alhasil, aku cuman garuk-garuk kepala sambil ngelirik Ahouko yang masih berdiri nunggu, mukanya merah gara-gara nahan kesel. 'Aww, kalo dia lagi marah kok malah keliatan makin imut ya di mata gue?' batinku, error. Ngga, aku ngga blushing sama sekali! Tapi jantungku ini niihhh...

Dag, Dig, Dug

Dag, Dig, Dug

Dag, Dig, Dug

Uwaahhh, ini ngga sehat! Bisa-bisa jantungku keluar dari tempatnya! Duuuhh, jangan panik oke? Kaito, kamu ngga boleh panik gini! Oke tenang! Sekarang... tadi si mbak itu bilang apa? Oh iya, nyatain perasaan...

"Ah, bukan kok... Cuman pengen tau aja..." jawabku rada kikuk, dadaku masih deg-degan ngga karuan kayak ada kupu-kupu yang lagi terbang main kejar-kejaran di perutku. Si mbak yang nyadar kalo tadi aku ngelirik ke Aoko cuman senyum-senyum kecil. "Bunga itu namanya 'Anemone'... Dalam bahasa bunga, 'Anemone' berarti 'Aishiteru'... Yah, cocok kan untuk orang yang akan menyatakan perasaan?" jelas di mbak penjual sambil senyum pengertian.

DEGH!

Aku beku di tempat, ngga bisa gerak. Kata-kata itu kayaknya... pernah aku denger di suatu tempat!

"_Kaito-kun..."_

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

"Dek, kamu ngga papa?" si penjual bertanya, cemas. Aku ngga ngejawab, lebih tepatnya ngga bisa. Duh, mukaku pasti udah pucet banget sekarang! Akhh, kenapa kepalaku pusing lagi gini?

"_Bunga ini indah kan?"_

"Ka, Kaito? BaKaito! Kok lama bang- Kaito! Hey, kamu kenapa?" suara Aoko yang kedengeran panik banget itu sampe ke kupingku, tapi aku ngga ngerespon. Aku masih megangin kepalaku yang rasanya pengen meledak. "Aaarrggh..." gerutuku sambil meremas rambutku sendiri, ngga sadar kalo Saguru sama Akako juga jadi ikutan khawatir karena tingkahku ini.

"_Halus dan mungil... Kecil dan rapuh..."_

Aku ngedenger pacarnya si Hakubaka itu ngomong ngga jelas dengan suara takut-takut. Akako narik lengan baju Saguru, "Ini akan dimulai! Semuanya... ini bukan akhir, tapi ini awal! Saguru-kun, jangan bilang kau belum bilang padanya tentang perkataanku waktu di perpus itu?" ujarnya. Si blonde kicep, beku seketika, terus ngegelengin kepalanya.

"_Sama seperti cinta..."_

"_Apa itu cinta, Kaa-san?"_

Aku tersentak, ngebuka mata. Tadi itu... suara itu... aku waktu kecil? Tapi... siapa wanita itu? Aku bingung! Samar-samar, aku ngedenger Akako ngomong sesuatu kayak "Masa depannya ada di tangannya sendiri" atau apa pun itu. Aku juga inget pas Saguru ngangguk, terus mandang aku dengan ekspresi aneh. Aoko... dia nangis... Apa karena aku? Aoko... Ahouko... Jangan nangis bodoh!

"_Cinta itu perasaan yang lembut dan halus, yang tersimpan dalam dermaga kecil berupa hati... Hal yang begitu membahagiakan, tapi juga mudah rusak dan bisa hancur berkeping-keping jika kau tak menjaganya... Ahahaha, mungkin kau belum bisa mengerti sekarang..."_

Ya... akan selalu kujaga! Karena aku ngga mau Aoko hilang dan lenyap dari hidupku! Pasti akan kujaga... Cinta itu... Entah kenapa, aku bisa ngerasain sentuhan lembut di kepalaku. Tangan kecil seseorang yang hangat...

"_Terus kalo ini bunga apa? Kok warnanya sama kayak mata aku dan Kaa-san?"_

"_Aahh... Itu... bunga Lavender... Kaito-kun, apa kau bisa menciumnya? Harum bunga berwarna ungu... yang begitu lembut... tapi menyesakkan dada?"_

Sesak... Sesak... Kenapa? Arti warna mataku... lavender... lembut tapi menyesakkan? Kenapa?

"_Tapi yang paling cocok dengan Kai-kun, adalah bunga ini!"_

"_Ehh? Kok terang begitu sih, Kaa-san?"_

"_Ahahaha, ya pasti terang dong! Kan ini bunga Matahari... Lambang persahabatan! Bunga yang bisa membuat siapa saja tersenyum begitu melihat warnanya yang secerah mentari... Bunga yang ngga akan bisa tumbuh tanpa sinar matahari... Bunga ini tak pernah ragu-ragu untuk menerima bantuan orang lain, dan memberikan rasa hangat bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya! Mungkin bunga ini sering tumbuh di tanah sekitar, jadi dia sering diinjak-injak oleh anak-anak yang bermain. Tapi, bunga matahari akan terus bangkit dan bersinar! Mirip sama Kaito-kun kaann?"_

Matahari... Aku seperti matahari? Apa maksudnya? Aku ngga ngerti! Aku... Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya... menjadi begitu gelap?

_Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again_

_~~~ End Flashback ~~~_

Aku ngedenger suara pintu berdecit pelan, kayak suara tikus. Aku ngga perlu nengok, karena aku udah tau pasti siapa yang ngebuka tuh pintu. Aku cuman nutup mata sambil ngehela napas panjang, capek. Aku ngangkat tanganku dan ngacak-ngacak beberapa helai rambutku, frustasi. Di pergelangan tanganku ada infus yang kepasang, juga ada alat kedokteran lainnya yang nempel di badanku, bikin risih. Aku ngebuka mata, terus ngeliat kearah pintu yang udah ketutup tadi.

Berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka cemas, Shin-kun keliatan tegang banget. Mungkin itu karena dia tau apa yang pengen aku tanyain kali ya? Tapi aku rada kasian juga ngeliat penampilannya! Dia make baju rangkep-rangkep, mukanya merah gara-gara mungkin abis lari ke sini dan pastinya karena demam. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapih sekarang keliatan agak berantakan, meski ngga sampe kayak sarang burung siihh... Aku cuman bisa nyengir, berasa ngeliat diri sendiri di cermin. Shinichi yang ngeliat cengiran kudaku langsung ngerutin dahi.

"Jangan senyum, Kai... Jangan senyum palsu kayak gitu..." ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan nada datar tapi sedih, ngebuat aku meringis dengernya. Aku ngeliat kearah lain, tapi senyumku ngga mau ilang. Mau gimana lagi? Dari dulu kan Tou-san udah ngajarin Poker Face ke aku! Ngga bisa kulepas gitu aja dong? "Jeli banget, Shiinnn~ Mirip detektif beneran deh..." gurauku sambil ngedipin mata ke dia, niat bercanda.

Mukanya Shinichi malah makin tegang ngedenger candaanku tadi, mukanya yang emang udah rada pucet gara-gara sakit jadi makin pucet. "Kaito... Kamu... inget semuanya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini suaranya kedengeran berat dan terkesan dipaksain. Aku cuman ngangguk, terus ngeliat keluar jendela. "... Kamu minta aku dateng karena mau minta penjelasan kan?" lanjutnya lagi, ngebikin aku ngangguk sekali lagi.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
>And I can't explain what happened<br>And I can't erase the things that I've done  
>No I can't<em>

Shin-kun ngehela napas, terus dia duduk di kursi samping ranjangku. "Satu pertanyaan, satu waktu..." serunya langsung sambil ngeliat mukaku. Aku ikutan ngehela napas, eits ngga niat copas loh! Cuman kebetulan aja samaa... "Wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan sebahu... kau kenal dengannya?" tanyaku, masih ngeliat kearah jendela. Shinichi diem, kayaknya ngga berniat ngejawab, tapi akhirnya jawab juga. "Dia wanita yang kau panggil 'Kaa-san'..." jawabnya, ngga nyelesein masalah. Itu mah aku juga tau!

"Siapa Kaa-sanmu, Shinichi?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha ngorek info. "Tentu saja orang yang kupanggil 'Kaa-san' selama ini..." jawabnya santai, tapi masih dengan muka tegang. "Kalo gitu... apa 'Kaa-san' yang kita maksud ini sama?" tanyaku, bikin dia ngga bisa ngehindar lagi. Shin ngga langsung ngejawab, dia diem dulu. "Tidak, yang kita maksud orang yang berbeda..." balasnya jujur, ngebikin semuanya jelas di mataku.

Aku narik napas, ngerasa tanganku yang sedari tadi ada di bawah selimut bergetar sedikit. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku, singkat. Dia ngejawab simpel, cukup dua kata. "Shinichi... Kudou Shinichi..." Jawabannya itu ngebuat nafasku agak tercekat, tapi aku ngga nurunin Poker Face-ku. "Cewe berambut mop mirip Alm. Mbah Surip yang waktu itu kubilang... siapa dia?" tanyaku untuk kelima kalinya. Shin ngehela napas, terus nyisir rambutnya biar keliatan rapih. "Sahabat kita waktu kecil, cewe yang kuanggap adikku sendiri... Nakamori Aoko, atau kau sering memanggilnya Ahouko, atau sekarang Neko Ojou-sama..." jelasnya, panjang lebar.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" seruku, langsung tu de poin (tulisan : to the point), sambil natap mata birunya. "Ngga, sama sekali ngga. Aku nganggep Aoko-chan sebagai adek, udah kubilang kan tadi? Aku tau dia suka padaku semenjak kejadian itu, tapi... Hey, kami saudara kau tau? Tou-sanku dan Kaa-sannya kakak-adik! Ngga mungkin bisa, kalo pun kita saling suka..." dengan mantap, Shinichi ngejelasin situasinya. Aku ngalihin pandangan lagi begitu ngeliat ngga ada setitik keraguan pun dalam mata Shinichi.

"Tou-sanmu... siapa dia?" tanyaku lagi, sadar kalo Tou-san yang kita bicarain sama sekali bukan ayahku, Kuroba Toichi. Shin-kun cuman nutup matanya, mungkin dia ngerasa kalo aku nuntut penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya. "Ayahku, Kudou Yuusaku, seorang penulis novel misteri... dan ibuku, Kudou Yukiko... Ayahku dan ibu Aoko-chan sodara sedarah, dan ibuku anak tunggal... sama sepertiku... Aku anak satu-satunya yang mereka punya..." jelasnya, ngebuat aku ngerasa kayak ada sesuatu di tenggorokanku yang bikin aku susah nelen. Heh, jadi bener kalo aku emang bukan anak Yukiko Okaa-san? Tragis... Hahaha...

Samar-samar, aku inget mimpi burukku pas ketiduran di kelas. Waktu itu aku sama Shin-kun lagi marahan, tapi kita baikan dan aku jadi ngelupain mimpi itu. Ya... dan aku sama sekali ngga sadar kalo wanita yang kupanggil Kaa-san itu bukanlah seorang mantan aktor, tapi wanita berambut kemerahan sebahu tadi... Ahahaha, bego banget ya? Pantes aja Shin suka novel misteri dan hal berbau Sherlock Holmes! Ayahnya penulis, sedangkan aku? Ya, ayahku jelas magician kan? Seorang Kuroba Toichi, yang selama ini aku kenal.

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

"Hey... ini pertanyaan terakhirku... Jawab sebaik mungkin oke?" ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Shin ngerutin dahinya lagi tanda ngga suka, tapi tetep ngangguk. "... siapa aku...?" tanyaku, cukup dua kata yang mampu ngebuat suaraku serak dan berat.

Mata Shinichi melebar, kayaknya ngga nyangka aku bakal nanya kaya gitu. Tapi dia langsung balik ke mode normal dan ngejawab pertanyaanku itu. Aku masih malingin muka, ngga berani natap Shin-kun, tapi tetep ngawasin gerak-geriknya dari ujung mataku.

"Elo..." mulainya, make bahasa yang sering kita gunain kalo berdua. "Kuroba Kaito, cowo 17 taun yang udah tinggal di London bareng gue selama hampir 6 taun... Cowo yang udah jadi kembaran gue sejak... sejak hampir 10 taun lebih... Adek yang udah gue bohongin dari dulu... Elo Kuroba Kaito, sahabat gue dari kecil... Elo tuh anak cowo pertama yang berani ngomong sama gue, yang berani ngedeketin gue! Cowo yang ngasih gue pembatas buku sebagai hadiah ultah gue... Anak cowo yang nangis pas dia jatoh dan gue anterin pulang ke rumah... Satu-satunya cowo yang ngebela Aoko-chan pas dia dibully anak-anak di kelas... Elo Kaito... Kaito, sahabat dan adek gue yang berharga..." terangnya, bikin badanku bergetar karena nahan air mata.

Semua perasaan membuncah, ngebikin aku ngga kuat lagi nahannya. Rasa kesel karena dibohongin... marah karena ngga bisa inget apa-apa... sedih karena tau kenyataan yang sebenernya... tapi... ada perasaan seneng... seneng karena udah dapet penjelasan yang masuk akal, yang berkaitan dengan apa yang aku tau...

Shinichi ngejulurin tangannya, ngeraih bahuku. Dia narik aku sampe kepalaku ada di bahunya. Tanganku yang dari tadi ngga berenti bergetar ngeremas selimut kencang-kencang. Meski ada rasa senang, tapi yang terutama... sakit... Sakit karena ternyata selama ini, keluarga yang bersamaku bukanlah "KELUARGAKU"! Karena Yukiko Okaa-san yang ceria, jago menyamar dan begitu mirip denganku, ternyata bukanlah ibu kandungku... Sakit karena Tou-san yang selama ini aku kagumi udah nyimpen rahasia besar, dan ninggalin aku yang ngga tau apa-apa! Sakit karena... karena Shinichi... bukanlah kakak kembarku yang sebenernya... Cuma sahabat... sahabat masa kecil...

"... Kaito... akan selalu jadi Kaito yang gue tau... Elo adalah diri lo sendiri! Bukan orang lain! Gue ngga peduli, meski kita beda marga atau apa... Iya, kita emang sebenernya cuman sahabat... Ibu kita berdua sahabat waktu High School... Tapi cuman gara-gara kita beda nama... karena kita cuman sahabat... bukan berarti elo bukan adek gue, Kai..." lanjutnya lagi, ngebuat seluruh tubuhku makin bergetar menahan emosi. Karena ngga kuat, aku nyengkram selimutku makin keras sampe robek gara-gara kukuku.

Aku bisa ngerasain tangan Shinichi ada di pundakku, seakan ngasih tau aku buat ngebagi bebannya. Seolah dia juga pengen bisa ngerasain apa yang kurasain. "Mungkin kita emang bukan anak kembar... Mungkin kita ngga bisa tau isi hati masing-masing... tapi elo tetep adek gue, Kaito... Gue tau gue bukan kakak yang baik! Ya, gue emang pantes nyandang gelar Baka Aniki... Tapi, Kai... elo sama Aoko-chan... kalian berdua udah kayak adek gue sendiri!" aku ngerasa pelukan Shin-kun makin erat, bikin aku makin susah nafas.

"... Kaito... kita emang sahabat... tapi... buat jadi kakak lo, apa gue harus jadi seorang Kuroba dulu? Kita sahabat, Kai-kun... dan gue nganggep elo adek gue... bukan karena elo bermarga sama kayak gue! Kita ngga butuh darah... sekali pun gue yang ada di posisi elo, gue yakin lo pasti bakalan bilang hal yang sama... Karena elo adalah elo... Kaito tetep adek gue... ngga peduli apa, elo dan gue tetep kakak-adek! Gue, lo, dan Aoko-chan... Inget itu Kaito..." serunya dengan suara lembut di kupingku, bikin dadaku makin sesak ngedenger setiap nada dan penekanan dalem suaranya. Ya, aku adalah aku! Ngga peduli apa kata orang, aku tetep Kuroba Kaito...

_I made my mistakes  
>I've got no where to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me_

Dengan pasrah, aku ngebiarin bendungan air mataku hancur begitu aja. Bulir-bulir air bening jatuh, terus menerus. Ngga pernah berhenti. Sekarang, aku udah ngga peduli kemana perginya Poker Face-ku. Sungai-sungai deras terus mengalir di pipiku, terus berhamburan. Aku bisa ngerasain kalo baju yang dipake Shin-kun sekarang udah basah banget gara-gara air mataku, tapi aku ngga bisa berenti! Dan dari rasa lembab di baju bagian belakangku, aku tau kalo Shinichi juga nangis.

Perasaan ini... rasa sakit ini... Kenapa ngga kunjung berhenti? Kenapa...?

"... Shin... ichi..." panggilku dengan suara serak. Yang kupanggil cuman ngangguk, kayaknya ngga bisa ngomong. "Kenapa... Ke... kenapa elo bohong ke gue... Shin?" tanyaku, masih sesenggukan. Shin langsung ngelepasin pelukannya dan megang pundakku. Matanya merah, sembab, bikin aku ngerasa bersalah udah bikin dia nangis begini. Tapi... Shin-kun tersenyum...

"Kaito... Gue cuman... ngga mau elo ngerasain... ngerasain apa yang gue alami... Cuma itu kok..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut, meski di matanya masih ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyiin dari aku. Sesuatu yang lebih dalem, dan aku ngga akan maksa dia buat ngasih tau aku apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Ngga akan, sampe Shin siap buat cerita. "Elo tau kan... kalo... hiks... kalo gue bisa ngedengerin curhat lo?" tawarku, masih nangis. "Iya, gue tau Kai... Nanti... Suatu hari nanti, kalo gue udah bisa cerita... gue janji... gue akan ceritain semuanya ke elo... dan gak akan ada rahasia lagi... oke?" ujarnya, ngebikin sebuah senyum tipis tersunging di bibirku.

"Ya... gue ngerti kok, Shin..." aku ngangguk, terus ngapus air mataku. "Dan makasih banget... Arigatou, Shin Nii-chan..." ucapku, yang langsung disambut kata "Ngga masalah..." dari si empunya. "Sori juga, gue jadi cengeng gini... ahahaha, kayaknya gue ketularan Ahouko dah nih!" candaku, sambil nyengir. "Hah? Emang cengeng bisa nular?" katanya dengan muka sok inosen (tulis : innocent), bikin aku pengen ketawa. "Ya engga lah! Ati-ati loh, kalo sampe si Aoko tau omongan lo, elo bakal di panggang idup-idup ama die!" sahutku sambil mukul lengannya. Yang kupukul langsung limbung, hampir jatoh.

"Eeehhh! E, elo kenapa Shin?" tanyaku khawatir, sambil megangin dia biar kagak jatoh. Shinichi cuman ngegelengin kepala sambil meringis. "Engga... cuman puyeng... Salah gue juga sih, pake ke Ekoda padahal dalem keadaan begi- upss... Eeehh, Kaito... hehehehe..." katanya, kikuk. Aku langsung ngelebarin mata sampe selebar mulut kuda nil (?) ngedengernya. Jadi tadi Shin-kun ke Ekoda? KE EKODA? KEADAAN BEGINI KE EKODA? SINTING!

Dengan muka kesel tingkat akut plus aura-aura horor dan background sound yang lebay banget, aku langsung nge-deathglare kakakku yang bodoh itu. "SIAPA. YANG. NGAJAK. ELO?" ujarku sambil nekenin setiap kata pake palu (?). Yang kutanya cuman bisa salting, terus ngegaruk pipinya yang pastinya ngga gatel sama sekali. "Eehh... u, umm... Heiji?" jawabnya, jujur.

"GUA BUNUH LO, HEIJIIIII! AWAS AJA BESOK, GUE CINCANG LO!" tereakku penuh amarah, perempatan jalan udah bersimpang siur di kepalaku, tanda aku bener-bener marah. Shin-kun cuman bisa nengguk ludah ngeliat aku. "Sini cepet, tiduran disini! Gue panggilin dokter ama suster ngesot (?)nya dulu, oke? Jangan berdiri! Pokoknya, ELO ISTIRAHAT!" aku langsung bangun dari ranjang dan naroh (?) Baka Aniki yang udah pucet dari tadi itu disana. 'Awas aja noh si Heiji! Dia bakalan ngerasain yang namanya neraka dunia!' pikirku.

'Poor Heiji... Semoga aja kamu bisa selamet idup-idup besok ya...' batin author, reader, plus Shin-kun, prihatin.

~~~ Somewhere ~~~

"HUATSYIIIHHHH!" semua orang bernama Selamet di Indonesia dan si Detektif Osaka, Hattori Heiji, langsung bersin bebarengan. "Uuhhh, kok perasaan gue ngga enak ya?" seru Heiji, ngga tau kalo besok dia bakalan kena semburan maut sang adek over-protektive, Kuroba Kaito. Ckckckckk, sabar aja oke? Kaasiaaaannn...

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

Puanjaanggg bangeetttt~ Fuaahh, selese jugaaa…Ngomong-ngomong, bikin song fic itu boleh apa engga sih? Soalnya disini aku ngecantumin lagunya… Boleh ngga sebenernya? Aku kan newbie, jadi takut ngelanggar nih…

Oke, bales reviewwww!

Ahahaha, Yako-chaann~ Hey again! Jarang dapet sinyal, tapi sekarang udah engga kan? Ficmu yang itu ya? Udah apdet lagi belom? Ya, yaa… Terserah kamu deh, Kaito (Nakamiura)… Dan Saito, jangan jail sama adekmu! Katanya kalian itu kakak-adek yang ngga suka kekerasan! *scowl* Oh ya, Shinrei… Itu beneran? Fotonya bukan rekayasa? *nyengri jail* Shinrei : *Blushing* Be-te-we, Hotaru… Kalo cemburu mah bilang ajaaa~ Hotaru : apa itu cemburu? Gomen balesnya dikit, soalnya udah hampir 4000 kata nih! Makasih ya, reviewnyaaa…

Cengo…

Huh? Aku dapet review anon? Wuaaahhhh! Senengnya! Jadi inget kalo dulu aku tuh silent reader~ Makasih udah mau review ya, anon-san! TTOTT Aku seneeennggg~ Wuahahahah! Emang gaje kok… kan slogan saya itu, "Fic ini ABAL, seabal AUTHORNYA"! jadi ingetlah itu, hehehe… Ini kelanjutannya, jadi liat aja diatas oke?

Dan tebakan kamu bener semua kok! KaiShinAo emang sahabat waktu kecil, dan KaiShin bukan kembar sebenernya xP Alasan sebenernya nanti chap depan… kaiAo bukan sodara, ShinAo yang sodara meski sodara jauh! Dan lagu Kokoro itu nyeritain tentang seorang scientist yang kesepian, terus dia bikin robot mirip dirinya, tapi robot itu ngga punya hati… Nah, akhirnya si scientist mati dimakan umur, terus robotnya akhirnya punya program yang disebut "HATI", terus dia nyanyi lagi ini buat si scientist… Tapi akhirnya dua-duanya mati, si robot mati karena beban program "HATI" itu terlalu berat buat sevuah robot, alias mustahil… Whoa, panjang ya? Oke, makasih udah review!

Semuanya, plis review ya! Saran, kritik, sampe flame diterima dah! Okre, sampe ketemu lagiii~

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


	15. Tiga Sahabat

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 15 : Tiga Sahabat

Disclaimer : I do not own DC nor MK... Sigh, aku lagi males bikin disclaimer nih... Dan lagi engga ada ide juga sih, tapi dipaksa seorang TEMEN yang BUAWEL BE-GE-TE buat nge-publish fic neehhh! Terpaksa lah idenya di ada-adain! Jadi gomen banget ya kalo chap yang ini gaje bin aneh plus ABAL persis kayak AUTHORNYA! Pokoknya inget mottoku yang satu itu yaa...

Note :

Ngeselin banget belakangan iniiiii... Udah 3 hari puasa dari komik sama internet nih! Masa selama tiga hari ini aku ngga boleh main siiihhh? Mana dijadiin sekretaris sementara lagi sama Papa! Mana aku ngga boleh keluar rumah pula! Baru aja kemaren aku bisa main lagi, tapi malahan sakit... Nyebelin banget kaannnn? Uuukkkkhh, sori deh kalian jadi harus ngedengerin curhatanku... Oke, daripada aku makin ngebacot ngga jelas, mending mulai aja deh...

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, TETEP NO HUMOUR, FLUFF!, bahasa baku banget, SERIOUSNESS ALERT! sedikit elo-gue, paragraf berantakan dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Banyak alesan yang ngga logis! Pengen bikin fluff malah jadi sinetron... Nasib dah!

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Sunday 16th February 2011_

_Shinichi's POV_

"_Kaa-san! Kenapa Otou-san pergi?"_

"_... biarkan dia, Shin-chan..."_

"_Tapi... kenapa? Otou-san! Otou-san! Jangan kemana-mana!"_

"_... Shinichi... Jaga ibumu..."_

"_Ke, kenapa? Shi, Shinichi akan jadi anak baik! A, aku... ngga akan nakal lagi! Janji!"_

"_..."_

"_Jangan pergi... Otou-san... Hikss... Gomen ne... Hikkss..."_

"_... Sayonara, Shinichi... Yukiko..."_

"_Otou-san! OTOU-SAANNNN!"_

"A, akkkhh..." gerutuku sambil megangin bagian depan piyama yang kupake, ngos-ngosan kayak abis lari keliling komplek. "Mimpi itu lagi... Kenapa gue ngga bisa lupa...?" bisikku sambil naroh telapak tangan ke dahiku, ngusap keringet. Aku cuman bisa duduk di ranjang king size-ku sambil senyum miris. Ahahaha... ngga mungkin bisa lupa kan? Sesuatu yang... ngebikin hidupku kayak sekarang ini...

Aku ngelirik jam, nengok. 05.30 am... lumayan pagi, tapi ngga pagi-pagi amat sih...

Aku turun dari kasur, terus nyamber handuk putih sambil jalan ke kamar mandi. Haahh, hari minggu gini enaknya ngapain ya? Hmm, mending jalan aja... Tapi kemana? Nanti deh, tunggu yang lainnya bangun... Aku langsung mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi kutolong ibu membersi- oke, lupakan yang tadi! Aku ngga nyanyi loh ya! Salahin si author yang nulis tuh!

"Ohayou, Kaa-san... Mana Tou-san? Belom bangun ya?" sapaku pas ngeliat ruang makan sepi banget, dan emakku yang mantan artis ini lagi nyiapin makanan. Kaa-san malah kaget ngeliat aku, sampe piso yang dia pegang loncat (?) dan hampir kena mukaku kalo ngga cepet-cepet kutangkep tadi. "KAA-SAN MAU BUNUH AKU YAAA?" tereakku sambil ngeliatin Kaa-sanku yang cuaanntiikk itu, ngeri.

"E, eheheheh... Gomen ne, Shin-kun! Abis kamu bangunnya pagi banget sih... Kan Kaa-san jadi kaget..." serunya sambil ngejitak kepalanya sendiri pelan, terus meletin lidah. Aku balik ngejulurin lidahku, kesel. Masa kaget sampe niat ngebunuh anak sendiri? Jahat banget sih... "Yee, emang selangka itu? Kan kadang aku juga mau bangun pagi!" gerutuku sambil nyisirin rambut pake tangan buat yang ke 12345 kalinya pagi ini. Gue ngga mau dikira Kaito, oke? Tanpa nunggu balesan lagi, aku langsung ngambil jaket buat nutupin kaos biru polos yang lagi kugunain sekarang, terus make sepatu. Pada nanya aku mau ngapain? Ya jelas mau jogging lah... Ngapain lagi?

Kaa-san yang ngeliat aku cuman geleng-geleng ajeb-ajeb. "Kamu ini! Tumben langsung pergi, ngga minum ko- KAMI-SAMA! Kopi 3 litter kok langsung abis gini? Shin-kuuuunnn~ Jangan diabisin juga dooongggg!" tereakan Kaa-san kagak aku peduliin. Kayak ngga tau aja aku suka yang namanya kopi... Aku cuman ngeloyor pergi, langsung pergi lari pagi. Dan bukan salahku juga aku suka kopi kan?

'Salahin aja... Otou-san...' batinku sambil senyum tipis, sedih.

_Keputusasaan yang mendalam... mendekap dan mencengkram tubuh ini..._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hidup terlalu kejam padaku..._

_Maaf... maafkan aku... Karena terlalu egois..._

.

~~~ MFM ~~~

.

_Aoko's POV_

_At Tokyo Central Hospital_

"BA-KA-I-TO! CEPETAN BANGUUUUNNNNNNN!" tereakku di kupin si pemales itu, bikin si empunya langsung ngebuka mata, kaget. "A, apaan sih, Ahouko! Jangan kenceng-kenceng dong..." gerutunya sambil ngelus-ngelus kupingnya yang –kayaknya- conge bin budeg sesaat. Aku cuman merengut kesel terus nyuruh-nyuruh dia buat mandi, de-el-el. Hari ini Kaito udah dibolehin pulang sama dokternya. Lagian kayaknya, dia harus ngomong macem-macem pasti sama keluarganya. Kalo bukan aku yang ngingetin, siapa lagi? Kan Shinichi-kun lagi di rumahnya, ngga nginep disini...

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shinichi-kun... Sekarang... Kaito udah inget kan? A, aku seneng sih... Tapi kan kasian kalo dia tau semua orang ngebo'ongin dia selama ini! Apalagi, sebenernya Shinichi-kun bukan kembaran dia... Dan 'keluarga' yang selama ini dianggap keluarga sama si BaKaito itu bukan keluarga aslinya, kan? Huuufftt, semoga aja Kaito bisa nerima semua ini deh!

Saking kepikiran tentang hal itu, aku bahkan sampe ngga tau kalo Kai udah nyelesein ritual paginya. "Hooiii, Ahouko! Kenapa sih? Mikirin... Shin-kun ya pastiiii?" tebaknya, bikin aku blushing sendiri. Uuukkkhh, mana dia juga inget kalo aku suka sama Shinichi-kun lagi! Uwaaahh, malunyaaaa... "E, engga! Cuman... umm, iya sih... Tapi bukan gitu! Aku kan... e, ehhh..." jawabku, persis Ajis Gagap dah nih! Mukaku panaaaassssss~ "Iya, iyaaa... Yang lagi jatoh cintrong niiihhh! Pantes omonganku kagak didengerin... Ehehehe..." ujarnya lagi, sambil nepok-nepok kapalaku pengertian. Dan... perasaaanku doang apa Kaito emang keliatan... sedih...?

"_Makanya dengerin omonganku... Kamu ini nyusahin banget sih!"_

"Kenapa Aoko? Kok tiba-tiba diem?" pertanyaan itu ngebuat aku sadar dari lamunanku tadi. Aku cuman bisa ngegeleng pasrah sambil nunduk. "Ngga... Ngga papa kok... cuman... inget sesuatu... Ngga usah dipikirin, oke?" responku, sambil ketawa hambar.

'Kenapa aku harus inget itu sekarang sih? ... Shinichi-kun... aku... dan Kaito...' pikirku, masih nundukin kepala dalem-dalem.

_Lantunan melodi mengalunkan kenangan kita dahulu..._

_Saat dimana kita bersama..._

_Bercengkrama dalam tawa dan tangis..._

.

~~~ Start Flashback ~~~

.

_10 years ago_

_At Ekoda's Park_

"Makanya dengerin omonganku... Kamu ini nyusahin banget sih!" bentak Shinichi-kun kasar, bikin aku meringis. "Ma, maaf... Abis kan... Kasian burung merpatinya, nanti dia mati kalo terus-terusan disini... Mana lagi ujan lagi..." jawabku abis dimarahin. Aku ngambil sarang burung yang tadi jatoh gara-gara angin, di dalemnya ada burung merpati kecil yang masih bayi lagi kedinginan.

Mata tajem cowo itu malah makin tajem. "Tapi kalo kamu yang sakit gara-gara keujanan, kan nanti aku yang dimarahin Kaa-sanmu! Kamu ngerti ngga sih? Aku itu kerja jadi bodyguard kamu! Jadi jangan bikin kerjaanku makin susah gini dong!" lanjutnya sambil naroh sarang burung itu ke tempatnya, ngga peduli si burung kecil makin kedinginan gara-gara itu.

Tiba-tiba, seorang cowo yang mirip sama Shinichi-kun dateng. Cowo bermantel merah itu langsung ngambil sarang plus burung merpati tadi, terus ngelus-elus bulunya sambil ngeliat ke aku sama Shinichi-kun. Matanya mirip sama Shinichi-kun, tapi agak lebih ke lavender dibanding biru aquamarine. "... Kamu..." dia buka mulut, terus nunjuk idung Shinichi-kun. Yang ditunjuk langsung ngerutin dahi, kesel. "Apa, hah!" bentaknya lagi, tapi si cowo sama sekali ngga takut.

"Kamu ngga sadar burung ini dingin banget? Kenapa ditaroh disitu lagi?" jawabnya santai, tapi aku bisa ngeliat kalo dia marah. Shinichi-kun ngga ngedengerin dia, terus malahan ngasih payung biar aku ngga makin basah, terus meluk aku. Aku cuman bisa blushing sambil diem, malu. Ya ampuuunnn~ Shinichi-kun meluk aku! Aku dipeluk cowo selain Tou-san! Ini pertama kalinya! "Ayo pulang, Aoko-sama..." ujarnya sambil ngajak aku jalan kearah rumahku, pulang.

"Tunggu dong! Masa kalian ninggalin aku?" suara itu ngebuat aku sama Shinichi-kun serempak nengok, ngeliat si cowo mantel merah yang lagi mewek. Mukanya lucu banget kalo lagi kayak gitu! "Emang kenapa? Kamu bisa pulang sendiri kan?" Shinichi-kun balik nanya, nadanya dingin banget. "Iiihhh~ Tapi kan kita searah! Jangan gitu dooonggg... Emang rumah kalian Blok berapa?" tanya si cowo sambil senyum ke aku sama Shinichi-kun. "Blok 7." Jawab Shinichi-kun singkat, padat, dan pastinya jelas. "Kalo gitu mampir ke rumahku yok! Rumahku di Blok 2, tuuhh masuk ke situ! Sini, sini... nanti kalian makin basah loh!" dia nunjuk-nunjuk gang deket situ, terus narik tangan aku sama Shinichi-kun.

Cowo disebelahku ini makin merengut, kesel. Tapi begitu dia mau buka mulut, aku langsung nyela. "Shinichi-kun... aku dingin... Mampir aja ya, bentaran? Keringin dulu bajunya, biar ngga dimarahin Kaa-san..." usulku, bikin dia diem, terus ngangguk. "Your wishes are my command, Aoko-sama..." timpalnya, ngebolehin. Sebenernya sih, bahasa inggrisnya dia itu terlalu fasih buat ukuran anak 7 taun, tapi itulah Shinichi-kun... Aku ngerasa senyum lebar muncul di mukaku, terus aku lari ke anak cowo tadi. Dia ngebuka mantelnya, terus makein mantel itu ke aku. Dia nyerahin burung merpati tadi ke aku, bikin aku ngelus-ngelus bulu merpati -kun ngikutin dari belakang.

_._

_At Kuroba's Household_

Ini pertama kalinya aku ngerasa seneng deket orang baru yang ngga kukenal... Anak ini aneh! Dia kok easy going banget ya? Beda banget dari Shinichi-kun... Begitu kita sampe di rumahnya, anak cowo itu langsung teriak "TADAIMAAA!" tapi ngga ada yang ngejawab. Dia terus lari ke dapur, ninggalin aku sama Shinichi-kun yang langsung nutup pintu terus duduk di sofa ruang tamu tanpa permisi –jangan dicontoh-.

"Mana orang tuamu? Kau sendiri?" tanyaku pas dia balik dari dapur. Dia ngegeleng, terus ngasih aku cokelat panas. "Tou-san lagi ada pertunjukan magic, tadinya aku mau ikut tapi ngga jadi karena ujan... Huufftt, ujan nyebelin! Oh iya, Kaa-san belom pulang dari belanja jadi aku sendiri deeehh..." jelasnya sambil nyengir, terus ngedeketin Shinichi-kun.

Dia nyodorin satu gelas cokelat panas dengan mug gede ke tangan Shinichi-kun sambil bilang " Nih buatmu..." yang bikin cowo berambut rapih itu mendelik, kesel. "Kamu ini bisa ngukur ngga? Ini itu ukuran buat orang dewasa, kalo ukuran anak kecil biasanya yang seukuran sama yang dipegang Aoko-sama sama kamu itu! Kenapa ngasih aku yang ini? Kalo ngga bisa bikin, bilang aja! Sini, kubikin sendiri! Payah banget sih, nyusahin aja..." gerutunya, panjang lebar. Si cowo berambut berantakan itu langsung nge-gebrak meja.

BRAK!

.

.

.

Krik, kriikk, kriiikkk...

Si cowo itu nge-deathglare Shinichi-kun, yang langsung di deathglare balik sama si empunya. "Aku sengaja tau! Kamu ngomong udah kayak orang dewasa aja sih? Sini tanganmu!" serunya marah, sambil narik tangan Shinichi-kun. "Denger ya, tangan kamu ini bahkan lebih dingin dari tangannya 'Aoko-sama'mu itu! Makanya aku kasih kamu mug yang gede sekalian! Biar hati kamu yang kelewat dingin itu bisa agak mencair! Kamu kenapa sih? Jangan bersikap dingin gitu dong!" nasehatnya, terus ngejejelin mug cokelat panas ke tangan Shinichi-kun yang udah ngga bisa gerak, membatu.

Aku ngelebarin mata sampe segede-gedenya. Ini cowo... berani banget! Dia bilang kayak gitu ke Shinichi-kun yang strick dan serius itu? Ya ampun! Ini orang minta dikasih bogemnya Shinichi-kun ya? Cari mati!

"... Kamu...? Kenapa? A, apa-apaan... ini..." seru Shinichi-kun sambil ngeliatin mug cokelat panasnya sama cowo itu ganti-gantian. Si cowo malah nyengir pepsoden, ganti mood jadi seneng lagi. "Kalo minum cokelat panas, kamu pasti bisa ngerasa anget lagi deh! Percaya sama aku! Kaa-san bilang, cokelat panas itu bagus buat orang yang kedinginan, apalagi buat orang yang kelewat dingin kayak kamu ini... Udaaah, minum aja!" jelasnya, terus duduk di sofa samping kiriku sambil ngeminum cokelat panasnya sendiri.

Aku ngeliatin Shinichi-kun, takut dia marah. Bukan dingin kok! Shinichi-kun cuma... terlalu nganggep omongan Kaa-san serius... Dia itu kan udah ngga punya ayah, dan ibunya lagi kesulitan uang sekarang. Jadi Shinichi-kun nawarin diri buat jadi bodyguard alias babysitterku pas Kaa-san sama Tou-san lagi kerja, asal digaji. Dia emang sodaraku, dan Tou-sannya itu kakaknya Kaa-sanku... Tapi meski orang tuanya... cerai beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia masih mau berhubungan sama aku yang sodaranya dari pihak ayah, meski ayahnya udah pergi ninggalin dia sama Yukiko Oba-chan... Bukan Shinichi-kun yang salah! Dia bukannya dingin... dia cuman ngga mau ngebikin kesalahan yang sama berulang kali... Padahal dulu, Shinichi-kun mirip cowo ini! Suka senyum, dan bikin perasaan orang yang ngeliat senyumnya jadi tenang...

Aku ngeliat Shinichi-kun ngangkat mugnya, terus minum cokelat panas itu dikit-dikit. Kita bertiga cuman diem-dieman, ngga ada yang mau bersuara. Senyumku main lebar ngeliat cokelat panas Shinichi-kun udah hampir abis, padahal gelasnya gede banget. 'Bener kata cowo ini ya?' pikirku sambil ngelirik cowo yang lagi nyengir sambil ngegoyang-goyangin kakinya di sampingku. 'Kalo pun mugnya gede, pasti abis... Soalnya Shinichi-kun... masih butuh kehangatan itu...' pikirku lagi, terus nutup mata.

Cowo ini... dia bisa ngertiin Shinichi-kun dengan baik! Dia itu sebenernya siapa ya?

_Maaf karena aku mengerti arti sebuah penderitaan... Maaf karena aku peduli padamu..._

_Karenanya, jangan lagi berdiam dalam kesedihan... Dan terpaku oleh waktu..._

.

~~~ MFM ~~~

.

_The day after_

_At Ekoda's Elementary School_

"Heh, anak mami! Jangan sok tuan putri deh! Gitu aja nangis... Cengeng!" hardik cowo gendut berbadan gede itu sambil narik rambutku, bikin aku teriak kesakitan. Apaan sih? Aku kan ngga punya salah! Selalu aja gini! Kalo Shinichi-kun lagi pergi bentar aja, mereka pasti ngegangguin aku! "Nangis doang sih bisanyaa... Pantes ngga punya temen!" bales salah satu cow temen sekelasku, bikin air mataku tumpah. Bukannya gitu! Kenapa kalian ngga ngerti sih? Aku bukannya ngga mau cari temen! Aku cuman ngga dibolehin sama Shinichi-kun dan Tou-san!

Salah satu anak cewe langsung ketawa ngeliat aku digituin. "Rasain tuuuuhhh! Makanya, jangan nyimpen Kudou-kun sendiri dong! Kan kita juga mau kenalan sama cowo keren kayak gitu yaa?" ucapnya, yang langsung di'iya'in sama anak-anak cewe yang lain. Siapa yang nyimpen buat diri sendiri? Dia cuman ada di deketku karena itu tugas dia buat ngelindungin aku! Meski aku beneran suka sama Shinichi-kun, tapi... aku sama sekali ngga pernah mikir buat ngejauhin yang lain dari Shinichi-kun!

Tiba-tiba, tangan cowo yang ngejambak aku lepas, bikin aku berenti nangis. Begitu aku ngeliat ke belakang, aku ketemu sama... baju merah darah... rambut berantakan... mata lavender... dan senyum itu! COWO YANG KEMAREEENNN! Kok bisa disini siihhh?

"Hoy, dia itu cewe tau! Sama cewe harus gentleman! Kamu itu... jangan malah bikin dia nangis dong!" seru si cowo sambil nahan tangan cowo gendut itu, terus narik tanganku pelan sambil ngajak aku keluar. "A, arigatou..." ujarku sambil ngusap air mata yang udah kering. Si cowo cuman nyengir kuda, terus nepok-nepok kepalaku. "Ngga masalah! Kasih tau aja kalo mereka gangguin kamu lagi, oke? Aku siap ngehajar mereka buat kamu!" timpalnya sambil berlagak nunjukin otot lengannya yang sama sekali ngga keliatan ototnya, bikin aku ketawa.

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik dari belakang, bikin aku kaget. "Aoko-sama? Kamu ngga apa-apa? Ada yang luka? Kok kuncirannya berantakan gini? Dan... NGAPAIN KAMU DISINI?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas, bikin aku agak blushing. Dia tereak kenceng-kenceng begitu liat cowo yang kemaren itu ada disini. Si cowo langsung ngegelengin jarinya, "Jangan bilang 'kamu' dooonggg... Inget ya, panggil aku Kuroba Kaito! Namaku Kaito! Salam kenaaalll~" serunya sambil munculin bunga mawar dari belakang telingaku, bikin aku senyum.

"Yee, siapa juga yang nanya! Lagian ngapain harus diinget segala?" bentak Shinichi-kun sambil narik bahuku, kayaknya masih ngerasa kalo si Kaito itu ancaman. "Ya soalnya mulai hari ini aku bakalan jadi temen sekelas kalian laahhh... Asik kaann? Kita temenan! Kita bisa main bareng deehh!" jawabnya sambil meluk aku sama Shinichi-kun, bikin aku ketawa ngeliat muka Shinichi-kun yang mangap-mangap ngga percaya.

"Ngga perlu! Aoko-sama ngga butuh teman! Kamu ngga tau kan, berapa banyak orang yang ngambil keuntungan Aoko-sama karena Tou-sannya polisi? Aku ngga percaya sama kamu! Mending Aoko-sama selamanya bersamaku, biar dia ngga dilukain lagi sama para penculik itu!" sergah Shinichi-kun cepet, bikin aku kesel tapi seneng disaat yang sama. Aku seneng sih bisa bareng Shinichi-kun, tapi kan bukan berarti aku ngga boleh punya temen! Aku cuman bisa cemberut.

Cowo yang namanya ternyata Kaito itu nyilangin tangannya. "Kamu itu... Shinichi kan? Jangan gitu dong ke Aoko! Dia dibully temen-temen sekelas dan dikira ngga bisa bergaul itu karena kamu tau! Biarin dia bebas kenapa sih? Lagian... kamu juga butuh kebebasan kan?" celetuknya, ngebikin Shinichi-kun diem. Si Kaito nyengir lagi, terus ngelanjutin. "Janji deh, aku juga bakal ngejagain Aoko... Apa sih yang engga buat temenku? Tenang ajaa... Karena sekarang aku sekolah disini dan udah jadi murid sini, aku bakal jadi temen sekaligus bodyguard tanpa bayarannya Aoko! Janji, sumpah!" ucapnya, ngebikin Shinichi-kun diem, mikir. Dia akhirnya ngangguk, tapi matanya mendelik begitu liat baju yang lagi dipake Kaito. Duh, sisi 'rapih'nya muncul deh nih...

Dia nunjuk Kaito. "Ka, kamu... KAU INI! Mau sekolah apanya? Liat bajumu itu! Berantakan banget tauuuu! Dan ngapain pake kaos gitu? Ngga ada kemeja yang agak formal apa? Aduuuhh, sini kutaliin sepatunya! Aaakkhhh, rambutmu itu dari kemaren ngga disisir atau gimana sih? BAROU!" si Shinichi-kun malah setress sendiri ngeliat penampilan Kaito yang amburadul itu. Yang diomelin cuman nyengir sambil pasrah rambutnya disisirin sama Shinichi-kun, tapi ngga bisa-bisa rapih.

SYUUUSSHHH!

Tiba-tiba ngga tau kenapa, ada angin lewat yang ngebikin rokku tersingkap. Aku buru-buru ngebetulin, takut Shinichi-kun atau cow- ah, maksudnya Kaito, ngeliat. "Suit, suiiittt... Biru toh? Pantes namamu Aoko, ya..." ujar Kaito sambil nyengir, bikin aku ngelebarin mata ngga percaya. Shinichi-kun? Dia langsung jawsdrop begitu nyadar kalo yang bikin angin buatan itu si Kaito, terus dia nge-deathglare Kaito yang jail banget itu! Uwaahhh, ini sih mananya yang gentleman!

"BAROU! JANGAN LIHAAATTTTT!" tereak Shinichi-kun sambil ngebogem Kaito dengan muka merah. Bikin si empunya langsung ngehindar, reflek. Dia masih nyengir, tapi langsung pasang muka horor pas ngeliat aku.

"BA, BAKAITOOOOO! KUBUNUH KAU!" tereakku ngga kalah kenceng. Aku ngambil pel-pelan yang kebetulan ada di samping, terus ngejar si BaKaito itu keliling-keliling. Awas aja! Ngga bakal kulepasin!

_Tawa itu mengingatkanku pada sekuntum bunga... yang tumbuh bersemi dengan indahnya..._

_Mata itu cerminkan pahitnya dunia... yang terbalut keindahan semesta..._

_Warna merah yang cerminkan rasa sakit dan keberanian... Sedalam lautan biru yang memendam gejolak emosi..._

_Biru dan merah... Ketenangan dan keberanian..._

_Jika kalian memutuskan untuk menjagaku... siapakah aku hingga pantas dilindungi? _

.

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

.

Ya... dan sejak saat itulah kita bertiga jadi temenan... Kalo kemana-mana selalu bareng! Dan aku pasti di tengah. Aku yang bakal misahin mereka kalo lagi berantem, dan nyatuin mereka kalo lagi pada diem-dieman. Konyol banget ya mereka itu? Mirip, tapi ngga sama... Beda, tapi terlalu banyak kesamaannya... Dulu tuh Shinichi-kun protektif cuman sama aku, tapi sejak bareng Kai? Kerjaan dia jadi dobel, harus ngejagain Kaito yang super nakal itu! Abis, Kaito sering berantem sih... Jadinya kalo dia luka, yang susah pasti Shinichi-kun tuh!

Tapi... aku pengen kembali ke masa itu... Saat dimana kita bertiga pulang bareng sambil gandengan tangan... Tangan kananku dipegang si BaKaito yang selalu ngomong ngga karuan tentang apa-apa aja yang dia lakuin pas lagi ngga bareng aku sama Shinichi-kun. Aku yang ditengah cuman bisa ketawa ngeliat tingkah sama ekspresinya pas cerita. Shinichi-kun megang tangan kiriku, dia sering nyela omongan Kai dengan kata-kata sarkastik kayak "Ngga percaya!" atau "Jangan ngomong sesuatu yang mustahil". Abis, Kaito suka sesuatu berbau magic, tapi Shinichi-kun terlalu realistik. Mereka malah jadi berantem, terus diem-dieman lagi.

Rasanya aku kepengen ketawa kalo inget Shinichi-kun yang bakalan tetep bilang "Awas ada batu!" atau "Ati-ati tuh, jalannya licin!" ke Kaito meski mereka lagi marahan, yang biasanya ngebikin si BaKaito cemberut karena dianggap anak kecil. Kalo ke aku mah, udah biasaaa... Dia persis seorang kakak yang ngejain adeknya, walaupun lagi kesel sama si adek yang bandel. Aku jadi bingung deh! Mereka itu temen, sahabat... tapi kok bisa-bisanya selalu marah-marah ke satu sama lain? Ada-ada aja!

"Diihhh, ketawa sendiri lagi... Mikirin apaan sih, Neko Ojou-sama?" tanya si BaKaito itu sambil natap aku, bingung.

Aku cuman ngegelengin kepala, terus meluk Kaito tanpa aba-aba. Dia langsung diem, mungkin kaget? Aku ngga bisa ngeliat mukanya dari sini... "BaKaito... Jangan lupain aku lagi ya?" pintaku sambil ngeratin pelukanku. Kaito balik meluk aku, terus nepok-nepok kepalaku kayak yang biasa di lakuin waktu kita kecil dulu. Dia ngga bilang apa-apa, tapi aku tau dia ngga akan ngelupain aku dan yang lainnya.

Aku tau... karena si BaKaito ini... memelukku erat-erat...

_Berapa kali pun kau lupa, akan terus kuingatkan..._

_Berapa kali pun tangan ini terpisah, akan kutemukan cara untuk menggapaimu kembali..._

_Karena berapa kali pun kau pergi, aku akan selalu ada disini... Menunggu dan menunggu..._

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

*nge-scroll on* GILA JELEK BANGET NIH CERITA! Jadi makin kagak nyambung aja yak? Waduuhh, ABAL bangeetttt... Gomen kalo chapter ini makin gaje yaaa? Mohon dimaafkan segala kesalahan author niihh... Hikss, abis ini cerita kok malah jadi makin sinetron aja... TT_TT Aahh, buat temenku, MIDORIKAWA CHIAKI-chaaannn... Gomen ngga bisa apdet 2 chap langsung, soalnya abis sakit nih aku! Aku juga masih lemes tau pas ngetik ini! Kuusahain apdet cepet dah nanti... jadi berenti ngomel-ngomel okeehh? Kau itu toa banget suaranya, jadi aku makin pusing kalo denger suaramu lagi nyerocos ngomelin aku... Pis bro, jangan marah sama saya oke? v^^v

Review tiimmmee~

Pertama buat CloudKid-san… Yoroshiku nee! Salam kenal juga, Yuki Kineshi-saaann… Gomen ngga bisa apdet cepet-cepet ya… Ahahaha, ngga papa kok! Baru review ya? Makasih karena udah mau nge-review kalo gituuu~ Aku itu juga awalnya silent reader kok! Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kawan… *nepok2bahucloud-san* Bagus? Makasih bangeeettt~ Ahahaha, tapi mungkin chapter ini bakal balik lagi jadi ABAL ceritanya… xP Yang sebenernya terjadi tuh ini nih! Si Shin-kun itu sebenernya babysitternya Aoko! *ngakak* Meski sodara, tapi karena Yuusaku cerai sama Yukiko pas Shinichi kecil, mereka jadi ngga terlalu deket sebelomnya… Alasan yang aneh? Emang! Namanya juga fic abal… Sekali lagi makasih reviewnyaaaa~ :D

Lanjuutt~ Ah, anon-san! Aku jadi penasaran sama kamu nih… Makasih udah review lagi yaakkk! Waaah, itu belom ending loh… Nanti masih ada beberapa chapter lagi… Iya, sama-sama… Hohohoo~ ada yang suka syahrini toh disini? Hampir semuanya bener kok, cuman yang terakhir salah... Eheheheh! Udah tau ya? Itu tuh lagunya LenxRin, pairing fav aku di vocaloid! *cium2Len* Len-chaaannn, manis banget siihhh? *dilindesroadroller*

Len : JANGAN PAKE CHAN!

Hi : Wokeh, sori Len-chii… Makasih review sama dukungannya yak! ^^

Teruuuss… Yako-chaann~ Makasih udah review lagiiii! Ya ampuunn, coba liat semua fic aku, pasti ada reviewmu di setiap judul cerita! Makasih banget yaaa…Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong… The Red Thief beneran di publish? Senengnyaaaa… Ah, tapi jangan sampe nangis juga laahh! Gimana tuh, si Hota-guling udah ngga basah kan?

Hotaru : manggil aku?

Hi: ENGGA! Oke, balik ke permasalahan… Brotherhood lanjutin ya? Sama semoga laptop bisa balik seperti sedia kala… Aku bakal terus nunggu cerita-cerita awesome dari kamu, Yako-chan! *ngebaca TRT (baca : The Red Thief) di FB* Sekali lagi makasih reviewnyaaa~

Terakhir, Sera Masumi-chan… Makasih udah review ya! Dan juga makasih banyak buat reviewmu di Tips UN Edan! Aku seneng ada yang mau ngebaca fic-fic aneh bin sarap bikinanku ini… Si Shinichi mah emang udah kagak ada bakat jadi guru seehh, jadinya si murid malah dikasih trik-trik aneh dah tuh! Jadi? Salahin Shin-kun!

Shinichi : Kok gue lagi yang kena? *kesel

Kaito : Dan kenapa pada ngasihanin gue? T^T

Hi : Ya jelas karena mukamu itu melas lah, Kai… *ditonjokKai* Gomen ngga bisa apdet cepet-cepet, abis kena musibah berupa sakit dari Kami-sama… #lemes Iya, yoroshiku nee! Salam kenal jugaa~ Hmm, soal pertanyaanmu itu kayaknya sih iya pas di mistery train… tapi aku belom baca kelanjutannya sih! Jadi kalo kamu nanya aku, SEPERTINYA sih Sera adeknya Akai, bener… Sekali lagi makasih atas reviewnyaaa! *grin

Banyak yang review chapter 14 yaa? Hmm, padahal itu sinetron banget kata temenku… Yaudah deh, yang jelas mohon reviewnya para reader! Saran, kritik, flame, bacotan, curhatan, semuaaaanya gue tampung dah! Jadi? Klik tombol dibawah dan REVIEW! Oh, dan makasih buat yang udah mau nunggu aku apdet, serta bagi para pembaca… Sampe jumpa chapter depan yaaa~

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


	16. Past and Present

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 16 : Past and Present

Disclaimer : I do not own DC nor MK... Padahal pengen punya kakak kayak duo kece itu, Shinichi sama Kaito... tapi emang dasar Aoyama-sensei rakus, jadi aku ngalah dah...

Note :

Kayaknya sih pada ngga pengen dengerin curahatanku, ya? Ya udah lah, mending langsung aja...

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, TETEP NO HUMOUR, FLUFF!, bahasa baku banget, SERIOUSNESS ALERT! sedikit elo-gue, paragraf berantakan dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Makin aneh, makin abal, makin gaje, POKOKNYA ABAL!

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Monday 17th February 2011_

_Kaito's POV_

"Ohayou, minnaaaaa~ Adakah yang kangen padakuuuu?" seruku sambil berdiri di depan kelas, narsis. Aku cuman nyengir denger yang lainnya pada ketawa liat omonganku. Ada yang nyaut "Kayak kamu pergi jauh aja!" atau "Narsis, ketularan kakaknya tuh!" sambil nunjuk-nunjuk aku yang ganteng ini. Hey kalian, ngga tau apa ada orang keren di depan sini?

"Barou, apa-apaan sih? Ngga usah berisik gitu juga kali, Kai..." gumam kembara- ups, maksud gue temen kecil gue ini. Ahahaha, gue hampir lupa kalo kita bukan kakak-adek lagi sekarang... Be-te-we, kemaren aku udah ngobrol banyak sama Kaa-san, tapi masih ada beberapa yang aku ngga ngerti. Aaakkhhh, ini semua terlalu berat buat otakku! Ngga sesuai dengan kapasitas otak gue yang meski jenius, tapi kurang diasah ini! –reader : tumben nyadar, Kai?-

Mo tau kagak kemaren kita ngomongin apa? Tapi... jangan kasih tau Shin-kun loh ya? Entar dia marah lagi ama gue... Stt, jangan bilang-bilang loh ya? Oke, dengerin... gini nih ceritanya...

.

~~ Start Flashback ~~

.

Aku baru aj- eerrrmm, kayaknya enakan pake gue yak? Oke, ulang! *digampar reader* Gue baru aja nyampe rumah –ralat, mansion-, pas orang yang gue yakini sebagai Kaa-san gue selama ini ngehadang gue di depan pintu. Lah jelas gue panik kan? Apa-apaan neh? Muka Kaa-san udah bikin merinding gitu! Uuukkkhh, gue mau diapaiiinnnn?

GLOMP!

Gue diem...

Diem...

Masih diem...

Lah? Dikira kenapa, gue malahan dipeluk? Ada-ada aja Kaa-san gu- ugh, maksud gue Kaa-sannya Shinichi ini... Sial, gue lupa lagi kalo kita sebenernya bukan sodara beneran...

"Kai-kun... Kai-kun... sampe kapan pun, kamu tetep anak Kaa-san... Kamu ngerti kan? Jangan pernah salahin diri kamu buat... buat kejadian waktu itu, Kaito... Ngga ada yang nyalahin kamu... Jangan tanggung semuanya sendirian, Kai..." ucap Kaa-san rada gagap, meluk gue erat-erat sambil nahan tangis. Gue cuman bisa diem, ngga gerak. Gue bahkan engga meluk dia balik... BaKaito! Dia tetep Kaa-san elo kan? Bego! Jangan bersikap gini dong!

Perlahan, gue meluk pundak Kaa-san. Sial, kok gue... kok mata gue burem yak? Dodol lu, Kai! Itu air mata, bego! Aaakkhhh, kenapa gue jadi pengen nangis sih? Rada kesel, gue berusaha nahan air mata gue yang hampir tumpah buat yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Mata gua udah merah neh, kagak usah ditambah-tambahin deeehh... Capek gue harus make bedak tebel-tebel biar gue ngga keliatan pucet, dan mata gue ngga keliatan bengkak banget! Untungnya tadi pagi sempet gue kompres pake anduk basah...

Gue nepok-nepok bahu Kaa-san, nenangin. "Iya, Kaa-san... Kai ngerti kok, tapi... tetep aja itu emang salah aku kan, Kaa-san? Kaa-san... ma, maksudku... Kaa-san_ku_ meninggal gara-gara aku... Mana mungkin aku ngga merasa bersalah, kan?" gue ngejawab, terus ngehela napas panjang. Gue capek, bener-bener capek sama semua ini!

"Engga, Kai-kun! Ini bukan salahmu! C, Chi-chan ngga akan pernah nyalahin kamu karena hal itu... Dia seneng, bisa ngelindungin kamu pas kecelakaan itu terjadi... Kaa-san tau, Kaito... Yuusaku dan aku ada disana... Hari itu... saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, kami tau itu bukan kecelakaan biasa... Chi-chan... Kaa-sanmu... dia pergi sambil tersenyum, Kai-kun... Jadi jangan pernah salahkan dirimu atas... k, kematiannya..." bales Kaa-san alias Baa-san gue ini. Gue cuman bisa diem denger dia ngomong panjang lebar. Dia berenti meluk gue, terus masang fake smile dan ngajak gue masuk ke rumah. Gue langsung masang Poker Face, terus nyengir lebar-lebar sambil lari ke dalem rumah.

Ya, kita berdua sama-sama pura-pura tersenyum... Pura-pura seakan ngga ada yang terjadi... Meski kita berdua tau kalo ini cuman topeng...

Kaa-san ngebikinin gue cokelat panas, tau kalo itu minuman favorit gue dari kecil. Cokelat itu emang rada pait, tapi tetep aja yang namanya cokelat panas itu bikin hati jadi anget... Jadi... gimana ya? Gue serasa bisa jujur sama diri gue sendiri, bisa ngeluarin semua isi hati dan uneg-uneg gue dalem secangkir cokelat. Kayak mug itu, mug dengan hiasan bunga clover itu, adalah penampung air mata gue yang ngga terlihat... Rasanya hangat... bikin gue tenang... Kayak kalo gue ngeliat senyumnya si Ahouko itu! Rasanya ada sesuatu dalem diri gue yang ngingetin Aoko sama Kaa-san gue dulu. Sesuatu yang sama, yang hangat dan menenangkan...

"Kai-kuuunnnn~ Kaa-san ngomong dengerin dong..."

Gue langsung lompat dari tempat duduk pas ngedenger suara Kaa-san, kaget. Hampir aje gua jantungan! "Kaget?" tanyanya sambil senyum maen-maen kearah gue. Ckckck, emaknya Shin emang mirip banget gue sih! Pantesan aja gue sama sekali kagak nyangka tuh orang bukan emak gue... Gue cuman meringis sambil terus nyeruput cokelat panas gue. Gue ngangguk, nandain kalo gue ngedengerin.

"Kau tau, Kai-kun? Chi-chan percaya kau punya masa depan yang cerah..." serunya sambil ngambil sebuat foto album. Gue inget samar-samar, ini tuh album foto yang ada di mimpi gue! Album foto bersampul merah yang belom pernah gue liat sebelomnya! "Dia bilang, kau seperti angin... Kau bebas, ngga mau terkekang... Ngelakuin apa yang kamu mau, apa yang kamu suka... selalu cepat bertindak, dan sebenernya kau sangat perhatian! Anak yang unik..." lanjutnya, bikin gue rada bingung apa maksudnya.

Kaa-san ngebuka album itu, terus naroh buku itu di atas meja depan gue. "Chi-chan bilang, kau seperti api... Penuh percaya diri dan selalu ceria... Kau bisa bertindak reckless kalo itu menyangkut orang yang kamu sayangi... Kau gegabah saat tau temanmu dalam masalah, dan ikut bahagia saat orang lain merasa senang... Layaknya api, kau selalu berkobar... selalu tersenyum..." ujarnya tenang sambil nutup mata.

Mata gue terpaku ke foto berukuran sedeng yang ditempel di album bersampul merah itu. Itu gue... gue waktu kecil! Gue pas lagi baru lahir ke dunia, mungkin pas umur tiga bulan waktu masih bayi! Gue lagi ngeliat ke kamera dengan tatapan bingung dan agak berair karena nangis... Mata lavender gue yang inosen (tulisan : innocent) itu keliatan pengen tau apa benda yang pastinya kamera itu... Tangan kanan gue yang kecil berusaha ngeraih benda itu... Pipi gue yang emang udah chubby dari sananya itu makin tembem karena gue lagi pasang pose 'pouted' alias cemberut... Bibir gue yang mungil persis bibir bayi ngebentuk garis tipis, nandain gue lagi kesel pas di foto... The hell, bahkan rambut gue udah mirip sarang burung di umur segitu! Gila, gue dengan bangga bisa bilang "GUE IMUT BANGET PAS KECIL" sambil joget-joget neh! Sumpah, gua unyu-unyu bro! Manis gila, sumpah muka gua moe! Bisa dikira bishounen kalo gini mah...

"Kau seperti air... netral dan ngga berpihak... Kau bisa menerima dan memutuskan dengan baik, mengerti mana yang benar dan yang salah... Kaulah yang mengajari Shin-kun apa itu persahabatan dan rasa sayang... Sehingga kini dia bisa mengerti apa itu 'perasaan'... Air yang mengalir dengan lembut dan tak pernah berhenti... Kau selalu maju kedepan, tak peduli apa..." jelasnya, meski gue masih bingung dia ngomongin apa.

Kaa-san ngebuka foto dibagian tengah, kali ini gua mangap. Sumpah, beneran gue mangap! Jawsdrop seketika! Di foto ini, ada gue lagi pasang pose peace sambil nyengir kuda... Tangan gue yang kanan digenggam si Ahouko, yang juga senyum manis ke kamera... 'Imut deh...' batin gue sambil rada blushing. Tangan kiri Aoko ngegenggam Shinichi, yang lagi senyum ogah-ogahan sambil pasang pose minta dihajar. Woi, Shin! Kan harusnya bikin tanda peace, bukan malah nunjukin jari tengah elo! Dasar sarap, edan emang tuh bocah! Chibi Shinichi tuh nyebelin banget, jutek gila! Sumpah, pengen gua telen idup-idup lu Shin-kun!

"Kalo ngga ketemu kamu, kayaknya Shin bakal terus jadi kayak gini nih... Anak itu emang kelewat jutek, keras kepala pula!" komentar Kaa-san pas ngeliat muka anaknya di foto itu. Gue cuman cekikikan dengernya. "Kalo engga ketemu Kai-kun sama Aoko-chan, dia ngga bakal mau Kaa-san dandanin kayak gini niihhh..." serunya sambil nunjukin foto lain.

.

.

.

BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHHH! NGAKAK! GUA NGAKAK, SUMPAH!

Oke, coba elo-elo pada bayangin! Shinichi... duduk di atas tumpukan baju-baju cewe... dengan ekspresi pengen nangis... lengkap pake aer mata sama muka meweknya itu... Shinichi... pake GAUN warna baby blue dengan renda-renda kecil selutut... Shinichi... make kuping kucing sama ekornya yang warna putih bersih... ada pita warna biru di masing-masing pergelangan tangannya... Shinichi yang hampir nangis itu... terus mukanya yang chubby, imut itu...

GILA! SHINICHI, GUE ENGGA NYANGKA ELO TUH BISHIE! HOLY FREAKING SH*T, SHINICHI PAKE GAUN? PERSIS CEWE!

Haaahhh... Gila, napas gue! Aahahahaha, perut gua sakit kebanyakan ketawa neh... Ya ampun, Shin...

"I, itu... S, Shin... Shinichi...? H, haahhh? Pfftttt... Ce, cewe bangeeeettttttt..." gue ketawa di sela-sela ngomong, ngakak kayak orang gila.

"Kalo ngga karena kamu, Shin-kun ngga akan mau di pakein baju ini loh... Makasih banget, Kai-kun!" Kaa-san senyum lebar, seneng.

"Hah? Kok karena aku sih?" tanya gue, bingung.

"Iyalah... kalo kamu engga mau di foto pake baju yang sama, Shinichi ngga akan mau..." jelasnya, bikin gue kaget setengah idup.

Kaa-san ngebuka lembar selanjutnya dan... ada foto gue dengan baju yang sama kayak Shin Nii-chan! Bedanya, gue lagi berdiri dengan pose imut, ngepelin tangan di depan dada sambil senyum tulus. Berlagak angelic gitu deeehhh... Kan gue hobi foto! Maklum, gue sadar gue tuh cakep udah dari kecil... *ditampolreader* -reader : kepedean lo!- Gue make baju yang sama, cuman warna cokelat muda... rada golden gitu deh! Kuping sama ekor mainan gue warnanya cokelat keemasan, sama ada dua pita emas yang ngegantung di pergelangan tangan gue... Ini toh maksudnya? Dia mau foto karena gue juga ikut foto? Yaa... guenya sih emang udah manis, tapi Shin? MUKANYA ITU LOH! PRICELESS!

'Muka gue sama Shin Nii-chan sama-sama bishounen? Kok bisa ya? Walaahhh... Kita emang mirip banget sih, pantes jadi kembar ngga ada yang curiga! Tapi gue penasaran... ide siapa sih gue sama dia bisa jadi kakak-adek?' pikir gue, pengen tau.

"Kaa-san... kenapa bisa ada pikiran buat ganti nama dari Kudou jadi Kuroba?" tanya gue, tu de poin. Maklum, udah sore takut Shin pulang...

Kaa-san cuman tersenyum sedih, bikin gue ngerasa rada ngga enak ngomong kayak tadi. "Ini ide Shinichi... Dia yang bilang buat... ngebagi Kaa-san..." jawaban itu sukses bikin gue cengo di tempat. What? Ngebagi ibu? Otak gua kagak nyampe! Ngga ngarti!

Ngeliat mukaku yang penasaran, Kaa-san cuman bisa ngehela napas lelah. "Kai... Apa kamu sadar kalo Kaa-san ataupun Yuusaku... ngga pernah dateng nemuin Shin-kun dulu?" dia balik nanya, bikin aku ngebelakakin mata sambil ngangguk. Iya ya? Kaa-san sama Tou-sannya Shin ngga pernah dateng ke acara orang tua murid, bahkan kelulusan atau ambil rapor pun sendiri! Kok gue baru sadar sih? –author : yaiyalah! Kan elo bego! #ditendang-

.

_Author's POV_

"Kaa-san... cerai dengan ayahnya Shin-kun waktu umurnya masih kecil... Kami ngga pernah bertemu lagi sehabis itu, dan aku menitipkan Shinichi pada adikku, ibunya Aoko-chan. Tapi dia dan ibumu, teman baikku saat SMA, Chikage, terjebak dalam kecelakaan waktu itu... Chi-chan tewas karena berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari kebakaran itu, dan adikku ada bersamanya waktu itu... Kai-kun... apa kau ingat, saat itu kau bersikeras ingin menyelamatkan ibumu dan ibu Aoko-chan? Tapi Shin menahanmu, dia memukul tengkukmu hingga kau pingsan dan membawamu dan Aoko-chan yang masih menangis dan shock itu keluar dari kebakaran itu..." jelasnya, membuat Kaito terdiam.

"Tou- maaf, maksudku Toichi membawa kalian bertiga ke tempat yang aman, bersembunyi dari _mereka_... Ginzo masih tinggal, berusaha memadamkan kebakaran itu... Tapi api itu membakar seluruh rumah beserta isinya, sekaligus Kaa-sanmu dan Aoko-chan... Diantara kerumunan polisi, aku melihat mantan suamiku. Dia bertanya dimana Tou-sanmu dan kalian bertiga, dan aku memberitaunya... Yuusaku dan Toichi berdebat untuk beberapa waktu, sementara aku dan Shin-kun menenangkan Aoko-chan dan Ginzo... Kau masih tak sadarkan diri, dan Shinichi merasa sangat bersalah melihat kau dan Aoko-chan... Dia bilang, tak masalah membagi 'aku' sebagai ibunya... Dia bilang aku harus menganggap kau dan Aoko-chan sebagai anakku, dan menjadi 'ibu' kedua untuk kalian... meski tau itu ngga akan mungkin bisa..."

Kaito mengerti apa yang dimaksud kembarannya –dulu- itu. Mungkin Shinichi berfikiran, akan lebih baik kalau Yukiko berperan sebagai Kaa-san bagi dia dan Aoko. Karena Shin tau, dalam usia yang sekecil itu, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan figur orang yang disayangi... Bagimana rasanya tak bisa bersama orang tua, dan tidak merasakan kasih sayang yang seharusnya didapat...

"_Kaito... Gue cuman... ngga mau elo ngerasain... ngerasain apa yang gue alami... Cuma itu kok..." jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum lembut, meski di matanya masih ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari sang adik. Sesuatu yang lebih dalam, dan Kaito ngga akan maksa kakaknya itu buat ngasih tau apa yang sebenernya terjadi. Ngga akan, sampe Shin siap buat cerita._

'Shin Nii-chan... Sori, gue ngga tau kalo ini yang sebenernya terjadi... Gue harusnya ngga ngedenger cerita ini, sebelom elo sendiri yang cerita... Tapi gue pengen tau apa yang semua kebenaran itu... Gomen nasai, hontou ni gomen nasai, Nii-chan...' batin Kaito, merasa bersalah.

"Dulu Shinichi menawarkan diri untuk selalu menjaga Aoko-chan pada Ginzo, dan dengan senang hati diterima. Menjadi anak seorang polisi, pastinya Aoko-chan sering terancam bahaya kan? Apalagi banyak orang yang mencari keuntungan atas dirinya, seperti penculik..." lanjutnya, sambil menutup mata.

"Dari uang pekerjaan kecilnya, Shin menyisihkan sebagian untuk digunakan diberikan kepadaku –takut aku kekurangan uang, katanya-... Dia mengirim surat pada aku dan Yuusaku setiap bulan, meminta kami cepat berbaikan... Dia cerita tentang kehidupannya denganmu dan Aoko-chan, dia bisa tersenyum kembali... Tapi_ mereka_ kembali datang! _Mereka_ datang dan menghancurkan keluargamu dan... dan keluarga adikku! _Mereka_ mengambil orang-orang yang kusayangi dan menjauhkan aku dari Yuusaku! Membunuh Chi-chan dan adikku dalam sebuah kebakaran yang disamarkan menjadi sebuah 'kecelakaan' belaka... Membuatmu hilang ingatan... Menjauhkanmu dari Aoko-chan... Semuanya hancur karena _mereka!_"

"Kaa-san... Ja, jangan seperti ini... Onegai, Kaa-san... Jangan menangis..." ucap lelaki itu lembut ketika melihat air mata mengancam untuk tumpah dari kedua kelopak mata wanita itu. Kaito mengelus pelan bahu orang yang ia panggil Kaa-san selama sepuluh tahun terakhir itu. Dia mengerti, kalau wanita di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang paling tersakiti... Keluarganya hancur, terpisah oleh keadaan. Orang-orang yang ia sayangi menderita karenanya. Tapi... siapa itu _mereka?_

"Go, gomen nee, Kai-kun... Ara, udah selesai minumnya? Oke, sini Kaa-san bawa ke belakang dulu deh... Ehehehehe..." Yukiko tertawa, kembali memasang fake smile-nya. Wanita itu dengan cepat mengusap air matanya dan tertawa kecil. Yukiko beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berniat membawa mug kosong itu ke dapur.

"Kaa-san... Siapa itu _mereka?_" pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Kaito membuat sang ibu terdiam, kaku tak bergerak. Dia tersenyum sedih, dan menjawab. "Kau benar-benar ingin tau, Kai-kun? Ahlelelee~ Pribahasa bilang, curiousity kill the cat, nee?" Yukiko mengingatkan, sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tau, Kaa-san... Dan aku yakin itulah alasan Yuusaku-san dan Kaa-san cerai kan? Apa Yuusaku-san ada suatu hubungan penting dengan_ mereka?_ Apa Tou-san terlibat? Apa yang _mereka_ lakukan hingga semuanya berantakan begini, Kaa-san? Aku benar-benar ingin tau!" pemuda itu menjawab dengan pasti, tangannya terkepal erat menahan gejolak emosi.

Wanita itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia segera berjalan pergi, meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan pikirannya. 'Kau benar, Chi-chan... Kai-kun itu seperti angin... dia bebas dalam menentukan, cepat dan penuh taktik... Dia seperti api... yang bisa berkobar dalam amarah, namun memberi kehangatan... Dia seperti air... tak berpihak pada siapa pun dan akan terus mengalir meski sendirian... Kai-kun anak yang kuat, dia benar-benar sepertimu... Chikage-chan...' ucapnya dalam hati, penuh kerinduan pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Nee, Chi-chan... Apa mungkin Shinichi dan Kaito bisa melakukan apa yang tak bisa dikakukan Yuusaku dan Toichi dulu? Kupikir bisa... Jika mereka mengesampingkan ego masing-masing... Tapi bisakah, dengan adanya Aoko-chan? Aku... benar-benar tidak mengerti..." bisik Yukiko, pelan. "Yuusaku... Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kai-kun dan Shin-kun?" bisikan itu tak terdengar oleh siapa pun, hilang begitu saja terbawa angin... ke tempat seorang pria yang tengah menyeduh kopinya dengan tenang.

.

~~ End Flashback ~~

.

_Shinichi's POV_

"HELEP MEEEEEHHHH!" tereakan cempreng itu suksek ngebangunin aku dari acara tidur siangku. Sial, siapa noh yang berani ngebangunin gue? Awas aja, ampe ketemu orangnya entar gua cincang ampe alus!

"OII, SHINICHI! NGOMONG APA LO AMA ADEK ELO INI, HAAHH? KENAPA DIA NGE- BUSET, KAITO! CELANA GUE JANGAN DI EMBAT JUGA, BANG!" tereak sobat cowo gue, si Heiji. Ooohh, ternyata Kai lagi ngasih hukuman ke si item itu yak? Ckckckckkk, kan bukan salah gue juga... Saguru yang di sampingku lagi ngakak sambil megangin perut, Kazuha cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah liat pacarnya dijadiin bulan-bulanannya kembaran gue itu. Ah, sori kan sekarang bukan kembar lagi ya? Ahahaha... Tapi aku tetep nganggep dia kembaranku kok! Fokus gue balik ke si Osakan detective itu.

Tatap...

Tatap...

Tatap...

"HEIJI, NGAPAIN LO BERDIRI DI ATAS TIANG BENDERA HINOMARU TANPA KEMEJA GITU, HAAHH? MANA PENAMPILANNYA ACAK-ACAKAN PULA! HOI, PAKE TUH CELANA YANG BENER JANGAN MELOROT-MELOROT! HEIJI, ELO URAT MALUNYA UDAH PUTUS APA YAK, PAKE BERDIRI HALF-NAKED DISITU?" tereakanku pastinya ngebikin satu THS pada nutup kuping. Woi, bukan salahku juga! Salahin si Heiji yang lagi ngiket diri (?) di atas tiang bendera hinomaru tanpa baju kemeja! Dasar urakan!

Tiba-tiba suara ketawa yang khas banget punyanya si BaKaito itu nyampe ke telingaku. "Wuahahahaha! Itu hukuman karena elo udah bikin kondisi Shin Nii-chan makin parah kemaren! Pake nyeret dia ke Ekoda segala... Rasain tuh!" adekku yang satu itu malah ngakak dengan nistanya. Ckckckckk, kasian elo Heiji... Sabar aja yak...

Males nanggepin tuh anak dua yang sekarang lagi ribut dan bebacotan ria, aku ngeloyor keluar kelas buat cuci muka. Hoaaahhhm, tidur siangku keganggu mereka! Mending pindah ke tempat yang sepi kayak atep sekolah apa perpus aje... Oke, selamat berdebat yak Kaito, Heiji!

GYUUUT!

SREETT!

Laaahhh? Kok baru aja keluar tanganku udah ditarik orang sih? Tu, tunggu... mau dibawa kemana gue?

"H, hah?" celetukku pas nyadar kalo orang yang narik tanganku itu Aoko-chan. Ngapain neh? Kok pake seret-seret segala? "S, Shinichi-kun... A, aku pengen ngomong sesuatu..." ujarnya pelan, mukanya merah. Mau ngga mau muka gue ikutan merah liat mukanya itu. Uuukkkhh, dia mirip banget Ran sih! "I, iya... Mau ngomong apaan? Kok pake ke sini segala?" tanyaku bingung tiba-tiba diseret ke perpus.

"Umm... Itu... Cu, cuman biar sepi... A, aku cuma mau ngomong sesuatu... I, itu looohh... Tapi... jangan ma, marah ya...?" dia gagap-gagap sambil bermuka kepiting rebus. Ett dah lama bener! Cepetan dong! Ngga tau kenapa firasat gue kagak enak neehhh...

_._

_Author's POV_

"Cih, awas aja tuh si Heiji! Sampe Shin-kun dia bawa-bawa pas sakit lagi... BAKAL GUA TELEN IDUP-IDUP!" gerutu Kaito si cowo rambut sarang burung sambil jalan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tadi dia disuruh Jodie-sensei si kepsek buat bantuin ngurus keperluan surat-surat OSIS. Makluummm, dia daftar jadi anggota OSIS kemaren! Kalo si Shin mah masuk club Futsal biar bisa deket-deket sama Ran-chan...

Kemaren si Kai nyalonin diri jadi anggota OSIS, dan udah keterima... Sekarang tuh anak lagi mikirin gimana caranya biar bisa kepilih jadi ketos (read : ketua OSIS) pas semester 2 nanti! Guys, vote buat Kaito yaakkkk? #promosi

"Umm... Itu... Cu, cuman biar sepi... A, aku cuma mau ngomong sesuatu... I, itu looohh... Tapi... jangan ma, marah ya...?"

Loh? Kan itu suaranya si Ahouko? Kai-kun yang udah ngelewatin perpus itu pun langsung mundur tiga langkah dan balik ke pintu perpus. Mata lavendernya ngeliat Shin sama Aoko lagi berduaan di perpus yang sepi pengunjung itu. 'Ngapain tuh anak dua berduaan disini?' batin Kai agak jeles pas liat kakaknya barengan ama si Neko Ojou-sama.

.

~~ Somewhere ~~

.

'Duh, berat banget sih nih buku... Kalo bukan Araide-sensei yang minta ambilin buku-buku kesehatan ini, pasti aku ngga bakal mau!' pikir seorang cewe berambut panjang yang ada 'tanduk' anehnya. *dikarateRan* Yep, pastinya dia itu Ran-chan dooonggg! Dia lagi ngegembungin pipinya sambil cemberut gara-gara disuruh bawa-bawa buku tebel itu. Dia ngejinjit-jinjit ngambil buku yang ada di rak paling atas. Badannya jadi engga keliatan gara-gara ketutupan rak-rak buku. Waahh, pantes duo ShinAoko ngga sadar kalo ada si Ran!

"Umm... Itu... Cu, cuman biar sepi... A, aku cuma mau ngomong sesuatu... I, itu looohh... Tapi... jangan ma, marah ya...?"

Hah? Itu kan... suara Aoko-chan? Loh dia sama Shinichi? Ngapain mereka berdua ya?

"Iya Aoko-chaannn... Ngga akan marah lah! Emang ngomong apa sih?" tanya Shinichi sambil ngantongin tangannya (?) di saku celana. Dia nyender di salah satu rak buku, bikin Ran was-was kalo-kalo aja rak itu jatoh dan nimpa dia. Aoko-chan mukanya udah merah banget! Emang dia mau ngomong apaan sih?

"A, aku... su, suka... Suki... Erm... D, daisuki Shinichi-kun..." ucap Aoko-chan ke Shin yang langsung blushing tujuh warna pelangi. Gila, tuh muka merah bangeetttt! Ucapan itu bikin Ran langsung ngejatohin buku-bukunya gara-gara shock. Suara "BRUK, BRUK!" langsung kedengeran gara-gara buku-buku tebel itu pada jatoh dari tangan kecil tapi kuat si juara karate itu. Kai yang ngupingin mereka dari depan pintu juga langsung jawsdrop dan jatoh ke depan dengan bunyi ngga kalah keras, paaasss banget diantara ShinAoko! Mukanya ciuman ama lante, pantatnya nungging ke atas, pokoknya reader bayangin aja dah!

WHAT THE HELL? AOKO NYATAIN CINTA KE SHINICHI? APA-APAAN INIIIIII?

"H, hah? Ka, Kaito...? E, elo ngapain?" si Shinichi yang masih malu karena pengakuan cinta tadi sama kaget, jadi bingung! Gimana engga? Orang dia liat sang adek yang pasalnya seharusnya ada di kelas jailin si item Heiji malah ada disini... Aneh!

"Ra, Ran-chan... Ko, kok disini sih?" Aoko langsung nunjuk sohibnya itu sambil bermuka persis udang rebus, pas bersamaan bareng kata-katanya Shinichi. Ran cuman gelagapan, dia langsung lari keluar perpus sambil bilang "Gomen nee!" terus kabur.

Ya ampuuunnn... Kepergok KaiRan! Gimana nih? Kok makin gaje aja yak?

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

Udah, terlalu banyak ni chapter! Langsung bales review aja yak?

Pertama, Sera Masumi-chan… Halo lagiiii~ Makasih udah dibilang keren yak! Meski aku ngga yakin chapter ini tuh keren siiihh… *pundung* Malah rasanya jelek banget! Ngomong-ngomong pengen tanya nih, mending MFM dibikin sequelnya gak ya? Dan makasih atas do'anya! Aku udah sembuh kok… Gomen hampir dua minggu engga apdet, abis pulkam nih! Ehehehe, thanks udah review yaaa…

Kedua, Yako-chan! Kenapa ngedip-ngedip? Iya banyak KaiAoko, tapi disini si Aoko malah nyatain perasaan ke Shinichi, soalnya dia masih ngeliat Kaito sebagai adek… Bener-bener Ahouko! *disumpel pel* TRT udah publish kan? Entar beneran ada L tuh? Ahahaha, kalo gitu mah jadi berapa crossover yak? Brotherhood tapi lanjut kan? #puppyeyes Untunglah Hotaru udah engga banjir deh… -Hotaru : aku benci air!- Numpang nanya, mending aku bikin sequel MFM gak ya? Makasih udah review lagi yaaa…

Ketiga, Kudo Karin23-chan… Makasih udah sempetin waktu review! Dan makasih juga udah dibilang lucu dan bagus… Gomen lama apdetnya yak! Hey, menurutmu cerita ini kubikin sequelnya ngga ya? Review lagi yaaa… Sankyuuu!

Terakhir, Anon-san… Ehehehe, bukan misteri koookk, cuman jadi pengen tau kamu lebih lanjut nih! Pengen ngobrol gituuuu… Gantian ya? Yaahh, kelanjutannya emang jelek banget nih! Aku nyoba masukin _mereka_, tapi malah hasilnya gini… *pundung* Abis kan harus ada alesan kenapa Yuusaku cerai sama Yukiko… Emang mau dipanjangin kok, rencananya bakal ampe 20an! Betewe, mau dibikin sequelnya MFM gak? Abis kayaknya bakal kepanjangan… Gomen baru bisa apdet sekarang, kemaren abis pulkam sih! Makasih reviewnyaaa…

Selese jugaaa… Oke, makasih buat yang capek-capek review! Dan makasih juga bagi siapa pun yang mau ngebaca yaa… Silakan tulis review dan kasih tau aku kalo ada kesalahan dalem penulisan ataupun saran dan kritik! Pokonya, review loh! Flame juga diterima dengan lapang dada… Makasih udah mau nunggu aku apdet lagi, dan sampe jumpa chapter depaaannn~

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


	17. Perasaanku

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 17 : Perasanku

Disclaimer : I do not own DC nor MK...

Note :

NO AUTHOR'S RANT! BE HAPPY, GUYS…

Warning : OOC, author keluar-masuk scene, mis-typo, gaje-ness, TETEP NO HUMOUR, FLUFF!, bahasa baku banget, SERIOUSNESS ALERT! sedikit elo-gue, paragraf berantakan dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Kenapa tiba-tiba ceritanya jadi gini? Ahaha, aku juga ngga tau… *gaje*

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Monday 17th February 2011_

_Author's POV_

'KAMI-SAMA, KAMI-SAMA, KAMI-SAMA, KAMI-SAAMAAAA… KOK BISA ADA RAN-CHAN SAMA BAKAITO? MATI GUE, MALU BERAT!' pikir Aoko sambil ngeliat ke bawah, nundukuin tuh pala dalem-dalem ampe matanya ketutupan poni. Yaahh, siapa juga yang ngga bakal shock pas tau kalo acara "Love Confession"nya kepergok dua orang sahabatnya? Malu kan? Pengen kabur kan? Pasti lah!

"E, err… Ngga kok, kagak papa… La, lanjut aja… Gue… cuman iklan numpang lewat! Ehehehe… ma, matta ashita, Aoko, Shin-kun…" si BaKaito langsung angkat kaki dan ngacir keluar perpus. Tinggallah tuh si Aoko sama Shinichi di dalem perpus sambil diem-dieman dengan muka mueerrraahhh banget…

Kriiikk

Kriiikk

Kriiikk

"LAMA BANGET SIH! LUPA DIALOG BERIKUTNYA YAK? CEPETAN LANJUUTTTT!" tereak Author dengan napsunya, kesel duo ShinAoko ini pada diem-dieman kagak mutu. Ckckckkk, ampe Hi-chan harus turun tangan buat nyadarin mereka dari tidurnya (?)! Si kakak kembar ngebuka mulut, niat ngomong sesuatu. Tapi terus tuh mulut di tutup lagi, kayaknya ngga yakin mau ngomong apaan. Terus buka lagi, tutup lagi… Buka, tutup… Ini mau kapan selesenya sih? Entah, author pun bingung dibuatnya! #digamparreader

Akhirnya Shinichi beneran buka mulut dan ngeluarin tuh suara sumbangnya. "Go, gomen nasai… Ta, tapi ngga bisa… Aku… udah punya orang yang kusuka… Jadi… maaf ya, Aoko-chan?" si Shin nolak pengakuan cinta Aoko dengan lembut selembut roti yang lagi dimakan author saat ini. Aoko yang tadinya diem, jadi makin diem dan kaku. Hampir aja tuh badan kagak bergerak.

"A, ahahahahaaa… Udah tau kali! A, aku tau kok Shinichi-kun ngga suka sama aku… Cuman mastiin doang masa ngga boleehhh? Hmm, S, Shinichi-kun pasti sukanya sama Ran-chan kaannn? Ngaku! Iya kaannn? Ehehehe…" jawab Aoko sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje. Si cowo bermata biru butek (?) itu langsung berlagak kegerahan sambil ngipas-ngipas mukanya.

"E, engga lah! Ngapin juga… Eh… itu, umm… Itu loh… namanya… eeh… Ki, kita ngomongin apa tadi? Ha, hari ini… panas yak? Ahaha…" si empunya langsung salah tingkah, bikin si Aoko makin nyengir dengan nista(?)nya. Shin emang bego! Muka dia panas gara-gara kebanyakan blushing tau! Tuh cowo emang dodol kalo udah menyangkut hal beginian…

Cewe itu langsung nusuk perut Shinichi pake lengannya, bikin Shin langsung bilang "ittai" dengan muka bingung. "Shinichi-kun tuh ya… Peka dikit dong sama perasaan sendiri! Kalo suka ya suka, engga ya engga! Simpel kok… Pokonya cepet loh! Nyatain cinta sana! Entar keburu Ran-chan diambil orang… lebih tepatnya diambil Araide-sensei loh!" si Aoko yang baru aje ditolak mentah-mentah malah ngompor-ngomporin Shinichi buat nembak sohib cewenya. Lah nih orang gimana sih? Tau deh… Aneh!

.

_Aoko's POV_

"Cepet, cepet, cepeeetttt! Hush, hush… pergi sana, kejar Ran-chan! Ganbatte, Shinichi-kuunnn~" seruku sambil ngedorong badan jangkung cowo itu buat keluar perpus. Iiihh, berat juga ternyata nih orang!

Sebelom Shinichi-kun pergi, dia sempet ngelus kepalaku pelan. Aku cuman bisa ngeliatin dia sambil miringin muka, bingung. "Hey, Aoko-chan..." panggilnya, ngebuat aku ngedongak buat ngeliat matanya. Mata biru itu... penuh dengan kesedihan... Tapi kenapa? Aku ngga ngerti! "Kamu belom sadar juga ya? Yang kamu suka sebenernya bukan aku..." lanjutnya, ngebikin mataku melotot sampe seukuran bola sepak.

"H, haah? A, aku... Dari dulu, cuman Shinichi-kun yang selalu menaruh perhatian padaku! Aku suka padamu dan itulah perasaanku! Kau... kata-kata Shinichi-kun selalu hangat, seperti cokelat panas... Selalu tenang dan tidak pernah ada keraguan! Yang kusukai dari Shinichi-kun itu caramu tersenyum dan berbicara, saat kau khawatir tentangku dan menjagaku dulu... Aku bener-bener suka sama Shinichi-kun!" sanggahku.

Shinichi-kun cuman ngegelengin kepala sambil tersenyum tipis, sedih. "Aoko-chan cuman belom sadar, tapi sebenernya ada orang lain yang jauh lebih merhatiin kamu daripada aku... Cowo pinter acting yang selalu marah-marah gaje kalo kamu dalem bahaya, cowo yang selalu ngejagain kamu meski dari jauh... Dan setelah pembicaraan kita hari ini, aku makin yakin kalo aku hanyalah seorang 'pelindung' buat Aoko-chan! Sedangkan dia bisa menerobos pandanganmu dan ngebawa kamu menuju kedewasaan! Ada orang yang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku... seseorang yang selalu tersenyum, tegar dan penuh tawa... Inget Aoko-chan, dialah yang kau sukai..." sambungnya.

"Maaf kalo aku terkesan menggurui... Tolong mengertilah, Aoko-chan... Sampe ketemu besok di sekolah ya, jaa nee..." dia nepok pundakku satu kali, terus keluar dari perpus dengan senyumnya yang masih keliatan sedih itu.

Pas Shinichi-kun udah keluar, aku langsung diem. Aku ngejatohin senyum yang tadi kupake buat nutupin kesedihanku. Ya, aku sedih… terus kenapa? Wajar kan? Aku abis ditolak… Jelas kesel dan sedih kan? Haahh~ Tapi jelas aku ngga bisa ngebiarin Shinichi-kun tau akan hal itu kan? Yang dia suka itu Ran-chan, dan aku ngga berhak marah atas keputusan yang dia buat… Dan ngedenger dia ngomong kayak tadi, aku jadi bingung sendiri.

'Shinichi-kun… Dari dulu aku ngga ngerti, apa perasaan ini namanya 'suka' atau apa… Mungkin cuman kagum doang, tapi terlalu berharga buat dibilang "kekaguman"… Aneh ya? Aku juga ngga ngerti…' pikirku dalem hati sambil jalan keluar perpus.

Ngga ada gunanya aku ngeratapin diri sendiri kan? Toh aku udah tau bakal ditolak… Aku ngerasa air mata udah siap mau tumpah dari kelopak mataku.

"Emang ternyata yang namanya orang cengeng bakal selalu cengeng ya? Ahouko… Kok kamu bisa sebodoh itu, ngebiarin Shin-kun pergi gitu aja? Aaahhh… ngga seru niiihh…" ujar sebuah suara yang aku kenal baik. Aku langsung pura-pura senyum pas ngeliat sosok berambut sarang burung itu, ngga mau dia khawatir sama aku.

Aku nyender di dinding, berdiri di samping si BaKaito yang lagi duduk sambil nyelonjor di lante. Kagak takut kotor apa yak? Tuh baju bukan dia yang nyuci sih, jadinya ngga tau gimana rasanya nyuci baju! "BaKaito… nguping ngga baik loh… Padahal katanya cuman mau jadi iklan numpang lewat!" aku ngingetin dia. Siapa lagi yang bakal ngingetin si Kai kalo bukan aku? Karena sekarang Shinichi-kun lagi ngga ada disini… dan lagi ketemuan sama Ran-chan…

"Kalo jeles mah bilang aja kali, Neko Ojou-sama… Lagian aku ngga nguping! Cuman curi denger!" jawaban itu sukses ngebikin aku ngegetok kepalanya yang awut-awutan tiga kali. Dasar nih anak, childish banget!

"Siapa yang jealous, hah? Ngaco!" sanggahku sambil nyilangin lengan di dada, kesel.

"Diihh, gitu emang engga jeles? Ketauan jelas kali, Ahouko…" komen si BaKaito sambil berdiri, nepok-nepok celananya yang agak berdebu.

Aku langsung diem dengernya. "… Cuman kagum… perasaanku ke Shinichi-kun cuma kagum biasa…"

"Mustahil banget, kamu ngga cocok jadi aktor… Keliatan banget boongnya!" tuh cowo nyubit pipiku pelan, bikin aku meringis. "Kalo sedih, jangan ditutup-tutupin… Entar ngga lega loh! Kamu beneran suka kan?" lanjutnya, bikin aku kicep seketika.

Shinichi-kun yang tenang… Sosoknya yang selalu bikin hatiku olahraga (?) pas ngeliat dia… Gimana aku nahan napas setiap dia luka-luka pas latian sepak bola… Senyumnya yang bisa bikin aku tenang pas ngeliatnya… Matanya yang kadang penuh kejahilan kalo bareng aku dan si BaKaito ini… Kedewasaannya dalem ngadepin masalah… Mukanya yang bersemangat kalo udah denger sesuatu berbau kasus… Senyum bangganya pas mecahin kasus… Aku kangen semuanya! Aku kangen bisa bareng-bareng Shinichi-kun lagi… bareng Kaito juga…

Tapi semakin aku merhatiin Shinichi-kun, semakin aku nyadar kalo perasaan dia emang bukan buatku. Aku emang baru ketemu dia lagi beberapa hari, tapi aku ngerti tatapan dia ke Ran-chan. Mukanya yang bakal jadi merah merona begitu liat Ran-chan. Dia yang gagap pas deketan atau ngomong sama Ran-chan. Shinichi-kun yang ngga bisa diem dan sama sekali ngga tenang, ngga cool begitu di hadapan Ran-chan. Semua itu ngga pernah dia tunjukin ke aku… dia ngga pernah naroh perasaan padaku.

Aku tau, sekali liat pun aku mengerti… Tapi aku pengen mastiin, apa perasaanku bener-bener ngga berbalas?

Sakit memang kalo tau bakal ditolak orang yang disuka. Tapi lebih sakit lagi kalo aku nunda-nunda nyatain perasaan ini ke dia kan? Apalagi kalo sampe ngga bisa nyatain perasaan ini lewat kata-kata langsung, sampe akhirnya kita bener-bener kepisah. Jarak antara kita emang udah menjauh, dan aku tau ngga mungkin dalam perbandingan 1 banding 1000 Shinichi-kun akan menerimaku. Tapi hey, seenggaknya aku udah berusaha kan? Dan sekarang aku lega udah denger jawabannya langsung…

Aku menutup mata, berusaha mengingat memori saat kita bersama dulu. "Ini bukan masalah suka atau engga, Kai… Kalo aku ngga bilang sekarang, aku ngga akan bisa melangkah sedikit pun… Aku ngga akan bisa mundur, dan aku ngga mungkin berani buat maju… Kalo tetep berdiri disitu-situ aja, aku ngga akan berkembang kan? Jadi mending aku tau jawabannya sebelom terlambat…" jelasku ke si BaKaito yang lagi berdiri di sampingku.

"Tapi kamu yakin mau tau kebenaran yang kayak gini? Ngga nyesel gitu?" tanyanya lagi sambil ngelirik aku.

"Sama sekali engga, karena kini aku tau perasaanku hanya un-returned love… Impian semata, dan aku ngga bisa menggapai Shinichi-kun sekeras apa pun aku berusaha… Aku menyukainya, aku mengaguminya, dan aku tau aku masih ingin jadi sahabatnya… Karena itu biarlah semua begini… Toh kebenaran yang ada ngga akan selalu nyenengin kan? BaKaito, kau tau maksudku…" balesku sambil tersenyum sendu.

Mata lavender cowo itu meredup sedikit, dia mikirin apa yang aku bilang barusan. 'Tentu aku tau, dan aku paham… Karena kenyataanku lebih nyakitin dan bikin aku shock daripada sekedar cinta tak berbalas…' pikirnya tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Sahabat kecilku itu narik napas dalem-dalem. "Jangan simpen semuanya sendirian, Ahouko… Kau bakal jadi orang terbodoh di dunia kalo mikir bisa ngadepin semua ini sendirian! Aku kangen sama Aoko yang cengeng dan gampang nangis, bukan yang kayak gini… Ahouko, kau tau kan? _Koko ni iru yo… Hitori ni saseinai… _Aoko…" ucapnya lembut.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis mendengarnya. Ada apa dengan si Baka ini? Ngga biasanya dia kayak begini… Aku miringin muka ke Kaito, berniat ngeliat mukanya. Tapi yang kuliat bukan wajah, melainkan bahu sahabat kecilku itu.

Sejak kapan BaKaito jadi setinggi ini? Dulu kita tingginya sama… Sejak kapan Kaito keliatan ngga se-childish yang dulu? Kenapa tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari sebelomnya? Aku sama sekali ngga pernah nyadar… Apa aku terlalu tenggelam dalem masa lalu, sampe-sampe aku ngga bisa ngeliat Kaito yang ada di sampingku selama ini? Sejak kapan dia terliat… begitu tegar, begitu kuat… begitu dewasa? Aku malingin muka, ngga mau si BaKaito ngeliat mukaku yang merah padam. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Kenapa selama ini aku ngga pernah 'ngeliat' Kai? Bodoh, aku bodoh banget! Padahal dia sahabatku, tapi aku terus-terusan nganggep dia adek…

Aku cuman bisa diem sambil blushing tujuh warna merah, berdiri di samping si Baka ini dengan gugup. Kita ngga ngomong sepatah kata pun. Tapi ngga ada yang berniat matahin kesunyian ini. Di tengah-tengah ketenangan ini, aku cuman bisa mikir satu hal… Kenapa detak jantungku ngga bisa berdegup dengan normal? Kenapa mukaku panas banget? Kenapa aku jadi… kayak orang salting gini?

Aku naroh tangan kiriku di dadaku, berusaha nyetop perasaan aneh yang ada di hatiku ini. Aku bakal ngegunain dua tanganku kalo bisa. Ya, kalo bisa… Kalo aja tangan kananku ngga digenggam seerat ini sama si BaKaito. Dan kali ini, bukan aku yang ngegenggam tangannya kayak waktu kita kecil dulu! Kali ini… Kaito yang mengenggam tanganku… Tangan kecilku terasa begitu hangat, diselimuti tangannya yang entah kenapa berukuran lebih besar dariku. Sejak kapan si Baka ini jadi se-manly ini?

'Padahal sebelomnya masih biasa aja… Apa-apaan semua ini? Aku tau aku ngga pantes memperlakukanmu kayak anak kecil lagi… tapi… Kenapa tiba-tiba aku melihatmu sebagai… seorang laki-laki? BaKaito… Kau harus bertanggung jawab kalo-kalo hatiku loncat keluar dari tempatnya!' batinku sambil nutup mata, mukaku semerah udang rebus. Kaito makin ngeratin genggaman tangannya, bikin aku inget kata-kata yang terakhir dia ucapin tadi. Otomatis, aku langsung blushing begitu inget…

"_Koko __n__i iru yo… Hitori ni sasenai… Aoko…"_

Aku ngegigit bibir pas bayangan Shinichi-kun melintas di kepalaku buat yang kesekian kalinya. Ngga tau kenapa, sekarang rasanya aku lega banget udah nyatain perasaan. Tapi apa maksudnya perasaan aneh di dadaku ini? Rasa yang ada waktu aku ngeliat ke Kaito ini apa? Tetep aja, begitu inget Shinichi-kun lagi aku langsung sedih. Dadaku sesek, tapi juga ada rasa seakan beban berat udah diambil dari bahuku. Ya, aku ngga akan nangis… Aku ngga boleh terus-terusan cengeng kayak dulu dan minta perlindungan Shinichi-kun atau BaKaito… Aku bisa melangkah dengan kedua kakiku sendiri, dan aku bisa menentukan masa depanku… Karena sekarang, aku akan terus tersenyum, seperti yang pernah kujanjikan pada si BaKaito ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu…

'_Sayonara, Shinichi-kun… Sayonara, my first love…'_

_._

_Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu lagi, namun masa kini berbeda dengan masa lalu_

_Dan masa depan yang menunggu kita barulah dimulai sekarang_

_Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengerti, semua kenangan itu hanyalah mimpi indah__ belaka_

_._

_At Medical Room_

_Ran's POV_

"Jadi…" kata Araide-sensei, bikin aku langsung merona. "Bukunya ketinggalan di perpustakaan ya? Kan tadi udah saya suruh ambil… Mouri-chan, buku-buku itu memang tempatnya di perpustakaan… Kalau Mouri-chan tidak sempat mengambilnya, biar saya saja yang mengambil buku itu sendiri…" lanjutnya, bikin mukaku tambah merah karena malu. Ya siapa coba yang ngga malu kalo dikira boong dan ngga ngelaksanain perintah guru? Mana alsesannya konyol pula!

Aku buru-buru ngebungkukin badan 90 derajat begitu dia selese ngomong. Uuukkhh, kan bukan salahku juga aku shock soal pernyataan cinta Aoko-chan ke Shinichi! Uwaaahh, kalo inget itu aku jadi pengen blushing! Mereka serasi siiihh… *dipelototinreader* -author : enak aja! Kau itu pasangannya Shin-kun!-

"Go, gomen nasai, Araide-sensei… Tadi… err, ada… se, sebuah hambatan kecil… Akan kuambil lagi bukunya sekarang juga! Sumimasen, Araide-sensei…" aku langsung pamit dan keluar ruang UKS sambil blushing bentaran liat senyum Araide-sensei yang pengertian tadi. Ehehehe, entar minta pajak jadian aaahh~ Awas tuh kalo Aoko-chan ngga bilang-bilang soal masa pacarannya sama Shinichi ke aku dan yang lain! Ngga fair, padahal dia tau aku suka Araide-sensei…

Pas di kooridor, aku ngeliat seseorang dengan seragam Teitan dateng dari arah depan. Bingung, aku cuman diem aja sampe orang itu hampir nabrak aku. Hampir loh ya, hampir… Belom nabrak! Lagi ngapain juga sih dia lari-lari di kooridor? Entar kena poin aja… Aku langsung nyetop tuh orang pake tanganku. "Stop, stop, stooopppp… Maaf tapi tolong kalo di kooridor jangan lari-lari ya…" aku nasehatin.

"H, hah? O, oh… Iya… E, ehh! R, Ran… kebetulan lagi nyari kamu nih!" orang yang ternyata Shinichi itu langsung garuk-garuk kepalanya kayak monkey. Hah? Nyari aku ngapain? "Kenapa, Shinichi? Ada yang mau dibicarain ya? Ooh, aku tau! Soal yang tadi itu kan? Ahahaha, Aoko-chan ngga pernah ngasih tau kalo dia suka sama kamu sih… Abis ini sering-sering main ke kelas 2-B ya? Biar ketemu Aoko-chaann…" godaku sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje.

Shinichi yang ngedenger langsung diem seketika. "… Aku ngga nerima dia kok…" gumamnya pelan, tapi masih bisa kudenger.

Hah? Apa? Ngga diterima? Aoko-chan nyatain perasaan ke Shinichi dan NGGA DITERIMA SAMA DIA?

"Shinichi… Ke, kenapa? Kok gitu?" tanyaku, kesel. Awas aja kalo Shinichi ngebuat Aoko-chan nangis atau patah hati! Aoko-chan tetep temenku, jadi ngga mungkin kan aku ngebiarin perasaannya gitu aja? Lagian apa-apaan Shinichi? Sok kegantengan banget, pake nolak Aoko-chan segala… Secara Aoko-chan mirip sama aku yang imut ini gitu! –reader : DUO NARSIS!-

Shinichi cuman ngehela napas panjang, keliatannya capek. "Kita bicarain ini sambil jalan pulang aja ya? Rumah kita searah kan?" sarannya, ngebikin aku nyadar kalo udah waktunya pulang. Baru jam setengah satu… biasanya aku pulang sekitar jam empat lewat gara-gara harus ngurusin klub bola. Tapi karena hari ini ngga latian, jadi bisa pulang cepet deh… "Oke… Tapi aku harus beli bahan makanan buat makan malem dulu, entar mampir ya?" tawarku sambil senyum manis.

'Kami-sama… Ran, kok elo cakep sih? Kan gue jadi suka nih…' pikir Shinichi pas ngeliat senyumku ini. Yang jelas aja aku ngga tau! Emang aku bisa telepati apa? Oke, sekarang waktunya pulang. Semoga Conan-kun ngga terlalu lama main sama Shounen Tantei, dan semoga Tou-san engga mabok lagi pas aku pulang…

_._

_Kenapa hal-hal ini menjadi lebih rumit dari kenyataannya? Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh?_

_Tak menyadari bahwa aku berada disuatu lingkaran kecil, dan tepat berada diambang dimana aku akan memulainya..._

_Memulai sesuatu yang tak pernah kutau ada... Sesuatu yang kau ajarkan padaku..._

_Tentang kebahagiaan, tawa dan canda... Beserta air mata yang siap tumpah dalam kebersamaan..._

_Akankah kau percaya padaku? Dan menumpahkan seluruh keresahanmu padaku?_

.

~~ My Future Magic ~~

.

_At 13.09_

_Shinichi's POV_

'Sik asik, sik asik, maen ke rumah Ran lageee... Semoga aja si Conan Deathogawa itu engga ada di rumah!' batinku sambil cengar-cengir sendiri. Yaahh, aku tau sih kalo sebenernya Ran masih kesel karena aku nolak Aoko-chan tadi. Tapi gimana lagi? Kan aku ngga suka sama sekali sama dia! Aku cuman ngaggep Aoko-chan sebagai adek, orang yang kusayang, tapi bukan yang aku suka dalam artian 'cinta'.

"Mampir sini dulu kan? Aku sekalian mau beli sesuatu nih..." aku nyetop Ran pas kita berdua ngelewatin sebuah supermarket 24 jam. Dia cuman ngangguk sambil senyum kecil, simpel. Uwoo, senyumnya itu loh! Kawaii...

Sebenernya aku nolak Aoko-chan juga ada alesannya loh! Satu itu tadi, karena aku ngga suka sama dia. Kedua, karena aku ngga mau boong sama dia. Udah cukup, capek aku harus terus-terusan bohong sama orang-orang di sekitarku. Mendingan aku ngomong sesuatu yang nyakitin tapi bener-bener tulus dari hatiku, daripada harus nerima Aoko-chan dan pura-pura suka sama dia kan? Itu lebih kejam.

Lagian, aku tau kok Kai-kun nguping dari balik pintu perpus tadi. Dia bilangnya cuman mau jadi iklan lewat, tapi abis keluar pintu langkah kakinya udah ngga kedengeran sama sekali. Jelas-jelas dia nguping kan kalo gitu? Dasar si Kaito... Kadang dia lupa kalo aku itu detektif handal! Tapi aku justru seneng Kai ada disana waktu itu, jadinya Aoko-chan ngga akan ngerasa sedih karena ada dia. Yang dibutuhin Aoko-chan adalah Kai-kun... Meski dia belom sadar, aku yakin mereka bakal jadian cepet kok!

"Kamu beli apaan sih, Shinichi? Kok dikit amat?" pertanyaan Ran bikin aku berenti ngelamun.

"Ah? Oh engga... Cu, cuman beli es krim... M, mau satu? Nih aku beli dua!" aku nawarin salah satu es krim yang baru aja kubeli tadi sambil salting, agak blushing. Dia nerima sambil senyum manis. Kita berdua duduk di salah satu bangku taman, males pulang. Lagian di rumahku ngga ada siapa-siapa, dan Ran juga keliatannya masih punya waktu nyantai bentaran.

Ngerasa agak canggung, aku mulai ngomongin tentang alesan aku nolak Aoko-chan tadi. "Ran... Aoko-chan itu sebenernya bukan suka padaku... tapi pada kembaranku, si Kaito..." ujarku, bikin dia miringin kepala kebingungan. Tindakannya itu ngebikin aku inget sama reaksi Aoko-chan pas aku bilang hal yang sama ke dia secara ngga langsung.

"Kamu sadar ngga? Kaito itu sebenernya bukan sekedar orang yang happy-go-lucky. Dia engga selalu senyum kayak gitu, dan... senyumnya ngga palsu kayak yang selama ini dia tunjukin! Dulu Kai selalu tersenyum tulus, sama sekali ngga pernah make yang namanya poker face ataupun fake smile. Tapi sekarang beda... Aku... Kita... A, aku dan Kai-kun bukan anak kembar sungguhan..." jelasku sambil senyum sedih.

Ngeliat reaksi Ran yang cuman mangap sambil keheranan, terus nutup mulutnya sambil ngangguk, aku ngelanjutin. "Namaku sebenernya Kudou Shinichi, bukan Kuroba Shinichi... Otou-san dan Kaa-sanku udah... cerai dari sejak aku kecil. Aku tinggal di rumah adeknya Kaa-san, ibunya Aoko-chan. Kau tau Nakamori-sensei kan? Percaya atau engga, dia itu dulunya polisi loh!" ucapku yang langsung ditimpalin dengan tatapan 'impossible' dari Ran.

Aku cuman ketawa liat reaksinya, tapi tetep lanjut. "Kita sodara sedarah, jadi mustahil kalo sampe ngejalin hubungan kan? Itu alasanku. Terus, sekarang aku ngga ada perasaan special ke Aoko-chan... Aku nganggep dia adek, sodara dan orang yang kusayang. Tapi aku ngga "suka" sama dia, dan ngga bisa dipaksa. Dulu aku, Aoko-chan dan Kaito adalah sahabat... Kita bertiga selalu kemana-mana bareng, dan aku sama Kai selalu berantem. Tapi Aoko-chan selalu bisa nengahin kita, dan aku mulai sadar kalo Kai naroh perasaan ke Aoko-chan..."

"Pernah waktu Aoko-chan diculik dulu, Kaito sampe ngga bisa tenang sama sekali. Dia marah-marah, ngeberontak sampe orang-orang kewalahan liat Kai yang di luar kendali begitu. Begitu Aoko-chan ketemu dan penculik itu ditangkep... Kai langsung berenti marah-marah dan cuman bisa diem di kamarnya selama satu jam. Perkiraanku sih, dia lagi nangis. Mungkin lega Aoko-chan ngga kenapa-kenapa. Dia bener-bener perhatian dan khawatir tentang Aoko-chan, lebih dari aku... Cuman Aoko-chan belom sadar tentang itu!"

"Karena itu aku tau Kaito suka sama Aoko-chan, dan Aoko-chan juga sama. Dia belom sadar tentang perasaannya, tapi aku yakin mereka bakal jadian dengan cepet begitu yakin soal perasaan masing-masing. Gara-gara itulah aku ngga mau nerima Aoko-chan... Aku bukan PHP, kau tau? Dan... walaupun misalnya aku menerimanya sekarang, begitu dia sadar kalo yang disukainya bukanlah aku... Saat itu pun semua akan jadi susah lagi..." jelasku sambil nunduk, ngebikin poniku nutupin mata.

Ran yang ngeliat itu langsung cepet tanggap. "Semua akan jadi susah karena...?" tanyanya, pengen tau. Aku tersenyum suram, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap mata Ran sambil meringis. "... karena aku juga pernah suka pada Aoko-chan..." jawabku dengan nada pelan.

Aku malingin muka lagi, ngga mau berhadapan sama Ran. Ya, sekarang aku emang suka sama Ran... Dia persis Aoko-chan, cuman lebih lembut dan berani. Ngga kayak Aoko-chan yang cengeng tapi blak-blakan itu... Tapi tetep, aku juga pernah suka sama Aoko-chan, dan dia orang pertama yang bisa ngebuat aku ngerasa pengen ngelindungin seorang cewe. Apa ya? Mungkin kayak... cinta pertama? Dan aku takut perasaan itu bakal muncul lagi dan aku cuman bakal jadi roda penghalang Kaito sama Aoko-chan.

Sekarang aku suka sama Ran, tapi tetep aku masih punya keinginan buat ngelindungin perasaan Aoko-chan... Dan aku ngga mau natap Ran karena dia pasti bakal tau kalo di mataku masih ada keraguan antara nerima atau nolak Aoko-chan. Aku ngga setenang keliatannya, dan aku tetep cuman seorang bocah labil yang ngga ngerti masalah cinta... Dan sekali aku bertindak reckless, akibatnya bukan cuman buatku aja! Tapi juga buat Kai sama Aoko-chan.

Aku terus nundukin kepala, sampe-sampe engga sadar kalo dari tadi Ran diem. Dia diem ngedenger penjelasanku, dan ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa. Dan aku ngga sempet ngeliat, sama sekali sempet... ngeliat matanya yang mencerminkan rasa sakit dan kesedihan itu...

_._

_Haruskah kupendam semua rasa... Hingga terasa sesak dan merantai hati?_

_Haruskah kukatakan kebenaran ini?_

_Bahwa aku hanya tak ingin semua berubah... Dan terlalu takut untuk memulai perjalanan ini..._

.

v(^^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^^)v

.

Author's Note :

Koko ni iru yo : I am here

Hitori ni sasenai : I won't let you be alone

Fyuuuhh, chapter paling panjang sejauh ini… Oke, langsung ke acara bales ripiu okee? :D

Pertama, Rei-kun… Uwooo, jangan jedot-jedotin pala kayak gitu! Entar jadi amnesia kayak Kai! #plak! *gaje* Thanks chapter 13 udah dibilang bagus dan kocak, meski sekarang udah ngga ada kocak-kocakan lagi dan fokus ke masalah KaiAoShinRan… Wow, makasih udah dibilang chapter 14 seru! Sama dong, aku juga kalo dengerin lagu suka lupa-lupa judul kok XP Whoaa, ada masalah apa Rei-kun? Kamu bisa cerita ke aku, tenang aja… Ahaha, Shin emang cowo bishie sih! Dia nembak karena suka laahhh… Tapi tenang, entar jadinya KaiAo kok! Liat aja di atas ini nih! *nunjuk-nunjuk scene* Hah? Oh iya aku yang bikin rangkaian katanya… Kalo dibayanganku, itu kesannya kayak Aoko punya dua orang pangeran dan ksatria di sampingnya, yang bakal selalu ngejaga dia… Makasih udah dibilang bagus! XD

P.s : Conan ama Shounen Tantei langsung ilang di telen bumi! *digetok* kan dibilang Shounen Tantei + Conan cuman masuk buat pengantar ShinRan aja… Sekalian buat ngebales reviewnya Gulliano-san yang entah dimana sekarang… Waduh, Rei-kun kapan ya hiatusnya? Ja, jangan cepet-cepet doooongg! Iya ngga papa, nyantai aja kali… Lagi aku juga mikir nh fic itu bener-bener kacau! Ahahaha… Tapi thanks banget udah mau review lagi, Rei-kuunnn~ *peluk*

Sera-chan… A, aku merasa bersalah padamuuuu! TTATT Aku ngga bisa apdet cepet gara-gara MOS dan taun ajaran baru, jadi maap yaaa? *sembah-sujud* Hmm, mereka itu jelas 'mereka' kan? Masih ngga tau? Masa ngga tau? Ayo, ayooo~ *digampar* #dilindes –dibunuh- Hmm, entar deh kupertimbangin mau bikin sequel apa engga! Aku? Sama! Umurku 14, tapi oktober taun ini 15! Aku baru masuk SMA, kamu kelas berapa? Maaf banget ngga apdet sampe kamu harus ripiu 2 kali yaaa… Gomen nasai, Sera-chaann~ Tapi thanks udah review dan mau nunggu aku apdet lagi, aku terharu… :'o

Yako-chan! Waaii, makasih udah review lagi yaa… Oh dan tanjoubi sekali lagi! Uwaa, fic DN ya? LxLight kan kalo ngga salah? Mau dibilik shounen ai apa friendship tuh? *semangat* Ei, ei, masukin Matt-ku sayang juga yaa? *peluk2Matt*

Aoko : aku jahat kenapa?  
>Kaito : karena nembak Shin-kun! Kan aku jeles!<p>

Hoo, oke deh kutunggu brotherhood-nya! Oke, entar kupertimbangin lagi kok… Sankyuu reviewnya yaa~

Terakhir, Kudo Karin-chan! Uwaa, makasih banget udah mau baca ceritaku yang gaje ini yaa? Iya iya, si Aoko kan sukanya ama Shin, bukan ama si Baka itu! #ditinjuKai! Tenang, tenang… entar jadinya KaiAo kok, disini juga udah KaiAo kan? Ran juga udah mulai rada-rada berpaling dari Araide-sensei nih… Jujur ya, sebenernya aku kurang suka nulis Ran-chan, jadi disini dia ngga banyak muncul… Kai mah pastinya jeles laahhh~ :3 Umm? 'Mereka' itu… Ahaha, itu rahasia Hi-chan, chara DC, Aoyama-sensei dan Kami-sama! Tapi gampang kok, orang langsung ketebak gitu… -_- Sori lama banget ngga apdet, tapi makasih udah review ya! ^^

Selese jugaaa… Oke, makasih buat yang capek-capek review! Dan makasih juga bagi siapa pun yang mau ngebaca yaa… Silakan tulis review dan kasih tau aku kalo ada kesalahan dalem penulisan ataupun saran dan kritik! Pokonya, review loh! Flame juga diterima dengan lapang dada… Makasih udah mau nunggu aku apdet lagi, dan sampe jumpa chapter depaaannn~

Dan ya, aku terlalu males nulis sampe-sampe nge-copas bagian ini… Gomen nee~ T^T

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


	18. Hah? Dorama?

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 18 : Hah? Dorama?

Disclaimer : I do not own DC nor MK ... Aoyama Gosho-sensei do! #pout! Vocaloid belong to Yamaha and Crypton-sama, Aku no Meshitsuji belong to Kagamine Len Vocaloid

Warning : OOC, mis-typo, gaje-ness, TETEP NO HUMOUR, FLUFF!, bahasa baku banget, SERIOUSNESS ALERT! NO ELO-GUE, paragraf berantakan dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Uhh, mulai dari chapter ini bakal aku perbaiki cara penulisannya. Kalo malahan jadi aneh, jangan salahin aku loh ya? v(^^;)v

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Monday 27th February 2011_

_At Teitan High School_

_Ran's POV_

Kini aku tengah duduk di kelasku, menatap bosan pada papan tulis putih yang berada di depan. Sesekali, kualihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela. Langit biru, cerah. Entah mengapa aku kesal bila berlama-lama menatap langit cerah itu. Awan-awan putih bergumpal, menghalangi sinar mentari pagi untuk menyelip masuk melalui kaca jendela. Semakin kuperhatikan, semakin pula aku merasa kesal.

Ya, warna biru langit itu membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti mengapa demikian. Asal tahu saja, aku cukup menyukai warna biru. Akan tetapi, warna itu kini seolah menjadi tabu bagiku. Aku tak mengerti, lebih tepatnya tak ingin mengerti.

Warna itu, _sapphire blue_ ... entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seorang lelaki yang hanya terpisah beberapa meter dariku. Seseorang yang berada di seberang dinding tebal itu, di kelas sebelah. Pemilik sepasang _orbs sapphire blue_ yang membuatku kesal itu.

Kuroba Shinichi, ah bukan ... Kudou Shinichi.

Ketika menatap langit itu, tak henti-hentinya aku berpikir tentangnya. Seolah aku dapat melihatnya berada disana, menatapku dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Ya, wajahnya bersemu merah. Tiap kali bertemu denganku, wajahnya pasti akan merona. Entah mengapa, aku pun tak mengerti. Apakah ... karena aku mengingatkannya akan cintanya pada Aoko-_chan_?

Kurekam memori pembicaraan kami sepuluh hari yang lalu dalam ingatanku. Aku ingat, bagaimana perasaanku begitu mendengar kata pengakuan itu dari bibirnya. Sakit, sesak, dan sedih. Perasaan apa yang bergejolak dalam dadaku ini? Rasa saat melihat wajahnya yang sendu, senyumnya yang kecil namun mencerminkan kesedihan ... serta nada putus asa yang terselip dalam perkataannya itu. Matanya menutup, tenang dan terlihat begitu tentram. Namun kenapa aku berpikir ... dia tengah menangis dalam hati?

" _... karena aku juga pernah suka pada Aoko-chan ...,"_

Pengakuan itu terus terbayang di benakku. Kau menyukainya kan, Shinichi? Lalu kenapa tak kau sambut tangannya ketika ia mengulurkan hatinya padamu? Mengapa tak kau balas pernyataan cintanya dengan pengakuanmu itu? "Dulu"? Aku masih bisa mendengar rasa cinta dan penyesalan dalam setiap untai kalimatmu! Apa kau sebegitu bodohnya, hingga takut membalas perasaannya?

Sungguh, betapa kesalnya aku padamu saat ini.

Tahukah kau, aku terbayang olehmu tiap siang dan malam? Memikirkanmu tak henti-hentinya, meski aku pun bingung mengapa. Sesak yang mengisi rongga hatiku masih ada, mentap disana sejak kita bicara hari itu. Ada lubang besar di dada, menganga, semenjak kau biarkan itu terbuka. Entahlah, bahkan anganku tentang Araide-_sensei_ pun tak mampu membuatnya menutup kembali.

Aku tak mengerti, sungguh tidak mengerti!

Karena itulah aku muak padamu, muak pada semua kebohonganmu. Kesal mengingat senyum mirismu itu. Tak bisakah kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri, bahkan meski setitik? Rasa benci ini menjalar ke seluk tubuhku, mengisi ingatanku dengan memori tentangmu.

Ya, aku benci padamu.

"Mouri-_san_, apa ada yang sakit?"

Pertanyaan itu menghentakkanku dari khayalan, membuatku tersadar sepenuhnya. Nakamori-_sensei_ menegurku. Apa ia sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku melamun? Tapi kenapa dia mengira aku sedang sakit?

"Ti- tidak, _sensei_. Saya tidak sakit ... " Mendengar jawabanku, Nakamori-_sensei_ mengerutkan dahinya dengan ekspresi ... cemas?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menangis?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku tertegun. Aku menangis? Kuraba pipiku dengan jemari tangan kananku. Basah. Aku menangis? Tapi kenapa? Apa yang menyebabkan air mata ini tumpah dari mataku? Kulihat sekelilingku dengan mata buram karena air mata. Aoko, Kazuha, Akako dan Sonoko tengah mantapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Mereka pasti kebingungan melihatku tiba-tiba menangis. Sama bingungnya dengan diriku sekarang ini.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan mengangkat tangan. "_Sensei_, saya izin ke kamar mandi ... " dan Nakamori-_sensei_ langsung mengangguk.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, kuayunkan kaki jenjangku menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya disana, kubasuh wajahku dengan air berkali-kali. Namun, air mata ini menolak untuk berhenti. Aku terdiam, menatap mataku yang mulai memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Raut kebingungan mengisi wajahku.

Sekebat, bayangan orang itu muncul lagi di benakku. Shinichi. Kali ini, memori tentangnya berhamburan di kepalaku, membuatku sedikit pusing. Shinichi. Kuingat lagi perasaanku pada saat itu, rasa sakit itu. Air mataku menetes semakin deras, membasahi kedua pipiku.

"H- hiks ... " sebuah isakan kecil terlepas dari bibirku.

Kenapa aku menangis? Mengapa aku terisak? Dan mengapa air mata ini tak kunjung berhenti? Kenapa memori tentangmu begitu membelit otakku, Shinichi? Aku benci padamu! Iya, kan? Aku membencimu, kan? Kau menyakiti teman baikku, dan kau melepaskan perasaanmu sendiri untuknya. Ya, agar Aoko-_chan_ bahagia ... bersama orang yang selain dirimu. Bersama orang yang tak lain adalah sahabat kecilmu itu.

Apa yang kau lakukan? Melepasnya begitu saja, sama artinya kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri bukan? Kaulah yang menolak pernyataan cintanya, namun kau sendiri jugalah yang menolak perasaanmu. Tak tahukah kau, hal itu akan lebih menyakitimu? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Shinichi? Tiba-tiba, aku tersadar bahwa saat itu kau sama sekali tidak menangis. Ya, tidak menangisi kepergian cintamu dan merelakannya bersama yang lain. Apa mungkin, kau tak pernah menangis sama sekali?

Aku menyandarkan dahiku di cermin, menutup mata.

"Hey, Shinichi ... Saat orang tuamu berpisah, apa kau menangis? Saat kau melihat kematian ibu Aoko-_chan_ dan Kaito-_kun_, apa kau menangis? Saat kau tahu Kaito-_kun_ hilang ingatan, apa kau menangis? Saat kau memutuskan untuk menjadikan Kaito-_kun_ bagian dari keluargamu, dan memutuskan untuk menjauhi Aoko-_chan_, apa kau menangis? Saat ingatan Kaito-_kun_ kembali, apa kau menangis? S- saat ... kau memutuskan untuk menolak Aoko-_chan_ ... a- apa kau ... hikss ... menangis?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku menangis ...,"

Eh? Apa? Tadi itu suara apa? Apa mungkin ... Tapi mustahil, mustahil itu suara Shinichi!

"Aku menangis, kok. Ketika orang tuaku bercerai, ketika pertama kalinya melihat kematian secara langsung, ketika kehilangan dua orang sahabat yang kusayangi, dan ketika ingatan Kai kembali ... aku menangis,"

Apa ini hanya ilusiku, atau memang kini aku melihat Shinichi tengah berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum?

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar meraup pipiku, menghapus noda-noda air mata yang tersisa. Apa itu tanganmu, Shinichi? "Tapi aku tidak menangis saat aku memutuskan untuk menjadi kakak kembar Kaito. Aku senang, aku bahagia melihatnya tertawa meski ia sama sekali tak memiliki ingatan tentangku walau satu persen pun ...,"

"Aku tidak menangis ketika aku memutuskan untuk pindah dari Ekoda dan menetap di London bersama Kai-_kun_ ... Aku malah senang, karena bisa ke negeri Sherlock Holmes itu." Ia tertawa kecil, tawa yang terlihat bahagia. "Dan aku tak menangis saat aku menolak Aoko-_chan_ ... karena aku tahu, Kaito akan ada disana untuk menjaganya ..., Jadi kau tidak perlu menyianyiakan air matamu untukku. Apa kau mengerti, Ran?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, merasa malu pada pemikiranku sendiri. Mana mungkin ada orang yang tidak pernah menangis selama hidupnya? Aku merasa begitu bodoh. Shinichi tersenyum kecil seraya menatap mataku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa seperti hanyut dalam lautan biru di matanya. Padahal tadi aku begitu membenci warna itu, tapi sekarang aku merasa tenang melihatnya.

Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, menyatukan dahi kami berdua. Jemarinya dengan lembut menggenggam tanganku, meyakinkanku.

"Kau tahu?" bisiknya dengan wajah semerah tomat. "Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang begitu memikirkanku, sampai menangis untukku ...,"

Aku merona mendengar perkataannya. Dengan malu, aku menutup wajahku. "K-kau pikir aku pernah menangis untuk orang lain? Ini pertama kalinya, bodoh!" makiku, pelan. Ia tertawa kecil mendengarku tergagap. "Ja-jangan tertawa! Kau membuatku kesal!"

Shinichi menaikkan alisnya sambil menyeringai jenaka. "Oh ya? Aku membuatmu kesal ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau pukul saja aku agar aku pergi dari hadapanmu sekarang juga?" perkataannya itu membuatku terhenyak.

"Bodoh ... Aku kesal padamu, bukan berarti aku ingin kau pergi ...," Aku meraih bagian depan kemejanya, mengubur wajahku di dadanya. Aku tidak ingin Shinichi pergi, sama sekali tak ingin.

Ia berbisik kecil di telingaku. "Kenapa?" pertanyaannya membuat lidahku kelu untuk seketika. Haruskah kujawab pertanyaan itu?

"Aku tidak mau tahu ... Shinichi, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Karena kau, aku jadi melupakan Araide-_sensei_ dan terus-terusan memikirkanmu! Aku ti—"

"Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku lupa akan Aoko-_chan_? Itu kau, Ran."

Aku terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Orang ini ... bagaimana bisa dia membuatku melupakan Araide-_sensei_ hanya dalam waktu sepuluh hari? Dan mengapa pula aku terus memikirkannya, berangan-angan ia ada disampingku?

"Aku menyukaimu, Ran ..., bukan karena kau mirip dengan Aoko-_chan_ atau apa! Aku ... menyukai Mouri Ran yang memikirkanku, yang peduli padaku, Ran yang kuat dan bisa membuatku kepayahan menutupi emosiku ini ...," Shinichi memelukku erat. "Aku sungguh menyukaimu ... aku mencintaimu, Ran ...,"

Entahlah, mungkin wajahku sudah bagaikan api sekarang ini. Permukaan kulitku serasa terbakar, tapi juga terasa hangat dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Shinichi, mungkinkah aku ...

"Sepertinya, aku juga mulai menyukaimu ... Kudou Shinichi ...," bisikku pelan seraya tersenyum. Dan aku bisa merasakan tangannya menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. Hey, Shinichi ... apa kau tengah tersenyum senang, saat ini?

.

_Karena kaulah aku mampu melangkah ke depan ..._

_Meski betapa sakitnya hati ini, dan betapa banyak kelam yang kupendam ..._

_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencintaimu, menjadi orang yang tegar untukmu ..._

_Dan sekarang ... Maukah kau menerima perasaan ini?_

.

_Aoko's POV_

"UWAAAHHHH~ KAU JAHAT SEKALI, _AHOU_KOOOO!"

"_BAKA_ITO! Tidak usah berteriak juga bisa, kan? Kau ini berisik sekali, sih?" aku mengayunkan mop yang sedang kupegang ke kepalanya.

THWACK!

Pukulan telak. Aku hanya menyeringai kecil melihatnya tengah mengelus satu tumpuk es krim yang mulai muncul di kepalanya itu. Kaito memang selalu kekanak-kanakkan, tapi itulah yang kusukai darinya. Meski berapa kali pun kami terpisah, dan berapa kali pula ia tak mengingatku, Kaito yang kukenal akan selalu seperti ini. Kaito yang ceria, manis, dan selalu tersenyum cerah. Bagaikan bunga matahari.

Tapi tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang berubah darinya.

Bukan, yang kumaksud bukanlah fisik. Ya, kini dia memang lebih tinggi dariku dan terlihat lebih _manly_. Namun yang paling terlihat adalah sikap dewasanya itu. Kaito yang dulu hanya memikirkan hal-hal sepele, kini cenderung menjadi lebih serius. Kadang aku berpikir, apa mungkin ini dikarenakan ia tinggal satu atap bersama Shinichi-_kun_ selama bertahun-tahun ya?

Ah, ya ... Shinichi-_kun_. Lucu sekali, dia langsung berlari keluar begitu tadi aku kabari bahwa Ran-_chan_ menangis di kelas. Mungkin kini mereka sedang berbicara? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, reaksinya tadi membuatku ingin tertawa hingga perutku sakit! Tadi itu kali pertama aku melihat seorang Shinichi-_kun_ begitu panik dan cemas. Hmm, kurasa ia benar-benar mencintai Ran-_chan_ ...

Jika kalian semua bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa dengan tenang membicarakan Shinichi-_kun_, aku hanya ingin menyatakan kalau aku sudah melepaskannya. Setelah satu minggu lebih bersama si _BaKa_ito itu, dia membuat rasa sakit di hatikuku memudar perlahan. Seperti angin, perasaan itu terhapus oleh waktu dan tergantikan rasa pengertian. Aku pun tak mengerti, apa mungkin perasaanku pada Shinichi-_kun_ saat itu hanya "naksir" biasa? Tidak lebih? Ataukah karena senyuman Kaito begitu menular, hingga kini aku dapat ikut tertawa dengan lepas?

Sungguh membingungkan!

Yang kutahu, aku masih ingin menjadi sahabat Shinichi-_kun_. Ya, cukup menjadi sahabatnya. Dan aku sadar ia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang adik. Tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang.

Dari sudut mataku, aku dapat melihat dua buah sosok yang kukenali perlahan mendekat.

"Ran-_chan_! _Daijoubu desu, ka_?" semburku begitu mereka mendekat.

Aku berlari ke arah Ran-_chan_ dan memeriksa tubuhnya dengan mataku. Tak ada luka sedikit pun, syukurlah. Aku menatap matanya yang sedikit memerah, mungkin karena ia habis menangis. Kupandangi ia dengan tatapan khawatir, yang disambut dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"_Hai', daijoubu desu_ ... Kau tak perlu sampai sekhawatir itu, Aoko-_chan_ ...,"

Aku mengerutkan alis begitu mendengar jawabannya. Jelas-jelas dia menangis di kelas tanpa sebab! Mana mungkin aku tidak merasa bingung dan khawatir karena tingkahnya itu? Aku menggembungkan pipiku seraya bersedekap, menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

"_Moouuu~_ Kau yang membuatku khawatir, Ran-_chan_! Bahkan Shinichi-_kun_ dan si _BaKa_ito juga panik lho, waktu kuberitahu tentang kau yang tiba-tiba menangis begitu!" aku menatap Shinichi-_kun_ dengan ekspresi jenaka.

Kulihat wajahnya sontak bersemu merah, malu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menolak untuk menatap Ran-_chan_. Sesekali, ia melemparkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke arahku, yang kubalas dengan seringai jahil.

Seletah ditolak oleh Shinichi-_kun_, entah mengapa sekarang berdiri di hadapannya terasa lebih santai bagiku.

Ran-_chan_ tergelak kecil melihat reaksi Shinichi-_kun_. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya, dan suara tawa indah itu meluncur keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Aku tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Oh, syukurlah Ran-_chan_ baik-baik saja ...

"Oh ya, Shinichi! Sejak tadi aku ingin bertanya, tapi aku sedikit lupa. Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?" tanyanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya, kebingungan.

Shinichi-_kun_ menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi sama bingungnya. "Yah, sebenarnya mudah saja. Kalau orang menangis, pasti akan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah, kan? Tapi yang kuherankan, mengapa bisa kau berada di kamar mandi laki-laki?"

Aku dan Ran-_chan_ tertegun, diam.

Sedetik kemudian, tawa kami pecah dengan sangat tidak _elite_-nya.

"Ahahaha! Bodohnya aku, bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau aku salah memasuki toilet laki-laki! Ahaha ...," Ran-_chan_ berkata di tengah-tengah tawanya, ia memegangi perutnya yang mungkin sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Melihat kami tertawa, Shinichi-_kun_ ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Uwaaahhh~ Shin-_kuunnnn_~" datang suara yang bisa kutebak dengan mudah siapa pemiliknya.

Ah, si _BaKa_ito itu mengganggu saja! Dia pasti mau mengadu pada Shinichi-_kun_ tentang kejadian selagi ia dan Ran-_chan_ tidak ada tadi!

Kaito bergelayut manja di lengan Shinichi-_kun_ yang memandangnya dengan tatapan risih. Sontak, Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau juga pasti tak akan suka mendengar berita ini, Shin-_Niichan_! Percayalah, ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" ia mulai berceloteh, membuat Shinichi-_kun_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tertarik.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau si _Ahou_ko itu mencantumkan nama kita berdua untuk menjadi pemeran utama di _dorama_ festifal sekolah nanti! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Aoko _no Baka_!"

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, yang kuhadiahi satu jitakan pelan ke kepalanya. Shinichi-_kun_ menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau mencantumkan namaku juga? Kalau hanya nama Kai sih aku setuju saja, tapi kenapa aku harus ikut juga?" perkataan itu langsung membuat Kaito berteriak marah, namun dihiraukannya.

"Masalahnya, si _Baka_ ini memasukkan namaku dengan seenaknya! Jadi kubalas dengan mengusulkan pada Kumiko-_sensei_ untuk menjadikannya pemeran utama di _dorama_ itu. Tapi Kumiko-_sensei_ ikut memasukkan namamu. Karena kau cocok dengan salah satu peran, katanya ... Oh iya, Ran-_chan_, Makoto-_kun_, Heiji-_kun_ dan Akako-_chan_ juga ditunjuk, lho!"

Aku menjelaskan detailnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah selebaran berisikan nama-nama pemain saat _dorama_ nanti dan menyerahkannya pada Shinichi-_kun_. Ran-_chan_ yang tahu dia juga akan ikut berpastisipasi, melirik isi kertas tersebut dari balik bahu Shinichi-_kun_. Kulihat Ran-_chan_ tenang-tenang saja setelah membacanya, tapi Shinichi-_kun_ justru sebaliknya.

"Err ... Apa bukannya kau yang akan jadi pemeran utamanya, Aoko-_chan_?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan alis.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, yang pemeran utamanya Kaito ...," jawaban dariku membuat dia dan Ran-_chan_ membelalakkan mata dengan heran, kebingungan. Aku tersenyum jahil dalam hati melihat ekspresi wajah mereka.

"Tapi pemeran utamanya, kan seorang Tuan Puteri?"

Mereka berdua berbicara disaat yang bersamaan. Aku melirik si _BaKa_ito yang tengah merengut kesal seraya men-_deathglare_ku dengan mata _lavender_nya itu. Aku tertawa dengan kejamnya dalam hati, tak mempedulikan _deathglare_ yang entah sudah berapa kali kudapatkan darinya hari ini. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, dijamin aku akan berada di Rumah Sakit detik ini juga.

"Kalian salah, Shinichi-_kun_! Ran-_chan_! Si _Baka_, _Baka_, _BaKa_ito ini akan menjadi pemeran utamanya, yaitu seorang _servant_ alias _butler_ milik sang Tuan Puteri ...," jelasku.

Shinichi-kun kembali menatapku dengan bingung. "Bukannya di setiap _dorama_ itu biasanya yang menjadi pemeran utamanya Pangeran dan Tuan Puterinya, ya?"

Aku mengayunkan jari telunjukku seraya bergumam "Tsk, tsk, tsk" kecil.

"Itu, sih sudah pasaran! Kumiko-_sensei_ membuat _script_-nya dengan berdasarkan lagu "Aku no Meshitsuji" dari Vocaloid, kepunyaan Yamaha dan Crypton itu tuh, kalian tahu kan?" ujarku seraya membantu author —yang berperan sebagai _sensei_ kami mulai sekarang— untuk menuliskan disclaimer. Yah, _Baka_uthor itu memang sungguh pemalas!

Ran-_chan_ yang mendengar perkataanku barusan sontak menunjuk aku dan _BaKa_ito. "Kalau begitu, berarti Aoko-_chan_ yang menjadi Tuan Puteri akan berperan sebagai kembaran merangkap kekasihnya Kaito-_kun_ yang adalah _servant_? Begitu?"

Sontak seketika kemudian, wajahku dan Kaito bersemu merah layaknya buah ceri. Dengan tergagap, aku pun menyangkal.

"Te- tentu saja bukan! Akhirnya diubah, karena Kumiko-_sensei_ bilang tidak ingin _ending_ berbau _tragedy_. Jadi nanti aku akan bersama Pangeran pada akhirnya, dan si _Baka_ ini akan tetap menjadi _servant_-ku!"

Si _BaKa_ito ikut berceletuk. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau menjadi _servant_-mu, _Ahou_ko! Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mauuuu~" ia merengek layaknya anak kecil, membuatku jengkel setengah mati.

THWACK!

Dengan kesal, kutumbuhkan lagi sebuah bulatan kecil di belakang kepalanya. Kali ini aku memukulnya dengan tanganku, jadi tak begitu sakit. Tapi kurasa itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya tutup mulut untuk sekarang ini.

"Kau ini! Terima saja nasibmu, dan jadilah _servant_-ku! Lagipula kedengarannya menyenangkan, Kaito sebagai _butler_-ku ...,"

Aku mulai memikirkan rencana-rencana licik untuk mengerjai dan menyuruh-nyuruh Kaito pada saat latihan _dorama_ nanti. Senyum licik mengembang di bibirku, membuat Kaito yang melihatnya langsung mengembungkan pipinya seraya berakting menangis.

"Uwaaahh~ Kau jahat, _Ahou_ko! Lihat saja, nanti aku akan balas mengerjaimu kalau kau menyuruhku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" ancamnya, sama sekali tidak membuatku takut. Toh, aku sudah terbiasa dengan _magic trick_ yang selalu ia gunakan.

Tiba-tiba Ran-_chan_ kembali bergumam. "Hmm, aku berperan sebagai _maid_ pribadi sang Pangeran ya? Tapi, siapa yang menjadi Pangeran itu?"

Shinichi-_kun_ yang mendengar hal itu langsung membalik halaman kertas yang tadi kuberikan. Sebenarnya aku juga belum tahu siapa yang akan jadi Pangeran, karena sedari tadi aku dan si _Baka_ hanya terus bertengkar dan saling berargumen. Kulihat wajah Shinichi-_kun_ sedikit memucat dan tubuhnya menegang, begitu juga dengan Ran-_chan_. Aku dan Kaito saling mengedarkan tatapan bingung kepada satu sama lain, lalu kami menoleh ke arah kedua orang itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"Umm ... Pangerannya ...," seru Shinichi-_kun_. " ... aku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

Segera saja mataku membulat seperti bola, kaget. Tentu aku kaget! Pasanganku di _dorama_ nanti adalah Shinichi-_kun_? Tapi ... rasanya aneh kalau kami berperan sebagai kekasih, setelah insiden sekitar satu minggu yang lalu itu. Lagipula, ada Ran-_chan_. Bagaimana ini?

"Tidak mau!" penolakan itu bukan terlontar dari bibirku maupun Shinichi-_kun_, tapi dari Kaito. "Pokoknya tidak boleh! Shinichi tidak boleh jadi Pangerannya!" tolaknya dengan mata serius dan nada marah. Entah mengapa, aku pun tidak mengerti alasan dia marah.

Kaito menarik lenganku, lalu memelukku dari belakang. Aku yang kaget hanya bisa diam tak berkata-kata, _speechless_. Dapat kurasakan wajahku terbakar, menahan rasa malu dan marah. Ya, malu karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti ini. Serta marah karena dia memutuskan seenaknya. Hey, sekalipun kami berperan sebagai kekasih, itu hanya dalam _dorama_ kan? Bukannya sungguhan!

"_BAKA_ITO! Ini bukan kita yang menentukan! Ini keputusan Kumiko-_sensei _tahu! Kau tidak boleh seenak—"

"POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH! KARENA NANTI AKAN ADA ADEGAN PANGERAN MENCIUM SANG PUTERI DI AKHIR! TIDAK BOLEEHHH!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

Aku terdiam, begitu pula kedua orang di belakangku —Shinichi-_kun_ dan Ran-_chan_—. Kami bertiga hanya bisa tertegun dalam kebingungan. Begitu kagetnya aku mendengar perkataan yang ia lontarkan tadi. Akan ada adegan seperti itu? Aku belum membaca _script_-nya sama sekali, tapi apakah benar? Aku ... dan Shinichi-_kun_?

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa semua jadi makin rumit?

_._

_Sekuat apa pun kurantai rasa ini, kini tak mampu terbendung lagi ..._

_Meski kubertingkah seolah tak masalah, aku masih ingin memelukmu ..._

_Menatap wajahmu, senyum indah itu ... senyum yang hanya untukku ..._

_Karena bagaimana pun, aku tak sudi kehilangan dirimu ... _

_Meski untuk sahabatku sendiri ..._

_._

_Author's POV_

"Hmm ... _dorama_, huh? _What an interesting game _...,"

Sebuah suara misterius terdengar, berbisik kecil penuh rahasia. Ia tengah memainkan sebuah pion catur di tangannya. Sebuah bulatan kecil menonjol dari balik salah satu telinganya. Satu tangannya dengan gesit menyambar sebuah pion yang jatuh. Jemarinya dengan tenang mengeluarkan pion itu dari arena mainnya. Pertanda pion itu sudah tak bisa digunakan dan telah mati diserang lawan.

"Ah, ah~ _So the beautiful grey dove's already gone mad_?_ What a pity_ ... _just as I thought _...,"

Sebuah senyum tipis menggerayangi bibirnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai kecil namun menakutkan.

"_But I guess that's fine_ ... _as long as the other is with _'him', _nee_?"

Ia mengangkat sebuah pion dari tempatnya, lalu memutar-mutar pion catur itu dengan jemarinya. Dengan cepat, ia jatuhkan pion itu ke bawah, membuat beberapa pion lainnya berjatuhan. Tapi tetap, pion tersebuh berdiri di tempatnya dengan tegap. Kini hanya ada dua buah pion catur di atas meja itu, pion Knight dan King.

"_Soo, who's the winner in this battle_? _The brave_, _passionate Knight_? _Or the deliquently_, _perfect King_? Aahh~ _this gotta be a fun game_ ...," ujarnya seraya menopangkan dagu, tersenyum licik.

"_Nee_, _my Silver Bullets_?"

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

…

Apa? Jelek? Ya maap, kan aku baru belajar make bahasa EYD yang bener! Ehehe, kontras banget yak ama chapter yang sebelom-sebelomnya? Abis chapter yang kemaren-kemaren ancur banget, nggak cocok buat dipake di fic yang banyak angst-nya … Gimana penulisan disini? Bagus nggak? Kalo bagus kulanjut, kalo enggak ya kuulang entar! Jadi tergantung pendapat yang baca, oke?

Oke, langsung ke review aja yaaa?

Hey, juga! *peyuk2manja* Uwaahh, makasih udah dibilang lucu loh! Tapi mulai di chap ini nggak bakal ada lucu-lucuan lagi, udah mulai mendekati ending! Lebih enak make aku-kamu? Lah ini juga udah dibikin jadi bahasanya aku-kamu! Bahkan kalo perlu saya-anda sekalian, biar makin nyatu bahasanya! #plakh! -apa sih?- Nee, saran darimu itu berguna banget loohh~

Dan enggak, aku malah seneng kamu review lagi di chap 17-nya! Whoa, dibilang mantep? Makasih bangeeettt~ Abis selama ini matanya Aoko udah kelempar jauh sih, ampe dia kagak nyadar ada Kai disampingnya … bener-bener katarak! *dibunuhAoko* Waduh, udah nggak bisa deh kayaknya. Kan udah mau akhir, jadi nggak ada lucu-lucuan lagi nih …, ehehe, maap yaakk? #ojigi! Dan makasih udah ngasih selamat, tapi ternyata maple di SMA itu susah-susah ya? Jadi kesel sendiri nih …, #curcoool! Thanks udah review yaa~

Yako-chaaann~ review yang keberapa kalinya niiihh? XD Duh, emang tanjoubi-nya di simpen yak? Simpen buat apa? Kenang-kenangan kah? :o *garuk2pala* Oyeee, LLight!friendship! Berarti gak ada acara si Light menyebalkan itu ngebunuh L kan, ya? #siapin bazooka buat ngebunuh Light# Matt nggak masuk juga nggak papa kok! Toh dia cepet banget matinya TTOTT Dan makasih sekali lagi udah revieeww!

Kaito : udah, lupain aja! *ke aoko* -inner : uuhh, gimana nggak jeles coba? Udah nyatain cinta terus peran di dorama jadi kekasih pula! Mau ada adegan kissu pula! GAAHHH!-

Aoko : hah? (_ _")?

SaiKai : ehem, ehem! uhuk, uhuk! meong, meong! #loh?

Hi again, Sera-chaaan! #glomps! Hu, hu, hu …, jangan nangis atuh? Itu nggak sedih kok, soalnya entar jadi-jadinya ShinRan! Suer dah, liat aje yang diatas ini nih! Awas loh, kamu bilang gitu entar ada yang marah tuh … *liriki2Aoko* Hmm, emang rumit sih, tapi ujung-ujungnya sama aja kok. ^^ Makasih udah bilang ceritanya keren yaaa~ Aduduh, berarti aku itu miris banget ya? Udah pendek, umur baru 14, mental anak balita pula! Sedihnyaaa~ T^T Gomen lama banget apdetnya yaa …, Sankyuu reviewnya yaaa?

Terakhir, Rei-kun! Ehehe, lama banget ya? Sekarang malah lebih lama nih, hampir satu bulan …, *pundung* Ahaha, begitu kaah? Namanya juga ababil, apa sih yang gak dibikin susah ama mereka? #dihajar! Iya, dia sempet suka, tapi udah enggak sih … Ahaha, emang Rei-kun gitu juga? XDD Iya, sama-samaaa! Oh, oh, aku tau lagu itu! Utada Hikaru ya? Itu bagus lagunyaaa~ Kalo hiatus entar jangan lupa sama FFn loh ya! Gomen lama banget apdetnya, tapi makasih udah review~

Sekali lagi, makasih bagi yang udah baca dan nge-review fic abal ini yaaa … Tolong kasih saran, kritik bahkan flame pun diterima! Yang penting, review yaaakk? Oke, matta ashita, minna-saaannn~

Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano-


	19. Reversing the History

Tittle : My Future Magic

Chapter 19 : Reversing the History : Story of Evil series

Disclaimer : I do not own DC nor MK ... Aoyama Gosho-sensei do! #pout! The Story of Evil (Vocaloid) belong to Yamaha and Crypton-sama. Tadinya sih cuma pake lagunya Aku no Meshitsukai, tapi karena bujukan (?) seseorang jadi Hi-chan ganti menjadi full Story of Evil. Yang ditonjolin tetap Servant of Evil-nya kok, tenang aja :D

Warning(s) : Siapkan kopi sebelum membaca! OOC, typo(s), gaje-ness, TETEP NO HUMOUR, FLUFF!, bahasa baku banget, SERIOUSNESS ALERT! NO ELO-GUE, paragraf berantakan dan NOT a SHO-AI or BL story! Dan disarankan untuk membaca chapter sebelumnya karena Hi-chan terlalu lama meng-apdet chap berikutnya!

Notes :

_I'M BAACCCKKK_! YEAH! _Ohisashiburi desu yooonnn_~ Apa kabar, _minna-sama_? #ditendangmassa! Udah setahun lebih Hi-chan gak apdet, masih adakah yang mau baca fic gaje ini? Yah, semoga aja sih ada… -_- Mungkin kalian udah bosen dengan segudang alesan yang bakalan _baka_uthor ini sampaikan, tapi yang jelas satu hal. **Saya hiatus kemarin itu gara-gara masalah sekolah, musti rajin belajar biar gak ketinggalan di SMA. Hi-chan harap kalian bisa maklum, tapi kalo nggak juga gak apa-apa… **Sebagai seorang author, hiatus selama satu tahun itu sama aja bikin pembacanya muak, bukan? Hi-chan ngerti, dan gak akan nyalahin kalian kalo mau nge-_flame_ atau berhenti R&R fic ini… *pundung di emo corner* #plakh!

**Buat yang bersedia menunggu, dan selalu nyemangatin Hi-chan buat ngelanjutin MFM… Saya ucapkan "**_**Hontou ni Gomennasai! Arigatou Gozaimashita!**_**" TTATT Terharu banget setelah tahu ada yang masih suka ngebaca fic gadungan ini di waktu luang… *nangissesenggukan***

Yosh! Mari kita buka kembali fic ini dengan riang dan semangat! \(^o^)/ _Countdown to the last two chapter, minna-samaaaaa!_

Dan ya, author yang satu ini cukup malas untuk meng-_copypaste_ bagian Disc dan Warn! _Gomennasaaaiii!_ v(^^;)v

.

My Future Magic

.

"POKOKNYA TIDAK BOLEH! KARENA NANTI AKAN ADA ADEGAN PANGERAN MENCIUM SANG PUTERI DI AKHIR! TIDAK BOLEEHHH!" teriaknya penuh amarah.

Aku terdiam, begitu pula kedua orang di belakangku —Shinichi-_kun_ dan Ran-_chan_—. Kami bertiga hanya bisa tertegun dalam kebingungan. Begitu kagetnya aku mendengar perkataan yang ia lontarkan tadi. Akan ada adegan seperti itu? Aku belum membaca _script_-nya sama sekali, tapi apakah benar? Aku ... dan Shinichi-_kun_?

Bagaimana ini? Kenapa semua jadi makin rumit?

.

"_Soo, who's the winner in this battle_? _The brave_, _passionate Knight_? _Or the deliquently_, _perfect King_? Aahh~ _this gotta be a fun game_ ...," ujarnya seraya menopangkan dagu, tersenyum licik.

"_Nee_, _my Silver Bullets_?"

.

...~(^^~)... Happy Reading ...(~^^)~...

.

_Japan, Monday 27th March 2011_

_At Teitan High School_

_Kaito's POV_

Aku menghela nafas panjang seraya mengacak-acak rambut sarang burungku ini dengan geram. Satu bulan. Ya, satu bulan sudah aku dan kembaran sekaligus sahabatku ―Kudou Shinichi, bertengkar. Sebelumnya, kami tidak pernah bertengkar sampai selama ini. Akh, ini benar-benar kacau! Awalnya aku hanya dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu, bahkan kini aku masih kesal kalau mengingat sebab perseteruan kami itu.

Sejujurnya, aku hanya tak ingin melihat hal itu ―bahkan membayangkannya pun tak ingin. _Moment_ yang mengingatkanku akan kejadian dulu sekali, ketika tak seorang pun melirik kepadaku. Ketika gadis yang sering kupanggil _Ahou_ko itu mengabaikanku. Saat dimana satu-satunya makhluk yang menetap di matanya, hanyalah sosok kembaranku itu.

Perih.

Diabaikan itu rasanya sakit, kau tahu? Dan aku hanya tak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi … Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Aku sadar kalau perkataanku ini egois. Ya, _childish_ sekali bukan? _BaKa_ito … Dan karena rasa ini pula, aku memohon kepada Kumiko-_sensei_ untuk mengubah _ending dorama_-nya. Pada akhirnya, _ending_ cerita dari The Story of Evil : Aku no Meshitsukai itu akan seperti naskah awalnya. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Sekilas, aku bisa melihat rasa kecewa yang muncul di kedua _orbs_ hitam pekatnya. Meski pancaran itu tersembunyi dibalik layar kacamata tipisnya.

'_Ah, kau melakukannya lagi … Lagi-lagi, kau menyusahkan orang lain! _BaKa_ito!'_ rutukku dalam hati, sebal.

Dengan sedikit rasa bersalah, aku melirik seorang lelaki berambut hitam rapih dengan sinar kebiruan yang memancar dari kedua belah matanya. Sekarang kami sedang berada di ruang ganti pria, mengganti pakaian dengan kostum yang sudah disiapkan berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Kini, bersanding dengannya membuatku tak nyaman ―serasa dirasuki rasa bersalah yang kental. Helaan nafas panjang kembali keluar dari celah bibirku … Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Kau gugup, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terlonjak kanget, sedikit _nervous_ karena tiba-tiba lelaki pendiam di sebelahku ini membuka suara. Dengan salah tingkah, aku pun menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal dengan ekspresi malu. "H-hah? Yah, sedikit …," jawabku asal-asalan, merasa agak terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam a la detektifnya itu.

Shinichi tersenyum kecil seraya mendekatkan telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih bersih ke mulut. Kebiasaan. Gestur tubuh yang sudah aku hafal betul. Ia terkikik geli, menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menatapku penuh canda. Perlahan kedua tangannya beralih ke leherku, menarik dasi berwarna _honey gold_ yang tadi kupasang dengan pikiran yang masih awut-awutan. Dengan senyuman khas _brotherly_-nya, Shin membetulkan letak dasiku yang sedikit miring.

"Benarkah? Seorang Kaito yang tergila-gila menjadi _magician_ hebat itu? _Nervous_, huh? Kau bercanda, Kai …,"

Seolah senyumannya itu menular padaku, sebuah lengkungan tipis terbentuk di bibirku. Perasaan tenang mulai menghampiriku, mengisi rongga dadaku dengan perlahan namun pasti. Seperti inikah sosok yang dilihat Aoko pada diri sahabat lelakiku ini? Ketenangan, rasa damai dan … Kepastian bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh, aku tak bisa melampauinya. Sampai kapan pun, mungkin aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi "Shinichi" yang disukai Aoko.

Karena aku adalah aku. Ya, sebuah fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

Usai membenarkan dasiku, ia menyatukan jari telunjuknya dengan permukaan dahiku. Dia menyentilku pelan, sambil berujar dengan nada menasehati. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, _Barou_! Tidak bagus untuk otakmu, kau tahu?" ucapannya itu membuatku memajukan bibir dengan wajah kesal.

"Menghinaku, eh? Memang kau pikir aku tidak bisa berpikir? Menyebalkan!" balasku dengan nada ketus.

Ia menaikkan alisnya dengan tampang mencemooh yang … Oh, sungguh menghina! Aku tidak terima! "Kalau begitu, buktikanlah! Buktikan kalau kau bisa menjadi lelaki yang pantas untuk Aoko-_chan_ … Di dorama kali ini, aku akan menantangmu!" tantangnya dengan penuh percaya diri, membuatku tersulut amarah. Sesungguhnya, aku tahu bahwa dia hanya ingin mengujiku ―bukan, menguji kami berdua. Tapi lebih tepatnya, menguji rasa cemburuku yang tak bisa dibendung ini. Aku mengerti … Bahwa Shin hanya ingin menjadi "kakak" yang baik.

"_Hai', sou desu_ … Kuterima tantanganmu, Shin-_nii-chan_!"

_._

_Di ujung jalan ini akan kutunggu dirimu … Berpayung hitam, bernoda merah darah …_

_Berimbaskan hati yang keruh … Dengan bercak arang mewarnainya …_

_Dengan segenap hati ini, kupertaruhkan …_

_Dirimu, sang belahan jiwa … Pantulan diriku yang kelabu ditelan nelangsa …_

_._

_The School Hall_

_Someone's POV_

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat, dentang jarum jam mengiringi permainan opera kali ini. Bergerombol, para penonton itu masuk selayaknya semut-semut kecil. Begitu banyak, begitu bersemangat. Semua orang pasti tahu apa yang mereka tunggu ―yang mereka idamkan. Pertunjukkan ini! Ya, mengenai sebuah _tragedy_ cinta yang tak terbalaskan!

Akan tetapi, mata ini tak dapat berpaling dari kedua sosok yang telah lama aku cari.

Yang aku incar sejak dahulu kala.

"_Ara … There you are! Silverbullets …,_"

Aku tak dapat menahan sebuah seringai tipis untuk tak timbul di permukaan wajahku. Perlahan aku menarik kacamata hitamku sedikit, untuk memastikan tentunya. Memastikan kedua sasaranku berada di tempat yang tepat. Mereka tak mungkin mengenaliku, perkara wajah ini sudah terbalut sempurna dengan _make up_ dan penyamaran. Aku kembali memicingkan mata, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sepasang lelaki berparas rupawan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dengan kostum yang begitu menawan. Yang satu berpakaian layaknya bangsawan Inggris, dengan corak serba biru. Di matanya ada sedikit penyesalan, beserta rasa bersalah akan perkataan kasar yang baru ia lontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Sementara yang berpakaian a la _butler_ memasang tatapan penuh tekad, dengan rahang yang terkatup kuat-kuat.

"_It's show time!"_

_._

_Pancaran mentari membagi sinarnya pada sosokmu yang cemerlang_

_Menyinari figurmu yang begitu menawan_

_Entah mengapa dirimu yang begitu dekat, kini terasa amat jauhnya_

_Apakah yang aku lakukan ini … Sebuah kesalahan?_

_._

_Hattori Heiji's POV_

Akhirnya aku kebagian POV juga! Setelah sekian lama _fic_ ini ditinggalkan, para _readers_ sekalian pasti merasa muak sekali, ya? Pasti, kan? Aku yang kali ini akan berperan sebagai Narator untuk _dorama_ kali ini saja merasa begitu. Hari ini akan diadakan perayaan _festival_ di Teitan High School, jadi kami akan ikut berpartisipasi dengan memainkan opera musikal. Apa? Kau tidak suka opera musikal? _Ahou_, kalau begitu kau akan melewatkan pertunjukan paling menarik sepanjang sejarah! Oke, itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

Baiklah, sepertinya beberapa menit lagi tirai akan di buka. Whoa, kau lihat itu? Penontonnya terlihat seperti semut di mataku!

"Heiji, apa yang kau lakukan? _Ahou!_ Jangan bicara sendiri, kau seperti orang gila!"

Suara itu membuyarkan aku dari _euphoria_ kekaguman. Ah, pasti Kazuha! Apa? Kau tidak tahu Kazuha itu siapa? Dia itu pacarku, pacar seorang detektif SMA terhebat dari Barat! Apa? Kalian bilang aku narsis? Kurang ajar! Siapa yang berani-berani berkata seperti itu, hah?

…

Oke, aku memang mulai gila. Abaikan saja!

Ah, sinyal sudah dibunyikan. Sebaiknya aku bergabung dengan anggota yang lainnya, kalau tidak aku bisa kena semprot dari Kumiko-_sensei_ karena sudah menghancurkan plot ceritanya. Kau mau _spoiler_? Oke! Pertama-tama, kami akan menyanyikan lagu bersama-sama dulu. Selagi menyanyikan lagu pertama, kami akan muncul satu persatu dan memperkenalkan diri. Tak perlu kujelaskan bagaimana, kan? Oh, dan jangan lupa perkenalkan sebagai siapa peran yang akan dimainkan.

Setelah itu bagianku, aku akan membacakan Narasi dan menjembatani acara ini selagi berlangsung. Lalu … Ah, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu terlalu banyak. Aku harus tutup mulut, atau kepalaku akan ada di penggorengan kalian besok pagi.

_Jaa nee!_

Dan tirai pertunjukan pun dibuka. _Ganbarimasu yo!_

"Teitan High School Theater present, The Story of Evil : Part 1 ~ The Original Tale

First Song ~ _Aku no Musume_"

_._

_Once upon a time, there was __  
><em>_A treacherous kingdom __  
><em>_And reigning at the top __  
><em>_A princess of age fourteen_

_Luxurious and gorgeous furnishings __  
><em>_The servant had a very similar face __  
><em>_Her favourite horse's name was Josephine __  
><em>_Everything all belonged to her_

_If money became insufficient __  
><em>_She'd exploit it from the ignorant people __  
><em>_Those who go against me __  
><em>_I'll purge to put an end to_

_"Saa, hizamazuki nasai!"_

_("Now, you shall bow to me!")_

_An evil flower blooms attractively __  
><em>_With vivid colouration __  
><em>_The pitiful weeds surrounding __  
><em>_Ah, become nutriment as they rot away_

_The tyrant princess loved __  
><em>_The opposite side of the sea's person of blue __  
><em>_Though he had been taken to the neighbouring country's __  
><em>_Woman of green at first sight_

_The princess obsessed with jealousy __  
><em>_One day summoned the cabinet minister __  
><em>_And in a quiet voice said __  
><em>_"Destroy the country of green"_

_Many houses were being reduced to ashes __  
><em>_Many lives were being lost __  
><em>_The sorrow of the suffering people __  
><em>_Did not reach the princess_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_("Ah, it's snack time,")_

_An evil flower blooms attractively __  
><em>_With maddening colouration __  
><em>_Although it is a very beautiful flower __  
><em>_Ah, there are too many thorns, it can't be touched _

_The evil princess had to be brought down __  
><em>_Finally, the people stand up __  
><em>_Leading the crowd was __  
><em>_A swordsman of red armour_

_Those angry intentions that piled up __  
><em>_Wrapped around the whole country __  
><em>_Tired from a long of war __  
><em>_Things like soldiers were not enemies _

_In the end, the palace was surrounded __  
><em>_And even the vassals escaped __  
><em>_The lovely, attractive princess __  
><em>_Was finally caught_

_"Kono bureimono!"_

_("You insolent bastard!")_

_An evil flower blooms attractively __  
><em>_With saddening colouration __  
><em>_The paradise for her sake __  
><em>_Ah, is also brittle and fleetingly collapsing_

_Once upon a time, there was __  
><em>_A treacherous kingdom __  
><em>_And reigning at the top had been __  
><em>_A princess of age fourteen_

_The time of the execution was three p.m. __  
><em>_The time when the church bell sounds __  
><em>_That person who was called the princess __  
><em>_What are they thinking alone in prison?_

_Finally, that time arrived __  
><em>_The bell that announced the end rang __  
><em>_She wouldn't give an eye to things like the populace __  
><em>_She said this with a strong voice_

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"_

_("Ah, it's snack time,")_

_An evil flower scatters attractively __  
><em>_With vivid colouration __  
><em>_The later people talk of her this way __  
><em>_Ah, she really was the daughter of evil_

_._

Kami semua membungkukkan badan seraya memberi hormat, menandakan opera ini akan segara dimulai. Dengan tangkah tegap, aku berjalan menuju podium di sebelah kanan. Iringan tepuk tangan dari para penonton membuatku ingin tersenyum bodoh, namun kutahan. Iris hijau _emerald _milikku mulai menjelajahi tiap kata yang terukir di kertas berwarna keemasan itu. Kalimat yang sudah aku hafal hampir di luar kepala. Perlahan, aku membuka mulut.

"_Once upon a time … In a far away kingdom, the Queen gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy. However, the siblings got separated by the government. The girl became selfish Queen of the Kingdom, and her brother became her loyal butler … A Servant of Evil,_"

Dan dengan begitu, opera kedua pun dimulai. Kami beralih ke posisi masing-masing seraya bersiap untuk melakukan _chorus_, sementara Aoko dan Kaito yang berperan sebagai Rilliane (Kagamine Rin, the Selfish Queen) dan butlernya ―Allen (Kagamine Len, the Loyal Servant).

"The Story of Evil : Part 2 ~ Untold Truth

Second Song ~ _Aku no Meshitsukai_"

.

_You are my princess, I am only your servant_

_We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on_

_Even if the whole world turns against you_

_I'll become the only evil that is on your side_

_._

_Kaito's POV_

Aku tersenyum selagi melantunkan lagu kedua ini. Ah, betapa jujurnya lagu ini mencerminkan isi hatiku. Sejenak, aku melirik kearah Aoko yang tengah memunggungiku. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit kaku, menandakan rasa cemas dan malu karena ditatap sebegitu banyak orang. Untuk sepersekian detik, otakku memutar ulang segala kenangan kami berdua.

Aku bertemu dengannya ketika usiaku masih kecil. Menyukainya untuk waktu yang lama, namun tak berani mengungkapkannya. Berhenti mengenalnya pada musim semi tiga tahun setelahnya. Melupakannya hingga berusia 17 tahun. Kembali bertemu dengannya pada usia yang sama … Dan jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kembali mengingat dirinya hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan pada saat ini, detik ini … Berdiri disini bersamanya, dengan status "teman".

Senyum tulus menghiasi fitur wajahku, membuat dadaku terasa hangat meski tengah menyanyikan lagu sendu bertemakan cinta tak berbalas. Mengambil nafas, aku pun berbalik menghadap gadis berpakaian bagai _Ojou-sama_ tersebut. Aku mengingat alur naskah yang diberikan, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mencium tangannya. Dan tentu saja, dengan berlutut dan membungkuk hormat a la _butler_ terlebih dahulu.

Aku pun mulai menyanyikan lagu yang memang diperuntukkan bagiku ―sebagai Allen. Bersama dengan Aoko, tentunya.

_._

_Our fates were decided on the day we came_

_Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same_

_Our elders were selfish for some reasons_

_Thus we grew apart with the passing season_

_If every creature alive hates you_

_I'll be here waiting, always true_

_So please keep smiling like you always do_

_None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew_

_._

"Allen, lihatlah! Aku membuat mahkota bunga, lho! Bagus, kan?"

Aku terkikik geli melihat tingkah si _Ahou_ko yang sedang mencoba berperan layaknya anak kecil. Ini adalah sebuah _dorama_, ingat? Pastinya, kami harus bermain peran. Mudah saja bagiku untuk mengikuti alurnya, aku cukup tertawa dan membalas perkataannya.

"Uhm … Ya, bagus! Apa ini untukku?" aku membiarkan sedikit rona kemerahan terlihat di pipiku, bergaya malu-malu seakan anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diberi hadiah. Sontak, Aoko mengangguk pasti dan menatapku dengan penuh antusias dan kepolosan. Benar-benar ekspresi aslinya. "_Arigatou_ …," ujarku pelan sekaligus senang ketika melihat anggukan kepalanya.

Baru saja aku ingin memakai mahkota bunga itu di kepalaku, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar datang entah dari mana. Aku terkesiap kaget, berpura-pura tentunya. Aku sudah tahu bahwa itu tangan salah satu temanku yang berperan sebagai orangtua kami. "Allen! Apa yang kau lakukan bermalas-malasan disini? Kau harus bekerja! Dasar anak bodoh!" suaranya yang tinggi nan kasar mau tidak mau membuatku berjengit kesal. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan pasrah ketika ia meremas tanganku keras-keras.

"Rilliane … Sedang apa kau, sayang? Ayo, kita kembali ke kastil. Sekarang waktunya minum teh, lho …,"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, Akako tepatnya, membujuk Aoko untuk kembali ke dalam kerajaan. Aoko yang dengan piawai memainkan perannya, merasa belum puas bermain dan meronta. "Tidak! Aku masih mau bermain dengan Allen! Lepaskaaaann!" jeritnya, membuatku ikut ingin menangis.

"Rilliane …," panggilku dengan suara lemah. Aku tatap matanya yang jernih dengan pancaran nanar, mencoba meminta maaf dengan kontak mata. Belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa, lenganku sudah ditarik dan aku dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah kereta kuda. Aku bisa mendengar tangisannya yang memohon agar aku kembali, namun aku tak bisa berontak. Pada akhirnya, kami pun dipisahkan secara paksa. Dengan sebuah karangan makhota bunga yang tertinggal begitu saja di halaman istana megah tersebut.

_._

_You are my princess, I am only your servant_

_We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on_

_Even if the whole world turns against you_

_I'll become the only evil that is on your side_

_._

_Shinichi's POV_

"_A few years latter, a lonely boy came to the kingdom. The Queen was ignorant, since she had forgotten about her twins. But the boy, whose name was Allen, knew that she was his long lost sister … He became a servant and served the Queen as a perfect butler. But trouble strikes when he fell in love with a Green Haired girl,_"

Suara Heiji yang beraksen _Osakaben_ itu membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri. Setelah ini Ran akan maju dan memainkan perannya, semoga saja dia bisa ber-_acting_ dengan baik. Selama latihan kemarin, Ran sering kali gugup dan kata-katanya menjadi tersendat. Yah, sebetulnya aku sudah memberinya sebuah 'jimat' sebelum pentas tadi … Semoga saja dia tidak lupa akan perkataanku tersebut.

Sekilas aku melirik Kaito dari ekor mataku, dan seperti yang kuduga dia bisa memerankan Allen dengan baik. Sepertinya gertakan kecilku di ruang ganti tadi belum berefek padanya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi seraya meminta maaf dalam hati telah berkata begitu ketus padanya. Sebenarnya, aku melakukan ini karena … aku punya janji dengan _orang itu_. Ya, sebuah janji tak terelakkan. Karena itulah aku terpaksa menyulut amarah Kai dengan cara menantangnya.

Ah, semoga saja semua akan baik-baik saja ….

.

_I came to a beautiful country_

_There's a girl of green I happened to see_

_She was kind with a bright smile and grace_

_Her image from my mind I could not efface _

_However if my princess wishes her to be gone_

_This order will not be something long drawn_

_Only one question do I have of this_

_Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?_

_._

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan, tak mampu menggapainya. Dia, orang yang begitu berarti bagiku. Senyumannya yang begitu khas masih tertinggal di mataku, berbayang-bayang di mimpiku dan tanpa sadar justru menghantuiku. Sejenak aku berpikir, apa jadinya jika Kai benar-benar menyukai Ran? Dialah yang pertama kali berkenalan dengan gais itu, dan dia jugalah yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum ketika harus melupakan Araide-_sensei_.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa membuatnya berulang kali menangis.

Jika apa yang tertera di lagu ini sungguh terjadi … Mungkin aku akan melakukan apa yang peranku ―Kaito Shion, lakukan. Yakni membalas dendam dengan cara membunuh Rilliane ―yang adalah Aoko-_chan_. Tetapi, dia sahabatku jadi aku tak mungkin bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu. Ah, Shinichi _no baka_! Buat apa kau memikirkan hal tak berguna begitu?

Mataku terpejam erat ketika pisau belati milik Kaito menghujam tubuh Ran. Aku tahu, aku tahu dengan sangat pasti bahwa itu hanya belati mainan. Aku juga tahu ini hanya salah satu bagian dari _dorama_. Dan aku mengerti cara membuat darah buatan, mana mungkin aku tertipu? Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tercekat, membayangkan dirinya yang aku kasihilah yang tergeletak tak bernyawa disana.

Jika aku yang ada diposisi Kaito … Mungkin aku akan benar-benar menangis histeris, bukannya meneteskan air mata dengan wajah kebingungan. Meski itulah yang seharusnya aku lakukan, demi kepentingan cerita.

_._

_You are my princess, I am only your servant_

_We are twins that destiny has forced suffering on_

"_Today brioche will be served with your tea"_

_The only gesture you had was a coy laugh_

_._

Kali ini Akako kembali menampakkan diri di panggung, berjalan dengan sepatu _high heels_ merah darahnya dengan penuh keangkuhan. Di hadapannya, Makoto tengah membungkukkan badan seraya memberi hormat. Kemudian, Akako melangkah ke singgasananya dan duduk disana selagi memasang raut wajah serius.

"_The princess has made this country great, even though there are some draw backs. What do you think, Allen, as her loyal butler?_" ia bertanya dengan angkuh.

Kaito yang berada di sisinya sejak tadi melangkah beberapa langkah ke depan. Dengan penuh hormat, ia pun menjawab, "_She will continue to grow and prosper, like the color of white, always pure … And this country will be complete because I am her servant_," Kaito kembali melangkah ke belakang, tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas jawaban yang menurutnya memuaskan.

Namun tiba-tiba Makoto, yang berperan sebagai Meiko versi laki-laki (The Swordsman of Red Armour) mengutarakan ketidaksetujuannya. Ketiga orang itu berdebat dengan panas, membuat para penonton ikut merasa kesal sekaligus naik darah perkara mereka memiliki pendapat yang berbeda-beda.

Ah, sebentar lagi bagianku. Sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap.

_._

_Soon the people may come to punish us_

_While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss_

_I will, to the end, fight who they send_

_._

_Aoko's POV_

Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika Kaito menatapku dengan tatapan itu lagi. Ya, tatapan yang sama. Yang penuh dengan ketetapan dan kesungguhan. Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti arti pandangannya itu. Seolah tersedot ke dalam pusaran emosi, aku tenggelam di kedalaman iris _lavender_-nya yang mampu menghipnotisku. Ketika aku kembali menyadari sekelilingku, aku sudah berada di pelukan Kaito yang tengah membisikkan kata-kata kecil di daun telingaku.

"Pakailah bajuku … Mungkin tak pantas dan sedikit kebesaran untukmu, tapi aku harus melaksanakan tugasku sekarang. Selagi kau memakai pakaian ini, ingatlah! Ingatlah diriku, Rilliane …," aku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku mulai memanas, disertai cairan bening yang entah mengapa turut melesak turun dari kedua bola mataku. "Tak ada yang tahu jika kita bertukar tempat. Kita ini kembar, kau ingat? Satu permintaanku, jangan khawatirkan keadaanku. Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja …,"

Seusai membisikkan kata perpisahan itu, ia mendorong tubuhku ke lemari pakaian dan menutupi kepalaku dengan selembar kain cokelat lusuh. Detik itu juga, air mata lengkap sudah membanjiri seluruh permukaan wajahku. Aku menoleh ke samping, menatap punggungnya yang tegap dan kuat. Dirinya yang tengah melepas ikatan rambutnya dan beralih meraih salah satu gaun milikku ―milik Rilliane. Sekejap itu juga, aku terkesiap ….

Kaito akan meninggalkanku … LAGI?

Tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi, aku berbalik badan dan menggapai punggungnya yang terbalut kemeja putih. Egois memang, namun kini aku hanya ingin memilikinya. Sedikit saja … Sedetik saja … Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan pergi lagi!

"JANGAN PERGI, _BAKA_!"

Teriakanku menggema di seluruh aula sekolah, terdengar hingga ke pelosok dan sudut-sudut tempat ini. Sontak saja, seluruh dunia kembali menerjangku dengan hebat. _'Bodohnya aku! Apa yang aku lakukan? Ini 'kan hanya _dorama_!' _pikirku dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Aku memejamkan mata dengan penuh rasa bersalah, merasakan darahku berlomba-lomba naik ke kepala dan membuat wajahku merona tak karuan. _'Bagaimana ini? Aaaahhhhhh!'_

Dapat aku lihat teman-teman menatapku seakan aku ini hantu _sadako_ yang muncul pada tengah hari. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi seputih kertas, memelototiku dengan raut penuh horror. Ketika aku melirik kearah Shinichi-_kun_ untuk meminta bantuan, dia hanya membalas dengan pancaran bingung di matanya. Akako-_chan_, Heiji-_kun_ dan Makoto-_kun_ juga menatapku penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Kumiko-_sensei_ … Oh, _Kami-sama_! Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, aku akan berada di ruang ICU detik ini juga!

'_Uwaahhh, apa yang harus aku lakukaaannnn?'_ batinku dalam hati, untuk yang kesekian kalinya merutuki kebodohanku.

.

v(^_^)v_ To Be Continue _v(^_^)v

.

Author's Note :

Uwaahhh! Mati kau! _Ahou_ko, _ahou_, _ahou_, _ahou_, _ahooouuuu_! *deathglareAhouko* Kenapa alurnya jadi nggak jelas begini? Kenapa? Ukh, salahiin Aoko yang bikin fic ini jadi semakin gaje! #ditimpukmasal! Hiksuu … Iya deh, Hi-chan yang salah … bikin ficnya gak bener …. TTATT

Tapi sebenernya ini emang plot dari awal lho, emang _ending_ Aku no Meshitsukai ini gak boleh sama persis kayak aslinya. Kalo iya, bisa salah fandom nanti! Biar feel-nya kerasa, mendingan pas lagi baca fic abal ini puter aja lagu The Story of Evil di youtube. Atau kalo yang punya seri lengkapnya di hp, juga boleh. Terus kalo bisa dengerinnya yang Nico Nico Chorus, biar ngerti gimana suara anak-anak Teitan pas lagi nyanyi bareng dan gak cuma suara Len/Rin.

Okelah, abaikan aja alur yang semakin tak jelas itu!** Nah, sekarang Hi-chan mau minta pendapat kalian**_**, minna-sama**_**! Mendingan nanti **_**ending**_** MFM ini seperti apa? Coba tulisin keinginan kalian di review, nanti Hi-chan pilah-pilah biar sesuai sama keinginan para readers …** Tapi semua keputusan tetep ada di _baka_uthor ini, lho! Jadi kalo ada yang beda dari pikiran readers, Hi-chan minta maaaaff yang seeebesar-besarnya. #ojigi

Yup, review _tiiimmme_~=~=~=~=~(/^3^)/

_Konnichiwa,_ **Aka-**_**chan**_! Kangen gak sama Hi-chan? *narsismode* Apa? Keren? Adududuh, gak juga kok! Cuman kepengen cari suasana baru gituuu~ -dengan senang hati menerima para jempol (?)- He? Gak jadi kok, soalnya Kai-_kun_ cemburuan sih! Tadi pagi dia mohon-mohon ke Hi-chan, minta rencana _kissu scene_ itu dihapus total dari daftar "Plot MFM" di hapeku xD Yang ngomong make b. inggris itu si … Si ORANG ITU! *gak guna* Cuman ada sekitar 2 chap lagi kok! Idiiihh, tau aja kalo saya bikin chapter kemaren itu sambil dengerin_ ending_ 7-nya MK! Mata-matain Hi-chan ya? Hayooo, ngakuuuuuu~ :P Yups, sekian juga dan terimakasih atas kesabarannya nungguin fic ini di apdet yaa!

_Saa_ … **Anon-**_**san**__!_ He? Belum pernah ngalamin mikirin cowok sampe nangis? Ah, masa? Hi-chan aja sering! *curcoool* Etto, kalo masalah humor sih kayaknya sampe akhir gak bisa ya … Mungkin nanti di fic yg lainnya ^^ _Dorama_ itu buat festival THS, selain lomba-lomba tentunya. Ahahaha, nggak juga kok! Justru di _dorama_ ini semuanya bakalan terungkap, lho -aduduh, spoiler deh- Ohohohohohooo! Kumiko-_sensei_ itu emang saya sendiri kok! Kan pengen gituuuu nampang di fic sendiri … #plakh! Yosh, _arigatou_ atas reviewnya yaa~ Tetep tunggu MFM ya!

Yoo, **Sera-**_**chan**_! Gak apa-apa kok, review aja terus … Biar Hi-chan seneng~ *narihula2* Aih, aiiiih~ Eikeh dibilang keren cuuuyy! #plakh! Ahaha, disini mungkin fluff sama romance-nya ilang, tapi HC sama misterinya nambah gak apa-apa kan? Hmm, Shiho? Oke deh, tapi mungkin di fic lainnya ya gak bisa di MFM #ojigi! Okeeeeyyy, _sankyuu_ udah mau nunggu dan review ya!

_Ara,_ **Yako**_**-chan**_! _Ohisashiburi~ Tadaimaaaaa!_ –glomp- Lha, sekarang ficnya kan udah banyak? Malah mungkin ada salah satu fic yang belum aku ripiu ._. Ahh, Matt sama Mello! Salah satu chara yang aku sukaaaa~ Ah, bener juga. Aku juga harus cepet2 namatin MFM ya? -_- _Hontou ni arigatou_ karena tetep R&R fic abal ini yaa!

Kaito N : bukan! KID itu sebenernya―

Kaito KID : NUOOOO! *bekepKai* #lempar ke kali

_I'm back,___**Fhyka**_**-chan**_! _Miss me?_ ;D Uwaahh, makasih pujiannya! Terharu deh, kamu kan orang yang pertama nge-review fic ini T^T Yah, seiring waktu sih akhirnya _grammar_-ku membaik tapi masih butuh banyak bantuan dari para _senpai _kok! c: _Gomennasai_, aku gak bisa apdet cepet soalnya setahun ini banyak banget masalah di sekolah yang harus diselesaikan … Tapi, makasih banget lho udah mau review dan nunggu lagi …. _Arigatou!_

Uwaaahh, **Cloud-**_**san**_ ripiu lagiii! Iya, gak apa kok nggak di review juga. Yang penting kan aku bikin buat kalian, nggak peduli reviewnya banyak atau nggak Makasih banget lho, atas pujiannya! Tapi maaf, aku gak bisa apdet 1 tahun gara2 sekolah ^^; Maaf banget ya? *ojigi* Aaah, si Kaito itu emang radar cemburunya berlebihan! Namanya juga KA-I-TO #ditendangKai! Mau peje? Huummm, tanya langsung ke orangnya aja deh! Atau perlu Hi-chan potong gaji mereka buat dikasih ke kamu? ._. _Sankyuu_ udah nunggu apdetan yaa~

Heyooo, **Rei-**_**kun**_! Wah, katanya Shin-_kun no imouto_. Kok gak tau? xD Maaf ya chap ini kurang banget romance-nya, tapi misterinya bentar lagi kebongkar kok! Iya nih, Kai-_kun _cemburunya lebeh~ :v Waah, kalo Romeo and Cinderella gawat atuh … Ntar rate-nya naik jadi M -_- Apa? Ahli romance? Gak salah bilang gitu ke orang kayak saya ini? *tampangbloon* Uhn, _ganbarimasu yo_! Rei-_kun_ juga, _keep writing_ yaaa~ _Jaa nee_! R&R lagi ya!

Ah, ada reviewer yang baru pertama Hi-chan liat! **Amel-**_**chan**__, sou ka?_ Makasih udah dibilang ficnya lucu :D Iya, Aoko itu part dari keluarga Nakamori kok. Disini itu cerita AU, jadi Conan dan Shin-_kun_ itu dua orang yang berbeda. Yah, itulah imajinasi! Kita bisa menghayal tanpa batas! #janganditiru _Gomennasai_, aku gak bisa apdet cepet2 karena harus pertahanin rank di sekolah T^T Tapi makasih banget udah mau nunggu dan R&R… *bow*

Uwooo, ada **Fadhila-**_**chan**_! Baru ya? _Yoroshiku onegaishimaaassuuu_! #ojigi! Makasih udah bilang plotnya menarik ya … Wah, pecinta DCMK ya? Sama dong, aku juga! Umurku tahun ini 16, tapi tinggiku mungkin gak jauh beda denganmu -_- Uhn, aku juga pecinta ShinRan KaiAo lho! Kita temenan yaaa~ _Gomennasai,_ gak bisa apdet cepet2 karena urusan sekolah nih … terus R&R and _wait for my fictions please_ :3

Buat **Windy-**_**san, **__yoroshiku_! Selamat datang di dunia gaje milik Hi-chan! *tebarconfetti* Iya nih, tau aja kalo Hi-chan suka baca novel. Terutama kupu-kupu salju sama satria November :3 Dari nama _penname_-nya, pasti juga suka baca ya? Ahahaha, _sankyuu_ udah review ya! _Gomen_ apdetannya kelamaan #plakh!

_Yoroshiku_, **Killi-**_**chan**_ … Hi-chan _desu_! Makasih dukungannya ya, jempolnya juga diterima dengan senang hati kok! :D walah, kok bisa itu nyerempet jadi _good dog_? =..= _Gomennasai_, gak bsia apdet cepet2. Tapi diusahain chap depan bakal lebih cepet kok! Tunggu ya, tetep R&R lho… \(^o^)/

**Yureka-**_**san**_, hayoooo penasaran yaa? Makanya ikutin terus, meski authornya sableng begini! *dicemplunginkeempang* Keep R&R ya! _Sankyuu _udah mau review~ :3

_Ara_, **Smile**_**-san**_ … _Yoroshiku_, Hi-chan _desu_! Ehehe, dari tulisannya kayaknya kamu kepribadiannya mirip sama temenku di sekolah deh xD Yaah, kalo dibilang lelet sih nggak juga. Buktinya, ini fic bisa kok jadi dalam waktu satu hari ^^ Cuman yang kurang pas itu waktunya, belakangan ini Hi-chan lagi sibuk sama dunia nyata dulu. Banyak pelajaran dan ekskul yang butuh waktu extra di SMA kali ini, jadi saya gak bisa apdet cepet kayak dulu lagi. _Gomennasai_, kalo terlalu lamanya apdetan bikin kamu jadi kesel ya … #ojigi! _Sankyuu_ juga udah dibilang plotnya oke, padahal aku pribadi bikinnya asal-asalan lho -_- Soal pasangan Y-Y itu, di chapter depan pasti kebongkar kok! Khukhukhukhu, tunggu aja yaa~ Ditunggu reviewnya lagi lho, _keep_ R&R! c:

Fuwaaahhh, akhirnya selesai juga. Chapter 18 itu chapter yang reviewernya paling banyak lho! Jadi Hi-chan seneng, bisa dapet review sebanyak ini. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, saya ucapkan terimakasih dengan tulus dan beribu kata maaf yang mungkin nggak bisa ngena di hati readers. Aku seneng banget, bisa jadi salah satu orang yang meramaikan FDCI! Karena itu, saran dan kritik (bahkan flame, meski sampe sekarang belum ada) dari kalian bakal jadi semangat buat Hi-chan untuk bangkit kembali! *lebay gueee* _Keep Read and Review, minna-sama_!

_Jaa … Matta ashita!_

~Kumiko 'Hi-chan' Hamano~


End file.
